Crystal Memories
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Terminado! Epílogo incluído! Tras ser golpeado por un automóvil, Joey pierde la memoria y se ve envuelto en una nueva vida con Seto Kaiba. Surgirá el amor entre ambos? Qué pasará cuando Joey recuerde? YAOI, SetoXJoey
1. Accidente

**:: "Crystal Memories." ::**

**Autor: **Lena Hiyasaki.

**Tipo:** Serie.

**Advertencias:** YAOI-Lime, así que si hay algún homofóbico presente, haga el favor de cerrar la ventana, y si lee esto, hágalo bajo su propio riesgo; yo, Lena-chan, no me hago responsable de los traumas psicológicos que luego puedan manifestarse.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Categoría:** Drama/Romance

**Pairing:** SetoxJoey, algo de YamixYuugi.

**CEO:** Chairman Executive Office o en español Presidente Ejecutivo.

================================================================================

**_Disclaimer:_**_Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Kazuki Takahashi. Yo sólo soy una fan que publica esto sin fines de lucro, y que lo único que gana haciéndolo, es recibir algunos _Reviews_ de los lectores._

================================================================================****

**Capítulo 1.- "Accidente."**

Había sido un hermoso día, tan cálido y suave, y él, a pesar de todo, él estuvo sentado en su oficina, aquella enorme oficina que no le daba más que los peores recuerdos de su vida; aquella tan solitaria y monótona, siempre era lo mismo, y él estaba tan acostumbrado que ya no le molestaba... ¿Cómo molestarse?, en esos momentos, permanecer en la Corporación Kaiba era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Porque, aunque su pequeño hermano dependía de él, no podía ir a casa así como así... podía sentirse amado con el pequeño Mokuba, quien siempre estaba allí, dispuesto a soportar su tan frío carácter, aunque con él pudiera llegar a ser alguien completamente agradable. La persona que todos desearían conocer.

Terminó de escribir en la laptop, enviando una mirada a la puerta, sabiendo que, como era de noche, quizá estaba completamente solo en la Corporación, tal vez solamente estaban los guardias y aquellos empleados que acostumbraban a trabajar tiempo extra.

No podía saberlo, y realmente no le importaba.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, en un claro gesto de cansancio.

Haber trabajado todo el día no había sido una buena idea; se había acostumbrado tanto a su soledad que a veces era tan común permanecer el día entero en la Mansión, dentro del estudio, revisando las cifras de la compañía, quizá releyendo algún contrato, posible a firmarse, o analizando los proyectos que estaba creando; o estar en la Corporación todo el día, permitiéndose hacer todo el trabajo, crear nuevos proyectos, firmar contratos, contratar al personal, o simplemente huyendo de la compañía de los amigos de Mokuba.

Y no es que no tuviera el coraje de encontrar amigos, en realidad no le importaba.

Gozaburo había hecho un excelente trabajo, por su culpa ahora él actuaba como el más perfecto robot creado alguna vez. Era un cyborg, sin sentimientos y emociones, y quizá había salido un poco defectuoso, ¿por qué? Porque él quería mucho a su hermano, lo apreciaba lo suficiente como para decir que a pesar de todo, el entrenamiento de Gozaburo, no había funcionado con él.

Su hermano había sufrido, por eso mismo él había hecho todo lo que había estado en su mano por sobresalir dentro del mundo de los negocios, sabiendo que para sobrevivir dentro de aquel mundo lo único que le quedaba era dejarse moldear a la forma en que todos los ejecutivos eran: personas tan frías que solamente se preocupaban por su propio bien.

Y claro que así era él.

No había duda alguna que, en el mundo de los negocios, él era el prototipo perfecto. Cualquiera que llegara a ser como él en el mundo de las empresas y enormes corporaciones, llegaría a ser un genio multimillonario... como él mismo era.

Pero ser tan brillante, a pesar de todo, no le había llevado la satisfacción que él siempre había buscado, y no era tan perfecto como muchas personas decían, queriéndose ganar sus favores.

Ésa era una de las cosas que Kaiba odiaba más de todo el mundo, la hipocresía con la que lo trataban... por un lado podían pensar en él como el frío e insensible CEO de la importante Kaiba Corp, pero cuando se trataba de los halagos, todos se deshacían en ellos, queriendo ganar la atención de aquel 'frío e insensible' CEO, que de pronto se convertía, en sus palabras, en el inteligente, poderoso y siempre seguro, Seto Kaiba.

Y a él nunca la había molestado más, las mentiras de la gente.

¿Por qué no podían decir abiertamente lo que pensaban de él? Porque tenían miedo de sus reacciones, quizá porque él era poderoso y nunca se quedaba de brazos cruzados cuando alguien se metía con él... aunque generalmente era cuando alguien se metía con Mokuba.

Cuando se metían con él, simplemente los ignoraba, y si reaccionaba, era de forma leve, a comparación de cómo sería si dañaran al pequeñín.

Ejemplo: Su relación con el perro de la pandilla de Yuugi, cuando Joey lo molestaba, él siempre reaccionaba llamándole perro, y cualquiera de sus variantes, muchas veces incluyendo las razas, duelista de cuarta, etcétera, etcétera.

Pero de discusiones jamás pasaban... Jamás había llegado al grado de golpear al perro o de tomar represalias en su contra.

¿Por qué? Simplemente porque no estaba dañando a Mokuba, que era lo más importante para él, la única persona que alguna vez llegaría a importarle y por quien alguna vez llegaría a sentir aprecio.

Su hermano, muchas veces le había dicho que debía conseguir a una hermosa novia, alguien que llenara el vacío dentro de su corazón, aquel que Gozaburo Kaiba se encargó de limpiar, dejando un enorme agujero, que nadie había logrado, alguna vez, ocupar. Y podía llegar a ser triste, pero él no le tomaba importancia.

De todas maneras, quienes se acercaban a él, a excepción de Yuugi Motou y compañía, solamente tenían interés en su dinero y en toda la tecnología y la fama que podrían obtener de aquel CEO, y creían que él jamás se percataría... pero Seto era astuto.

Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta que había perdido mucho tiempo pensando en nada en especial, solamente analizando los puntos de su soledad, o al menos, soledad a medias, porque con Mokuba en la mansión, no podía sentirse solo.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño, y lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, sintiéndose completamente agotado, con ganas de salir de la Corporación, lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era un buen descanso... una taza de café y un buen libro para quitarse el estrés.

Sí, él prefería permanecer en casa, oyendo música clásica, leyendo un buen libro, o sino oyendo a Mokuba platicarle de sus encuentros con sus amigos: Yuugi Motou y cía.

Necesitaba hablar con su hermano, sí, era lo mejor.

Por eso mismo, se levantó del escritorio, después de apagar y cerrar la laptop, tomó la gabardina azul y con paso rápido, salió de la oficina.

[---------]

Había quedado con Yuugi, de irlo a ver a la tienda de Juegos, y estaba feliz, porque su padre había tomado uno de sus 'viajes sorpresas' y así no tendría que preocuparse por llegar a una hora adecuada donde su padre no se enfadara y no actuara en su contra.

No quería pensar en cómo lo pondría si algo como eso llegaba a suceder.

Sacudió la cabeza, despeinando sus mechones rubios, mientras caminaba lentamente por la calle.

Venía pensando en lo afortunado que era, al mismo tiempo de correr con tanta mala suerte, porque a pesar de todo el sufrimiento al que había estado expuesto, corrió con la suerte de tener excelentes amigos como lo eran Yuugi, Yami, Tristán, Tea, su hermana, Mokuba, e incluso Duke Debling,

Joey sonrió, estaba feliz, y sólo esperaba que su padre demorara mucho tiempo, porque no era muy agradable vivir en el mismo lugar con alguien que vivía dependiendo del licor... él a veces sufría mucho debido a eso.

Sin fijarse mucho, cruzó la calle, y en ese momento, la luz le dio de lleno, iluminando su esbelta figura... se detuvo a mitad de la calle, y el shock fue demasiado, que en aquel momento la defensa del carro le dio de lleno en el cuerpo, obligándolo a elevarse, debido al impacto, medio metro del suelo y salir disparado, golpeando, duro, contra el pavimento.

Un mechón rubio se tiñó de rojo, debido a la sangre... y el automóvil se detuvo un momento, retrocedió un poco, para luego, esquivando el cuerpo de Joey, seguir su camino... ignorando que, en el suelo, yacía el rubio, quizá al borde de la muerte.

Lo bueno de todo, fue que unos ojos azules, que manejaban un convertible negro, vieron todo, deteniéndose frente a Joey y bajando, para encontrarse al perro, tirado en el suelo, y sangrando abundantemente.

Se acercó y lo levantó en brazos... sólo le quedaba llevarlo al hospital.

[---------]  
Continúa...

**Notas de Lena:**

Finalmente empecé este proyecto, ya venía planeándolo desde hace algún tiempo... Ojalá les guste el primer capítulo, y, de antemano, les pido una disculpa por lo que acabo de hacerle a Jounouchi[Joey], pero es la trama de la historia, si no, ¿cómo sería si cambiara todo? ¡No habría Yaoi! También quiero agradecerles, ENORMEMENTE, a aquellas personas que me animaron a empezar este proyecto... yo sólo les digo que quizá no lo termine muy rápido, porque tengo muchos on-going por el momento, pero tengan un poco de paciencia... ¡Ah ver! Sí...

Agradecimientos especiales:

**Selene Sumeragi, Melanie, Kaiba Shirou, AikaMegami, Ishida Rio, hmione3, kinyoubi, saritakinomoto y Aguila Fanel.**

¡¡Muchas gracias por confiar en mí y por ser tan amables... por eso mismo este fic se lo dedico a todas uds.!!

Hasta la próxima, que espero sea pronto.

**Con cariño, Lena Hiyasaki...**


	2. Consciencia

**:: "Crystal Memories." ::**

**Autor: **Lena Hiyasaki.

**Tipo:** Serie.

**Advertencias:** YAOI-Lime, así que si hay algún homofóbico presente, haga el favor de cerrar la ventana, y si lee esto, hágalo bajo su propio riesgo; yo, Lena-chan, no me hago responsable de los traumas psicológicos que luego puedan manifestarse.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Categoría:** Drama/Romance

**Pairing:** SetoxJoey, algo de YamixYuugi.

**CEO:** Chairman Executive Office o en español Presidente Ejecutivo.

================================================================================

**_Disclaimer:_**_Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Kazuki Takahashi. Yo sólo soy una fan que publica esto sin fines de lucro, y que lo único que gana haciéndolo, es recibir algunos _Reviews_ de los lectores._

================================================================================****

**Capítulo 2.- "Consciencia."**

Debía agradecer que su automóvil era rápido, y que, por ser de noche, no había mucho tráfico, porque sino no llegaría jamás al hospital, y, en su automóvi, Joey terminaría muriendo.

No le apetecía la idea de un Joey desangrándose en el asiento del copiloto de su ostentoso Mercedes Benz, y, aunque apreciaba, y se jactaba de la velocidad de sus buenos automóviles, por primera vez sentía que el vehículo no avanzaba a más de 70 km/h, aunque en verdad ya había rebasado los 100, pero es que, en realidad, había que aceptarlo, el hospital no quedaba muy cerca después de todo.

Por su mente pasó la pregunta que los amigos del perro le harían cuando vieran quien había rescatado a su rubio amigo... ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo, Kaiba? No recibes nada a cambio de esto.

Quizá, pasar tanto tiempo con Mokuba estaba empezando a surgir efecto en su carácter intratable, y había analizado un poco que, tal vez, sólo tal vez, el cachorro sí era una persona útil dentro de Domino City.

Aceleró una vez más, sin importarle pasarse todos los rojos que indicaba el semáforo... Estaba en una emergencia, en momentos como ése, lo último que debería importar, o al menos era lo que él creía, eran las señales de tránsito.

Además, dudaba que a media noche alguien anduviera recorriendo la ciudad, lo cual le llevaba a la siguiente pregunta que rondaba su cabeza.

¿Qué hacía el cachorro fuera de su casa a esas hosas de la noche?

La idea estaba presente en su mente, y probablemente no se marcharía hasta no encontrar respuesta, ésa era una de las cosas que nunca le habían gustado de ser así, tan decidido y terco, si no encontraba una respuesta satisfactoria, ¿cómo podría estar tranquilo durante los siguientes días?

Miró al rubio, y se alarmó al ver que el asiento, forrado de una suave tela color crema había quedado manchado de sangre, y se sorprendió aún más al ver los mechones teñidos de aquel color tan encendido.

Hundió el pie en el acelerador, estando a punto de subirse a una de las banquetas, ¿cómo un CEO tan poderoso y con cosas tan importantes por hacer estaba salvando al perro?

No le dio importancia en ese momento, lo que tenía en mente era sacar a Joey de la inconsciencia y que lo atendieran en el hospital, porque podría estar, aparte de herido de la parte posterior del cráneo, herido en el tórax, brazos, piernas, etcétera.

Además, el golpe en el cráneo implicaba más que una gasa y una vendaje, podría haber lastimado el sistema nervioso central, o quizá el golpe había sido lo suficientemente intenso como para que Joey no pudiera ver.

Sí, aquello podría llevarle a una ceguera temporal.

Vio el enorme letrero, con fondo blanco y letras azules... Domino Hospital.

Aparcó frente a las escaleras, sin importarle que allí solamente estacionaran las ambulancias, la vida del perro estaba en peligro, por lo que no podía ponerse a seguir las reglas, como normalmente haría, ni aunque fuera el mismo Joey Wheeler, aquel que le hacía perder la paciencia.

Pasó su brazo bajo las piernas del rubio y lo alzó en sus brazos, sintiéndolo demasiado liviano, vio su expresión, que, sorprendentemente, denotaba tranquilidad, ¿por qué? Él no podía saberlo.

En realidad, al ver que parecía, incluso feliz, no quería saberlo.

Subió, de dos en dos, los escalones que lo separaban de la puerta de cristal, que se abriría en cuanto lo viera frente a ella, ayudada por la cámara, que indicaría la presencia de alguien frente a la puerta.

Entró, empujando a una enfermera y a un sujeto que caminaba por allí, ajeno a lo que el CEO intentaba hacer.

"¡Ayuda!" Gritó, estaba empezando a desesperarse por dentro, aunque jamás lo dejaría entrever, él tenía que seguir manteniendo su apariencia de indiferente y frío CEO, para que la gente intentara no meterse con él y si lo hacían se atuvieran  a sus consecuencias.

Aquel grito llamó la atención de media sala de emergencia, principalmente la de una enfermera, que, solícita, se acercó al apuesto CEO, con obvias intenciones de ayudarlo con el rubio, quien seguía sangrando, ya no tan abundantemente como al principio, lo cual era un alivio, en parte... Ahora sólo faltaba recuperarlo del todo.

"Espere aquí, Señor. Necesitamos llevarlo a una habitación, tendré que ir por un doctor, los demás están ocupados." Explicó, arrancando un momento de ira en Seto Kaiba, quien pensó en su hermano, que era muy amigo del rubio.

Mokuba se sentiría destrozado si se enteraba que él no había sido lo suficientemente insistente para lograr la ayuda necesaria para el cachorro.

El era alguien muy importante dentro de aquella ciudad, dentro del mundo entero.

¡Aquello debería servirle de algo!

"Maldición," Empezó, y la enfermera lo miró fijamente. "no me importa cuanto cueste, ¿de acuerdo? Esto corre por mi cuenta. Soy Seto Kaiba, cualquiera estaría dispuesto a curarlo sabiendo que yo pagaré todo." Terminó.

La joven le sonrió.

"De acuerdo. Haré todo lo posible porque todos escuchen el mensaje." Le sonrió una vez más antes de irse, empujó la camilla donde habían acostado a Joey y se alejó por un estrecho y largo pasillo blanco.

Estaba solo en medio de aquella sala de hospital.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]

Sintió el impacto en todo su cuerpo, por un momento no quiso estar allí, era muy joven para aceptar, así, de buenas, la muerte como una opción, pero no le quedaba mucho por hacer, en realidad si revisaba sus demás opciones, ésta era la mejor que se le hubiera presentado nunca en toda su vida.

Fue elevado un poco del suelo, cuando el automóvil lo levantó, y giró en el aire, antes de caer pesadamente sobre el pavimento.

Una luz cegadora y luego sintió como las fuerzas lo iban abandonando, antes de quedar inconsciente, sólo pudo atinar a sonreír.

Parecía un gesto un poco loco, y sí, él mismo lo estaba creyendo, ¿cómo no hacerlo si estaba feliz de estar en aquella situación?

Pero, si tú fueras Joey Wheeler entenderías y hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo. Era el único modo de librarse de todo el sufrimiento que lo agobiaba, todas las humillaciones del pesado ricachón de Kaiba, las humillaciones de su padre, el abandono de su madre, y su inmadurez, así como la infidelidad de Mai.

Sólo pudo lamentar que su amigo Yuugi se quedaría esperándolo, ya que, esta vez, no se volverían a ver, jamás.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]  
Continúa...

**Notas de Lena:**

El segundo capítulo está listo y arriba, ojalá les esté gustando, porque yo estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en este fic, ojalá lo estén leyendo como yo lo escribo, con el mismo ánimo y alegría que yo tengo, ¿qué más? Ah, sí, el capítulo, la parte de Seto es un poco confusa, porque, generalmente, nuestro CEO no es nada impulsivo, pero en una situación como ésa, no creo que él siga siendo tan frío; la parte de Joey está muy triste, sí, lo sé, en el primer capítulo él estaba feliz porque su padre no estaba, pero luego, después del golpe, antes que se desmayara, pensó en la muerte como su única salida, no es que lo sea, pero es lo que siente... pero no se preocupen, pronto llegará Seto-kun.

Reviews.- 

**saritakinomoto.- **Jeje... nn Lamento la tardanza, lo que sucede es que estaba un poco ocupada con la escuela, los maestros siempre están de molestos y me era casi imposible escribir. Me agrada que el capítulo te haya gustado, ojalá este también te guste, jeje... Sí, te dedico el fic, porque de no ser por ustedes jamás lo habría empezado, y eso que ya tenía la idea rondando en mi pervertida cabecita. Y sí, aunque tengo otros tres on-going, me voy a apurar mucho con éste... ¿vale? Te me cuidas, y hasta el próximo capítulo... Bye.

**Ishida Rio.- **No te preocupes, a mí me encanta la sangre en los fics, jeje, como que fue, además, lo que despertó aquel sentimiento en Kaiba de 'lo llevo a un hospital'. Sí, la soledad de Kaiba es algo que las fans explotan demasiado, pero yo sólo lo usé como una especie de prólogo, aún así espero te haya gustado mucho n.n Sí, en parte me hiciste sentir culpable, pero es que la idea ya rondaba mi cabeza, y no me podía quedar sin escribirla... Se te agradece el review, y sobre el agradecimiento, en verdad se lo merecen... sin ustedes, no hubiera publicado esto nunca.

**Selene Sumeragi.-** De nada por lo de la lista, repito: Era lo justo. Seto haciéndole de más a Jounouchi, déjame pienso todo lo que le vaya a hacer... jeje, sí, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, después de éste, empieza lo mejorcito, no puedo quedarme así todo el tiempo...

**Ari-chan.-** Que bueno que te haya gustado... ésa era mi intención, dejarles con la emoción del golpe de Jounouchi, jeje, ojalá no me estés odiando al leer esto... Bueno, ya pronto empieza lo mejor.

**Guerrera lunar.-** No te preocupes, en mi imaginación a aquel maldito ya le pasó todo lo que te puedas imaginar, y quizá hasta más... pero se lo tiene bien merecido. Sí, Seto ya no va a estar solo, y verás como es que se tendrá que aguantar con Joey. Obviamente sale Moki, si es mi dulce caramelito, no lo puedo dejar fuera. De las mentiras, todos decimos mentiras a veces, aunque al menos yo no lo hago con la intención de lastimar... Bueno, intentaré actualizar más rápido... Saludos a ti y a Rex...

**Noriko Sakuma.-** Gracias por el comentario, ojalá sigas pensando lo mismo.

**Kendra duvoa.- **Componerse pronto? Lo intentaré, jeje, es que estoy hecha un desastre, y bueno, ni te cuento, no te preocupes, mala no soy, si es lo que tenía que suceder para unir a esos dos... Ojalá Seto-chan lo aprecie... XD

**AGUILA FANEL.-** Sí, todo sea por el Yaoi, y no te preocupes, que pronto hasta Jounouchi va a pedirme más heridas, con tal que sea Seto quien lo cuide, jeje. Ojalá esté capítulo también te guste, y espero no haberte dejado en ascuas esta vez.


	3. Malas noticias

**:: "Crystal Memories." ::**

**Autor: **Lena Hiyasaki.

**Tipo:** Serie.

**Advertencias:** YAOI-Lime, así que si hay algún homofóbico presente, haga el favor de cerrar la ventana, y si lee esto, hágalo bajo su propio riesgo; yo, Lena-chan, no me hago responsable de los traumas psicológicos que luego puedan manifestarse.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Categoría:** Drama/Romance

**Pairing:** SetoxJoey, algo de YamixYuugi.

**CEO:** Chairman Executive Office o en español Presidente Ejecutivo.

================================================================================

**_Disclaimer:_**_Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Kazuki Takahashi. Yo sólo soy una fan que publica esto sin fines de lucro, y que lo único que gana haciéndolo, es recibir algunos _Reviews_ de los lectores._

================================================================================

**Capítulo 3.- "Malas noticias."**

El teléfono sonó, insistentemente, más de tres veces, obligando al pequeñín a levantarse de su cama y dirigirse, a paso lento, mientras se frotaba los ojos, al buró apoyado junto a la puerta... Su hermano había preferido mantener alejado el teléfono de la cama, para no interrumpir el sueño de Mokuba; pero, aunque Mokuba no estaba durmiendo muy pacíficamente, debido a que su hermano aún no regresaba de Kaiba Corp, no podía ser encontrado despierto, porque su hermano se molestaría con él, y era lo último que el pequeñín quería.

Él siempre complacía a su hermano, siendo un buen estudiante, una persona educada, y a diferencia de él, alguien muy dulce y social.

Mokuba era todo un ángel.

Pero, mientras se dirigía tambaleándose al más puro estilo zombie, rumbo al teléfono, por su mente no pasaba la idea que su vida, o cuando menos la vida de Seto, estaba a punto de dar un giro completamente inesperado.

Tomó el teléfono entre sus pequeñas manos, y antes de responder, soltó un largo bostezo... Estaba tan cansado.

"Moshi moshi." Contestó, pero su voz se vio cortada por un segundo bostezo y se volvió a frotar los ojos.

Si estaba tan cansado, solamente por haberse dormido una hora más tarde, debido a una importante tarea para sus notas finales, ¿cómo sería si tuviera que hacer la cantidad industrial de cosas que su hermano siempre estaba llevando a cabo?

¡Y el adolescente aún tenía tiempo para la escuela, las tareas y las presentaciones de los proyectos nuevos de Kaiba Corp!

Sonrió; tenía a un súper hombre como hermano.

"_¿Mokuba? ¿Aún despierto?_" Preguntó la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la línea, y el pequeño abrió sus ojos, y olvidando el sueño dejó que una mueca de preocupación curveara sus labios rosáceos.

"¿Estás bien, Seto? No avisaste que demorarías demasiado." Le comentó, su voz sonaba entrecortada y asustada, cosa que no le gustó mucho a Seto... por muchas acciones suyas, él siempre estaba preocupando a su hermanito.

"_Estoy bien, Mokuba; pero estoy en el hospital... Así que..._" Antes que pudiera terminar, escuchó un sollozo, y supo, que Mokuba estaba realmente muy preocupado por su seguridad... Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, mientras se preparaba para empezar una explicación acerca del motivo por el cual él, estaba en un hospital, haciéndose cargo del cachorro, y decidiendo él, correr con todos los gastos. "_No soy yo quien está herido. Es Wheeler... el perro está herido... algún automovilista irresponsable lo golpeó._"

Hubo un largo lapso de silencio.

"Bien, ¿quieres que hable a Yuugi?" Preguntó, más tranquilo, el pequeño.

"_Está bien._" Accedió Kaiba... "_Dile al chofer que pase por ellos, lo único que quiero es que esto termine lo antes posible._" Compartió con su hermano, quien, sonrió.

"Lo haré, hermano." Dijo, sus ojos se cerraron, preocupados.

Era bueno el hecho que su hermano estuviera a salvo, pero no era justo que uno de sus amigos, especialmente Joey, estuviera pasando una situación como ésa. Sería muy difícil para todos, ya que lo consideraban un muy buen amigo.

Su hermano ya había cortado la comunicación, por lo que dejó el teléfono sobre su base y con una expresión completamente triste, llegó al interruptor de la luz y con un chasquido, la habitación del pequeño se vio iluminada.

Sus despeinados mechones negros cubrían parte de su rostro, y con una mano los apartó levemente... Caminó, una vez más, al teléfono, tenía que marcar a la casa de Yuugi, quien despertaría a media noche y probablemente se preocuparía... aunque debería... Joey estaba en un hospital.

Discó el número telefónico de Yuugi, y escuchó como entraba la llamada, esperó un poco... tampoco quería incomodar a sus amigos.

Iba a colgar, cuando escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]

Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, porque su amigo no se había presentado jamás en la tienda de juegos, y no sólo él. Yami también había mencionado que sentía que algo extraño iba a suceder. Él sólo esperaba que Yami se equivocara, porque su amigo era una persona muy agradable.

Lanzó un suspiro mientras se levantaba del amplio sillón... llevaba mucho tiempo sonando, pero él, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos apenas lo acababa de notar, y Yami, estaba aún, muy concentrado en la ventana, que dejaba ver una enorme y plateada luna, que irradiaba una belleza sobrenatural.

El más pequeño se levantó y caminó en silencio al teléfono, sin interrumpir los pensamientos tan profundos de un faraón como lo era Yami.

Levantó la bocina del teléfono y contestó.

"Moshi moshi..." Su voz sonaba preocupada.

Las llamadas a media noche, por lo general nunca son buenas noticias, y él, estaba a punto de averiguar porque siempre las malas noticias se daban a esa hora, y lo peor de todo, era que su amigo, el mejor de todos, era quien estaba involucrado en todo ese asunto de las malas nuevas.

Joey no se merecía eso.

"_Bueno, Yuugi, lamento llamar a estas horas de la noche... Soy yo, Mokuba._" Escuchó un suspiro por parte del adolescente de cabello tri-color, no pudo contener el sentimiento de dolor que contenía dentro de sí al dar una noticia como ésa, pero entendía el motivo de Seto para no hacerlo. No tenía el teléfono de Yuugi, y probablemente no querría ser él quien soportara la voz dulzona y amable de Yuugi.

Ni que decir del pequeño, quien suspiró, aliviado, pensando que a Joey quizá se le había olvidado la reunión que tendrían, con lo despistado que el rubio podía llegar a ser, no había problema con eso, por eso, mejor ni preocuparse.

"No importa, Mokuba. ¿Sucedió algo malo con Kaiba-kun?" Quiso saber.

Vio como Yami alzó la mirada y enarcó una ceja; era obvio que él y la reencarnación de Seth no se llevaban muy bien, por eso mismo le lanzó una mirada a Yuugi, de obvia inconformidad.

Mirada olímpicamente ignorada por su hikari.

"_No, no fue Seto, Yuugi._" El más pequeño de los Kaiba no sabía que decir, quién tiene las palabras correctas para una noticia de tal magnitud.

Nadie.

"_Mi hermano iba saliendo de la Corporación, y encontró a Joey... herido. Mencionó algo sobre un accidente... Ahora Joey está en el hospital._" Explicó, intentando no perder el hilo de la conversación.

"Tengo que ir inmediatamente para allá." E iba a colgar, cuando escuchó un grito de Mokuba.

"_Yuugi, ¡espera!_" Y volvió a colocar el teléfono en su oído. "_Seto me dijo que el chofer pasará por ustedes, y por nosotros._"

Yuugi asintió.

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos en unos momentos." Cortó la llamada.

Caminó, empezando a sentirse cansado, al sillón, ocupando un lugar junto a Yami, quien le miró de reojo... su aibou estaba realmente triste, y a él nunca le había gustado ver eso frente a él, rodeó con el brazo al pequeño y lo recostó sobre él.

"¿Le pasó algo a Kaiba?"

Yuugi negó.

"Fue Joey, está en el hospital."

El antiguo Faraón no pudo más que sorprenderse, vio como una lágrima abandonaba los ojos del pequeño a su lado y apretó más su brazo, queriendo reconfortar al pequeño, quien sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

"Tenemos que decírselo a los demás." Le comunicó a Yami.

"No te preocupes por eso." Empezó su yami, levantándose de su asiento, caminando en dirección al teléfono y marcando un número. "Tú ve a cambiarte, no puedes ir en pijama al hospital, y yo me encargaré de llamar a los muchachos."

El pequeño asintió y se alejó de allí, caminando lentamente, sintiéndose mal.

Yami sólo sonrió tristemente.

Él presentía algo mucho más fuerte que un Joey herido... Quizá el destino pronto diera un giro inesperado... y las cosas que sucedieran luego, dejaría a todos boquiabiertos.

Y eso, que el accidente de Joey era sólo el principio.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]  
Continúa...

**Notas de Lena:**

Bueno, el fic está quedando muy crappy, pero pronto mejorará todo, lo prometo!! En el próximo capítulo saldrá, nuevamente, Seto-kun con su amado Joey, quien despertara de su inconsciencia y ustedes podrán, finalmente, ver que es lo que tengo planeado hacer.... jeje. Bueno, como el fic que estaba esperando, ya fue actualizado, mi inspiración, espero, que en vez de disminuir, crezca... pídanle a Ra que así sea... El YamixYuugi fue cancelado, en el siguiente capítulo explico por qué, okis? Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Reviews.-

**Ishida Rio.-** Gracias!! ¿Muy cortos? Yo lo sé, y lo siento mucho, veré que puedo hacer para aumentarles el largo, aunque sea un poquito, ¿te parece? A mí también me gustaría tener más inspiración. Disculpa aceptada, mujer!! Ni falta hacía, yo bien sé que Jounouchi es propiedad pública [Kaiba me mira feo, muy feo]... XD Nos leemos pronto.

**Noriko Sakuma Goddes of Hell.-** Yo entiendo lo del review anterior, cada cosa que hace ff.net ¡Wow! Me sorprende... de verdad que tú pienses que mi fic está bien, eso me hace feliz... a mí me encantan los tuyos... por cierto, sigo esperando la continuación de varios de tus fics... eh? Con lo que dijiste del fic, pues sí, eso es lo que pasará... he ahí el por qué del nombre... Te regreso el abrazo de oso, ¿sí? Cuídate mucho, y guarda el secreto, ¿sí?.

**Selene Sumeragi.-** Lo de Joey se verá en el próximo capítulo, ahora sí... Palabra de Lena. ¿Te gustó la desesperación de Seto? Yo pensé que estaba muy OOC. Bueno, cuídate y hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Kendra Duvoa.-** Síp, dulce y terrible, mi terroncito de azúcar [léase Jou] ¿El motivo de Seto? Ninguno! Al menos no ahora, lo hizo más bien por Moki, porque el rubio es amigo de su hermano. Síp!!! Ya verás el escándalo cuando los demás se enteren!!!

**AGUILA FANEL.-** Gracias, y sí, planeo que haya mucho cariño por ambas partes, pero de Seto no esperes demasiado, ¿sí?

**Guerrera lunar.-** Sí, Seto conduce porque aquel día salió muy tarde de Kaiba Corp. O.ó Bueno algo por el estilo... Sí, iba a 100 km/h Y de la enfermera no sólo era por lo del money, sino por ser Seto. Y bueno, sí, yo siempre estoy muy feliz al momento de escribir, porque es lo que hace que me inspire, sino ni toco el teclado... Se me cuidan los dos, ¿vale? Nos leemos en el próximo review.

**Kula.- **Sí, creo que todas esperan ver la reacción del rubio al despertar, y les aseguro que nadie se la espera. Gracias!!!


	4. Sorpresa

**:: "Crystal Memories." ::**

**Autor: **Lena Hiyasaki.

**Tipo:** Serie.

**Advertencias:** YAOI-Lime.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Categoría:** Drama/Romance

**Pairing:** SetoxJoey.

**CEO:** Chairman Executive Office o en español Presidente Ejecutivo.

================================================================================

**_Disclaimer:_**_Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Kazuki Takahashi. Yo sólo soy una fan que publica esto sin fines de lucro, y que lo único que gana haciéndolo, es recibir algunos _Reviews_ de los lectores._

================================================================================****

**Capítulo 4.- "Sorpresa."**

Algo estaba mal dentro de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, él no podía estar en un hospital con el cachorro en una habitación en cuidados intensivos, ¡no! Además, se sentía como en la dimensión desconocida, ¿él preocupándose por alguien más que no fuera Mokuba? ¡Imposible! Aún así, cierto.

Pasó su mano por el prolijamente peinado cabello castaño, suave, sedoso y lacio; sus ojos, azul rey, estaban fijos en las agujetas de su zapato, perfectamente amarradas en un bien hecho nudo.

Por algún extraño motivo, su corazón latía acelerado, esperando el momento en que lo llamaran los doctores, diciéndole que podía pasar a la habitación donde el rubio estaba. Ni pensarlo mucho, él siempre prefería quedarse solo y el agradecimiento del joven rubio no sería muy agradable en ese momento, sería preferible no tener que enfrentarlo, pero, aun cuando no lo hiciera, en camino al hospital iban Yuugi Motou y compañía, y sabía que, al menos, ellos le agradecerían eternamente el sólo hecho de no haber dejado al rubio abandonado en la calle, a merced de la muerte.

Él no era tan malo y cruel como a veces la gente quería creer. Si hubiese sido Mokuba, y no que quisiera que algo como eso le pasara a su hermano nunca, hubiera sido bueno que alguien lo recogiera y manejara a un hospital... sin importar si lo hiciera por una recompensa o no... mientras Mokuba estuviera bien.

«No sé ni qué estoy haciendo todavía aquí.» Se dijo, reprendiéndose mentalmente.

Hubiera sido mejor dejar al cachorro en manos de los doctores, de todas formas ya había dicho que él correría con los gastos pertinentes al accidente que el rubio había sufrido, sin importar cuan alta fuera la cantidad.

Estaba seguro que el perro no tendría el efectivo suficiente como para liquidar una suma de ese tamaño, y también sabía que lo primero que haría sería molestar continuamente a Kaiba, suplicándole algo para poder 'liquidarle' a él su deuda. Que tomaría toda su vida en pagar.

Ni pensarlo, Wheeler era demasiado molesto, así que lo último que quisiera sería tenerlo a su lado.

Sería un regalo, sí, algo de parte de Mokuba, aunque quien en verdad corriera con los gastos fuera el CEO de Kaiba Corp.

Una taza de café se posicionó cerca de su rostro, y pudo apreciar que una enfermera de rasgos bonitos se la entregaba, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, quizá feliz de ser ella quien atendiera al famoso y apuesto CEO de ojos azules.

"Gracias." Murmuró, aunque no sonó para nada agradecido.

Era un acto reflejo, intentar ser cortés, aunque no quisiera decirlo, sin sentirlo.

Tomó un sorbo de café, amargo pero así era como a él le gustaba.

Uno de aquellos datos que, inexplicablemente, había llegado a oídos de un reportero que escribió un artículo completo sobre Seto Kaiba y su gusto por el café. ¿Cómo lo tomaba? ¿a qué hora? ¿y por qué?

Lanzó un suspiro, esperando un poco más, antes de mirar su reloj y sorprenderse.

Era la 1h00 AM, y tenía que terminar la tarea que los maestros estúpidos e inútiles dejaron, estar temprano para la escuela y luego marcharse en su limosina, ahora conducida por un chofer, a Kaiba Corp, para encargarse de las reuniones y juntas con los directivos, aquellos que llegaron a reemplazar a los cinco grandes.

Si la pandilla Motou no llegaba a tiempo, tendría que irse, dejando al perro solo.

Terminó el café al mismo tiempo que un doctor salía de un pasillo largo e iluminado con luces fluorescentes blancas, y se acercaba al CEO con una sonrisa radiante, como si pudiera leer el signo de pesos en cada una de las serias expresiones del CEO.

"Su amigo ha sido tratado, encontramos una herida en la parte posterior de su cabeza, que puede ocasionar ceguera temporal o quizá alguna otra posible reacción ante el fuerte impacto. Tiene un brazo fracturado, por lo que procedimos a enyesarlo y lo demás fueron sólo golpes superficiales en el cuerpo y algunos raspones." Explicó suavemente. "Nada serio. Encontramos un donador de sangre y pudimos reponer lo que perdió."

Vio que Seto no expresaba nada en su rostro, pensó que quizá el joven estaba en shock por lo que él acababa de decir... y es que los golpes se veían mucho peores de lo que eran, pero de todas formas, no estaba tan bien, faltaba ver cuál sería el resultado de ese golpe en la parte baja de la cabeza.

Pero Seto no pensaba en nada de lo que el Dr. pudiera pensar, sino que estaba buscando una forma de decirle eso a los amigos del perro.

"De acuerdo." Dijo fríamente, respiró normalmente antes de ahogar un bostezo y continuar. "¿Puedo verlo?"

"Por supuesto." Contestó. "Aún no está despierto, pero falta poco para eso, solamente está durmiendo."

Kaiba asintió, avanzando por donde el Dr. lo guiaba, abriéndose paso entre enfermeras y doctores, personas preocupadas, pacientes y un nauseabundo olor a pastillas, medicina, y alcohol.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta, el número 210 estaba en ésta, brillando de color plateado, y entró sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ignorando las últimas palabras que pronunció el doctor.

Allí en la cama estaba el rubio, tenía la cabeza vendada, unos cuantos raspones en la mejilla, el brazo enyesado, el torso vendado, quizá por algún golpe fuerte que hubiese recibido, el labio estaba un poco inflamado y había sangre seca en éste. Sus dedos pálidos sobresalían del yeso.

Contuvo el aliento durante un momento, Joey se veía tan mal, completamente herido y desvalido, y esperaba a que despertara.

Tenía que ver que tras aquella mirada siempre llena de vida había todavía luz, que no se había apagado, que volvería a abrir los ojos y a actuar tan impulsivamente como Kaiba ya estaba acostumbrándose a que el rubio fuera.

Se sentó al lado de la estrecha camilla donde descansaba el rubio, sabía que el golpe había sido tan intenso... y pensaba que estaba peor, pero por suerte, el rubio tenía un cráneo muchísimo más duro de lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado, aún estaba vivo en aquella habitación de hospital, durmiendo, según palabras del doctor.

Pensó nuevamente en Mokuba, definitivamente si algo así le pasara al pequeñín, debería haber alguien dispuesto a llevarlo al hospital, ¡no podían permitir que el chiquillo muriera!

Lo mismo con Wheeler, había mucha gente que lo apreciaba por su forma tan abiera de ser con los demás, por siempre estar tan lleno de energía, por contagiar su entusiasmo incluso a personas como Yami, quien se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy centrada y seria.

"Wheeler." Llamó, tomando la otra mano del rubio, sorprendiéndose al ver algunos enormes moretones en su piel dorada, dejó que uno de sus dedos se deslizara sobre la piel golpeada del rubio.

Escuchó un gemido de dolor y procedió a soltar la mano del rubio, dejando que se golpeara contra la cama.

"¡Ouch!" Se quejó el rubio.

Seto esperó alguna retahíla de insultos, pero sólo consiguió una extraña sonrisa y la mirada sorprendida del rubio al ver que estaba vendado y herido y que su labio le molestaba para hablar, debido a la inflamación.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, más por cortesía que por oír la verdadera respuesta de parte del joven.

Se veía confundido, quizá el golpe había terminado con la veintiúnica neurona que él poseía, o tal vez fueran sólo los calmantes que le habían servido en el hospital, para que, cuando despertara, no sintiera el punzante dolor.

"¿Wheeler?" Le llamó al ver que examinaba lenta y detenidamente el rostro de Seto, y al no sentirse cómodo con los ojos color miel del joven en su rostro.

"Oye, esto puede sonar un poco tonto, pero... uh... ¿quién soy yo?"

Y la pregunta sirvió para hacer algo que nadie jamás le había hecho a Seto Kaiba... quedó descolocado.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]

Mokuba bajó de la limosina de su hermano, sus cabellos negros revolotearon con el viento fresco de la madrugada... al día siguiente tendría que atender clases, pero contaba con que su hermano se apiadara de él y lo dejara faltar cuando menos un día, se lo merecía por ser un niño tan servicial.

Caminó, nerviosamente y tocó el timbre de la puerta de Yuugi, y esperó a que éste abriera la puerta.

Unos pasos del otro lado y finalmente, la puerta se abrió.

El rostro pálido del faraón se dejó ver, sus ojos rojos miraron a Mokuba, quien le regaló una sonrisa, a la que el respondió amablemente, esperando a que Yuugi llegara también; tendrían que salir lo antes posible para llegar al hospital a tiempo.

Y eso que no le habían dicho al pequeño que tenían que pasar por los demás.

"Mokuba," Empezó el faraón, su voz varonil y a la vez suave se dejó oír mientras invitaba al pequeño a entrar a la casa. "¿te molestaría que pasaramos por Tristán y por Tea? Lo que sucede es que Yuugi les avisó lo del accidente y todos queremos estar con Joey."

El pequeño sólo pudo sonreír.

"No te preocupes, ¿sí? Iremos por ellos, sólo necesitamos partir ahora mismo; Seto tiene que llegar temprano a casa."

Yami asintió con una mueca de agradecimiento en su apuesto rostro, era increíble que el joven frente a él realmente fuera el hermano de Seto Kaiba; tan opuestos ambos, uno lleno de alegría y una inocencia tan natural, mientras que el otro era tan serio y solamente preocupado por el bienestar de su hermano menor y de la compañía que estaba administrando.

Estiró su mano y acarició los cabellos negros del pequeñín.

"¡Vamos, Yuugi!" Llamó el faraón.

"Sí." Se escuchó la voz más suave de su aibou, mientras que bajaba las escaleras, vistiéndose una chamarra que lo cubriera del intenso frío.

"Vamos." Dijo Mokuba y los tres salieron de la casa y abordaron la limosina.

Ya adentro, Yuugi lo recordó.

"¿Pasaremos por Tea y Tristán?" Preguntó, con un rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

"Sí, Yuugi, no te preocupes." Una sonrisa amable. "¿Qué pasó con la hermana de Joey?"

Yami miró de reojo a su aibou, él no mencionó para nada a Serenity, por lo que no sabía qué sucedió con la joven, quien de saberlo, querría ser la primera en llegar al hospital a ver a su hermano.

"Tea dijo que no era conveniente decírselo aún, hay que ver en que estado se encuentra Joey antes que ella pueda enterarse, sino podría entrar en un shock." Explicó.

"¿Y May?" Quiso saber, esta vez, el faraón, los ojos violeta de Mokuba se fijaron en Yuugi.

"No contestó la llamada."

"¿Su padre ya lo sabe?" Quiso saber Mokuba.

Yuugi negó simplemente, cerrando sus ojos ante el cansancio y la preocupación por no saber qué estaba pasando con su mejor amigo, era imposible pensar en no verlo durante algún tiempo con una sonrisa como la suya... tan libre e intoxicante... ¡Joey debía estar bien!

"No hay nadie en casa de Joey."

Mokuba apartó su mirada.

Pobre Joey, a él le agradaba mucho y siempre le estaría agradecido a él y a Yuugi por haberlo ayudado a rescatar a Kaiba del mundo virtual la primera vez que los 5 Grandes actuaron contra Kaiba, y cuando perdieron contra Kaiba y Yuugi (Más precisamente, Yami).

Bostezó en silencio, pasando una mano por su cabello negro.

Yuugi clavó su vista en la ventana, mientras que Yami no se atrevía a hacer más que observar a su aibou, sintiendo a través del nexo que compartían que el joven estaba muy triste.

Era su mejor amigo.

"No te preocupes, Yuugi." Era Mokuba, siempre tan sonriente y amable como solamente él era capaz de ser. Sus ojos violeta fijos en el pequeño joven de cabello tri-color. "Seto se encargará de todo en el hospital... y aunque suene muy vacío... entre más dinero haya, mucho mejor será el servicio."

Y Yami y Yuugi sabían que eso era cierto, por lo que en cuestión de cuidado y atenciones no tenían duda alguna, pero en cuanto a la salud del rubio... allí era donde radicaba el problema.

"¿Dijo algo más Kaiba?"

El más pequeño de los Kaiba no distinguió a quien había realizado la pregunta, así que respondió al aire. "No dijo nada más."

Pronto llegarían a casa de Tea, y luego irían por Tristán.

Y la última parada sería el Hospital Domino.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]

"¿Qué dijiste?" Le miró como si estuviera bromeando, pero el rubio no reaccionó ante la mirada de advertencia que el CEO le lanzó; la misma que, en una situación normal, hubiera obligado a Joey a regresar a la 'normalidad' argumentando que no sabía lidiar con una broma.

Joey le regresó una mirada muy similar a la suya.

"Dije... uh... ¿me podrías decir quién soy?" Volvió a formular la pregunta.

Kaiba negó, riendo burlonamente.

En verdad, Wheeler debía estar bromeando si creía que con eso él caería tan fácilmente. No era tonto, más bien todo lo contrario, por eso mismo analizaba todos los lados del problema, y cayó en cuenta de algo... ¡el golpe en la cabeza!

"¿Sabes quién soy?" Intentó, negándose a aceptarlo por completo, había algo que no le agradaba del hecho que el perro no recordara quién era él, y no sabía cuál era el motivo de aquella molestia.

El rubio negó.

"¿Bromeas? Nunca en mi vida te había visto... o al menos no recuerdo haberte visto antes. ¿Quién soy yo?" Insistió.

¿Por qué el joven de ojos azules no quería responderle?

"Wheeler." Respondió. Era extraño no llamarlo con ningún sobrenombre que lo hiciera enfadarse, sino solamente Wheeler. "Joey Wheeler."

Joey sonrió.

"No era tan difícil decir mi nombre... ahora, sí... ¿quién eres tú?" Fue la siguiente pregunta.

«La última persona a quien, de recordar, desearías ver en esta sala de hospital.» Pensó, un poco molesto.

"Me llamo Seto Kaiba." Respondió. "Pero tú siempre me has llamado, simplemente, Kaiba." Aclaró, no quería tener a un sonriente Joey diciéndole Seto a cada rato.

"Bien." Una sonrisa amplia y amable. "¿Qué tipo de relación llevamos?" Le preguntó el joven, para posteriormenete quejarse por la hinchazón de su boca. "Y antes que nada, ¿por qué estoy aquí?"

Seto quiso reírse de él en su propia cara, pero éste no era el mismo Wheeler a quien siempre molestó, no. Esta persona, aunque por fuera era la misma, actuaba completamente diferente a como actuó en el pasado... el golpe fue así de intenso.

¿Qué diría la pandilla Yuugi de verlo así de preguntón con Kaiba Seto? ¡Lo alejarían del CEO!

"Estás aquí porque un automóvil te golpeó y yo te encontré en la carretera. Y tú y yo sólo somos compañeros de clases que han compartido algunos momentos." Dijo, no quería especificar qué tipo de momentos o qué tipo de relación... 'Compañeros de clases' estaba bien por el momento.

"Bueno, Kaiba," Empezó. "espero que no te moleste, pero quiero descansar, ¿sí? Me siento molido por completo. Ojalá sigas aquí para cuando despierte... eres muy amable por haberme traído."

Y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, en verdad estaba muy cansado.

Mientras que para Seto, todo aquello rayaba en la estupidez, el perro perdió la memoria. Toda una broma cruel del destino, y que él fuera la primera persona que lo viera, peor aún... sería horrible que no recordara pronto y que siempre recordara el momento 'amable' de Seto Kaiba.

Sólo lo observó dormir en silencio, esperando que, de un momento a otro, la puerta se abriera, dejando entrar al séquito de seguidores de Yuugi, con éste y su hermano(Mokuba), para poder despedirse, por cortesía nuevamente, dejar un adelanto a los pagos y marcharse a 'descansar'.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]  
Continúa...

**Notas de Lena:**

Bueno, aclaro que borré el YamixYuugi que hay en la información del fic, porque la pareja no me gusta [sí, tienen sus cualidades y son bonitas y he leído de ellos, pero no me gusta para escribirlos, aún no estoy preparada], pero lo iba a hacer para una amiga, que los ama, pero que ahora ya no lo quiere, sino quiere que me centre en el SetoxJoey, así que algún día de éstos, a lo mejor vuelvo a poner, si me animo, el YamixYuugi.

Ahí está, finalmente, la suerte de Jounouchi, a mí me pareció todo tierno mientras preguntaba... pero esto no ha terminado, sí? Falta mucho más, que mi mente es mucho más retorcida y maniaca que eso. Cualquier duda, ahí me dicen, ¿sí? Y espero que el largo de los capítulos, como mínimo, vaya quedando así.

Reviews.-

**Ishida Rio.-** Bueno, aumenté el largo de los capítulos sin acabar con mi veintiúnica neurona, jeje. Sí, el capítulo anterior era una lapso de descanso, como tú dices, que no altera la trama en nada, pero que quise poner... ¡quería poner a Moki! No te preocupes, los demás sufrirán, mucho. Espera un poco más, pero el sufrimiento vendrá. Y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. ¡Disfrútalo!

**Guerrera lunar.-** Ya viste lo que pasó cuando Joey despertó... No hubo infarto!! XD La enfermera, bueno imaginemos que la despidieron, ¿sí? Oh sí, es muy bonito escribir y jugar con los sentimientos de los personajes, muy divertido!! No tiene SIDA, sino ¿cómo pondría yo, así, a mi Kaiba-kun con él?

**AikaMegami.- **Gracias por el comentario. ¿Más angst para Joey? Veré que se puede hacer, jeje. Y no, no habrá YamixYuugi, porque aún no estoy lista para una relación entre esos dos. Cuídate y hasta el próximo capítulo.

**kendra duvoa.-** No, los amigos de Joey no son tan malos, pero sí desconfiarán un poco del gesto del castaño... ¡vamos, si es Seto! Y bueno, con eso queda respondida tu duda sobre lo que le hice a Jounouchi.

**AGUILA FANEL.-** Gracias. Sí, maldito el que lo atropelló... me gusta pensar que luego él chocó y murió XD Ojalá no haya demorado mucho y sí... Seto es un amor por ayudar a su cachorro.

**Selene Sumeragi.-** Gracias por los comentarios... y sí, es bonito ver a Seto actuar de esa forma... y sobre celos, déjame lo pienso y a lo mejor también ponga un poquito. Cuídate mucho. Y no te preocupes por °Blue feelings.° a mí me gusta más el SetoJoey, así que seguiré con ellos.

**Noriko Sakuma Goddess of Hell.-** Me alegra que hayas actualizado tu fic de Harry Potter... Me encanta!! Pasando a otro tema; falta poco para ver si Seto se aprovecha o no, de todas formas ahí está... Joey no se acuerda de nada! XD y no importa lo del review, mujer... que me dejes uno me hace sentir muy feliz!! Sigue escribiendo así de bien.


	5. Muchas Gracias

**:: "Crystal Memories." ::**

**Autor: **Lena Hiyasaki.

**Advertencias:** YAOI-Lime.

**Categoría:** Drama/Romance

**Pairing:** SetoxJoey.

================================================================================

**_Disclaimer:_**_Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Kazuki Takahashi. Yo sólo soy una fan que publica esto sin fines de lucro, y que lo único que gana haciéndolo, es recibir algunos _Reviews_ de los lectores._

================================================================================

**Capítulo 5.- "Muchas gracias."**

Ni falta hace decir que desde el momento en que Seto Kaiba dijo que correría con todos los gastos, se formó todo un escándalo en la recepción del hospital, donde se podían apreciar a algunos camarógrafos grabando concentrados a sus conductores, quienes intentaban conseguir alguna información de las enfermeras allí presentes.

Muchas de ellas sí estaban pendientes de su trabajo, encargándose de curar a los pacientes que arribaban, sabiendo que si estaban en un hospital era para llevar a cabo su trabajo, del cual debían estarse sintiendo orgullosas; pero había otras que vagaban por los pasillos, iniciando rumores sobre Kaiba, algunas diciendo que lo vieron llorando por el rubio que llegó casi muriendo al hospital.

Todas las cadenas televisivas buscaban una entrevista con el CEO, ya que llegaron los rumores que el joven rubio que llegó al hospital, en estado de gravedad, era amante del apuesto joven de ojos azules.

"Disculpe, señorita," se oyó una voz pequeñita surgir de entre una multitud que esperaba en la puerta. La noticia de Seto Kaiba en el hospital causó gran revuelo. "¿podría decirme dónde se encuentra Seto Kaiba?" Preguntó. "Soy su hermano, Mokuba Kaiba."

Cuando el pequeñito terminó de hablar le cayeron encima, como leones a su presa, al pobre Kaiba, quien entrecerró un ojo al montón de preguntas que le hicieron al mismo tiempo.

"¡¿Estás bien, Mokuba?!" Preguntó Tea.

Sus ojos vieron fijamente al pequeñín, y Yami se encargó de sacarlo de allí, sin lastimar a ninguno de los reporteros, que, en cambio, golpeaban a Yami para que éste soltara al más pequeño de los Kaiba.

¡Querían su entrevista!

Y más aún si todo eso era verdad. La noticia sería un éxito mundial: Seto Kaiba declarado homosexual, su amante estuvo a punto de morir.

Aunque claro, lástima chicas. No está disponible.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Preguntó más firmemente esta vez.

"¿Podrían seguirme?" Quiso saber una enfermera, que se encargó de deshacerse de algunos reporteros que querían reemplazar los lugares de los amigos de Joey, y que se aferraban a Mokuba, queriendo hacerse pasar por sus amigos.

Logrando esquivar a todos los reporteros del pasillo, Mokuba pudo divisar la silueta de su hermano, que entraba a un cuarto que tenía el nombre de 'cuidados intensivos' escrito en una placa que colgaba de la puerta.

Corrió, ignorando las indicaciones de la enfermera, queriendo alcanzarlo.

Resultado: se estrelló contra la puerta.

Logró abrirla luego y pudo apreciar el perfil de su hermano, quien observaba fijamente al rubio.

Seto Kaiba estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero, para sorpresa de Mokuba, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios rosáceos.

«Perdió la memoria, pero no perdió su inusual... belleza.» Pensó el CEO, percatándose de sus pensamientos y de la no esperada audiencia, tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse levemente.

"¡Hermano!" Exclamó el pequeño, ignorando el sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano y lanzándose contra éste, quien recibió a su hermano menor con los brazos abiertos.

Él sabía que Mokuba apreciaba al cachorro y por eso mismo no quería que lo viera aún.

"Vamos afuera." Dijo, pero Mokuba supo claramente distinguir que la orden que estaba diciendo era porque no quería que viera al rubio, eso le hizo sentir miedo por su amigo, pero un fuerte apretón en su hombro por parte de su hermano, le hizo asentir y salir con su hermano.

"¿Está muy mal?" Quiso saber el más pequeño.

Sus ojos violetas veían al apuesto joven en que se había convertido su hermano, esperando una negativa.

Seto sólo negó.

"Fueron leves golpes." Aclaró. "El problema es otro."

Mokuba agrandó aún más sus ojazos, fijó su mirada en su hermano y sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

"¿Otro?" Preguntó, con un sollozo.

Seto le miró de reojo.

¿Dónde estaban los otros?

Justo cuando iba a preguntar, vio como se veía al faraón doblando la esquina que lo llevaría a él, tras él iban Yuugi, Tea y Tristán. Suspiró.

Sería complicado de explicar.

Finalmente llegaron hasta donde Seto les esperaba.

"Kaiba." Saludó Yami, simplemente inclinando un poco su cabeza, en un gesto respetuoso.

"Buenas noches, Kaiba-kun." Fue el saludo de Yuugi, quien le sonrió al joven y éste asintió.

"Kaiba." Tea, sonando un poco desconfiada y molesta.

Tristán ni siquiera se molestó en hablar.

"Buenas noches." Contestó Kaiba.

Mokuba miró fijamente a su hermano. "¿Cuál otro, Seto?" Interrumpió el silencio.

"Bien. Cuando encontré al perro..."

Un empujón de Tristán lo obligó a interrumpir su explicación, haciéndolo estar a punto de caer al suelo... Recuperó su postura y en ese momento el amigo del perro iba a lanzar un golpe dirigido a su rostro, que Kaiba fácilmente esquivó, haciendo que Tristán se encontrara de cara con el azulejo que cubría el suelo.

"¡Tristán!" Exclamó Yuugi. "Vinimos a ver a Joey, no a buscar pelea con Kaiba-kun."

Tea murmuró algo ininteligible, que hizo a Yami arquear una ceja.

"¿Cómo encontraste a Joey?" Dijo, esta vez mostrando desconfianza.

Kaiba y Joey no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, pero también no era justo decir que había golpeado a Joey con su automóvil.

"¡Yami! Sólo, dime cómo está él, Seto-kun." Pidió.

"Sólo lo encontré en el suelo, ¿bien? Creí que sería un buen acto traerlo a un hospital." Explicó.

"¿Y pagar por todo?" Fue Tea. "¿Con que motivo?"

"Esto no lo hice por mí." Dijo el CEO, lanzándole una obvia mirada de desprecio a la castaña, quien entrecerró los ojos en molestia, sin comprender el comportamiento del usualmente frío y antipático Seto Kaiba. No que ella lo odiara, sino que esa actitud tan arrogante siempre la exasperaba.

Un gemido de molestia se oyó, un poco lejano.

Era Joey.

Y sus amigos lo supieron porque, rápidamente corrieron al lugar de origen del sonido, vieron como un sonriente rubio estaba sentado en la cama, pero su sonrisa se borró al momento en que los cuatro jóvenes entraron a la habitación que estaba ocupando.

Miró a todos lados.

"¿Dónde está Kaiba?" Preguntó.

"Ese pesado está allá afuera, con su hermano. ¿No te lastimó?" Preguntó Tristán, acercándose al rubio y dándole un abrazo fuerte que lo hizo quejarse de dolor...

Estaba asustándose un poco.

Sí, quizá eran conocidos suyos, quizá hasta familiares, pero no esperó que llegaran de esa forma... siendo tan emotivos con él, ¿no les explicó Kaiba que no los podía recordar?

¡Quería estar solo con Kaiba!

El tipo ojiazul no era así con él, sino que le daba su espacio.

"Te ves terrible, Joey." Habló Tea, bromeando un poco con él.

Pero Joey no le encontró nada cómico al asunto, estaba incómodo, seriamente incómodo entre aquellos maniáticos. Incluso el silencio del CEO era más reconfortante, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta que lo había engañado y no estuvo durmiendo, sino observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Joey, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Yuugi, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de su amigo rubio.

Aquel golpe en su rostro se veía tan anormal, así como las vendas que cubrían parte de sus cabellos dorados, dejando solamente libres los mechones de aquel flequillo que cubría su frente.

En eso, Tea se abrazó, fuertemente a él, y se sintió ahogar entre aquel demasiado estrecho abrazo.

Y no pudo más.

"¡DÉJENME!" Gritó, sí, gritó.

El simple hecho lanzó a Tea y a Tristán al otro lado de la habitación.

Yami entrecerró los ojos y Yuugi cerró los suyos.

"¿Dónde está Kaiba?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Estoy aquí." Contestó el castaño, haciendo que con su entrada el rubio sonriera.

"Oh, Gracias a Dios." Dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para sus compañeros y Kaiba.

"Joey, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Mokuba, cuidadosamente, acercándose a paso lento. "Ah, sí. Mi nombre es Mokuba Kaiba, y soy hermano de Seto... nos conocimos hace algún tiempo y tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos."

Kaiba tuvo la oportunidad de explicarle a su hermano menor lo que los otros cuatro desconocían.

Y Kaiba se burló mentalmente al ver la mirada confundida de los cuatro jóvenes.

"¿Mokuba?" Preguntó, el niño solamente asintió. "¡Hola!"

El niño suspiró, aliviado.

"Bueno, por si no lo habían notado... Joey padece de amnesia." Explicó calmadamente el CEO de Kaiba Corp. "Si me disculpan, debo volver a mi casa, terminar mis tareas, e ir a pagar lo que deba pagar por la operación de Joey." Dijo, tan tranquilo como pudo.

"¿Me dejarás con ellos?" Señaló a sus amigos.

El CEO se detuvo a mitad de un paso al oír la voz temblorosa del rubio, como quien le pide algo a alguien que saben, se lo negará.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta que el rubio había hecho.

"Kaiba, ¿eres sordo o qué? Ya van dos veces que me preguntas eso en el día." Comentó el rubio. "Te pregunté si me dejarás con ellos."

"Son tus amigos." Explicó el castaño.

Joey suspiró.

"Pero no los recuerdo." Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Aquello se ganó una leve sonrisa del CEO.

"¿Puede ir a casa con nosotros, hermano?" Preguntó Mokuba.

Kaiba miró a su hermano fijamente... ¿qué acababa de hacer?

Volteó a ver a Joey, quien casi suplicaba porque aceptara lo que su hermano más pequeño le pedía... él sólo asintió una vez.

"Pero sólo si, cuando te dan de alta, no has recuperado la memoria." Dijo, decidido.

Una parte de él rogó que no recuperara la memoria, mientras que la otra quería exactamente lo contrario.

Tomó a Mokuba del brazo y se despidió del rubio con un cordial 'Hasta mañana'.

Los amigos del rubio se vieron forzados a retirarse, completamente derrotados por la única persona que nunca pensaron... Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba-kun, aún así," Sonrió Yuugi, inclinándose frente a él. "¡muchas gracias por traerlo!"

Tristán asintió, aún con un gesto de fastidio en el rostro, odiando el hecho que su amigo estuviera prefiriendo al pesado de Kaiba, él seguía pensando que el CEO lo atropelló, para deshacerse de él.

"Supongo que te debemos una disculpa." Empezó Tea. "Sé que no fuiste tú, pero todos nos dejamos llevar por todo lo que ha sucedido... Hasta mañana, Kaiba." Dijo ella, despidiéndose amablemente y caminando a la salida del hospital.

"Que los lleve el chofer, Mokuba. Te alcanzaré en la casa." Explicó.

El más pequeño de los Kaiba asintió.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]

"¡Kaiba!" Exclamó, sorprendido, Joey. "Creí que te habías ido a casa a descansar." Habló el rubio, no dejando que el CEO hablara al momento de entrar; había algo en aquellos ojos azules que le gustaba mucho, en aquellos labios rosáceos que le atraían y en aquellos mechones castaños que acariciaban aquella pálida frente.

El CEO le sonrió amablemente por primera vez en toda su vida. Era la primera vez, también, que podía ver a Joey y no encontrarle todos los defectos que normalmente le asociaría.

"Envié a tus amigos a sus casas y a mi hermano con ellos." Habló.

"Que bueno que no te has ido." Dijo el joven. Había un extraño rubor en sus mejillas. "Sabes que salí en las noticias... Esa niña que vino tiene razón... ¡me veo terrible!" Se rió. "También sales tú... y dicen algunas cosas de ti, y me gustaría aclarar una contigo... una en especial."

Kaiba enarcó una ceja.

"Habla."

"Bueno, tú eres compañero mío, ¿no?" Kaiba asintió ante la extraña pregunta. "Bien." El rubio suspiró largamente, y apartó la mirada al continuar. "¿Sólo compañeros?"

"Exclusivamente compañeros." Aclaró el castaño. "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, hay extraños rumores en las noticias... dicen que..." Se detuvo, incómodo.

Kaiba gruñó.

"¿Qué dicen?" Presionó, sin saber que hubiese sido mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, todo hubiera sido más sencillo.

"¡Dicen que soy tu amante!"

Los ojos de Kaiba se abrieron en sorpresa, sin creer lo que acababa de oír de la boca del rubio... Lo miró fijamente, demasiado atónito como para poder decir algo, y de pronto, vio como el joven Wheeler escondía el rostro en la almohada.

"Wheeler." Le llamó, pero el joven no respondió a su llamado. "Joey."

Finalmente, éste abrió los ojos, apartando su rostro del mullido almohadón, enfrentándose con Seto Kaiba.

"¿Quién dijo eso?" Preguntó, ya recuperado de la inicial sorpresa.

"En los noticieros." Explicó Joey.

La mirada azul se fijó de forma suave en su cuerpo vendado y pudo sonreírle naturalmente, dándose cuenta luego.

"Bueno, debería decirte que no es así." Aclaró, viendo como Joey se sonrojaba ante la explicación, viendo fijamente el rostro atractivo del CEO, que parecía hipnotizado por la mirada cargada de un sentimiento demasiado profundo, que atravesaba sus ojos azules... fuego puro en la mirada del rubio. "Tú y yo sólo somos compañeros de clases."

Vio que el rubio asentía.

"Me gustaría recordarte y saber quién eres en mi vida, Kaiba." Admitió.

Y el CEO sintió una extraña punzada dentro de él.

«Te llevarás más de una gran sorpresa, cachorro.» No pudo evitar pensar.

Se acercó a la cama y pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado del rubio, deslizándola hasta su mejilla; allí la apoyó durante un momento y luego le sonrió... maravillándose de ver como aquella piel clara se teñía levemente de un delicioso rubor.

«Más de una sorpresa.» Volvió a pensar.

"Hasta mañana, Wheeler." Se despidió, usando el mismo tono frío que había empleado en toda la conversación con él.

"Sí, hasta mañana, Kaiba." Cerró los ojos, y con el recuerdo de la mano de Kaiba apoyada en su mejilla, durmió tranquilamente.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]

"¿Qué haremos con Serenity?" Quiso saber Yuugi, sin saber cómo hacérselo saber a la chica, porque probablemente ya estaba en las noticias el hecho que el importante CEO de Kaiba Corp se había ofrecido a pagar la operación de un 'lindo rubio' que llegó al hospital herido.

Tea se encogió de hombros, lo mismo que Tristán. Yami, por su parte, parecía demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Y Mokuba, pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder en aquel cuarto de hospital, donde su hermano aceptó cuidar de Joey si cuando le dieran de alta en la clínica, aún seguía amnésico.

Miró, por la ventana de la limosina en que el chofer los había llevado.

Su hermano se mostró diferente con el rubio, más calmado y amable... incluso un poco amigable... aquello significaba que su hermano no era una persona sin corazón, como el mismo Joey solía decir.

La situación era un poco cómica, admitió... Sí, sólo un poco cómica, porque su amigo estaba en un hospital, herido.

"Ni siquiera nos recuerda." Gruñó Tristán.

"Sí... bueno, pero, es una amnesia temporal... quizá a causa del fuerte impacto, ¿no creen? Lo más probable es que pronto volvamos a tener a Joey aquí con nosotros, como siempre ha sido..." Comentó Yuugi.

Sonaba tan triste no estar con Joey... ahora, el rubio parecía consagrado a Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba fue a la primera persona que vio, y no debió ser nada emotivo con él, por lo que lo más probable es que le respondió algunas dudas y ahora se siente en confianza con él. Hay que admitir que Kaiba tiene un lado agradable." Explicó, tranquilamente el faraón. Era cosa de entenderle y aceptar que el rubio no iba a arriesgarse a ser tratado tan familiarmente si él no recordaba nada, el joven se sentiría incómodo. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que con Kaiba sólo fue una conversación, no hubo abrazos, ni comentarios íntimos... esta vez, ni siquiera insultos y molestas discusiones: sólo dos personas conversando.

Mokuba sonrió, feliz que alguien apoyara a su hermano.

Aunque su hermano nunca lo dijera, éste ya había admitido que admiraba a Yuugi y al faraón, por ser los primeros en vencerlo alguna vez en su vida.

Resultó extraño cuando todos se enteraron que Yuugi compartía su cuerpo con un espíritu milenario del antiguo Egipto, para mayor comprensión, el mismísimo faraón.

"Sí." Empezó Tristán. "Pronto recobrará la memoria, y las cosas serán como antes... igual de amigos con Yuugi, Tea, Yami y conmigo."

«Y los mismos problemas con Seto.» Pensó el pequeño de ojos violeta, un poco menos feliz.

Yuugi se percató de la tristeza en el semblante del menor de los Kaiba y le sonrió.

"Todo saldrá bien, Mokuba." Confió Yuugi, sus ojos fijos en Mokuba, quien asintió.

"Hai."

La limosina avanzaba rápido... tendría que llevar a todos a casa, y finalmente, llevar al pequeño Mokuba a su enorme mansión, donde quizá, su hermano ya lo estaría esperando.

El chofer suspiró, un poco cansado.

Si no fuera por la buena paga y el agradable carácter del más pequeño, no estaría allí... Ahora, las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar... porque Joey Wheeler pondría 'patas arriba' la mansión Kaiba.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]  
Continúa...

**Notas de Lena:**

Terminé el capítulo!! Creí que nunca lo sacaría adelante, ahora sí, hijas mías... juzguen por ustedes... ¿les gustó? Bueno, espero que sí... y no se preocupen, que no recuperará muy pronto la memoria, que se me acaba la trama si lo hago muy pronto... Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Reviews.-

**Oriko Asakura.-** Gracias!! Je, a mí también me ha pasado eso, muchas veces no recuerdo nada del fic que estoy leyendo y tengo que releer... que bueno que te guste como va hasta ahora. Nos leemos!

**Ishida Rio.-** Hola! Yo cuando imaginé a Kaiba acabé con dolor de estómago de tanto reírme, es tan OOC. Sí, Mokuba siempre fue, es y será dulce, al menos es lo que pienso de él... ¡un terroncito de azúcar! Ah, y antes que se me olvide, gracias por reviewar °Blue Feelings° y sí, Jounouchi es un personaje más sencillo de llevar al angst.

**Guerrera lunar.-** Sí, Seto Kaiba siendo amable con Joey pero fue sólo porque el rubio no recuerda nada. No creo que se aproveche de él, Seto tiene una mente más limpia que la mía. Lo del YYXY, tendré que pensarlo un poco, a lo mejor y si ponga cuando menos un poco más. Torturar a Tea? Sí, creo que puedo torturarla un poco, pero no sé cómo, así que déjame pensarlo... aunque se aceptan sugerencias.

**AGUILA FANEL.-** Es bueno ver que no soy la única que piensa eso del desgraciado que atropelló a nuestro cachorro... Y lo de una nueva relación, no tienes idea de cuán buena será... jeje.

**jose kaiba.- **Bien, yo sé que hay personas a quienes no les gusta el género, por eso mismo me tomé la molestia de dejar una advertencia en el summary y en la información del fic: YAOI-Lime. Si consideras que lo que he escrito no te gusta, te pido, cortésmente, que dejes de leer, ya que no pienso cambiar todo lo que ya tengo planeado. Algún día escribiré un fic no-YAOI, porque Yu-Gi-Oh tiene buena historia. Con éste, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para cambiarlo... de todas formas, se agradece el tiempo que te tomaste dejándome un review. Ciao.

**Selene Sumeragi.- **Lo de los celos tendré que verlo un poquito, ¿sí? Ahorita me estoy librando de otros fics, así que tenme un poquito de paciencia. Yo también he visto de esos tres, ja, uno donde Joey y Yami pelean por Seto, y uno en inglés, donde Seto y Yami pelean por Joey. A mí me gusta el SetoxJoey, porque fue la primera que leí, pero el YamixSeto o SetoxYami también me parece una buena pareja, eso sí, debe haber una buena historia respaldándolos. Y a lo mejor, de lo bien que me hablan de YamixYuugi, termine incluyendo algo de esos dos.


	6. Visita Inesperada

**:: "Crystal Memories." ::**

**Autor: **Lena Hiyasaki.

**Advertencias:** YAOI-Lime.

**Categoría:** Drama/Romance

**Pairing:** SetoxJoey.

================================================================================

**_Disclaimer:_**_Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Kazuki Takahashi. Yo sólo soy una fan que publica esto sin fines de lucro, y que lo único que gana haciéndolo, es recibir algunos _Reviews_ de los lectores._

================================================================================****

**Capítulo 6.- "Visita Inesperada."**

La mañana era cálida y tranquila, mientras él recibía el amanecer sentado en una cama de hospital con los mechones rubios despeinados y una mueca de dolor al haber dormido en una posición tan incómoda, debido al yeso en el brazo ya que si no se quedaba estoico, sería dañino para su recuperación en el brazo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con flojera, a decir verdad, no entendía por qué no le permitían irse, aunque no sabía a dónde podía marcharse. Seto Kaiba nunca habló de algún familiar suyo, o más bien, él no le preguntó de nadie que perteneciera a su familia, y sus 'amigos' tampoco hablaron mucho, a decir verdad, él estaba seguro que él los había ahuyentado, y no se arrepentía, porque ellos le incomodaron en exceso. Si bien Kaiba no era lo que él podía llamar amigo, era una persona con quien podía entablar una conversación libre de aquel sentimiento que le incomodaba.

Y se estaba dando una oportunidad de empezar de cero con él, sin saber cómo había sido su relación con él en el pasado.

Quiso morderse el labio, pero se contuvo, debido a la hinchazón de éste.

«Un automóvil.» Pensó, quizá estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente.

Aún no entendía por qué. Pero forzó su mente a recordar algo del pasado, el rostro hermoso de Seto Kaiba, pero nada, sólo un espacio en blanco y un repentino dolor de cabeza que le acosó de golpe.

Pasó una mano por su frente, y rozó sus mechones rubios, que apartó de su piel y rozó levemente, con la punta de los dedos, las vendas que cubrían parte de su cabeza... Debía verse realmente patético con el rostro golpeado.

No quiso ni levantarse en ese momento.

Buscar un espejo estaba realmente lejos de sus posibilidades en un momento como ése. A menos que quisiera encontrarse con el reflejo de un Joey Wheeler maltratado y apaleado por un automóvil.

Seguía sintiéndose molido.

Joey Wheeler, ése era el nombre que Kaiba mencionó.

Pensó en sus facciones delicadas, aquella mirada excepcionalmente azul, de un tono tan profundo, pero tan brillante que desde el momento en que le vio capturó su atención. Un perfil de belleza exquisita, un cuerpo alto y delgado, una voz tan profunda y varonil que lo derritió.

Rió tontamente.

Pensar en Seto Kaiba siendo su amante le hizo sonrojar.

Bostezó, cansado, al menos no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada en ese momento, sólo esperar una visita como la de Kaiba o Mokuba (quien le había parecido un niño muy agradable).

Se sentó en la cama y sintió un mareo.

Aquello no estaba bien, pensó.

Suspiró, un poco cansado.

A él no le gustaba estar solo en un hospital tan grande como ése, quería encontrarse con alguien con quien pudiera conversar, que le hiciera sentir a gusto y, en definitiva, no le incomodara ni un poco (a su mente acudió la imagen de Seto Kaiba).

Bajó de la cama y caminó al espejo. Sí, no quería verse aún, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Su reflejo le dijo algo... '¿Qué demonios ocurrió contigo?' porque, ciertamente, se veía muy mal.

Pálido, quizá por la pérdida de sangre, que ya había sido repuesta, ojeroso, por la debilidad, y delgado, en exceso delgado, más de lo que él recordaba... ¡Un momento! Él no recordaba nada, se dijo.

Rodó los ojos y sintió que algo extraño estaba a punto de suceder.

Pero él no podía saber en ese preciso momento qué estaba a punto de suceder.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer sonriente entró.

"Buenos días, señor Wheeler." Le saludó la mujer, llevaba una charola en la mano, así que Joey la ayudó con la puerta, para que ésta no se cerrara en su cara. "Muchas gracias, señor."

El rubio no dijo nada, sólo caminó hasta su cama y se sentó allí.

"Buenos días, señorita." Y dejó que la enfermera se sentara frente a él y comenzara a alimentarlo en ese momento.

Ya que con su mano enyesada, él no podía hacerlo por sí mismo y la ayuda que la enfermera le proporcionaba estaba siéndole muy útil en un momento así, en que sentía su estómago rugir de hambre.

Un rugido se oyó a la distancia, alguien que peleaba con las enfermeras, y Joey lo ignoró, mientras se alimentaba.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]

Serenity se cubrió los labios con la mano, en horror ante la noticia que estaba viendo por el televisor. Anoche, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver la noticia, a decir verdad, ella no veía noticias, pero ahora, su madre había dejado encendido el televisor en ese canal mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Y lo vio, todo estaba televisado, desde el momento en que entraba al hospital el CEO de Kaiba Corp con su hermano en brazos, la sangre brotaba de la parte posterior de la cabeza del rubio.

Los ojos de Seto Kaiba estaban brillando en terror, no entendía el sentimiento que expresaba el CEO, pero estaba segura que iba más allá de la preocupación que todos mencionaron en el noticiario.

"¡Mamá!" Exclamó. "Joey está en el hospital." Terminó.

Escuchó los pasos de su madre, leves, mientras caminaba hasta donde ella la esperaba, en el sofá.

Vio las noticias, el rostro inconsciente de su hijo, en brazos de aquel sujeto apuesto... de quien, estaban hablando en las noticias, decían era el amante.

Aquella noticia, tanto como el accidente, dejaron en shock a la señora, quien claramente ignoraba qué tipo de relación llevaba aquel sujeto tan millonario y apuesto con su hijo, sin sospechar que no tenían nada de amantes, sino todo lo contrario, y que en ese momento, su hijo podría necesitar de ella.

Su hija por lo visto no estaba sorprendida de la noticia del amante del hermano, pero sí estaba preocupada por el accidente, y eso se lo dijeron las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos claros.

El sentimiento de dolor se incrementaba en su pecho conforme daban la noticia.

Y aunque los gastos fueran demasiados, el CEO había dicho, y estaba grabado, que él se encargaría de cubrir todos los gastos.

"¿Irás a verlo?" Preguntó la mujer, no mostrando suficiente preocupación por su hijo mayor.

Al menos no como una madre normalmente lo haría.

"Por supuesto que iré... ¡Joey me necesita!" Rugió su hija, demasiado eufórica en un momento de absoluta desesperación. Enjugó sus lágrimas y esbozó una mueca de dolor y angustia... ¡por qué el destino se ensañaba con Joey, no era algo muy justo con él!

Al menos en cuanto gastos no tendría que ocuparse, pero dudaba que su hermano lo aceptara. El gesto de Seto Kaiba sí lucía un poco interesado en lo que a ella correspondía, mientras que para los medios de comunicación, era una forma de mantener con vida a aquel que era su amante.

Ella sólo sufrió en silencio, ahogando un sollozo.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]

Llevaba más de una hora despierto, su reloj interno se encargó del trabajo peligroso y lo hizo. Se acostumbró desde pequeño, cuando el insensible de Gozaburo lo 'entrenaba' y tenía que estar temprano en su despacho, para que él tuviera tiempo de atenderlo y estar al pendiente de sus negocios.

Kaiba gruñó, haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que hacía lo mismo con su plato del desayuno.

No estaba probando bocado alguno en ese momento, estaba demasiado preocupado en otras cuestiones como para detenerse a alimentarse.

La escuela, los pendientes de la empresa, Mokuba y el cachorro eran asuntos de mayor prioridad en la vida del castaño que su propia salud. Y siempre había sido así, no encontrarían forma alguna de cambiar esa manía suya de preocuparse por otras cosas antes que por sí mismo.

Caminó escaleras arriba, porque tenía que ir a buscar algunos papeles que dejó en el buró junto a su cama, allí donde estuvo trabajando antes de ir a la cama, y que estuvo repasando antes de apagar las lámparas e irse a dormir.

Llegó a su habitación y entró rápidamente, tomó entre sus manos los papeles y recordó por un momento la sonrisa tímida del perro cuando habló con él después del encuentro con sus amigos, que tanto le habían incomodado al rubio, debido a la familiaridad con que lo trataron.

Debieron pensar que un golpe de aquella magnitud llevaba más consecuencias que una inconsciencia leve o que un dolor de cabeza que con una aspirina no sería más que un recuerdo borroso de algo pasado.

¡Los amigos del perro eran más tontos de lo que él pensaba!

Iba a salir de su habitación, cuando vio a Mokuba parado en la puerta de ésta, con los ojos violeta fijos en la mullida alfombra que cubría los azulejos de fino mármol. El más grande de los Kaiba dio un paso a su hermano menor.

"¿Ocurre algo, Mokuba?" Quiso saber.

Sus ojos vagaron por la silueta pequeña del menor, sus manos fuertemente cerradas, como si hiciera un esfuerzo supremo por contener algo... algún sentimiento, palabras, lágrimas en sí. Pero no podía saberlo con certeza.

Él no era bueno en eso de los sentimientos, por eso, no le quedó más remedio que volver a preguntar.

"Mokuba, ¿estás bien?"

Su hermano negó, despeinándose los mechones de largo cabello negro.

"Quiero ver a Joey." Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Después de eso, levantó la mirada.

Kaiba asintió, sabiendo que su hermano le estaba mirando fijamente, por eso mismo pudo ser consciente de la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios rosáceos y él mismo sintió una gran paz en el pecho.

"Pero no puede ser ahora, porque si te llevo, llegarás tarde al colegio." El pequeño arrugó su nariz, inconforme, pero no se quejó ni dijo comentario alguno contra las palabras de su hermano, pero no se movió de allí. "¿Algo más?"

Mokuba, casi con un sentimiento de vergüenza, asintió.

"¿Podrías pasar a verlo tú, por mí, ahora?" Preguntó.

Kaiba no pudo negarse al ver los ojos de su hermano llenos de lágrimas que no cayeron.

Tenía al más dulce de los hermanos.

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no quiero desatender mis estudios." Dijo con su tono de voz usual.

Tan monótono que ya no dañaba a Mokuba al oírlo, sabía que su hermano podía llegar a ser en extremo dulce, al menos con él sucedía eso, y él por eso mismo lo apreciaba con locura.

"Gracias, Seto." Sonrió el niño.

Su hermano sólo asintió.

"Apresúrate o no llegarás a tiempo." Dijo su hermano, mientras veía como el pequeño bajaba las escaleras y él mismo lo imitaba, no quedándose atrás. La limosina los llevaría al colegio.

Pero él haría algo antes.

Iría a visitar al cachorro.

Por eso mismo, caminó hasta la salida de la mansión, la limosina esperaba por él y la abordó a tiempo. Mokuba llegaría temprano a la escuela y él faltaría a las primeras clases por ir a visitar al cachorro.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]

La puerta de la habitación de hospital fue brutalmente empujada y se cerró con un golpe fuerte y brusco. Joey levantó la vista, estaba muy ocupado leyendo un libro que una de las enfermeras le consiguió cuando mencionó que estaba muy aburrido y que no encontraba nada interesante en la TV para entretenerse.

Sus ojos color miel se perdieron en la observación del sujeto frente a él, de rostro similar al suyo y de mechones rubios y despeinados, como él mismo... pero supo que no podía sonreír afectuosamente, porque aunque supo, debido al aplastante parecido, quién era, su condición le impedía demostrarle un afecto que, en sí, no estaba sintiendo realmente.

El sujeto se tambaleó un par de veces y escupió en el suelo del hospital, con expresión perdida, pero también semi enfadada.

"¡Así que tienes de amante a Seto Kaiba!" Gritó el sujeto.

Su voz sonaba ronca y furiosa, aunque los gritos eran contenidos, como si estuviera aguantándose un poco de su ira y no dejando que su furia explotara completamente... y si aún faltaba, Joey no quería ver la explosión final.

Enarcó una ceja.

"¿De qué está hablando?" Preguntó.

En ese momento olvidó por completo las noticias anunciadas la noche anterior, donde mencionaban que él era el amante del multimillonario Seto Kaiba, el CEO de Kaiba Corp.

"¡No me mientas!" Rugió molesto, abalanzándose a la cama de Joey y casi cayendo sobre éste.

Alzó su mano y estrelló un puñetazo en el mullido colchón, en ese momento, Joey sólo pudo levantarse de su lugar y arrinconarse en la esquina, librándose momentáneamente del ataque de su padre.

"No sé de qué habla."

"¡AMANTE DE UN HOMBRE!" Se dirigió a él. "¡Y NO ERES CAPAZ DE DARME EL DINERO QUE TE PIDO...! ¡NI PORQUE ES SETO KAIBA!"

Una bofetada lo hizo quejarse por el dolor de las heridas del accidente y sólo pudo cubrirse el rostro con una mano, la otra, debido al yeso, no le servía... en ese momento estaba inmóvil.

"Suéltame." Lloró, desesperado.

Un empujón.

"¡NO ME ALCES LA VOZ, JOSEPH!" Iba a golpearlo cuando entró una enfermera que escuchó todo el escándalo proveniente de la habitación en la que se encontraba Joey.

El ruido alertó a todos los vigilantes y la enfermera, acompañada de uno de los guardias, entró corriendo, acercándose a Joey, que estaba sangrando del labio... al menos la herida de la cabeza seguía intacta... si sufría algún daño en ella, podía morir.

"¿Está usted bien, señor?" Preguntó, limpiando la sangre.

Joey sonrió y asintió.

"¿Kaiba? ¿Dónde está él?" Y sintió como la chica le inyectaba un calmante, y sintió como toda la imagen se iba volviendo borrosa, hasta que cayó, adormecido por aquel somnífero que le habían proporcionado.

Desde la puerta, unos ojos azules lo vieron todo.

Y vio como se llevaban al padre de Joey, él no dijo nada, porque la verdad, a él no le estaba importando mucho... el cuerpo desmayado del rubio hizo que sintiera algo extraño en su pecho.

Quizá comprensión... pero en definitiva, el odio no estaba involucrado.

Y estuvo seguro que si no encontraba la fisura para recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos, él estaría gustoso de aceptarlo en la mansión, porque con un padre como ése él no quería al cachorro.

Es más, él podía adelantarlo todo.

"Disculpe." Llamó a la enfermera, que se volvió a él.

"Dígame."

"¿Podría decirme que debo hacer para pedir el traslado de Joey Wheeler a la mansión Kaiba?"

La enfermera le sonrió amablemente y le indicó que la siguiera, tendrían que ir al módulo de información para hacer todos los tramites pertinentes y así poder llevarse al rubio a la mansión Kaiba.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]  
Continúa...

**Notas de Lena:**

Kaiba ya va a llevar al rubio a su mansión, y yo también odio al papá de Joey, y sé que no soy la única. Así que no se preocupen, que no puedo deshacerme tan fácilmente del papá del rubio, porque luego va a jugar un importante papel en el fic.

**Convocatoria:** Esto es inusual, así que iremos directo al grano. Bueno, para mi cumpleaños planeo hacer un fic de Yu-Gi-Oh!, para mayor información, un self-insert, lo que significa que yo estaré en el fic, y será un intento de comedia, mi primer intento de comedia, aclaro. El caso es que, aquellas que en su Review incluyan que quieren formar parte del fic, entrarán en éste, sólo les pido me dejen especificado a un personaje que les guste más en la serie, de entre esta lista:

Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Tristán Taylor, Duke Deabling, Malik Ishtar, Yami Mariku, Yuugi Motou, Atem[Yami], Bakura y Ryou.

Entrarán solamente las que lo pidan en el review de este capítulo, porque el fic tiene que estar en para mi cumpleaños [15-Ago], y estoy segura que escribiéndolo, como se supone que es de humor, voy a tardar algún tiempecillo.

Reviews.-

**saritakinomoto.-** Oh no te preocupes, con lo del rumor es seguro que se volverá cierto, el fic es SetoxJoey, y a lo de Joey se verá cuando le toque recuperar la memoria. Y Gracias.

**Ishida Rio.-** Pensé exactamente lo mismo de los amigos de Joey, y supuse que sería bueno si aparte de Joey, los amigos también tenían una dosis moderada de dolor, y creo que Seto se ganó la confianza de Jounouchi con su actitud, aunque no era muy íntima, demostró preocupación sin ser incómodo. Me encantó cómo describiste a Joey, ya somos dos las que babeamos, yo me lo imaginé similar, pero tú le diste un toque más kawaii. Que bueno que leas mi fic y que te guste. Nos[yo y mi única neurona] esmeramos por eso.

**Ken Ohki.-** ¿Un bebé? Te juro que ahora me parece más lindo que antes... y le tomó aprecio al castaño, eso ni negarlo. Lástima lo de tu chico lindo, eso sucede --te lo dice una persona con experiencia en el tema, un hermoso pelirrojo que jamás me notó-- Y he de admitir que José Kaiba sí fue un poquito desubicado, sólo espero no haber sido grosera, él no lo merece... Cada quien piensa diferente. Y sí, no se preocupen, yo le sigo duro y constante.

**Guerrera lunar.-** A Seto no le quedaba otra por responder, pero sí, sólo son compañeros, por el momento. A quien más le complicó allí el rumor, fue a Joey, porque a Kaiba no hay nadie quien le reclame, y Mokuba sabe que 'aún' no es cierto. Es muy probable que Seto sí le de una terapia al cachorro, ese cachorro le cae mejor que el otro. Y con respecto a la mansión, creo que hasta poco fue 'patas arriba'. La sugerencia de Tea, si fue un poco drástica, pero veremos si puedo lograrlo... Gracias a ambos... y cuídense mucho.

**Oriko Asakura.-** Joey tuvo muchas razones para preferir a Seto sobre sus amigos, aparte de la amnesia. Bueno, lo de la mansión Kaiba empezará desde el siguiente capítulo, creo, y si me animo, cosa que aún no sé, si escriba un lemon, confiando plenamente en que ustedes guarden el secreto para que no me veten en Sobre la relación, cuando Joey recuerde, eso es algo que aún falta para ver.

**AGUILA FANEL.-** Gracias! Es bonito ver que mis tonterías les gustan. Este Joey es todo lo que tú dijiste, además que la pandilla de Yuugi se lo merecía por ser tan chicle, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, quedándome con Seto, ¿quién no?

**Selene Sumeragi.- **Tienes toda la razón, con eso que Seto está consagrado al CEO no tengo que valerme de escenas de celos, jeje. BakuraxRyo, es una bonita pareja. Yo primero leí SetoxJoey, fue un fic de **Denisse** -de no ser por ella, no me gustaría la pareja- y tardé mucho más tiempo en decidirme por escribir, pero finalmente me llegó la idea y decidí escribirla. El fic del que me hablas **"Fairly Death Summer Camp"** ya lo he leído, es de una excelente escritora... y me doy cuenta de la relación de las cuatro parejas, aún así, con suerte incluya YamixYuugi y quizá, si mi veintiúnica neurona no se revela, BakuraxRyu -que es mucho menos probable-. Bueno, muchas gracias por el review y cuídate mucho.

**kendra duvoa.-** Lo siento mucho por los amigos del cachorro, pero es que no creo que alguien que no recuerda para nada a otra persona, acepte desde un principio esas demostraciones de afecto, porque él se sentirá perturbado al no poder corresponder los sentimientos por no saber ni una pizca de su pasado. Eso es lo que pasa. Lo de la mansión, espero sea interesante, lo que sí es, es necesario. Muchas gracias por el comentario.

**Radfel.-** Hola. A decir verdad, sí estoy hablando de tu fic, al cual sigo esperando con ansias, está muy bueno. Por el momento sí seguiré tecleando rápidamente, esperando que todo siga su curso. Y gracias por el review.

**Leaven.-** Acá yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? Ojalá súper!! Concuerdo contigo, la pareja es hermosa, y también te secundo en lo demás, ellos son más bonitos en fics, y si estuvieran juntos la gente probablemente vería Yu-Gi-Oh por ello, SetoxJoey Rocks!!! Que bueno que te guste lo que escribo, ¡me alegra mucho! No te vayas a golpear muy duro con lo de las continuaciones... actualizaré lo más pronto posible! Tu respuesta a lo del lime, bueno, es, a diferencia del lemon, una relación menos gráfica, pero igual sexual. Y sí, el fic que mencioné en una de las respuestas de review, sí es el que tú leíste... de **Radfel**, quien escribe muy bien... Gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Akire Aziral.-** Gracias por el review. Fue, en serio, muy gratificante. Cuídate mucho... y Chaito.


	7. Bienvenido a Mi Casa

**:: "Crystal Memories." ::**

**Autor: **Lena Hiyasaki.

**Advertencias:** YAOI-Lime.

**Categoría:** Drama/Romance

**Pairing:** SetoxJoey.

==========================================================================

**_Disclaimer:_**_Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Kazuki Takahashi. Yo sólo soy una fan que publica esto sin fines de lucro, y que lo único que gana haciéndolo, es recibir algunos _Reviews_ de los lectores._

==========================================================================****

**Capítulo 7.- "Bienvenido A Mi Casa."**

Entró corriendo al hospital, mientras sus mechones rojos se despeinaban ante la carrera desesperada que estaba efectuando, ella estaba preocupada por la situación que iba a enfrentar recientemente, pero no podía permitirse ser cobarde y no enfrentarla con la misma valentía con que el rubio enfrentó la situación que ella vivió, en la que, hasta el último momento, él no falló.

Por eso mismo, aquello requería de un poco de su comprensión, que ella se tomara más en serio el problema, ignorando lo que sucedía con respecto a los falsos rumores de su romance con Kaiba.

Ella conocía a su hermano, y estaba consciente que él sentía algo muy fuerte en dirección al castaño, pero no era algo como para que se involucraran, ella más bien le llamaba una fuerte rivalidad surgida entre ambos.

No era lo mismo, pero eso era lo que la gente olvidaba.

Entre su mundo de superficialidades y el interés, tanto social como monetario, que generaba un escándalo de ese calibre, todo el mundo se mostraría atento a cualquier movimiento de cualquiera de los dos jóvenes, cosa que dejaba limitado el acceso a la habitación del joven rubio.

Sólo rogó, en su interior, que Seto Kaiba estuviera allí mismo, no quería tener que quedarse con ganas de ver a su hermano.

Se detuvo bruscamente y volteó su mirada... su madre no entró con ella al hospital, demasiado entretenida en el complemento de la noticia central: el romance de Joey con un hombre. Y es que Serenity no se tomó la molestia de negarlo, no iba a hacer eso, nunca creyó que su madre lo creyera.

"Buenos días." Saludó, sonriendo amablemente a la enfermera que estaba tras la barra. Los ojos color gris de la enfermera se fijaron en el cuerpo menudo y pequeño de la jovencita y le sonrieron.

"Muy buenos días, Srta. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" Fue su cuestión.

Serenity asintió y tras un suspiro y limpiarse las lágrimas, iba a responder.

Era agradable encontrar a alguien servicial dentro del hospital, y sabía que su oportunidad de encontrarse con Joey era esa o ninguna otra, por lo mismo su instinto le decía que no perdiera tiempo, porque si la desaprovechaba, no vendría ninguna otra.

"Sí, lo que sucede es que vine a ver al joven Joey... Seto Kaiba lo trajo ayer..." Un sollozo escapó, involuntariamente, de sus labios. "Soy su hermana menor."

Y la enfermera percibió la inocencia en el tono de la niña, además, el hecho que la jovencita venía sola, sin nadie acompañándola, y que, en realidad era una niña, que sabría muy poco cómo manejar cámaras y micrófonos.

Algo le hizo sonreír con un gesto similar a la disculpa.

Miró a la niña y le pidió acercarse un poco más.

"Lamento informarte que el joven Wheeler ha abandonado el hospital con ayuda de la seguridad que contrató Seto Kaiba, ellos acaban se salir por la puerta en que entran las ambulancias, querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si aún puedes encontrarlos allí?" Explicó con suavidad, el sentimiento de lástima (porque eso fue lo que sintió la enfermera por la niña), se intensificó al ver el rostro derrotado que halló lugar en el rostro de Serenity Wheeler. "Iban a demorar, el Joven Wheeler iba a necesitar una última revisión médica antes de marcharse. ¿Por qué no te apresuras, pequeña? Aún podrías alcanzarlos."

Una sonrisa desplazó el gesto de tristeza en el rostro de la niña, y tras un par de asentimientos y una sonrisa de agradecimiento se preparó para otra agitada carrera en dirección a su hermano. Aquel que nunca la defraudó, el mismo rubio vivaracho que siempre luchó con fuerza por ella. Que nunca permitió que la derrota lo derribara.

Empujó un par de puertas, sabiendo que aquella entrada que estaba buscando era la más alejada de la recepción del hospital, estaba del otro lado, cerca de la sala de emergencias, donde, lo más probable, atendieron a Joey la noche anterior.

Casi tropezó un par de veces, pero su ímpetu, aquel que la llenó por querer ver al rubio, era más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento, e iba a demostrar cuan decididos (o más bien necios y obstinados) podían llegar a ser los Wheeler.

Se detuvo al encontrar un rostro familiar... y con una larga aspiración, llamó la atención de aquella persona, con un saludo, sacudió la mano, indicándole que lo llamaba.

Y resultó que aquel conocido era Tristán.

"¿Has visto a Joey, Serenity?" Preguntó el ojiverde, su voz sonó un poco resignada, él no quiso que la pelirroja se enterara de la situación de Joey, pero no había forma de evitarlo, en todos los noticieros televisados pasaban aquel acontecimiento, y de hecho estaban dándose investigaciones para hallar al culpable.

No que fueran a encontrarlo, nadie vio jamás el número de placas del conductor, ya que lo único en que prestó atención el CEO fue en el ser que yacía, inconsciente en el suelo.

"Lo están trasladando a la mansión Kaiba. ¡Tenemos que llegar al lugar donde reciben a las ambulancias!" Exclamó.

"Sígueme." Pidió Tristán, sujetando a la chica de la mano y corriendo él hacia donde sabía se encontraba el lugar buscado.

Pero cuando iban llegando, vieron una camilla, siendo empujada de regreso por una enfermera que lucía cansada... una bata de hospital sucia de sangre en uno de los bordes,  aquello le indicó al amigo de Joey que éste iba rumbo a la mansión del castaño.

Serenity intuyó lo mismo, porque detuvo su andar, soltando prontamente su mano de entre la de Tristán.

"¿No deberías estar en la escuela, Tristán?" Preguntó ella. "¿O también acabas de enterarte de lo sucedido?"

Tristán negó una vez, quizá la pelirroja se enfadara con él, pero no había por qué mentirle, ¿o sí?

"No, Serenity, ayer en la noche, Mokuba nos avisó que Kaiba trajo a tu hermano al hospital, seriamente herido. Tea no quiso que te lo dijeramos aún, porque primero queríamos ver que tan grave era." Fue su excusa, muy pobre, pero que demostraba suma preocupación por la chica.

Pero ella no se enfadó, sólo asintió una vez y miró con sus ojos al amigo de su hermano.

"¿Y qué tan grave es?"

Tristán parpadeó, sin saber si decirle o no de la situación real de Joey, una cosa era saberlo herido, pero igual, si terminaba yendo a la mansión Kaiba, ella sufriría más que ellos cuando Joey prefiriera, sobre la compañía de su hermana, estar con el pesado y frío Seto.

Y ella, a diferencia de él, Tea, Yami y Yuugi, era más vulnerable, por ser sólo una niña y depender profundamente de aquel lazo que la unía a Joey; era su hermano y él siempre demostró quererla profundamente, preocuparse por ella infinitamente: ahora él no la recordaba en lo más remoto.

No quiso que sus ilusiones se rompieran frente al rubio, y por muy doloroso y penoso que resultara, él tendría que encargarse de ello.

"Él se encuentra amnésico, Serenity. Él no puede recordar a ninguno de nosotros, y por eso mismo aceptó a irse a la mansión Kaiba." Confesó. "No veo ningún otro motivo por el que Joey hubiese aceptado eso."

La chica asintió, dudando un poco de eso último.

"¿Qué dijo papá al respecto?" Preguntó, pero antes de permitir que el ojiverde respondiera, lanzó otra pregunta. "¿Cómo planea, él, pagar todo esto?"

Una situación un poco más extraña y que no quería tratar.

"Bueno, tu padre aún no sabe lo de Joey, a menos que lo haya visto en las noticias. Y sobre el dinero, Kaiba va a pagarlo todo, ¿no habías oído eso en las noticias?"

"Claro que sí." Replicó ella, pensó en su hermano, sus ojos color miel le hicieron sentir un hueco en el estómago al imaginarse a un Joey desubicado y solo, que no recordaba nada de él mismo. Un Joey abandonado, pero olvidaba que estaba con Seto y Mokuba, no quiso tomar en cuenta a ninguno. "Pero, ¿cómo le va a pagar Joey eso a Kaiba?"

Tristán se encogió de hombros, él en verdad no lo sabía.

Por su mente cruzó la misma idea la noche anterior, pero no quería encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con el azulejo, estaba mejor así, paradito, y Kaiba no parecía con intenciones de responder sus interrogantes con respecto a la situación que estaban viviendo con el rubio en el hospital.

Él no conocía la situación de Joey, ni los problemas de su padre, pero sabía que un tratamiento médico en la situación del rubio no era nada económico, y si Seto Kaiba pagaba, cuando Joey recuperara la memoria, se sentiría en deuda con el arrogante CEO, y no importaría que se pasara toda la vida, él liquidaría por completo la deuda, él era demasiado honrado, y aunque Kaiba, por Mokuba, sintiera un poco de lástima y le perdonara la deuda, él seguiría pagándola.

Eso mismo le llevó a ser uno de los mejores duelistas en el mundo.

Su persistencia, aquella resistencia a las situaciones menos favorables, pero más que nada, su resorte, aquello que lo hizo saltar a la gloria, fue el recuerdo de su hermana.

Ahora, era el turno de Serenity de demostrarse fuerte, aunque todo lo que quisiera fuera derrumbarse a llorar por todo lo que rodeaba a su hermano, el constante dolor que lo agobiaba, y las penas por compartir con su padre, quien no se tomaba las cosas en serio.

"Supongo que Joey verá que hacer cuando este mal sueño acabe." Pronunció Taylor. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de la niña. "¿Viniste sola?"

Ella negó. "Mamá debe estar esperándome afuera."

"Vamos, Serenity."

Y ella asintió, empezando a avanzar a la salida, escoltada por uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano rubio. Aquel a quien ella amaba demasiado.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]

Todo lo que podía pensar era en el rencor que escuchó en las palabras del padre del rubio, le exigía a su propio hijo dinero para satisfacer necesidades de segundo plano: aquellos deseos mundanos, paganos, que no dejaban nada bueno a largo plazo, los mismos deseos a los que él huyo, al igual que a las necesidades de primer plano del alma. Él era un solitario, lo que menos le importaba era la forma de ser de los demás, en nada le ayudaban, en nada le perjudicaban, pero era mejor cuando se mantenían al margen de todo lo que estaba en su vida.

Y en ese momento aquel cachorro de ojos color miel, que iba dormitando a su lado, en aquella limosina, era parte de su vida, para bien o para mal, él entró de forma caótica, y aunque no quiso dejarlo entrar de lleno, Mokuba se encargó de ablandar su corazón, ¿o había sido el mismo rubio?

Las cosas estaban saliéndose de control, y a él eso no le agradaba, él gozaba de ser quien manipulara los sentimientos propios y esconderlos era ya innato en él, pero esa calidez extraña que ardía en su pecho no era algo común en él, solamente cuando veía a Mokuba, que todo el hielo se derretía y podía mostrarse más humano, porque Mokuba, con su profundo amor fraternal, no le dañaría de ninguna forma.

Así como él no permitiría que nadie, ni él mismo, tocaran un sólo pelo de la cabeza del niño.

Lo adoraba lo suficiente como para permitirlo.

Y lo mismo ocurrió con el cachorro, él despertó un sentimiento en él: apoyo.

Estaba apoyándolo porque el sufrimiento del cachorro, aunque no lo demostrara, debido a su amnesia, era el mismo padecimiento que el experimentó, el maltrato familiar. Y si bien él decidio ocultar todo sufrimiento bajo una máscara de indiferencia al mundo entero, Joey supo disfrazar el dolor con una sonrisa hermosa, incluso engañando a sus amigos, quienes no tenían ni la más mínima idea.

Miró de reojo el reloj.

No había ido, en lo absoluto a clases, pero no importaba realmente, no había nada que pudieran enseñarle que él no supiera ya.

Cuando los amigos de Wheeler llegaran a visitarlo al hospital, encontrarían vacía aquella habitación, y las enfermeras accedieron, tras una cantidad de dinero que él les dio, a cambio de su silencio.

Si recibía alguna visita no esperada a la mansión, él no se quedaría así.

Pasó su mano por los mechones despeinados del rubio, intentando acomodarlos, pero el suave roce logró despertar al rubio.

"¿Kaiba?" Se percató que estaba en un automóvil. Vio por la ventana y sonrió. "Wow, nunca dejas de sorprenderme. ¿Esta limosina es tuya?"

El castaño asintió.

"¿Qué hago en tu limosina cuando debería estar en el hospital?" Preguntó, sus ojos no abandonaron jamás la hermosa visión que era el rostro de Kaiba, él sintió un vuelco en el pecho cuando esos ojos azules le vieron a los suyos directamente.

Kaiba no supo qué responder exactamente, si el rubio no recordaba nada él no quería recordárselo, pero ocultarlo de todas formas no iba a desaparecerlo, por muy doloroso que fuera, Seto Kaiba siempre supo que el pasado era lo que nos volvía a uno en lo que somos en el presente, por eso él simplemente se quedó en blanco.

Joey por su parte estaba en blanco por otro motivo, él no entendía muy bien su relación con Kaiba, pero para haber salido en las noticias, el castaño debía ser alguien muy importante dentro de Japón, tanto que se había vuelto un escándalo el hecho que estuviera preocupado por él.

Suspiró, creyendo que no recibiría respuesta de Kaiba.

Al mismo tiempo, el CEO habló.

"Decidí llevarte a mi casa, recibiste una visita muy inesperada, y no quiero que eso se repita." Confesó, sabía que el rubio sí recordaba lo sucedido antes de despertar en su automóvil, pero no quería mostrarse débil... se dio cuenta que eso era natural en el chico, algo que nadie podría cambiar.

Ni él mismo.

"Entonces no fue una pesadilla." Suspiró. "Dime que ese señor no era quien yo creo."

Su tono lastímero de voz no conmovió demasiado el corazón de hielo de nuestro CEO, pero le hizo suavizar su tono de voz cuando respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y descuidadamente, rozó la mano de Joey con la suya.

"Él es tu padre."

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Exclamó. Cerró los ojos, e iba a hacer un pucherito, cuando sus músculos faciales dolieron por los golpes recibidos, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, él no se había permitido derrumbarse ante los golpes, él no sabía quién era él, pero aquella verdad revelada, le decía que su vida no era muy sencilla.

Hijo de un ebrio que lo golpeaba, no era una verdad fácil de asimilar.

Por ese mismo motivo, decidió cambiar la conversación.

"¿Así que me llevas a tu casa?" Preguntó. Su voz sonó divertida, lo que hizo al ojiazul voltear su mirada a él y enarcar una ceja. "Creí que sería si después del alta aún no recordaba nada."

Kaiba asintió.

"No quería otra escena de ese tipo." Confesó, azorándose un poco ante la revelación, ésa era una de las pocas veces en que habló sin pensar demasiado lo que iría a decir, no que las demás veces que atacaba a Joey lo pensara demasiado, actuaba con base a su instinto, y si bien Joey siempre despertó en él un sentimiento extraño, completamente diferente al resto del grupo de amigos de Yuugi, él nunca lo dejó ver.

Quiso ocultarlo, porque aquello lo hacía débil, y ser débil no estaba entre sus posibilidades, por eso mismo su mejor ocurrencia ante el sentimiento de atracción fue la negación, y con ello vino el ataque al rubio.

Joey lo devolvió a la realidad de sus pensamientos con una ligera sonrisa.

"En verdad me sorprendes, Kaiba." Rió una vez más, alegre y miró la mano de Kaiba, peligrosamente cerca de la suya, y la tomó suavemente. "Eres alguien muy voluble, ayer apenas y me querías hablar, y hoy te preocupas mucho por mí."

Apretó un poco la mano de Seto.

"Supongo que después de esto nos llevaremos mejor que antes, ¿no? No será solamente 'compañeros'... Ojalá sea 'buenos amigos'."

«Ojalá.» Pensó el castaño.

"Quiero saber algo, Kaiba." Empezó el rubio, teniendo para sí la atención del chico-genio de Domino City.

"Adelante, Wheeler."

"Joey." Pidió el rubio. "Llámame Joey. Y lo que quiero saber es, ¿cómo se tomaron las cosas mis 'amigos'?" Preguntó.

Kaiba cerró los ojos, apoyándose más contra el respaldo de los mullidos asientos, pasó su mano por su lacio cabello castaño, perfectamente peinado, miró por el rabillo del ojo al rubio.

"No lo sé, ellos hablaron con Mokuba." Explicó suavemente, con muchísimo más tacto de lo que normalmente hubiera hecho.

Era porque se trataba del rubio, el mismo rubio que siempre le hizo perder la paciencia, el rayito de luz entre el grupo de Motou, quizá el único que realmente valía la pena para él, por la constante lucha que enfrentaba día a día, por no rendirse, por ser constante, por demostrar valentía al no dejarse vencer y mostrar siempre una sonrisa contagiosa, por ser el siempre accesible rubio.

"Podrás hablar con Mokuba cuando él llegue de la escuela, a la que no es necesario que asistas en estas situaciones, a menos, claro, que tú lo quieras." Propuso el CEO, él no obligaría al rubio a ir al mismo lugar que él tanto detestaba, pero si él quería ir, ya no sería culpa suya si terminaba aburriéndose. "Ya estamos llegando."

"¡Qué bien!" Exclamó. "Y con respecto a la escuela," Empezó con una sonrisa. "Yo creo que mejor paso."

La sonrisa en sus labios fue sincera, así como el gesto menos tenso del rostro del CEO, y fue una expresión lograda por el cabeza hueca de Joey, el perro, el tonto, el duelista de cuarta, el mismo joven que ahora iba a su lado, sonriendo tontamente mientras no apartaba su vista de la ventana.

Él se sintió mejor, menos frío, más humano, pero en vez de molestarlo, aquel sentimiento le llenó de confort.

"¿Qué hay de mis cosas y mi ropa, Kaiba?" Quiso saber el rubio. Él estaba preguntándose si eran solamente compañeros, cómo era que Kaiba correría con todos los gastos, ¿no tenía a una madre que hiciera eso? ¿Su padre?

El castaño lo miró de reojo, eso era algo que, extrañamente, jamás cruzó su mente; demasiado ocupado estuvo en alejar al rubio del hospital que olvidó su vestimenta, y sus pertenencias.

"No te preocupes por ello, yo me encargaré de conseguirte un nuevo guardarropa." Habló.

"Bien, yo sólo creo que viviré toda mi vida debiéndote tantas cosas." Empleó un tono de broma, aunque en serio lo pensaba, no quería enojar al CEO, pero tampoco quería ser una carga.

Él realmente no sabía del dinero que el chico poseía.

"No serás una molestia, si es a lo que te refieres, y no estoy cobrándote nada; hago esto más que nada por Mokuba, él sí es uno de tus mejores amigos." Concluyó ese tema.

¿Por qué el rubio no entendía que el dinero era lo de menos? Lo que debía importarle era la cuestión sentimental, con respecto a sus amigos, familia, la rubia Valentine (a quien no dejaría entrar a la mansión por nada del mundo).

"Gracias."

Llegaron a una enorme mansión, las rejas altas y la seguridad que rodeaba la casa le dieron a Joey una mínima idea del dinero que Seto tenía, pero sólo una mínima idea.

"No creí que fueras multimillonario, Kaiba." Empezó con una sonrisa. "Tu padre sí que debe tener dinero."

Kaiba estrechó los ojos.

"Este dinero es mío, Wheeler, yo no tengo padre... él está muerto." Dijo, no quería tomar el tema, no era agradable y sólo quería dejar de lado eso, nada del pasado regresaría a atormentarlo. Nada.

Joey no quiso indagar más, pero el tono de voz de Seto sonó muy simple.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, era de proporciones gigantescas, con adornos clásicos y muy elegantes, las columnas de la entrada eran del más hermoso estilo barroco, y los colores blancos, perfectamente combinado con algunas franjas doradas eran otro complemento, así como la fuente, justo al frente de la mansión, con la forma de tres dragones (los ojiazules de Kaiba), que él nunca antes había visto.

Eso era la fachada de la mansión, sobraba decir que el enorme trayecto a la mansión estaba cubierto de hermosos árboles que cercaban un camino pavimentado por donde entraban los automóviles, y que ese mismo camino pasaba frente a la entrada de la mansión, donde las elegantes escaleras daban paso a más elegancia.

"Es hermosa." Pronunció con total honestidad, el CEO sonrió.

Abrió la puerta a la mansión Kaiba, para permitir a un húesped a quien nunca pensó tener en su hogar, los ojos de Joey observaron el pulido y limpio piso de mármol, los tapices que cubrían la pared, la hermosa cerámica y porcelana que adornaba estantes, y la tecnología que abundaba en pantallas, computadoras, y sistemas de seguridad que el mismo Kaiba instaló.

"Bienvenido a mi casa, Joey."

Y el rubio se giró, agradecido a él, para regalarle la más hermosa sonrisa que alguien jamás le hubiese regalado, consiguiendo sonrojarse profundamente.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]  
Continúa...

**Notas de Lena:**

Los sentimientos de Kaiba son muy confusos, porque él está confundido, lo que yo quiero plasmar de él es su sentir ante las emociones que el rubio despertó en él, y su más obvia reacción: Negarlo. Espero se entienda eso, y con Shizuka[Serenity], bueno, ella siente que debe estar con su hermano y ser su apoyo. Eso es todo por hoy. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Nota Curiosa:** Bueno, esto me pareció divertido, y quería decírselo a ustedes... ¿Sabían que mi perro cumple años el mismo día que Seto Kaiba? Wow, ahora ya tengo a quien darle el regalito de mi neko. Ya saben, para felicitar a mi perro XD. Ciao.

Reviews.-

**saritakinomoto.-** Sí! Fue lo único bueno que hicieron en ese hospital, alejar al papá de Jou. Y no te preocupes, tú ya estás dentro del fic, y buena elección... (Lena adorando a Seto a la distancia).

**Ishida Rio.-** Bueno, el padre de Joey es en sí un desgraciado, eso es evidente, y que todas nosotras le odiamos, incluso más, y más que el golpe, lo único que él quería era el money de Seto Kaiba. Shizuka tiene un punto a su favor, pero así es la vida, injusta. Especialmente con mis niños lindos. Y bueno, me imagino que todas querrán saber lo del papá de Joey, pero eso vendrá luego, por el momento disfruten la interacción entre Joey y Seto, que es lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento. Y al menos sería entretenido ver como Seto busca al Inu por todo Domino City. Sobre la convocatoria, sí. You're in, y con Malik.

**Oriko Asakura-Tao Lee.-** Así es el padre de Jou en mi fic, un mugroso viejo que quiere aprovecharse de su pequeño hijo-cachorro. Y la oportunidad se le presentó de lo lindo con Seto Kaiba... digo, quiere dinero y se levanta una serie de rumores de su hijo siendo amante de la persona más rica (en todos los sentidos) de Domino City, aquello fue como un sueño hecho realidad. Lo del lemon, bueno, yo dije que lo haré con la condición que ustedes me guarden el secreto de los dueños del website, porque sino me censuran y retiran el fic, y nosotras no queremos eso, ¿o sí? Así que piénsenlo un poco ustedes. Yo lo hago, pero igual también me busco otro lugar donde publicar el fic por si acaso ocurre algo con los de este site. En el fic, no te preocupes, estás adentro.

**Tanuki-chan y Kitsune-kun.-** Hola. Gracias por los comentarios, y todas esperan que Seto le de su merecido al papá de Jounouchi, pero esperen un poquito: la paciencia es una virtud. ¿Estás enfermita? Te mando a Seto Kaiba para que te cuide. Y bueno, ya están en el fic. Y n.n Gracias por la felicitación.

**kinyoubi.-** Ya era hora que Seto tomara cartas en el asunto y llevara al cachorrito a su mansión. Tienes razón, lo bueno es que Joey no recuerda a su papá y eso es un alivio. Y ten por seguro que Seto sí cuidará al cachorro.

**Hezziel Leiya.-** Gracias por los comentarios, fue muy bonito de tu parte, ¡felicidades por tu cumple! Y bueno, ya estás dentro del fic. Sobre el messinger, no te preocupes, a ver que día coincidimos.

**Selene Sumeragi.-** Sí, ése es el mismo fic que leí al principio, aunque el primer yaoi que yo leí fue de King Of Fighters. Que bueno que te haya gustado, y sí, aunque he cambiado la actitud del CEO, espero que ése no sea un problema.

**Guerrera Lunar.-** Sí!! Matemos al papá de Joey!!!!!! Oye, claro que están invitados a mi fic, igual Rex, no podría dejarlo fuera jamás. Y gracias por la felicitación, aunque eso sí, falta mucho.

**kiki-chan.-** Bueno, puedes decir que ya estás en mi fic.

**Elizabeth.- **Gracias n.n Ahora formas parte de mi fic.

**Feith Aisha.-** Sí, son una de mis parejas favoritas, culpemos también a ese fic, que es hermoso en todos los sentidos y me fascinó. Bueno, cuídate mucho y bye.

**Akire Rosales.-** Okay, están en el fic, y sí, con todo gusto visitaré tu fic. Y gracias por el comentario.

**Ishisu-Magy.-** FELICIDADES aunque un poco atrasado, ojalá tú la hayas pasado bien. En cuanto al fic, bien, estás dentro. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, SETOXJOEY ES LO MEJOR.


	8. Un Momento De Comprensión

**:: "Crystal Memories." ::**

**Autor: **Lena Hiyasaki.

**Advertencias:** YAOI-Lemon.

**Categoría:** Drama/Romance

**Pairing:** SetoxJoey.

================================================================================

**_Disclaimer:_**_Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Kazuki Takahashi. Yo sólo soy una fan que publica esto sin fines de lucro, y que lo único que gana haciéndolo, es recibir algunos _Reviews_ de los lectores._

================================================================================****

**Capítulo 8.- ****"Un Momento De Comprensión."**

Yuugi usó una falsa sonrisa por tercera vez en ese momento, la mirada de Yami no lo había abandonado para nada, y él estaba incómodo ante el pensamiento de su Yami preocupándose de esa forma por él.

Por una parte, él sabía que no debía estar tan preocupado por la situación, pero sin embargo, había algo que le hacía sentir inseguro con respecto a la salud tanto mental como física de su amigo al permanecer en la mansión de Seto Kaiba.

Tristán llegó ese día a la segunda clase, argumentando que había tenido un problema muy grave; y después de hablarlo con el profesor, éste le indicó que tomara asiento, ya vería una forma de reprenderle después.

Y tras aquello, Tristán se sentó en su lugar y a base de susurros, logró comunicarle a Tea todo lo que estaba sucediendo, el hecho que Seto se había encargado de llevar a Joey a su mansión, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, y según palabras de la enfermera que los encontró en la salida, ellos no deberían de estar propagando la información del Señor Wheeler viviendo con Kaiba.

Después de eso, Tea escribió, en un enorme trozo de papel, la historia a Yuugi, sin omitir ningún detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Por eso mismo, Yuugi estaba sintiéndose así.

La confusión golpeó de pronto su puerta y él y no pudo detenerse a excluirla de su mente. No entendía que quería Seto con su amigo en un momento como ése, y el hecho que estuviera tomándose tantas molestias con él era la base de sus cuestiones, las mismas que se guardaba sólo para sí mismo. Si Yami o alguno de los otros se enteraba de eso, terminarían en la mansión Kaiba, pidiéndole a Seto y a Mokuba que les regresara a su amigo.

Ahí radicaba el otro problema; él no desconfiaba de Seto, porque sabía que si el CEO estaba al cuidado de Joey, estaría a salvo, y nada malo podría pasar, el problema era otro.

Cuando su amigo recuperara la lucidez, y volviera a ser el mismo rubio alegre y lleno de sentimientos de rencor al CEO, ¿qué haría Kaiba?

¿Tomaría alguna represalía el rubio contra Kaiba? ¿Qué pasaría?

Su control estaba cayendo desde un precipicio y por un momento él sintió que era lo peor que pudiera estar atravesando sin ayuda de alguien.

Extrañó a Joey, y sintió que no estaba depositando su confianza en Yami.

El antiguo faraón jamás le falló y siempre fue su pilar en los momentos menos esperados, ahora sólo quería apoyarse en alguien; pero su sentido común le decía que el menos indicado era Yami.

Se giró a su amigo con suavidad cuando sintió otra mirada de Yami sobre su pequeño cuerpo y en vez de sonreír, esta vez sólo cerró los ojos, reuniendo todo el valor almacenado en sí.

"¿Podemos hablar, Yami?" Quiso saber.

El faraón se levantó de su asiento y sonrió amablemente, mientras dejaba de lado el libro que había estado leyendo y se sentaba al lado de su aibou, quien suspiró largamente, consiguiendo más tiempo.

"Por supuesto, Yuugi. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Empezó Yami.

Sabía que en ese momento Yuugi estaba más vulnerable, porque la historia de Tea no había sido muy agradable para el pequeño, y el hecho que Seto y Joey compartieran tiempo significaba algo que ninguno quería tomar en cuenta.

Los sentimientos que despertaran en ellos en esos momentos, permanecerían por siempre, y Joey sería renuente a ellos.

Su agradecimiento a Kaiba se limitaría a él comprometiéndose a pagar una deuda para librarse de la culpa, aunque eso no llegara a ocurrir.

Y su pequeño aibou siempre pensaba en todas las cosas, preocupándose por todos, no solamente por él, no solamente por sus amigos. Él abría su corazón a cualquiera, porque era una persona muy noble.

"Es sobre Joey." Confesó el pequeño, apartó sus ojos violeta del rostro de Yami y miró un punto fijo en la pared. "No me parece conveniente que esté permaneciendo en la mansión de Kaiba-kun."

"Sé lo que piensas." Compartió el faraón, logrando una mirada sorprendida de Yuugi, y un sonrojo hermoso que cubrió las mejillas suaves y redondas de Yuugi, el momento de silencio fue aprovechado por Yami para continuar. "Pero también déjame aclararte algunos puntos."

El pequeño asintió, esperando algo de su Yami, pero sólo vio como éste se tomaba su tiempo, tomando entre una de sus manos, una mano pequeña y blanca de Yuugi.

"Kaiba no es una mala persona, Yuugi."

"Yo lo sé." Se defendió el más pequeño con un sollozo que brotó de sus labios rosáceos y un sentimiento de culpa en el pecho por dudar severamente de las intenciones que el CEO podría llegar a tener al estar realizando aquella obra de apoyo por su amigo rubio. "Pero ése no es el punto."

El antiguo faraón negó un par de veces y sujetó el rostro de Yuugi, levantándolo hacia él, para que el pequeño no apartara la mirada al escuchar sus palabras, no quería tampoco presionarlo, pero una conversación entre ellos dos no llegaría a nada, a menos que realmente nada se interpusiera entre su comunicación, y se trataba sólo de aclarar un tema. Poner en claro lo que molestaba a Yuugi.

"No he terminado, aibou. No tienes porque estar a la defensiva, yo sólo quiero determinar los puntos más relevantes." Acarició la mejilla de Yuugi con suavidad y le sonrió dulcemente. "Sabemos que Kaiba ha cometido muchos errores, y tú más que nadie eres consciente que yo no comparto muchos de sus pensamientos. Creo que es una persona demasiado individualista, y eso ha resultado tener sus pro, Yuugi. Cuando él se preocupa por algo, pone lo mejor de sí por protegerlo... y si eso es lo que quiere hacer él, ahora. No debemos detenerlo."

Vio como el pequeño se mordió el labio, acallando cualquier réplica a lo que estaba diciendo, y luego negó con vehemencia, soltándose del agarre del faraón.

"Cualquiera de nosotros podría protegerlo." Inició, su voz temblaba. "Podríamos ayudar."

"Yo estoy muy seguro que sí, Yuugi. Pero quiere que tú me escuches: De entre todos nosotros, la persona que podría darle la mejor atención es él. Kaiba tiene los recursos posibles para mantener a Joey feliz, y nosotros lo sabemos." Explicó.

El tono de voz del faraón era demasiado suave, y contrastó completamente con el matiz que cubría de dolor las palabras de Yuugi.

"El abuelo no se quejaría." Reprochó.

"Y yo lo sé, pero no sería justo hacer la carga de tu abuelo aún más pesada, ¿no lo crees así, Yuugi?" Preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento leve de parte de su contraparte. "Todos nosotros con mucho gusto aceptaríamos la idea de proteger a Joey porque es nuestro amigo. Pero igual, ninguno de nosotros puede darle aquello que lo hace estar en paz. Él no nos recuerda, Yuugi. Y por ahora sólo podemos hacernos a un lado y ver como él se mejora."

Finalmente, el pequeño rompió en llanto, y el faraón lo apretó contra sí en un estrecho abrazo que protegía el cuerpo de su hermosa luz. Pasó su mano por su espalda en una caricia firme, queriendo infundir la tranquilidad que el pequeño necesitaba en ese momento, para recuperar su actitud siempre alegre.

"Él ni siquiera nos dio la oportunidad de estar con él." Se quejó Yuugi.

Y Yami comprendió que lo único que en esos momentos su luz necesitaba era un poco de afecto que le hiciera olvidar el rechazo en que Joey los recibió.

Por eso mismo besó la frente del pequeño con cariño y susurró un suave 'Te quiero' en su oído.

Las palabras quedaron sobrando cuando Yuugi lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho y respondió con la misma dulce palabra, que hizo sonreír con alegría al faraón.

"Te quiero, Yami."

"Yo lo sé, Yuugi." Rió el faraón suavemente y acarició los mechones del pequeño. "Pero, sobre Joey, no te preocupes, encontrarás la forma más apropiada para dejar de lado todo esto y encontrarte con Joey." Comentó casualmente.

Un asentimiento suave por parte de Yuugi.

Estaba mejor en brazos de Yami, que le protegería como siempre, que le brindaría el apoyo que nadie más le brindó de esa forma; que compartiría el sufrimiento con él para que éste no lo derrotara tan bruscamente; aún así, Yuugi, aún no estaba completamente satisfecho de su conversación.

"Y cuando Joey recupere la memoria, Yami, ¿qué haremos nosotros?" Cuestionó.

Otra sonrisa y una caricia más en su revuelto cabello tri-color.

"Sólo estaremos allí, para lo que nos necesite, Yuugi. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, y será todo el apoyo que el podrá necesitar aquel que nosotros somos capaces de brindarle en un momento de ese tipo." Respondió. "Joey estará confundido, Yuugi. Lo mejor será solamente estar allí. Él dirá lo que necesita."

Yuugi tembló ante la posibilidad, pero tampoco debía descartarla.

"¿Y si lo que necesita es a Kaiba?"

Yami lo miró suavemente y alzó su rostro con lentitud, cuidando de no ser demasiado brusco con su aibou. "Estaremos allí para él." Y con ello cerró la distancia entre los dos, compartiendo ambos un suave beso.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Yuugi brillaron.

"Gracias."

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]

Miró con flojera la enorme cantidad de papeles que había a su alrededor, más de los que había generalmente en su escritorio; quizá no haber trabajado la noche anterior había tenido más contras que pros, pero realmente no importaba. Luego de la pregunta de Joey sobre si eran o no pareja, aún no lograba recuperarse de aquel impacto.

Tomando en cuenta que no era algo muy sencillo.

Él tenía en cuenta que era una persona homosexual, sí, no era algo de que sentirse avergonzado, pero realmente jamás tomó la iniciativa de iniciar una relación con nadie debido a la multitud de gente dentro de Domino City que se caracterizaba por ser tan superflua y mundana, y él no era del tipo de personas que toleran a los convenencieros.

Por eso la única relación que él tenía y que planeaba tener, era con Mokuba.

El lazo fraternal entre ellos dos era indestructible, y él haría cualquier cosa por Mokuba, lo rescataría de cualquiera, sin importar jamás lo que tomara de él.

Amaba la mirada violeta de su hermano, la transparencia que denotaba la admiración y el profundo amor que el niño sentía por el CEO, era algo demasiado puro, y que nadie se atrevería a truncar, por amor propio, a menos que quisiera sufrir el castigo impuesto por el enojado Kaiba.

Pasó una mano por los peinados mechones castaños y tomó un fólder entre las manos, abriéndolo rápidamente.

Las finanzas de la compañía iban muy bien, y la balanza en esos momentos estaba inclinada a su favor respecto a su economía, su vida estaba en un auge maravilloso que no quería intimidar, por lo mismo, el pensamiento de involucrarse con alguien, no era algo que pronosticaba a corto plazo.

Ancló sus pensamientos en su trabajo, solamente.

Quizá algún día pudiera tener la oportunidad de detenerse a pensar en sí mismo, dejando de lado los demás pensamientos y sentimientos, la confusión realmente no era algo de lo que gustara, siendo la importante persona que era él, y con la imagen que proyectaba, la de un adolescente con una actitud adulta, y un coeficiente intelectual inmenso, alguien centrado y preparado que jamás dudaba.

Y eso era lo que atraía a muchas personas.

A él le gustaba eso, y no quería cambiarlo.

Encendió la laptop y tamborileó con los dedos en el escritorio un par de veces antes de continuar su trabajo, borrando por un lapso de tiempo los pensamientos referentes a las emociones que el rubio era capaz de despertar en él. No tenía que tomarse tan en serio su presencia dentro de la mansión cuando estaba demasiado ocupado con una corporación que dirigir.

Si algo cambiaba entre ellos dos, él con el tiempo iría acostumbrándose a la situación, pero por el momento no tendría que verlo con tanta seriedad, era cuestión de tiempo y además, aquello era juego de dos. Probablemente en aquella situación, Joey ni siquiera estaba interesado en lo que él podía llegar a hacer por Seto.

Miró algunas gráficas inconclusas y empezó a teclear cifras para dar fin a aquella tarea, pero a lo lejos oyó una voz suave y dulce, y fue capaz de reconocer a su hermano, así que miró de reojo el reloj y se dio cuenta que la tarde se pasó más rápido que de costumbre.

Oyó pasos acercándose y supo que la puerta se abriría y revelaría el rostro de su hermano. Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

"¿Trabajando de nuevo, Seto?" Fue la dulce pregunta de su hermano, denotando la preocupación que estaba sintiendo con respecto a su obsesión por permanecer en su oficina, ahora que ya tenía compañía dentro de la mansión y no corría riesgo de aburrirse tanto como antes lo hacía, porque no había mucho que compartir con Mokuba.

Si bien el niño tenía miles de cosas que comentarle, él nunca encontraba un tema en que ahondar sin tener que pasar por la vergüenza de no haber tenido muchas experiencias fuera de Kaiba Corp.

Su vida siempre fue aquella, preocupado en que no le faltara nada a Mokuba se aisló en un mundo solitario donde solamente se sentía conforme si superaba las metas que él mismo se iba proponiendo, y de ese modo logró perder mucho, su vida entera.

"Sabes que sí." Le sonrió afectuosamente y dejó de lado las labores por un momento, para fijar su atención en la enorme sonrisa que curveaba los labios de su pequeño hermano. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Madeline me dijo que Joey está en la mansión." Dijo, haciendo referencia a lo que la dama de llaves acababa de comunicarle, cuando éste arribó a la mansión luego de un agotador día de clases. "Y también comentó que estuviste trabajando desde que llegaron."

Kaiba cabeceó afirmativamente.

Los ojos del pequeño brillaban emocionados por la compañía del cachorro en la mansión, y porque sabía que, contra la de Seto, la personalidad de Joey llevaría un poco de vida a la gris mansión de los Kaiba.

Se perdería la monotonía y el silencio mortal que reinaba y sería capaz de encontrarse más cómodo y más sonriente, porque conociendo al rubio y su forma tan hiperactiva de ser, él no permanecería estático obedeciendo órdenes de Seto Kaiba... o al menos eso esperaba Mokuba, y por eso planeó llevar al rubio allí, para animar un poco a su hermano.

Conocía que no eran amigos, y en el momento que se enteró del accidente, vio una bonita posibilidad en el hecho de limar asperezas entre ambos duelistas. Joey sería amable y accesible, mientras que Kaiba se vería incapaz de atacar a alguien indefenso y que no tiene recuerdos como para saber debido a qué era la ofensa.

"Tenía que estar al día, Mokuba, ayer no trabajé y debido a eso he atrasado el trabajo en la corporación." Se justificó el castaño, aunque sabía que Mokuba no se tragaría aquel cuento, porque él, a diferencia de cualquier otra persona, desarrolló un sentido más y detectaba las mentiras de su hermano, de todas formas, lo dejó trabajar.

"Está bien." Cedió, ante sorpresa de Kaiba, que esperaba un poco más de persuación por parte de su hermano para abandonar la oficina. "Iré a ver cómo está Joey, ¿quieres que le pregunte algo?"

Kaiba movió la mano, restándole importancia al asunto y siguió con su trabajo, dejando de prestar atención al silencioso niño que salía de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios, dirigiéndose con el cachorro.

«¿Qué pasa conmigo?» Quiso saber el CEO, pero como no llegó a conclusión alguna, y seguía encontrándose con barreras que le impedían descifrar sus emociones, siguió con su misión, no podía permitir que las acciones de Kaiba Corp. descendieran debido a una distracción pasajera como lo era Joey Wheeler, después de todo, cuando lo de la amnesia fuera superado, si se decidía por pensar demasiado en el sujeto por el momento, sería el único afectado a la larga, y a él no le gustaba pensar en situaciones que no fueran complacientes para él, así que apartó el tema de su mente y continuó con lo suyo.

Tal vez sí desarrollara un sentimiento por el perro, pero qué más que compasión y lástima por su situación, y lo mismo sucedía con el rubio, él encontró refugio en Kaiba porque no lo presionaba y era menos apegado a él, dejando que así se acostumbrara a habitar un mundo en el que estaba completamente solo.

Así como Seto Kaiba, ahora Joey Wheeler no tenía nadie a quien dedicarse, la diferencia radicaba en el asunto que los llevaba a esa existencia, y Kaiba no quiso justificar sus pensamientos, lo del perro sería cosa de un momento, cuando aquello fuera superado, él ni recordaría lo vivido en su mansión.

Por eso, alejó su atención, tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]  
Continúa...

**Notas De Lena:**

Lamento la demora, pero estuve ocupada en otras cosas y luego empezó, de nuevo, la tortura de la escuela y no tenía tiempo de escribir, pero como siempre, me abrí un espacio en medio de todo aquello para avanzar.

Estuve buscando imágenes de SetoXJoey, para inspirarme un poco más, y aunque encontré[no muchas], me di cuenta que en el fandom japonés abunda el Yaoi pero de YamiXSeto y SetoXYami, así que estuve bajando imágenes y doujinshins de ellos, para las interesadas estoy planeando un fic SetoXYami, pero no lo publicaré hasta culminar con éste.

Reviews.-

**saritakinomoto.-** Tienes razón, siente el mismo aroma, pero un poquito lejos. Por el momento dudo que Seto encuentre distracción para el rubio, ya que está en fase de negación, pero pronto habrá más que distracción un Show completo. Ja ne!!

**Forfirith-Greenleaf****.-** ¿Raro? Debe ser porque es el difícil encontrar uno donde alguien pierde la memoria, en realidad cuando yo lo pensé igual me pareció diferente, pero así es Joey con amnesia, y ése era el objetivo, que quisiera estar más con Seto, para desarrollar desde allí el concepto del Yaoi entre ambos. Besos y te cuidas.

**Oriko Asakura-Tao Lee.-** Lo sé, hay muchos fics con ese tipo de contenido, por eso mismo sí haré el lemon, tú me convenciste en realidad. Los lemon no son algo a lo que yo le vaya mucho, pero lo haré. Los sentimientos de Seto los estoy variando, y cambié un poco su actitud, porque si no lo hacía eso de llegar más que al lemon, incluso al Yaoi, sería un largo y arduo camino y creo que todas nosotras ya queremos que surjan las chispas, además, Joey está amnésico y eso es de gran ayuda. Te mando un Abrazote.

**Selene Sumeragi.-** De ellos es de quienes leo, IoriXKyo. Pero pasando a Yu-Gi-Oh!, ja, no creí en realidad que les causara mucha gracia lo de mi perro, una amiga mía piensa que es un insulto al CEO [obsesionada con Kaiba, yo lo encuentro hilarante] Ahora con el fic, al poner a Kaiba así, además de Kawaii, es más sencillo hacer que sienta algo más intenso por Katsuya, y me facilita el yaoi.

**Kendra Duvoa.-** Lo que sucede es que así fue criado Seto y el único afecto que recibía era el de Mokuba, porque Gozaburo [alias rata asquerosa] no fue muy afectuoso con él, y además la imagen que sostiene en los negocios y la vibra de Aléjense-Todos-De-Mí que despide también hace que sea complicado para la gente demostrarle amor, pero se irá acostumbrando. Con Joey, por el momento es sencillo moldearlo porque está despistado respecto a todo, pero se llevará una enorme sorpresa cuando recupere sus recuerdos.

**Guerrera Lunar.-** Hola! Créeme no eres la única que odia al papá de Joey o a quien lo arrolló, y no soy sólo yo, tampoco. Serenity sería a la única a quien Seto debería dejar entrar, y quizá a Yuugi, pero por nada del mundo a May, así que quizá Serenity sí lo vea. Y más que cariño lo que siente Kaiba por Joey es atracción, pero nada que involucre sentimientos profundos, al menos por el momento, y lo único que siente es un poco de pena por su situación. Sí, feliciten a mi perro, así ya no sólo seré yo la única loca que lo haga, bien yo tengo dos fechas del cumpleaños de Kaiba, y resulta que una de ellas es también de mi perro, pero no sé cuál sea cierta, aún así, me gusta creer que es el mismo día... las fechas que tengo son el 23 y 25 de Octubre.

**Tanuki-chan y Kitsune-kun.-** Que bueno que Kaiba no se resistió a cuidarte. Sí, mi perro es hermoso, pero no como Kaiba, jaja. No creo ser demasiado cruel por el momento, o a lo mejor sí... déjenme lo pienso. Besos y se cuidan, ¿sí?

**AGUILA FANEL.-** No te preocupes, ahora que está en la mansión, Joey está protegido, y también dejaré entrar a Serenity, o más bien, Kaiba la dejará entrar. El papá de Joey, lo juro, sufrirá, así que no se preocupen. Bye.

**Noin WeiB KreuZ Yaoi.-** Gracias por los comentarios, espero que el capítulo haya llenado tus expectativas, porque intenté que valiera la pena. Hey, la pareja SetoxJoey es súper kawaii, y me encanta, por eso intento no demorar demasiado en actualizar, aún así, lamento la demora.


	9. Curando las heridas

**:: "Crystal Memories." ::**

**Autor: **Lena Hiyasaki.

**Advertencias:** YAOI-Lemon.

**Categoría:** Drama/Romance

**Pairing:** SetoxJoey.

================================================================================

**_Disclaimer:_**_Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Kazuki Takahashi. Yo sólo soy una fan que publica esto sin fines de lucro, y que lo único que gana haciéndolo, es recibir algunos _Reviews_ de los lectores._

================================================================================****

**Capítulo 9.- ****"Curando Las Heridas."**

La puerta de la habitación que Kaiba mandó preparar para su invitado se abrió lentamente, Mokuba estuvo tocando antes de darse cuenta que, probablemente, debido a la agitación, quizá Joey estuviera descansando, pero en lugar de retirarse, sucumbió a la tentación y entró.

Los mechones de cabello rubio que escapaban del vendaje cubrían su frente y parte de sus parpados y el golpe, en su rostro, opacaba la palidez de su piel, mientras descansaba con el brazo enyesado sobre su torso.

Por la ventana entraba una luz brillante que hacía brillar intensamente los rubios cabellos, y Mokuba pensó que el rubio era realmente alguien lindo.

Tanto en personalidad como en físico, y sonrió a la idea de algo entre Joey y Seto.

Desde el principio su hermano demostró interés en el chico, quizá no del tipo que él pensaba en esos momentos, pero sí lo tomaba en cuenta, y a diferencia de muchos otros, él sí prestaba atención a Joey, y no lo ignoraba, como hacía con el resto, que en realidad no le interesaban.

Además, también sabía que la única relación que unía a su hermano con Yami, realmente era la rivalidad y los vínculos casi desgastados de un pasado que compartieron, aunque realmente su hermano no tuviera muchos recuerdos de lo que pasó en su vida anterior, cuando fue Seth.

Sonrió con dulzura, él pensaba que su hermano usaba el trabajo como un escape de sus sentimientos, más bien, estaba seguro de eso, porque estaba aterrado de encontrarse siendo dependiente de alguien, para que al final, terminara sufriendo.

Por eso mismo estaba entregado a él y al trabajo, concluyendo abruptamente a la corta edad de 18 su vida social.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba Joey y tomó entre sus manos una manta para estirarse a cubrir el cuerpo de su amigo.

Y justo cuando estaba haciéndolo, la puerta se volvió a abrir, sólo que esta vez entró una enfermera.

"Buenas tardes, Joven Mokuba." Saludó la joven con una sonrisa e inclinó levemente la cabeza, avanzó hasta donde estaba Joey y de la pequeña maleta que tenía entre sus manos sacó unas vendas nuevas, algunas gasas y alcohol. "Lamento tener que hacer esto," Se excusó con Mokuba, en verdad tenía que encargarse de desinfectar las heridas de su ahora paciente. "pero debo despertarlo."

El pequeño asintió dulcemente y se alejó del rubio.

Las heridas del cachorro arderían cuando se aplicara el líquido en su piel, así que no pensó demasiado antes de decidir que él no quería ser participe de aquella tortura a su amigo rubio, pero tampoco sería muy amigable dejarlo a merced de la enfermera.

Se detuvo en la puerta y miró en dirección a la habitación de su hermano.

Así que quedó decidido, llamaría a su hermano para que él se encargara de brindarle apoyo al cachorro.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]

Kaiba suspiró resignado mientras entraba a la habitación donde se suponía estaba el cachorro, recibió una mirada de agradecimiento del joven rubio y se encaminó a él, viendo como éste le indicaba un lugar a su lado, en la cama, para que lo apoyara.

Ojos azules contra ojos color miel, encontrándose súbitamente y un suave sonrojo ocupó lugar en las mejillas pálidas y maltratadas del rubio.

Y cuando se mordió los labios, tuvo que tragarse el quejido de dolor, porque era suficiente manifestar su maltrato y su debilidad quejándose y necesitando su apoyo en la curación, como para demostrarle que también necesitaba de su apoyo al morderse el labio herido por culpa de su nerviosismo.

Sonrió cuando tuvo a su lado el cuerpo de Kaiba y le dirigió una segunda mirada que no fue correspondida.

"¿Planea empezar?" Indagó Kaiba un poco brusco a la enfermera, mientras ésta se disculpaba inclinando la cabeza y procediendo a humedecer las gasas con alcohol, con sumo cuidado la paso por el brazo no enyesado.

Un ardor alertó a Joey cuando la gasa se posicionó sobre una de sus heridas y envió una descarga de dolor por todo su cuerpo, cerró con fuerza los ojos y sintió como Seto lo sujetaba por los hombros, impidiendo algún movimiento hosco que amenazara la seguridad de la enfermera.

"Lo lamento." Se disculpó Joey.

Sólo se encogió de hombros y apartó su mirada del cuerpo de Joey, no quería pensar demasiado en él, por eso mismo pasó a observar como lo curaban y como se encargaba de remover cuidadosamente algunas gasas que parecían haberse adherido a las heridas y que, si no se hacía con precaución, terminarían arrastrando consigo algo de piel del chico.

"Terminé con el brazo." Anunció la chica y miró suplicante a Kaiba. "Pero ahora viene la herida de su cabeza, supongo que podré atenderla, pero para estar seguro, Señor Kaiba, le aconsejaría que lo llevara a un hospital."

Una negación por parte de Joey.

"Yo puedo con esto, además, ¿no se infectaría si pasa demasiado tiempo sin ser atendida?" Comentó mirando casualmente a Seto, que asintió.

"Eso es cierto, la herida podría capturar alguna infección y sería perjudicial para su salud, por lo que debo insistir en que lo haga ahora. Mañana mismo, después de todo, tendremos que ir al hospital." Habló.

La chica asintió y se hizo de más vendas, para poder sustituir la que iba a remover. La herida no era muy grande, pero no podía permanecer al aire libre, porque corría demasiados riesgos, y hasta que cicatrizara sería mejor cubrirla con las vendas, del mismo modo que hicieron en el hospital.

"Voltéese, por favor." Solicitó la chica, indicándole a Seto que mantuviera firmemente sujeto al rubio, porque a diferencia de las otras curaciones, ésta sería mucho más difícil, especialmente porque era una herida más grande.

Se deshizo con facilidad de la venda, y el rostro de Joey adquirió un matiz de dolor cuando la gasa adherida a la piel se desprendió con cuidado. La mano de Seto sujetó firmemente la suya, brindándole apoyo.

Una sonrisa curveó sus labios, pero no duró demasiado.

Las manos de la chica temblaron en el aire cuando aterrizó el húmedo algodón en la parte baja de la cabeza de Joey, el temblor del chico contagió a su mano de nerviosismo, pero la mirada firme de un Kaiba estático la hizo recuperar un poco de valentía.

Limpió la herida firmemente, llevándose los rastros de sangre seca del cráneo, pero no del cabello rubio.

No era demasiado complicado, lo malo era el sufrimiento que aquello le imprimía al chico, que parecía querer soltar su brazo del yeso y girarse para golpear a la enfermera, pero el agarre del CEO era firme, por lo que no corría riesgos.

Estiró la mano, sujetó la venda y se encargó de volver a cubrir la herida con una gasa, un poco de cinta y luego a vendarlo nuevamente.

"Listo." Anunció, y sonrió divertida cuando el suspiro del rubio alcanzó sus oídos. "Los golpes no son graves, y los moretones son algo que desaparecerán por si solos, ¿bien?" Preguntó y recibió un asentimiento de Joey.

"Puede retirarse." Se oyó decir a Kaiba y con una inclinación, la enfermera recogió todo y se marchó.

Él permaneció un poco más sentado en la cama, viendo el rostro de Joey, que no se apartaba de la ventana, mientras admiraba los juegos de sombras, que se creaban en el suelo debido a la luz que se infiltraba por la ventana entreabierta.

Soltó la mano de Joey rápidamente.

"Mañana iremos al hospital a ver un poco más." Comentó. "Tenemos que ver si esto es permanente o sólo es algo temporal."

Los ojos de Joey se volvieron a él, y suspiró derrotado, aquello que entendió fue que Seto no lo quería tener cerca de él, porque su tono de voz apesumbrado denotaba que realmente la relación de 'Compañeros De Clase' tampoco parecía adecuada; era más como si él y Kaiba fueran rivales o enemigos, de forma que por eso el CEO hacía eso sólo por lástima.

"Lo siento." Empezó Joey consiguiendo una mirada sorprendida por parte de Kaiba, él no entendió el significado de la disculpa del rubio, hasta que éste se vio en la necesidad de aclararlo, él no dejaría las cosas a medias. "Si soy una molestia para ti, creo que deberías decírmelo. Probablemente alguno de mis amigos decida que no sería una mala idea que estuviera con ellos."

Kaiba suspiró.

Él no quería, aún, deshacerse del cachorro, era suficientemente capaz de controlar sus impulsos, pero habló de esa forma porque por algún motivo le molestaba el hecho que Joey no lo recordara, y empezar de nuevo, pero de forma diferente, no era algo que él contemplara.

Negó un par de veces y miró fijamente a Joey, sus ojos cerúleos brillaron a la emoción del momento, mientras el rubio buscaba una forma de no dejarse capturar por aquella mirada intensa.

Algo en Kaiba le inspiraba seguridad, y sabía que con él no corría el mismo riesgo que en el hospital.

"No eres una molestia, Wheeler. Lo que sucede es que me siento un poco agotado, he tenido demasiado trabajo últimamente." Se justificó sin darse cuenta. Él por lo general no hacía eso, y no tenía que rendir cuentas de sus acciones, ni siquiera con Mokuba, pero sintió que debía levantarle los ánimos al cachorro. "Y es complicado tener que ser tu guía ahora."

"No es necesario, Kaiba." Sonrió el joven, apartó el cabello de sus ojos, dejando completamente al descubierto el reciente golpe de su padre, que marcaba toda la extensión de su mejilla. "Sería mejor que no te tomaras todo tan en serio. Aquello no debe ser bueno para ti."

"No debería preocuparte qué es o qué no es bueno para mí, Wheeler." Opinó con el tono usual, una cosa era sentirse confuso con respecto a la cercanía casi obligatoria del cachorro, otra muy distinta era tener que demostrarla o cambiar su actitud sólo por el bienestar mental del chico. "Eso es asunto mío."

Joey se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, y la luz de lleno iluminó sus ojos, dándoles un matiz casi dorado, como la miel a la luz del sol.

Apretó entre sus manos el alfeizar de la ventana y cerró los ojos cuando la brisa veraniega rozó sus mejilas. La suave canción del viento era un silbido rítmico y suave que hacía bailar lentamente las copas de los árboles y los arbustos, así como las rosas y flores del enorme jardín de la mansión Kaiba.

Un enorme paraiso se abría paso ante los ojos del joven que los abrió para apreciar el paisaje, la enorme fuente que había allí, el agua cristalina que salpicaba, reflectando los rayos de luz y transformándola en algo similar a cristales de colores que aterrizaban en la superficie de concreto; los árboles que teñían el camino a la salida de un hermoso color verde, los rosales, que adornaban los arbustos, las mariposas de colores que volaban, pájaros, etcétera. Y a él le agradó la paz que se respiraba allí, como si nunca en su vida hubiese sentido algo similar, y fue hermoso experimentarlo por primera vez en compañía de Seto Kaiba, quien parecía haberse quedado sin palabras ante su propio espectáculo: La sonrisa de Joey era contagiosa, pero él se resistió, aún así fue bello ver cuando el viento despeinó sus mechones rubios y cuando sus ojos brillaron ante la majestuosa belleza de su mansión.

"Sé que no es asunto mío, Kaiba." Le dijo con suavidad y se giró, dándole la espalda a su paisaje favorito. "Pero no deberías ser tan cerrado... hay un mundo muy bello allá afuera, y pareces estar perdiéndote el Show entero. Permanecer aquí debe tener sentido para ti, pero, cómo podrás asegurar que has vivido si toda tu vida nunca has considerado una sonrisa como una cura."

Kaiba estuvo a punto de comentar algo rudo y desacreditar los pensamientos del rubio.

"Yo no sé quién soy, o quién fui para ti. De todas formas, al menos yo no quiero sufrir más." Recordó el penoso accidente en el hospital, la forma en que su padre decidió hacer su entrada. "A lo mejor lo único que te hace falta es un pequeño empujón."

Pensó en Mokuba y sus insinuaciones a divertirse, era cierto que él tomaba las cosas en serio, pero era por la forma en que fue criado, porque además, siendo joven, tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermano y aquello no permitía a un adolescente infantil y con deseos de ir a jugar, aquello realmente exigía a un hombre capaz de soportar una vida dura para proveer de lo mejor a su pequeño hermano.

Aunque ahora Mokuba ya tenía lo mejor.

La sonrisa de Joey le hizo pensar que tal vez tenía razón, pero aún así, él siendo quien era, no cambiaría su método de trabajo porque el hecho que Joey hubiese llegado a iluminar su vida no significaba que realmente tendría que empezar de nuevo, y él estaba demasiado hundido, y nada lo podría salvar.

Pero la sonrisa del rubio y sus palabras le hicieron ver que al menos había una forma de recuperar la fe, y de darse cuenta que su alma no estaba irremediablemente perdida, aunque no lo consideró demasiado.

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]  
Continúa...

**Notas De Lena:**

No tengo mucho que decir, es obvio que al Joey amnésico le atraiga alguien como Kaiba, y a Kaiba ya le gustaba Joey, estamos en la fase de gusto, y en Kaiba, ya dejó su estado de negación, pero aún así opone algo de resistencia. El siguiente capítulo intentaré que sea cuando menos algo Shonen Ai, para ir desarrollando más rápido el yaoi. De todas formas aún falta un poco para que Joey recupere la memoria, y ése será un golpe duro para ambos chicos.

LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO la demora de este capítulo, pero he estado ocupada en la escuela, y además, no tengo Internet [por no portarme bien], y tengo que ingeniármelas para rentar Internet o ir a casa de mis amigas, pero es más complicado subir un capítulo ya que no lo había pasado al disquete.

Reviews.-

**Oriko Asakura-Tao Lee.- **Vamos con las respuestas: Yo quiero que Mokuba intervenga en su unión, porque siendo hermano de Kaiba se preocupa por su felicidad, de modo que él desea ver a su hermano feliz. Joey más que dar un primer paso, está tanteando el terreno, ya que no quiere cometer errores. Tengo planes de hacer un capítulo como ése, pero son planes, con la escuela a mis espaldas casi no tengo tiempo. Bueno, lemon, no sé si a la gente le guste como escribo lemon, pero, en sí, en mi vida de fic-writer [muy corta] apenas he escrito dos lemon y un lime. Pero al menos, a mí me encanta que haya algo que los haga vibrar, más que de placer, de amor, y me gusta más cuando ese sentimiento es relatado, así que, eso mismo intento hacer. Veremos como me queda. Un abrazo de oso, y no importa, que si el lemon no te gusta, gustosa aceptaré comentarios.

**Forfirith-Greenleaf.- **Eh, lamento haber demorado con el capítulo anterior, con éste tome mucho más tiempo, así que también me disculpo por tardar con éste. Y ten por seguro que sentirá algo por Seto, lo difícil vendría siendo cómo aceptarlo. Cuídate mucho, eh? Besos.

**Selene Sumeragi.- **Sí, ya estoy en clases, pero no es nada feo, al menos por el momento, las cosas van muy light, así que por eso mismo el fic no se verá afectado. Oye, créeme a veces estar solo tiene sus virtudes... en mi escuela aunque hay gente muy pesada y con quienes de plano no me llevo, hay otros que aunque esté un poquito loca, son muy agradable, sólo hay que saber escarbar. Pero, como tú dices, ése no es el punto... n.nU Contestando tu pregunta, creo que la mayoría de los fans del anime [chicas y chicos (a un amigo mío le gusta el CEO)] están obsesionados con Kaiba. Bueno, con SetoXYami, fue porque encontré muchas imágenes de ellos, y me gustaron mucho juntos, por eso pensé en hacer uno, pero no te preocupes, que será muy corto y seguiré publicando de SetoXJoey. Gracias por los ánimos, en la escuela siempre vienen bien. Ja Ne!!

**Moogle.- **Hola! Me alegra que te guste mi excusa de fic, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, la pareja en sí es muy buena, y como tú dices, muy tierna. El papá de Jou es eso y más, pero no se preocupen, planeo darle un poquito de sufrimiento. Y sí, el pueblo lo pide: Por eso les daré el Lemon, pero aún falta un poco para eso.****

Aguila Fanel.- Gracias por el comentario, y bueno, pronto vendrán las locuras de Joey. Guerrera Lunar.- Bueno, Gracias por su comentario, sí, sólo Serenity va a entrar, y sobre el papá de Joey ni me hagan hablar, que si no se me acaba el suspenso. Bye. 


	10. Emociones Líquidas

"CRYSTAL MEMORIES"

Capítulo 10. Emociones Líquidas.

A veces era difícil para él comprender cómo era que las cosas no parecían tener dirección. Su vida, desde la entrada súbita de Joey, parecía ir en círculos repetitivos que no reportaban beneficios a su vida, y de tantos ciclos que se cumplían, una y otra vez, estaba empezando a hartarse de su nueva razón de vivir.

El bien de Joey era una importante prioridad, pero no parecía ir en un rumbo definitivo que fuera a definir la cuestión.

Hesitaba una y otra vez, no sabía cómo llegar al joven y sólo conocía los métodos tradicionales de 'interactuar' con él.

Llamándole perro, cuando ambos eran conscientes de los papeles que interpretaban, resultaba un pasatiempo mucho más entretenido que tener que tomarse la molestia de comprenderlo; aunque no negaba que, en cierta manera, haber llegado a intimidar con el cachorro era algo que no iba a matarle, y en definitiva no le contagiaría ninguna enfermedad mortal.

Joey era como un ser humano cualquiera, sólo que éste, a diferencia del medio millón restante, de la población de Domino City, sí le importaba.

Ése era el motivo, no podía esconderse bajo la cama, arguyendo que sólo estaba buscando un par de calcetines perdidos. Él no era torpe ni cobarde, pero en cuanto a sentimientos y emociones era el ser humano más difícil de comprender del universo, porque había capas y capas de hielo cubriéndole… formando un escudo protector a su alrededor.

Un escudo que hasta ahora sólo una persona parecía haber traspasado: Mokuba.

Pero no se sentía tan mal el hecho de ser consciente que, en el fondo, podía llegar a ser capaz de experimentar sentimientos… aunque fuera con el perro, pero era capaz de sentir y eso era algo confortable. Muchas veces pensó que no era capaz de amar a nadie, además de Mokuba.

Pero cuando entraba a su mente la palabra 'amor' todo era un conflicto más grande, ya que sabía que no podía amar al cachorro. ¿Cómo hacerlo, por Dios, si únicamente había interactuado con una sombra de lo que, en verdad, era Joey Wheeler?, el joven no aparentaba ser tan calmado normalmente, y en todas las veces que lo topó, el joven actuó mucho más impulsivamente que ahora.

Ahora, el problema era decidirse qué era lo que estaba experimentando; pero gracias a Gozaburo, no podía definir con claridad qué era lo que sentía, más allá de la compasión, lástima o pena que el joven pudiera despertar en él, o la atracción física que vibrara en su interior.

Era obvio que ahora, al aumentar la cercanía con el cachorro, las cosas avanzaron de nivel, así como su comprensión. ¿Por qué no sabía distinguir las emociones que el cachorro despertaba en él?

Era complicado, porque jamás se vio en la necesidad de hacer algo así. Sólo se preocupaba por sus sentimientos por Mokuba, y era obvio que por él sentía una enorme adoración.

«¿Qué es lo que siento por Joey?» Se preguntó, turbado.

Era muy intenso, más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a aceptar en su vida, de una forma perturbadora y arrebatadora. Que le dejaba sin aliento.

En definitiva, en esos momentos, estaba atravesando un proceso complicado con el rubio… ya que éste se estaba volviendo muy dependiente de Seto, especialmente al momento de sus curaciones, argumentando que necesitaba de alguien fuerte que fuera capaz de sostenerlo para no herir a la enfermera, y definitivamente Mokuba no reunía aquellas cualidades.

Sí, recordaba perfectamente cómo fue que le encontró en la calle, herido y sangrante, y más que un acto compasivo, fue una reacción violenta. Actuó por instinto y porque no podía permitir que el cachorro muriera, dado que era importante en la vida de varias personas, incluyendo la suya.

Joey era su rival, un enemigo, alguien que inyectaba un poco de vitalidad a su vida apagada y sombría. ¿Sería así de alegre y luminosa la mansión cuando Joey recuperara su memoria? ¿Mokuba sufriría la pérdida de aquel nuevo mejor amiga que estaba ganándose?

De algo estaba seguro, él extrañaría al rubio; tal ves sólo su parloteo constante, pero haría falta alguien que llenara los monótonos momentos de vacío que solamente el rubio era capaz de mandar al diablo.

Tanta profundidad, en sus pensamientos, sentimientos y planes, era aterradora. Nunca antes se sintió tan vulnerable como en ese momento, y se percató que el causante era su nuevo invitado. Estaba muy pendiente de él, pese a aislarse, porque le daba pánico que Joey terminara de aferrarse a sus pensamientos, de la forma predadora en que lo hacía.

Si entregaba un poco de sí a alguien más, estaba seguro que lo lamentaría.

Era obvio que el joven, sin memoria, disfrutaba plenamente los momentos compartidos con Kaiba, aunque éste se mostrara hermético y frío, aparentando una actitud que, en su interior, luchaba por derrotar.

Se veía lejano, pero seguro.

No permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, porque era un hombre fuerte, y si un desamor le ocasionaba dolor, estaría perdido, en todos los sentidos.

«¿Por qué tenías que complicarlo todo?, si tan sólo no te hubiera encontrado yo, ese día. Alguien más pudo haberte rescatado; serían tus amigos quienes estarían cuidándote, y tal vez ya estarías alimentando un profundo odio hacia mí.»

Era, en parte, pesimista, pero por otra, un poco realista. Si el joven hubiera sido cuidado, desde el principio, por sus amigos, Kaiba estaba seguro que, cuando menos, alguno de ellos, le habría inyectado una dosis de odio insano e infundado hacia él… así eran las cosas, no eran definitivamente los mejores amigos. Aunque sin duda alguna, él sentía un poco de admiración y respeto por Yami, no que fuera a decirlo en voz alta, no le convenía para nada mostrar que apreciaba las habilidades del faraón en el duelo de monstruos. Sería demostrar que él era débil.

Él no lo era.

"¿Estás bien, Seto?" Escuchó la vocecita tranquila de su hermano, quien entró en silencio, al ver que su hermano parecía muy entretenido.

Estaba sentado en su oficina, frente a él la laptop estaba encendida y se suponía que estaba trabajando, pero podía verse la pantalla en blanco, donde se suponía debía empezar a redactar aquel nuevo proyecto que estaban planeando en su compañía, pero se detuvo pensando en algo más.

No. No algo más, alguien más.

"Pensaba en lo que tengo que hacer, Mokuba." Respondió suavemente, viendo como su hermano ocupaba el lugar frente a él y depositaba un vaso de jugo de naranja sobre un porta-vasos. "Tengo que entregar esto en dos semanas, y no he avanzado mucho."

Su hermano asintió, comprendiendo, a medias, lo que su hermano explicaba.

Últimamente, debido a las dolencias consecuentes del rubio, su hermano se veía bruscamente arrebatado de su rutina de trabajo, para mostrarse servicial y brindarle un poco de compañía al rubio.

Más que el propio Seto, quien estaba mostrándose un poco más abierto, conforme iba pasando el tiempo… aunque no mucho, apenas llevaba dos semanas desde que el cachorro llegó a la mansión, Kaiba Corp iba mostrándose más abandonada por su hermano, y aunque no afectaba la productividad de la empresa y su rentabilidad, en términos financieros, la empresa iba disminuyendo, en proporciones mínimas, sus ingresos.

O quizá todo fuera sólo por los rumores que aún se comentaban sobre las orientaciones sexuales de Seto Kaiba al permitir que tuviera a aquel joven desconocido en su mansión.

Ahora Joey Wheeler era toda una celebridad.

"Ya veo." Opinó el joven, al ver que su hermano no agregó más a sus palabras, y señaló el jugo, que su hermano ignoró olímpicamente. "¿Por qué no tomas un poco de jugo? Yo saldré un momento con Joey."

El castaño alzó la mirada, cuestionante.

"¿Tú qué…?"

El más pequeño de los Kaiba se levantó de su asiento y miró a su hermano a través de los mechones de cabello negro que cayeron sobre su rostro. No iba a dudar, él y Joey decidieron salir a divertirse un rato, y por el hecho que Kaiba temía por la seguridad de Joey, debido al padre de éste, no iba a negarle un poco de diversión al rubio.

"Vamos a salir a un _game center_. Queremos divertirnos un poco, hermano." Explicó el joven.

Pero era una locura, empezando por el hecho que el rubio últimamente se la vivía quejándose de los dolores de cabeza que le atacaban, y aunque sus heridas ya no eran tan notorias, era obvio algo, aún no estaba recuperado completamente.

"No lo creo, Mokuba. No puedo permitir que ambos salgan, y solos, a un lugar como ése." Protestó Kaiba, mirando ceñudo a su hermano.

No comprendían.

Él no era niñera de Joey, pero por como iban las cosas, eso era lo que aparentaba, ya que era él quien metía en orden las cosas; Mokuba cedía a las peticiones del rubio, Joey utilizaba una mirada enternecedora a la que sólo Kaiba sabía decir no… aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

"¡Nada nos va a pasar!"

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber alzado la voz, él no solía gritarle a Kaiba, porque como su hermano mayor le respetaba y lo admiraba, y porque estaba muy bieb educado.

Claro que su hermano llevaba la protección de Joey a niveles estratosféricos.

"Dije que no, Mokuba." Repitió el joven.

Continuó con la mirada lejos del cuerpo de su hermano. No le gustaba negarle las cosas, pero tampoco ponía toda su confianza en el equipo de seguridad que protegía a Mokuba. Ya varías veces su hermano había estado en peligro debido a personas que buscaban afectarlo a él.

Su hermano era su mayor debilidad, y todos lo sabían.

"¿Por qué no, Seto?" Preguntó suavemente, optando por ser un poco más persuasivo, pero más calmado. Los gritos no resolvían nada, y no se sentía bien levantándole la voz a su hermano mayor. "¿Qué podría pasarnos?"

El CEO alzó la vista y miró casi con ironía a su hermano, pero se contuvo.

"Bromeas, ¿verdad, Mokuba?" Recibió una negación por parte del más pequeño. "La última vez que Joey vagó solo terminó siendo golpeado por un automóvil y perdió la memoria… ¿Te gustaría vivir eso? Y si quieres otra, tengo muchas más de donde saqué esa. Tú corres peligro en la calle, Mokuba, porque la gente sabe que eres mi hermano y conocen mi debilidad… tú."

El pequeño asintió, pero aún queriendo salir un rato.

"Está el equipo de seguridad." Hizo notar, y vio como su hermano negaba. "¡Ellos siempre están protegiéndome!"

"Cuando Pegasus te secuestró, ellos no estaban presente, ¿o sí? Y qué decir de Malik, sus cazadores raros no tuvieron ningún problema en llevarte, ¿verdad?" Recitó, como si estuviera esperando a que su hermano sacara a flote el tema de la seguridad. "No irán a ningún lado."

Un gruñido por parte de su hermano. "Y no quiero quejas, Mokuba."

Se cruzó de brazos, frente a su hermano mayor. "¿Y qué le diré a Joey?"

"Simple, Mokuba." Empezó su hermano, ¿cómo era posible que no le pudiera decir: 'Seto no quiere porque está preocupado –paranoico- por nosotros.'? "Dile que es por su propio bien."

El niño enarcó una ceja, divertido.

Acababa de contemplar una idea especialmente hermosa, en la que su hermano pondría a prueba su escudo de hielo. Hielo vs. Oro. Iba a ver quién era el ganador de aquella batalla.

"Si es lo mejor para Joey, y lo haces por su propio bien, Seto, ¿por qué no se lo dices tú mismo? Así él sabrá que a ti te interesa que esté bien cuidado, en la mansión, todo el día."

Kaiba bajó la mirada.

"No entiendo para qué quieres salir, Mokuba. Hay un salón de juegos dentro de la mansión, y te he comprado todos los juegos que me has pedido –sólo por demostrar ser buen estudiante-."

"Pero no es lo mismo."

"Sí, gran respuesta. ¿Cuál es el interés que tienen por salir, Mokuba?, más allá de las mentiras que me estás diciendo." Insistió el joven, apartando el flequillo de su rostro, a veces su hermano entraba en modo 'fastidio' y no se le quitaba hasta conseguir su objetivo. No esta vez.

Mokuba rodó los ojos.

"Yo no lo sé, pero Joey quiere salir un rato, y me pidió ir a un _game center_, así que le dije que estaba bien. Jamás creí que no nos dejarás salir un rato. No es como si fueran a secuestrarnos." Sopló Mokuba, queriendo convencer a su hermano con una de sus más dulces y encantadoras miradas. Pero no iba a funcionar, al menos no en una situación como ésa… su hermano no era alguien tan maleable, él sí. Kaiba era muy fuerte de voluntad.

"Es una posibilidad, de entre muchas." Corrigió su hermano. "Habla a Wheeler, hablaré con él."

Vio como su hermano asentía, y de un salto se ponía en pie.

Lo vio salir corriendo de su oficina y al cabo de cinco minutos, en los que intentó, sin éxito, teclear algo en su laptop, entró Joey a su oficina, sonriendo con una expresión confundida.

"¿Querías hablar, Kaiba?" Le preguntó.

Aún no dejaba de llamarle por su apellido, porque el castaño siempre parecía incómodo cerca de él. Especialmente cuando él buscaba compartir más tiempo… disfrutaba la compañía del joven.

"Sí. Siéntate." Ordenó.

El rubio terminó de entrar, cerrando tras el la puerta. Vestía una playera de color verde oscuro y unos jeans celestes. Parte de la indumentaria que Kaiba le compró después de llevarlo a vivir con él en su mansión. "Gracias."

Un asentimiento.

"Mokuba me dijo que querías salir a jugar un rato." Habló el castaño, tamborileó con los dedos la superficie de su escritorio de madera y lanzó una indolente mirada al jugo que le llevó su hermano… luego lo ignoró. "¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual quieres ir a un _game center_?"

Los ojos de Joey, ámbar, miraron con fijeza a Kaiba y asintió sin titubear.

Todo rastro de confusión abandonó el rostro del joven que poseía una casi poética expresión de alegría en su rostro.

"Es un día muy bonito, quería salir un rato… además, hay un nuevo juego… lo vi en T.V."

Kaiba miró, incrédulo, al rubio. "Por eso, ¿no?"

Un asentimiento de Joey. "Sí, por eso."

"Acabo de decirle a Mokuba que no pueden salir de la mansión, porque hay gente allá fuera que sólo busca obtener algo de mí… e intentará hacerlo a través de ustedes." Explicó el castaño con lentitud.

"¿Siguen con esas mentiras del romance? ¡Pero si tú ya lo aclaraste todo!" Exclamó el rubio, aún recordaba la rueda de prensa que hizo el CEO para aclarar todos los malentendidos que abundaban.

Muchas mujeres se mostraron aliviadas.

"Es su forma de ganar dinero, difamando mi imagen. Así que no hay que darles motivos para creer que hay algo."

Joey se sintió enrojecer.

"Por eso mismo sería bueno que yo y Mokuba saliéramos… tú te quedarías en la mansión… con eso que siempre estás vigilando cada paso mío y de Mokuba –por mi seguridad- tú también les das de que pensar." Confesó el rubio. "Además, me siento encerrado en la mansión."

"No puedo dejarlos salir… si no es a ti, tampoco a Mokuba… es mi hermano menor y hay muchos quienes piensan aprovecharse de él y su inocencia." Aclaró. "No lo permitiré."

"¡Yo no soy tu hermano! Déjame salir, cuando menos a mí."

"¿Solo?" Un movimiento afirmativo por parte del rubio, quien sonrió, luminosamente, queriendo obtener una afirmación por parte de Kaiba, pero éste sólo rió, casi burlonamente. "No."

"¡¿Por qué?!" Exclamó, de pronto, el rubio.

Los ojos de tono azul le miraron con escepticismo puro, ¿cómo se atrevía siquiera a preguntar eso? Definitivamente el rubio era un poco lento en eso de aprender a coordinar su cerebro, eso o el golpe le hirió más de lo que los médicos le dijeron.

"Me preocupa lo que te suceda."

Joey, que estaba dispuesto a lanzarse al cuello de Kaiba, para asfixiarlo hasta conseguir un sí, se quedó boquiabierto. No esperaba ese tipo de confesión por parte del joven.

Cuando le vio abrir la boca, para contestarle, se esperó un 'Porque no quiero que salgas.' O un 'Porque yo lo digo.'

Jamás creyó oír eso.

Pero no podía negar que era mejor que lo que estaba esperando escuchar.

"Aún así…" Dijo, cuando consiguió recuperar un poco su voz. "quiero salir y divertirme un poco."

Kaiba negó una vez más, inflexible.

"Por favor, Kaiba." Dijo, adoptando una mirada adorablemente convincente, que hacía caer a muchos en la trampa… pero ni había motivo para adoptarla, el joven CEO no le estaba mirando. "Si no me dejas salir, de todos modos lo haré."

Otra negación.

"¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Yo sólo quiero salir un rato!" Terminó.

"No, Wheeler. Al menos no sin que alguien CAPAZ" Hizo énfasis en la palabra. "los acompañe."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Joey. "Yo sé quien puede ir con nosotros dos… y estaremos en perfectas condiciones."

Kaiba asintió. "¿Quién?"

La sonrisa brillante de Joey se amplió un poco más y se levantó, apoyando las manos en el escritorio e inclinándose al frente… susurró a escasos centímetros del rostro de Kaiba, quien se había detenido en su misión de teclear cuanta cosa se le ocurriera, con tal de esquivar la mirada del rubio. "Tú."

--------------------

"Gracias, hermano." Sonrió Mokuba, sentado frente a su hermano, quien veía obstinadamente, a través de la ventana… un poco molesto consigo mismo por dejarse convencer por los ojos melados de Joey.

"Te dije que saldríamos un rato, ¿no?"

Kaiba miró de reojo al rubio… que cinismo.

"Cállense, no me siento muy bien." Ordenó con voz ambigua. Una vez más, Joey sólo le sonrió, como últimamente estaba haciendo a cada momento.

La visita al mentado 'Centro de Juegos' fue un INFIERNO al menos para Kaiba, que no estaba acostumbrado a estar en un lugar donde las luces estuvieran tan bajas, y el parpadeo constante de los lásers de los juegos le cegara la visión. Sólo quería llegar a casa y dormir un poco.

Pero no se podía… los otros dos aún querían seguir de paseo.

"Quiero tomar un enorme tazón de helado, ¿Tú, Joey?"

El rubio no lo pensó mucho antes de responder. "Sí. Vamos por un helado, ¿sí, Kaiba?"

Asintió.

"Pero mañana ninguno de los dos saldrá y me dejarán trabajar, tranquilamente, todo el día, ¿entendido?" Preguntó, sonando mucho más estricto de lo que estaba planeando… sus compañeros lo miraron fijamente.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó el rubio. "No quise ser tan impertinente."

Kaiba gruñó. "NO es eso." Vio como su hermano y el rubio le veían, sin entender lo que estaba diciendo. "Es sólo que me siento un poco cansado, y me duele la cabeza… pero iremos por los helados. Un café me irá bien. Sólo intenten no hacer mucho ruido." Aconsejó.

Ambos asintieron, conformes con la petición del joven.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Insistió el rubio.

"Sí."

Kaiba le miró a los ojos, llenos de honestidad y preocupación por él… había oro puro en su mirada, oro fundido y parecía no tener fondo. El rubio estaba muy preocupado por él, así que, débilmente, le regaló un amago de sonrisa, él no era bueno con éstas, así que Joey tendría que conformarse con eso.

No comprendía porque, de pronto, sentía como si estuviera más cómodo y agradable, en la calidez de la mirada del joven rubio, pero no le importó mucho, porque le hacía sentir comprendido.

Como nunca antes se sintió.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se frotó la sien.

Quizá todo lo que estaba pensando era producto de su dolor de cabeza, aquel que aparecía todas las tardes luego de una jornada muy larga de trabajo… Gruñó.

"Podemos volver a la mansión." Habló Mokuba.

"No."

"¿Kaiba?" Le llamó Joey. "¿Estás bien?"

Afirmó.

"Sólo un poco cansado, eso es todo." Explicó. "Ya casi llegamos a la cafetería."

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien con él, podía sentirlo perfectamente, ya que el rubio iba penetrando más que cualquiera, tomando un lugar en su mente y en su alma… y si las cosas seguían con ese ritmo, estaba seguro que, el único que saldría perdiendo al momento en que Joey recuperara la memoria, sería él… y no quería perder algo a lo que, desafortunadamente, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado.

-Continúa…-

Notas de Lena:

Finalmente me aparezco por acá, no? Lamento la demora a miles, en verdad que sí, porque este fic a mí me encantaba en pasado, ahora ya no tanto, pero sucedió una catástrofe con mi disco duro y perdí lo que había avanzado, así que me tuve que adentrar mucho en todos mis fics, para actualizar. Eso y una etapa de flojera y otra en la que, tras recuperarme del shock de perder todo, me rehusaba a escribir… ¡HE VUELTO, CHICAS! Súfranlo o disfrútenlo… Chao.

Reviews.-


	11. Un camino al corazón

"CRYSTAL MEMORIES"

Capítulo 11. Un camino al corazón.

Estaban en silencio los tres, fingiendo interés en lo que estaban realizando y no mirándose unos a otros, ya que aún recordaban, dos de ellos, la sentencia de Kaiba en la limosina. Y no querían verlo perder la cabeza por un dolor de cabeza, era preferible mantenerlo de buen humor o la próxima vez se quedarían en casa, aburridos o jugando la consola de Mokuba.

Los cálidos colores que decoraban la cafetería hacían muy ameno el lugar, un hermoso anaranjado abundaba en la decoración, junto con el acabado rústico que ostentaba por dentro… además, expelía un suave aroma a madera que competía furiosamente con el de las bebidas aromáticas que se servían en el lugar.

Una mesera les atendió, y prestó particular atención al CEO, denotando su atracción por éste, quien, como si fuera una mujer más (como de hecho sucedía), sólo ordenó lo que querían y la despidió con un movimiento de su mano.

Más que sentir dolor de cabeza, como dijo a los dos jóvenes, estaba confundido, y en grande. Por eso la mueca de cansancio, porque no estaba habituado a no tener el poder sobre alguna cuestión y le frustraba enormemente.

Cuando sintió el café deslizándose por su garganta, creyó que olvidaría todo lo demás… la caliente bebida le servía muy bien, pero no en esta ocasión. Continuó igual de confuso, incluso más, por las furtivas miradas que Joey lanzaba en su dirección; ¿por qué el cachorro quería acortar la distancia entre ambos? Cuando recuperara sus recuerdos, Kaiba perdería a un amigo, porque así empezaba a considerarlo, un único en el mundo.

Dos semanas y Joey seguía sin dar indicios que estuviera a punto de recobrar la memoria.

Y el rubio no hacía ningún comentario al respecto, diciendo que aparecerían cuando fuera hora… Pero Joey no estaba atravesando por lo mismo que Kaiba, que ahora lidiaba del diario con las llamadas de los amigos del cachorro, exigiéndoles ver al rubio.

'No es tiempo.' Era siempre su respuesta, y no mentía.

Joey le dijo que cuando estuviera listo, él mismo los iría a buscar, al parecer ni siquiera se acordaba que tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él y que le fueron a visitar al hospital, y sobre su hermana, Kaiba no mencionó mucho al respecto, por lo que Joey sólo sabía que tenía una hermana.

Apartó el cabello castaño de su frente y tomó otro sorbo de su taza, disfrutando el aroma fuerte del café… de reojo capturó la imagen de Joey, que devoraba ávidamente su helado de cajeta, cubierto con chocolate y crema batida. El postre había desaparecido en gran parte y el de Mokuba aún tenía poco más de la mitad.

Se guardó la sonrisa, no quería mostrar sus sentimientos a quienes le acompañaban.

«No es tiempo.»

"¿Te sientes mejor, Seto?" Preguntó el pequeño Mokuba, apartando su mirada de su postre y posándola en su hermano, quien suspiró agradecido por la atención que su hermano ponía en él.

Asintió. "Sí, un café me hacía mucha falta."

El rubio sonrió, feliz que Kaiba estuviera de mejor humor, no mucho pero algo es algo, especialmente cuando es Seto Kaiba de quien estamos hablando. No apartó la mirada del rostro atractivo de Kaiba, quien sólo le devolvió la mirada, confundido, pero sin mostrarlo.

"Lamento haberte arrebatado de tu rutina de trabajo." Se disculpó el rubio.

"Da igual." Dijo Kaiba. "Tenía que relajarme un poco, Kaiba Corp absorbe todo mi tiempo."

Una nueva sonrisa, más brillante que la anterior, de parte de Joey.

¿Por qué se molestaba en tratar cortésmente al perro?, se suponía que con la cuestión de la memoria sólo le estaba dando hospedaje por su padre, que le maltrataba y estando herido y olvidadizo, no quería ponerlo en problemas y entregárselo a la muerte envuelto en papel de regalo.

Pero había algo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa y en sus palabras preocupadas; definitivamente el perro buscaba quedarse tatuado en Kaiba, aunque no supiera con certeza como fueran a ser las cosas una vez que recobrase todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos.

De saberlo, lo primero que haría sería intentar mantenerse a una respetable distancia de cuando menos un kilómetro.

No se caracterizaban por llevar una muy cortés relación.

Kaiba prefería ignorarlo por completo o molestarlo… ambas cosas eran buenas, tomando en cuenta que con las dos conseguía sacar al rubio de sus casillas; se daba cuenta que el tipo era muy insistente, la palabra correcta sería necio.

"Por eso mismo deberías delegar tus responsabilidades a alguien más y tomar la vida con mucha más calma." Opinó Mokuba, con aire solemne, viendo fijamente a su postre, ya que sabía que la mirada de su hermano, penetrante, estaba sobre él, escéptica.

Tal vez oyó mal, pero no podía dejar a nadie más a cargo porque era obvio que todos verían por su propio beneficio… jamás por el de Mokuba o el de Kaiba San, como se suponía debían hacer, por trabajar para él.

Joey captó con rapidez la mirada de asombro que cruzó fugazmente el rostro bonito de Kaiba.

"¿Por qué no?" Curioseó el rubio.

Cuando el joven dueño de la corporación enarcó una ceja, como diciendo '¿Bromeas?', Joey no pudo ocultar más su diversión. Soltó una ruidosa carcajada que hizo a Kaiba experimentar una burbujeante sensación en todo su ser… mucho más intensa que una tormenta y más cálida que un amanecer.

"Kaiba Corp es mi responsabilidad, nadie más la manejará del mismo modo en que yo lo hago."

Un resoplido, casi inaudible de Mokuba hizo a Kaiba girar el rostro en dirección a su hermano. "Un día que faltes no te hará perder todo lo que has ganado, Seto. Te entregas de lleno al trabajo y olvidas que lo principal eres tú… a mí ya me diste todo lo que me podía hacer falta."

«Quizá sí, pero no puedo bajar la guardia.»

"¿Por qué no sigues comiendo tu postre, Mokuba? Cuando salgamos de aquí, sin excusas, iremos a casa."

Una sonrisa de su hermano.

"¡De acuerdo!"

Jamás se sintió mejor.

Usualmente la sombra se cernía en su vida y la iba llenando por completo; que era la misma razón por la que siempre se mostraba tan taciturno y sombrío. Él no permitía que la luz entrara, no estaba acostumbrado a los contrastes, y toda su vida vivió oculto en sombras, a media luz.

Aunque era alguien famoso, por su _sex appeal_ y sus famosos inventos, seguía siendo lo opuesto a lo que el mundo entero quería retratar.

Eso no se trataba del verdadero Seto Kaiba, que en esencia, estaba enterrado bajo capas y capas de ira, odio, frustración, venganza y un turbulento pasado que no quería hacer surgir.

Nadie más era capaz de comprenderlo, o al menos era lo que él pensaba… cuando vio como el padre del rubio le maltrataba, creyó haber encontrado a alguien similar a él; el problema es que esa persona es el rubio, el segundo, Joey sufre amnesia, y no hay posibilidades que puedan sostener una conversación… Ninguna.

No quería ver al rubio como él, viviendo a medias la vida. Cobijándose con gruesas mantas de oscuridad capaces de apagar el eterno fuego que ardía, antes (pero que aún se percibía, levemente), en los ojos de intenso color ámbar.

Así vivía él, y experimentaba una cortante soledad.

Soledad a la que estaba mucho más que habituado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿por qué el destino estaba jugándole aquella broma sádica? Estaba seguro que querían demostrarle, con la presencia del rubio, algo. No que realmente tomase importancia a ello, porque no era así.

¿No fue suficiente con enterarse que era una sombra de alguien más?, un recuerdo fugaz, una imitación de alguien que, se suponía, vivió miles de años atrás… Alguien que sirvió al faraón.

¿Ahora Joey?

"¿Pasa algo?" Susurró, preocupado, el rubio… manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero adoptando una pose muy íntima, impidiéndole a Mokuba enterarse de lo que estaba hablando con Kaiba. No quería que el pequeño viera como su hermano estaba tan débil. "Te ves cansado."

"Dije que estoy un poco agotado, es todo, Wheeler."

"Joey." Corrigió el rubio, sonriente. "Te dije que quiero que me llames Joey."

Se encogió de hombros, mostrando poca atención al rubio. "¿Nos vamos?"

La pregunta de Mokuba sacó a Kaiba de su ensimismamiento.

"Sí." Dijo Joey, mirando al castaño. "Tu hermano tiene que descansar un poco, mañana tiene trabajo."

Las mejillas de Kaiba estuvieron a un paso de sonrojarse, por el tono de voz que empleó el rubio, pero valiéndose de todo su autocontrol, no sucedió.

Estaba atrapado, más que en la confusión, en la emoción. Disfrutaba encontrarse prisionero en los ojos color oro del rubio, con tonalidades que vagaban entre un color ocre y uno verde, cuando se notaba muy confundido, y que tenían cierto matiz ámbar que sabía dominar, cuando la situación lo ameritaba, convirtiéndose en un exquisito color dorado.

Kaiba no era pintor, ni era experto en las tonalidades o en colores, pero sabía distinguir y apreciar la mezcla vívida de colores que abundaba en la mirada líquida de Joey.

Honesta y pura.

"Seto…" Llamó Mokuba y vio como su hermano posaba su atención en él. "Gracias."

Le sonrió.

Hacer feliz a Mokuba era el mejor de los regalos que los dioses pudieran ofrecerle, y aunque no era religioso o espiritual, ocasionalmente recordaba agradecerle a éstos por mantener a su hermano a su lado.

El pequeño le necesitaba, ya que ambos se acompañaban en la soledad.

Aquella vasta soledad que el dinero y la fama acarreaba, porque muchas personas demostraron interés en el pequeño solamente por el dinero que poseía, y porque era hermano de alguien tan famoso y poderoso como lo era Seto Kaiba, uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo entero… el más grande rival de Yuugi Motou, el campeón mundial.

Él era lo único seguro y estable en la vida de Mokuba, lo mismo que Mokuba era para él.

Su hermano lo era todo, y era lo único que entraba en su corazón; la pregunta que rondaba ahora por su mente, mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa, junto con una muy generosa propina, era ¿sería Joey lo suficientemente fuerte para romper sus defensas y metérsele bajo la piel?

Una parte de él quería descubrirlo, pero la otra se reprendía mentalmente por aceptar siquiera la posibilidad que el perro fuera alguien capaz de seducirlo, en cualquiera de los métodos posibles para atraer a un hombre.

¡POR AMOR A RA! Era Joey.

--------------------

Cerró suavemente la puerta tras él y miró por la ventana la explosión de colores en el horizonte… el atardecer, tan bello, estaba cubierto de nostalgia, y había algo que le producía curiosidad… ¡No conocía nada de sí mismo!

Lo más extraño de todo, era que de allí no venía su molestia, ésta surgía porque se sentía muy cómodo, excesivamente a gusto en compañía del joven CEO, y disfrutaba hasta de los momentos de tenso silencio que compartían, en los que Kaiba no hacía más que gruñir monosílabos.

Además, el constante dolor de cabeza no era lo peor, lo eran los perturbadores sueños que estaba experimentando… veía el rostro de Kaiba transfigurado por una risa cínica, maliciosa, y a él, derrotado, en el suelo, con expresión de odio e irracional ira, dirigida al castaño.

¿Era una quimera o un recuerdo?

Pero temía que al preguntarle a Kaiba, éste respondiera con más negativas.

'Recordarás cuando sea el momento, Wheeler. No insistas.' Le había dicho una vez, cuando la enfermera terminó de curarlo, y mencionó algo sobre un segundo lugar en un torneo que llamó 'Kingdom Duelist'.

Cuando le preguntó a Kaiba, con la mirada, vio que éste intentaba asesinar, de la misma forma (con los ojos) a la enfermera, pero ésta estaba demasiado entretenida guardando las vendas para notar las intenciones asesinas de Kaiba sobre su persona; estaba molesto con Kaiba, por cerrarle la puerta a sus memorias.

SON MÍOS, KAIBA. Era lo que, cada vez que le veía, quería gritarle.

Después de todo, era cierto, eran sus recuerdos, y tal y como Kaiba decía, algún día iba a recuperarlos. ¿Por qué ocultárselos más?

¿Habría algo que Kaiba quería evitar hacerle saber?... aparte de la situación con su padre.

Dudaba que existiera algo peor a ello.

Pero, aparte de todo lo que despertaba Kaiba en él, en su pose de obstinación, y negándose a contarle algo sobre su pasado, también le hacía sentir un gracioso salto en el estómago… como un cosquilleo molesto, pero al mismo tiempo agradable, y un una especie de escalofrío que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, terminando en la palma de sus manos.

El nerviosismo que experimentaba era grande, pero la preocupación al notar los malos hábitos del joven, eran lo peor. Algo dentro de él se disparaba y era inevitable que rompiera la distancia entre ambos… terminaba acercándose al joven con una naturalidad que era todo menos natural.

¿Qué tenía Kaiba de él?

Sonrió.

Estaba impactado con el joven, y eso cualquier lo vería.

Era estéticamente perfecto, y no había duda sobre su interés en Joey, hasta el aludido podía decirlo sin temor a equivocarse… ahora el problema era otro, qué sentía él por Kaiba, y cómo estar seguro que cuando recuperara la memoria las cosas seguirían yendo igual de bien.

Mokuba le aseguraba que seguirían siendo parte de su vida; eso no lo ponía en duda, ya que hasta Kaiba mismo se lo aseguró. Quería saber de que modo entrarían en su vida, ¿acaso era cierto lo que soñaba?, Kaiba no era suyo, y no lo sería jamás. Pero era bonito soñar, era obvio que Kaiba gustaba de él, su sonrojo cada que veía las noticias, aunque muchas veces lograba ocultarlo, lo delataba Era intensamente profundo y lastimoso para Joey, porque ahora se sentía atraído por él, pero si lo enamoraba y al momento de recuperar su memoria, el amor no continuaba, no querái dejar a Seto con el corazón destrozado… no poseía tal grado de crueldad, o al menos no creía que fuera así.

Alguien tocó la puerta, insistentemente, cuatro veces.

"Adelante." Pronunció, apologéticamente, por no haber contestado antes, estaba mucho más empeñado en analizar la situación de forma minuciosa, ya que no quería desperdiciar su tiempo en otras cuestiones. Era más importante tomar en cuenta cómo se sentía él, y como podía sentirse Seto, tomando en cuenta sus reacciones, en algunas veces.

Mokuba empujó la puerta y entró, sonriente. Al ver a Joey tan pensativo, borró su sonrisa. Se veía preocupado "¿Pasó algo malo?"

Negó, sonriente, no queriendo contagiar de su melancolía al pequeño, le gustaba verlo sonriente y amable… era un buen chico.

"No te creo; te ves muy raro."

"Sólo estaba pensando en tu hermano." Mokuba sonrió a la oración pronunciada por el rubio. Él veía una bonita relación entre ambos, llena de momentos entretenidos y discusiones que se resolverían en el sofá… ambos sentándose y queriendo ganar la simpatía del otro… al menos así… ya que cuando el cachorro recuperara la memoria, todo se iría al caño. "¿Siempre ha sido adicto al trabajo?"

Vio que Mokuba no lo pensó mucho antes de responder.

"Sí, desde que era pequeño… aproximadamente, los 14 años."

Joey hizo un mohín de disgusto… "No es bueno no disfrutar la juventud."

Mokuba sonrió.

"¿Te gustaría recobrar la memoria, Joey?"

Una negación. "Si viene por sí sola, no la rechazaré, Mokuba, pero tampoco estoy ansioso por tenerla de vuelta… no me siento ligado al pasado, porque no hay nada en mi mente que me una a éste. Sólo sé que mi padre me maltrata, por eso mismo me importa un comino todo lo demás." Se apartó el cabello del rostro, rubios mechones que reflejaban una luminosidad… casi poética. "Antes que menciones a Serenity, debo agregar que no hay mucho que me importe sobre ella, porque ni siquiera ha venido a verme."

"Hace poco habló por teléfono, o al menos eso dijo Seto," Empezó Mokuba, apartando la mirada, incapaz de soportar la mirada cargada de emoción del rubio… una tristeza casi tangible. "pero tú le dijiste que cuando te sintieras listo, tú mismo hablarías con ella y con tus amigos."

Asintió.

"Pero es difícil."

"Entiendo." Consintió Mokuba, suspirando largamente y apartando los largos mechones de su rostro delgado y atractivo, de expresión inocua. "Yo si no recordara nada, quizá tendría mucho más miedo de Seto si se mostrara afectuoso que si se mostrara sólo interesado y con preocupación… pero en grados normales. No como lo hicieran Yuugi y los demás esa noche en el hospital."

"Me hicieron sentir repleto de amor." Confesó. "Y me dio pena, porque no puedo corresponderlos, no sé quienes son, y ahora sólo quiero permanecer con tu hermano, porque él me da algo más. Me brinda seguridad."

"Así es Seto."

«Lo sé.» Pensó. "Y su apariencia es tan diferente a su carácter usual, al menos entre los muros de la mansión… es mucho más comprensivo de lo que se muestra, y me da comprensión… protección, y por eso mismo no quiero marcharme. A menos que los dos hayan decidido que definitivamente les estorbo en la mansión y vayan a enviarme de vuelta con mi padre."

"¿Joey?" El rubio le miró, esperando que continuara. "¿Qué piensas de Seto?"

Joey se sonrojó.

¿Acaso el pequeño se daba cuenta de las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba al CEO? No podía disimularlo, tal vez el mismo Seto estaba enterado de la situación y por eso mismo no corría a Joey de la mansión, por lástima.

"¿Pensar de él? No entiendo." Mintió Joey.

Mokuba frunció el entrecejo. "No mientas, Joey, ¿qué te parece mi hermano?"

"Un CEO muy inteligente, importante y lleno de responsabilidades…" Respondió, precipitadamente, queriendo zafarse rápidamente de la pregunta, pensando que escaparía de las garras de Mokuba. Error.

"¿Y como ser humano?" Insistió el pequeño.

"Alguien muy noble y lleno de afecto por regalar…" Su propia confesión de su pensamiento de Kaiba le hizo sonrojar furiosamente, no creyó jamás decirlo en voz alta, y ahí estaba, confesándoselo al hermano menor. "Pero que no está listo para entregarse, o al menos no quiere hacerlo."

La sonrisa de Mokuba fue luminosa, él pensaba exactamente lo mismo de su hermano, y le molestaba que éste se encerrara en sí mismo. Especialmente siendo alguien como lo era, atractivo, inteligente e interesante, y que tendría candidatas de donde escoger… a manos llenas una especie de surtido de mujeres.

Claro que el castaño no era de ese tipo de hombres.

Para él una unión significaba algo más aparte de la mera atracción física o deseos de un acostón… no era una persona frívola o superficial, especialmente cuando no podía cometer ese tipo de errores, ya que cualquier persona buscaría sacar provecho de ello Por eso buscaba unirse a alguien con quien creara un lazo de comprensión, un vínculo más allá del entendimiento humano, que con sólo una mirada se hubieran dicho todo, y que sólo tuvieran que hablarse cuando realmente la situación lo ameritase, no para complacer a curiosos a su alrededor.

El más pequeño de los Kaiba estaba consciente de eso, así como de la confusión de su hermano por la aparición del rubio en su vida, como un torbellino que vino a alborotar todo en su vida, de un modo que perjudicaba su salud mental (o la poca que podía poseer).

Joey era una especie de enfermedad crónica en el cerebro perfectamente entrenado de Kaiba… subconscientemente.

"Algo más… ¿te gusta Seto, Joey?"

Listo, el pequeño soltó la bomba, esperando una respuesta inmediata, pero el rubio se la negó. Adoptando una pose un poco a la defensiva por haber sido descubierto en su admiración secreta por un tipo como lo era Kaiba, además, ambos eran hombres y Mokuba era el hermano menor de Seto, ¿cómo se le ocurría preguntar eso?, nadie en su sano juicio le respondería con honestidad, especialmente porque él no dudaría antes de buscar a su hermano y contarle sobre la nueva conquista que había realizado sin mover un solo músculo.

"¿Gustarme? ¡PARA NADA!" Alzó la voz, debido a que los nervios le estaban traicionando y empezaba a sudar frío, en presencia de un ser humano tan clínico como estaba siendo Mokuba en ese momento… interesado en el tema. "Sólo le debo mucho más de lo que pueda pagarle."

Estuvo seguro que vio un rubor en las mejillas del rubio, y que ahora, como estaba de espaldas, estaba ocultando.

"¿Joey? ¡No me mientas!"

"Es tu hermano, obviamente no me gusta… yo gusto de mujeres, Mokuba. MUJERES." Aclaró, aunque en realidad mentía.

Quizá en su pasado (el cual desconocía), si gustaba de mujeres, pero ahora no era así… Kaiba no era una, y definitivamente estaba atraído por él, sus ojos le infundían ternura, le brindaban sentido a los momentos de locura que atravesaba y le gustaba sentirse presa de aquellos zafiros brillantes… como una noche llena de estrellas… brillante y al mismo tiempo, oscura.

Las mujeres a las que ahora conocían eran sólo las del servicio de la casa, y a una tal Mai Valentine que se apareció en la mansión, exigiendo verlo y diciendo que era alguien muy CERCANA al rubio… hizo mucho énfasis en la palabra, pero no la dejaron entrar, porque Joey dijo que no estaba listo para recibir a nadie de su pasado, pronto lo estaría.

"¿Lo dices por Mai?" Le cuestionó Mokuba, y él no dudó en asentir, vehemente. "Pero ni siquiera quisiste atenderla."

Joey se sonrojó. "No me vas a negar que era muy bonita, Mokuba."

"¡Y Seto!"

"Tu hermano ni siquiera me presta más atención de la que presta a sus labores de la compañía que maneja, Mokuba... no le pidas más. Él no tiene que saber que tú crees que me gusta."

"¿Y si tú le gustas a él?"

Joey sonrió, cayendo en la trampa de Mokuba. "¿En serio?"

"¡Ja!, lo sabía… te gusta mi hermano…" Joey lo miró y le impuso silencio con un brusco, 'chist'.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un rostro pálido y atractivo… Kaiba los veía desde allí, confundido. "¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?"

Joey casi se cae de espaldas por la pregunta, no esperó que su bulla se escuchara hasta la habitación de Kaiba… hacía apenas más de media hora que llegaron de su viaje a la cafetería y al Game Center y no querían perturbar el descanso de Kaiba, especialmente después que les dijo que estaba sintiéndose mal.

"Lo sentimos, hermano." Rió Mokuba. "Pero Joey me estaba diciendo sobre alguien que le gusta mucho."

Por la expresión que cruzó el rostro de Kaiba, Joey estuvo seguro que le preguntaría algo como '¿En serio? Y, ¿es alguien a quien yo conozca?', pero esas preguntas jamás surgieron de su boca. Es más, su expresión cambió a una de neutral indiferencia.

Su usual expresión.

"Sí, pero les pedí que no hicieran ruido. Estoy trabajando."

"¿Otra vez?" Preguntó Mokuba, incrédulo y con ganas de ir a la habitación de su hermano y romper la laptop. Pero no podía mostrarse tan irrespetuoso, además su hermano en verdad disfrutaba su trabajo, mucho más que la compañía de los seres humanos. "Dijiste que descansarías." La expresión del rostro de Mokuba no alteró la de Kaiba.

No iba a ceder por un puchero de su hermano.

"No todo es descanso y diversión, Mokuba." Respondió el CEO.

"Y no todo es trabajo y… ARGH!" Se quejó Joey, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, su cabeza dolía mucho, como no había sucedido en más de tres días… el doctor no dijo nada sobre eso, por eso mismo Kaiba se preocupó y entró precipitadamente, sosteniendo por los hombros al rubio, después de haberse dejado arrastrar de rodillas, también.

Las mejillas del rubio estaban sucias de lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos entreabiertos, mirando a medias el cuerpo que tenía frente a él, sosteniéndolo fuertemente… su boca estaba abierta en un grito cortado, y buscando aire que respirar, desesperado.

Tenía las manos a los lados de la cabeza, queriendo ejercer una presión suficiente para disminuir el dolor punzante que amenazaba con hacer explotar su cabeza en miles de pedazos; pero la calidez del cuerpo que le abrazó, inesperadamente, le hizo encontrar refugio, que no disminuyó el dolor, pero le hizo soportarlo un poco más, ya que no se sentía solo.

Sabía que contaba con el apoyo de alguien a su lado… y aunque ese alguien no mostrara el mismo interés en él, que él mostraba, no importaba. Su compañía, ahora, en su templo de oscuridad, era mucho más confortante que nunca.

"¿Está bien, hermano?" Preguntó Mokuba, consternado. No entendía muy bien la situación.

Veía como Joey se abandonaba a la desesperación, y se encontraba casi al borde de la locura misma… una dolorosa sacudida estremeció al propio Kaiba y sintió como Joey dejaba de ejercer fuerza y su cuerpo quedaba flácido entre sus brazos… el rubio estaba inconsciente.

Pero su calidez se sentía aún, penetrante, en su cuerpo, como una fuente de calor a la que no quería renunciar, jamás.

Por eso, lo tomó entre sus brazos y se levantó, cuidando de no tumbarlo. Lo presionó contra su cuerpo y le miró con fijeza… el pequeño cachorro de ojos tiernos encontró la forma perfecta de introducirse lentamente bajo su piel… y lo iba recorriendo, piel adentro… como fuego puro en sus venas… y el rubio era lo único que, a su alrededor (aparte de Mokuba), tenía sentido.

-Continúa…-

Notas de Lena:

¿Les gustó? ¿Empieza a tomar sentido?, espero que sí, porque en realidad nada de lo que estoy poniendo sucedía en la versión que se borró de mi disco duro, pero me está gustando más ésta, y me empieza a gustar, incluso con más intensidad que antes… Ya ven, a lo mejor y hasta me la haga súper larga, al estilo "Shadows' World" de GW, que por cierto no he avanzado nada. A quienes lo leen, lo siento, pero aún no hay nada… Esperen sólo un poco más, estoy entrando en una etapa de inspiración que ni yo misma me la creo… Kisses.


	12. Plática de hermanos

"CRYSTAL MEMORIES"

Capítulo 12. Pláticas de hermanos.

Mokuba miró aburridamente aquel largo y estrecho pasillo, en menos de un mes había ido dos veces ya al hospital, y de nuevo se preguntaba sobre la salud de su amigo, y veía como su hermano parecía decidido a abrir un círculo en el suelo, dando vueltas obsesiva y repetitivamente alrededor de un punto invisible en el suelo… Estaba volviéndolo loco.

Comprendía su preocupación, ya que el rubio no dio indicios de estar empeorando, a decir verdad, cada día que pasaba parecía ir mejorando mucho y sus facciones recuperaban la tonalidad rosácea que normalmente poseía. El brillo de vida, la sonrisa, la simpatía… se veía cada vez más lleno de vida en vez de notarse alguna desmejora, todo lo contrario.

Kaiba estaba al borde de los nervios.

"¿Qué es lo que pasó?" Cuestionó Mokuba, inocentemente, sin esperar más que una mirada, porque estaba seguro que su hermano no iba a prestarle mucha atención, especialmente estando el rubio en manos del doctor, que estaba haciéndole algún análisis… pero no había nada malo en él… quizá sólo algún vacío en su mente al que se quiso aferrar, nada por lo que debiera preocuparse.

Cuando el pequeño apartó la mirada, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta, la voz de Kaiba le hizo saltar en su asiento. Sorprendido.

"No sé qué tiene, pero no debe ser grave. Joey estaba mostrando signos de mejora, Mokuba. No puede, de pronto, empeorar tan gravemente. Debió haber sido algún resquicio… nada de importancia…" No sonaba muy seguro, ni él mismo creía sus palabras.

"Eso espero."

Kaiba asintió.

Vio a su hermano, realmente parecía alguien interesado en la salud del cachorro, y en su persona, más allá de la diversión que obtendría por ser amigo de él… Los amigos… maldición. No avisó a Yuugi y a los demás, y de seguro lo verían en las noticias… otro encabezado para los tabloides… 'Amante de CEO de Kaiba Corp sufre debido a un traumatismo encefálico'.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera nada realmente grave.

Oyó por completo la conversación de Joey con Mokuba, y sentía un brinco en el pecho al sólo recordarla… los dos parecían obstinados en sus puntos… Mokuba quería que Joey admitiera su atracción por Kaiba, del mismo modo en que Joey quería esconderla, aunque fuera obvia.

Fue conmovedor sentirse querido por dos personas que veían lejos del dinero y la fama, su personalidad entregada y sobreprotectora… muy posesiva y casi asfixiante, con todo lo que amaba.

Como con Mokuba.

"¿De qué hablaste con Joey antes de todo esto?" Preguntó Seto, sentándose al lado de su hermano, quien sonrió de lado, como rememorando la conversación que sostuvo con el joven rubio, de quien no sabían ninguna noticia, ahora.

Estaba muy interesado en el tema, y en ver qué le diría su hermano menor. Aunque dudaba que le mintiera, Mokuba no estaba habituado a esconderle ningún tipo de secreto, sin importar su calibre.

"Le pregunté sobre ti." Respondió, completamente honesto, y disfrutando de la mirada de su hermano, que se suavizó ante la respuesta, como si fuera exactamente lo que estaba esperando escuchar. "Me dijo, en resumen, que le agradas, pero se niega a aceptar que le gustas."

Las mejillas de Kaiba mostraron una leve sombra de un tono rosáceo.

Pero Mokuba fue capaz de notarlo.

"¿Eso hablaron?"

Un asentimiento.

"¿Te das cuenta que me estás ligando con el perro?" Fue su siguiente pregunta, y vio como su hermano rodaba los ojos, cansado de ese argumento viejo e invalido, o al menos ya lo era para Mokuba, especialmente luego de ver aquel especial brillo en los ojos azules de su hermano cuando su mirada se posaba, con mucha atención, en el dueño de aquellos pozos melados. "Es Wheeler y no llevamos precisamente una relación cortés o siquiera cordial."

El niño estuvo a un paso de golpear a su hermano con su indiferencia, por un momento.

Kaiba estaba siendo muy terco, al estilo de Joey.

"Y tú, ¿te das cuenta que estás cerrándote a la posibilidad que, en verdad, te guste Joey?"

"Estás saliéndote del tema, Mokuba… Todo está claro: A mí no me gusta Wheeler." Respondio Kaiba, queriendo sonar convincente, porque sabe que su hermano no es fácil de hacer, y no quiere que llegue a oídos de alguien la información que podría gustarle el rubio. "No sé por qué te empeñas en ello, lo mismo que hiciste con Wheeler."

"Porque al menos es más fácil hacerlo a él admitir que siente algo por ti. Especialmente por esos ocasionales sonrojos que lo acosaban, y sé que al menos a ti también te agrada."

Kaiba negó.

"Y no me molesta que ambos sean hombres. Lo juro." Dijo, viendo como el pequeño sonreía y asentía. "Deberías aceptar que es un buen partido."

"No estoy buscando pareja, Mokuba. Así que no me enumeres sus cualidades, no me hace falta conocerlas porque estamos hablando de Wheeler, y ése que está en nuestras casas no es él, al menos no completamente." Respondió mucho más brusco de lo que planeaba. El tema no era de su gusto, porque no quería pensar más en Joey, y precisamente Mokuba se lo recordaba. "Sólo es una parte de él… por así decirlo, la envoltura, Mokuba. Porque en esencia, Joey no está en nuestra mansión, ya que perdió la memoria."

"A mí me agrada."

"Lo sé." Dijo el castaño, consciente de eso y del cariño que, incluso en él, logró despertar en pocos días el joven… pero el verdadero Joey Wheeler era cuestión aparte. Un poco muy impulsivo y lleno de un entusiasmo escandaloso, más exagerado que el del actual Joey, y se caracterizaba por su usual arrogancia. La cual odiaba, se creía, en ocasiones, el centro del mundo. "Pero que a ti te guste, como ser humano, la actitud del perro, no significa que a mí me tenga que gustar. No tienes que imponerme tus gustos."

Mokuba negó.

"Si algo le pasara, tú te preocuparías por él." Dijo.

"Porque está bajo mis cuidados y no me gustaría que algo malo le pasase. No le odio, Mokuba. Simplemente me desagrada que actúe como lo hace, como el animal impulsivo que es, y que pretenda conocerme cuando no lo hace… juzga a las personas antes de conocerlas."

El pequeño rodó los ojos de tono azul-grisáceo.

"Como tú." Aclaró el pequeño. "No conocías bien a Joey antes de ponerle el sobrenombre de perro… ¿o sí? Y siempre le dices 'duelista de quinta' y cosas así… él es alguien muy… bueno."

"Te quedaste sin argumentos, Mokuba. No quiero hablar sobre Wheeler, o al menos no sobre su verdadera personalidad, que si a ti no te sobran argumentos, a mí sí."

Obstinado.

Su hermano era peor que infante que quiere un dulce o un juguete nuevo… mucho más insistente que eso, y era imposible sacarlo de un lugar cuando se posicionaba, tercamente, en él.

Ahora estaba con su irremediable aversión a Joey.

"No sé tú, Seto, pero a mí sí me agrada Joey… especialmente para _ti._"

«Sí, para mí.»

"No insistas, Mokuba."

Se levantó y le dio la espalda a su hermano, dispuesto a no responder más preguntas que involucraran algún posible sentimiento que sintiera por el rubio. Porque aunque era verdadero y veía muy bien a Joey, aceptando que le gustaba, también tomaba en cuenta que como una persona pública, no podía dejar las cosas al azar. Su vida no sería tomada con tan poca importancia.

Antes de aceptar que le gustaba el rubio tenía que ver cómo iban las cosas.

"¿Por qué te niegas a analizarlo, cuando menos? Sólo es Joey, no vas a morir si le haces cuando menos, un poco de caso… él sí te acepta, y le gustas aunque seas tan antisocial." Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. "Eso ya es algo GRANDE. Dale una oportunidad."

Kaiba gruñó algo.

"Te diré algo Mokuba." Empezó, sonando muy serio. Más que de costumbre. "Joey posee una belleza notoria hasta para un ciego, porque es muy altruista, siempre mete las narices donde no le llaman… pero no es el tipo de persona que quiero cerca de mí; empezando con el hecho que ni siquiera he aceptado ser homosexual, Mokuba. Nunca antes me sentí atraído a un hombre."

Mokuba asintió.

"¿Si Joey lo fuera y a ti te gustara?"

"Entonces se darían las cosas, pero no pasa ni una ni la otra, al menos no ahora." Dijo. Estaba enterado del famoso dicho de 'Nunca digas nunca', por eso mismo no se cerraba a la posibilidad de admitir una atracción hacia el rubio, especialmente porque sí le atraía.

No recordaba haber sentido algún gusto por algún niño o niña en su infancia, ya que estuvo muy ocupado en su hermano y en su futuro, buscando una forma de salir del orfanato.

Cuando 'heredó' Kaiba Corp tampoco se fijó en la gente que le rodeaba o decía estar interesada en él, porque ellos sólo amaban su dinero y la imagen famosa que se proyectaba mundialmente, y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a aceptar la responsabilidad de cuidar a Mokuba de la mano con Kaiba.

Veían en el más pequeño de los Kaiba un estorbo.

"No entiendo por qué te dio por involucrarme con el rubio."

"Nunca has tenido novia, Seto." Le dijo. "Y no quiero verte eternamente solo. Joey está ahora en la mansión y gusta de ti… como muy pocas personas realmente lo hacen. Digo, aparte de pensar en ti como el príncipe de sus sueños por todas esas fotografías tuyas que circulan por la red."

"Lo sé, pero es porque nadie piensa en ti. Todos piensan en sí mismos."

No todos. Mokuba negó, frenético, queriendo convencer a su hermano de aceptarlo.

"Joey no lo hace. Él se preocupa por mí."

Yuugi y compañía también, quiso decir Kaiba, pero eso implicaba que su hermano lo liara con otro del grupo, cuando el único que le interesaba era Joey, y al principio, debía admitirlo, levemente el faraón, especialmente cuando se enteró que era un ente diferente al pequeño Yuugi.

Tan diferente al noble y amable joven, alguien enigmático y por qué no admitirlo, endemoniadamente llamativo. Con una personalidad entre lo oscuro de sí mismo y la brillantez constante que rodeaba a Yuugi.

Pero eso pasó rápido, dándose cuenta que aquellos sentimientos pertenecían exclusivamente a un ente que quería expulsar de su nueva vida: Seth.

Él no gustaba del faraón, es más eso fue un fugaz sentimiento.

Por eso mismo no se clavó en el asunto y lo dejó pasar, olvidándose casi al instante de ello… solamente cuando pensaba a futuro, con Joey, recordaba el suceso que le ocurrió, ni Joey o el faraón poseían entrada en su vida.

Se sentía acorralado por sus propios sentimientos, y no sabía cómo esconderlos o hacerlos desaparecer definitivamente. Era tan difícil aceptarlo. Aunque Mokuba lo sabía, podía leerlo en las expresiones de su hermano, a Kaiba no le sería sencillo decirlo en voz alta; lo suyo necesitaba un poco más de experimentación y muchísima más teoría que práctica, especialmente tomando nota que Kaiba jamás sintió algo tan fuerte, que no fuera impulsado por un vínculo consanguíneo, como su hermano.

Ahora el rubio vino a atormentarlo, duro.

"Lo sé." Admitió Kaiba. "El problema no es si él se preocupa, sino si yo le quiero."

"Cuando menos admite que te llama la atención, de forma muy particular, Seto." Pidió Mokuba, casi rogando que admitiera el hecho. "Porque lo estás menospreciando y no lo conoces bien."

Kaiba sopló aire con fuerza.

"¿Conocerlo, Mokuba?" Preguntó, sin creerlo. "Está amnésico, hermano, no recuerda nada, y de esa forma no puedo conocerlo, ¿sí?"

Mokuba sólo atinó a mostrar una débil sonrisa.

Era un poco tarde y los doctores, al parecer, querían imprimirle más misterio a la escena porque no se aparecían por ningún lado. Eso o Mokuba se puso de acuerdo con ellos para que no interrumpieran su conversación con Kaiba, porque quería sacarle a la fuerza un 'Sí, me gusta'.

"Pero si Joey recordara, ¿lo intentarías?"

"Si Joey recordara, Mokuba, créeme, no se hubiese acercado a mí de la noche a la mañana, y nosotros dos no estaríamos teniendo una conversación tan absurda como, al menos yo, considero ésta."

"Sí." Admitió Mokuba, derrotado en su argumento tan frágil y quebradizo. "Sólo espero que él esté bien."

Kaiba se alejó de su hermano unos cuantos pasos y apoyó su mano en la pared, como si fuera un medio de apoyo para sí mismo. La expresión de su rostro denotaba preocupación, ahora que no estaba mirando los ojos de su hermano, y sabía que estaba realmente al tanto del rubio… y se permitió una sonrisa ligera, realmente le gustaba Joey.

"Yo también espero esté bien." Susurró suavemente, casi inaudible, de modo que el pequeño Mokuba no pudo escucharlo.

--------------------

La llamada de Mokuba le hizo sentir al borde de un colapso nervioso, y por eso mismo le pidió a su madre que se apresurara a llevarla al hospital, quería estar al lado de Joey en su recuperación, especialmente porque Kaiba les impedía acercarse, diciendo que era Joey quien no estaba listo para reunirse con sus amigos… ella lo comprendía, pero ¿por qué Joey tampoco quería verla a ella?

Corrió por los pasillos blancos, largos y estrechos, agitada.

Sabía que su hermano estaba por allí, la guiaba la confianza y un llamado íntimo, que sólo ella podía escuchar… además, la enfermera sólo le dijo que derecho, al fondo, Seto Kaiba y Mokuba Kaiba debían estarla esperando.

Apuró el paso.

No avisó ni a Yuugi ni a los demás, porque Mokuba le dijo que se presentara sola, que Kaiba sólo accedió a que ella fuera, no a la compañía de los demás, especialmente porque el rubio parecía mucho más frágil y sólo estaba entendiéndose con Kaiba, que se mostraba muy amable y útil, mucho más preocupado por él que nunca.

Serenity agradecía el gesto, y podía distinguir en los ojos de su hermano, así como en los de Seto Kaiba, un sentimiento común y muy nítido. Algo que si no notaba el resto de la gente era porque se cegaba.

Ella lo supo ver a la primera mirada, su hermano estaba fijándose demasiado en Kaiba, sin conocer su verdadera relación.

Las cosas irían empeorando, y no precisamente de parte de Kaiba, porque éste parecía apreciar a Joey de una forma en que nadie más lo hacía… y le daba atenciones y cuidados que no cualquiera.

Se detuvo, precipitadamente, frente a Kaiba, quien enarcó una ceja y asintió.

"Aún no sabemos nada de él." Dijo, sabiendo que ella preguntaría inmediatamente por su hermano, así como él hubiera hecho si Mokuba hubiese estado herido o necesitado de ayuda.

"Gracias por dejarme venir, Kaiba Kun." Agradeció con una leve inclinación, en la que sus ojos se vieron cubiertos por sus mechones de cabello castaño rojizo, estaba un poco incómoda en medio del silencio entre los hermanos… No sabía qué llegó a interrumpir, así que por eso mismo se alejó unos cuantos pasos, no queriendo estorbar en la comunicación familiar de los Kaiba.

Sólo habían pasado cinco minutos cuando un doctor salió, y Serenity se precipitó a él, urgida de información.

"¿Es usted familiar del Joven Wheeler?"

"Sí, doctor." Afirmó ella.

Kaiba no se movió, le dejaría entrar a ella primero y luego conversaría con el cachorro, aclarando algo. La idea de llamar a su hermana fue de Mokuba, él no quería lidiar con un cachorro tan voluble y temperamental.

"Puede pasar. Sígame."

Y así lo hizo la pelirroja, mirando apologéticamente a Kaiba, sabiendo que él también quería verlo, porque sino no hubiese ido al hospital, tan preocupado, a llevar a su hermano.

"¿Está bien, doctor?" Quiso saber ella.

El doctor asintió.

"Creí que usted sabía más de su situación." Dijo.

"Está amnésico y no me ha permitido verlo mucho." Mintió. "Pero la última vez estaba muy bien." Ésa era información que Kaiba le dio, diciéndole que su hermano cada día iba mejorando notablemente, y que ahora sólo se empeñaba en descubrir algo de su pasado, pero no a grados tan molestos… bueno, sólo un poco. "No creímos que tuviera una recaída."

El doctor le sonrió levemente.

"No tuvo ninguna recaída, señorita…" Respondió. "Es algo perfectamente normal que sufra dolores de cabeza, es un procedimiento habitual dado que sus memorias están estableciéndose. Aún no recuerda nada, pero pronto lo hará. Es cuestión de tiempo, y también paciencia. Si alguien le presiona porque recuerde, él entrará en constantes jaquecas y las cosas se demorarán más." Explicó. "¿Acaso Kaiba San le presiona?"

"¡Para nada!" Respondió. "Es él mismo quien se presiona."

"Hable con él, señorita Wheeler. Dígale lo que acaba de escuchar, no es prudente que se obsesione… todo irá bien."

Ella asintió. "Gracias."

Llegaron a la habitación y el doctor abrió la puerta. "Cuando usted termine, Kaiba San o su hermano podrán pasar, avíseles."

Otro asentimiento.

"¿Kaiba?" Joey levantó la cabeza de la almohada, para encontrarse con una linda pelirroja que le veía fijamente, con ojos llorosos… sintió una emoción cruzarle el pecho, pero no supo qué era. "¿Quién eres?"

Ella no dudó mucho antes de soltar varias lágrimas en señal de dolor y al mismo tiempo de agradecimiento al ver que su hermano estaba bien, sano y salvo. Mostrando una salud que antes no era muy común en él.

Kaiba en realidad estaba haciéndose cargo de él.

"Soy Serenity, Joey. Tu hermana."

La miró…

"Hola… ¿qué haces aquí?"

Ella se contuvo de irlo a abrazar, Mokuba le explicó que eso no le gustaba ya que le hacía sentir en deuda con los demás, como si él no fuera capaz de demostrarles el mismo afecto desmesurado.

"Mokuba Chan me llamó, diciéndome que estabas un poco grave, y me dijo que si quería podía venir." Vio como Joey sonreía. "Espero no te moleste que esté aquí."

"No."

Estaba bien, ver que alguien se preocupaba por él al borde del llanto, como esta niña dulce y linda que estaba frente a él. La expresión de su rostro denotaba su preocupación a un nivel muy elevado.

Incluso más que el propio Kaiba, y de forma más normal.

"Kaiba San y su hermano esperan afuera…" Le avisó. "Si quieres puedo salirme."

"No es necesario." Fue su respuesta. "Kaiba y Mokuba han hecho mucho por mí, no quiero preocuparlos, así que déjame pensar en una respuesta para ellos."

Serenity sonrió. "No hay nada de que preocuparse, al menos eso me dijo el doctor, probablemente ya les dijo a los Kaiba también… ellos se preocupan mucho por ti."

"¿También Kaiba Seto?" Preguntó, débilmente, sin querer denotar sus sentimientos.

"Especialmente él, Joey." La sonrisa de su hermana hizo feliz a Joey. "¿Crees que no lo sé, Joey? A ti te gusta, Kaiba San."

El violento sonrojo de Joey no fue nada… al menos para Serenity, quería llegar más hondo y ver en verdad si su hermano gustaba de Kaiba y por qué… y si era correspondido, aunque al menos, a ella, así le pareció.

"Tú no sabes, Serenity, porque no has estado conmigo." Dijo, no quería sonar grosero o brusco, pero tampoco quería admitir que tanto podía llegarle a gustar un hombre como Kaiba, que parecía casi imposible de alcanzar… alguien a quien sería difícil seguirle el paso. "Y él sí, por eso parezco tan cercano a él y por eso le aprecio… un poco."

"Yo sé eso." Sonrió, limpiando los últimos resquicios de lágrimas en sus mejillas blancas. "Y no me preocuparía que Kaiba San te gustara… bueno, sería un poco raro, porque siempre te imagine con Mai Valentine, pero si ella no está aquí, cuidándote, es porque no te merece, realmente. Mokuba Chan y Kaiba San sí han demostrado interés en ti… o quizá una compasión muy grande. Aunque no sé… ellos parecen quererte bien."

"Eso espero."

"Además, no deberías preocuparte tanto por el pasado, Joey," Empezó ella, tomando el consejo del doctor. "Eso sólo le imprime más presión a tu vida, especialmente ahora que estás en recuperación."

"¿Qué?"

"El doctor dijo que te relajes un poco, eso te ayudará a recordar mucho más rápido que si te obsesionas con el hecho de no recordar nada."

Lo sabía.

Pero quería saber hasta dónde podría llegar con Kaiba de acuerdo a sus antecedentes con el joven, quizá no muy lejos… o tal vez más lejos de lo que podría llegar ahora. No sabía a ciencia cierta, y eso era lo que quería averiguar.

Pero el CEO no le daba respuestas, se las negaba.

"Serenity, ¿cómo supiste que Kaiba me gustaba?"

Ella le sonrió. "Se te ve en los ojos, Joey. Jamás te notaste tan feliz y porque cuando lo nombras o piensas en él, todo parece más brillante en tu rostro."

Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro de su hermana, que se acercó a él. Ella depositó un beso en su frente.

"Iré a casa, Joey, ya es media noche y mamá está esperándome fuera. Kaiba San y Mokuba Chan querrán verte, así que no te quito más tu tiempo."

"¿Podrías pasar otro día a verme, si no es aquí, en la mansión?"

Ella asintió, feliz. "Por supuesto, Joey."

Sólo la vio salir, sonriente.

Unos minutos después, Kaiba entró, serio, y tras él, Mokuba.

"Joey."

La voz fue de Mokuba, el CEO no dijo nada, sólo esperó a que Mokuba, tras un intercambio insignificante de palabras, con Joey, saliera, dejándolos solos. Quería tratar un asunto con el perro.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó.

"Mucho mejor." Sonrió. "Aunque un poco cansado, eso sí."

Le sorprendió que Kaiba se sentara en el borde de la cama, a su lado y le mirara con tanta intensidad en los orbes azul rey, estaba casi en el limbo, entregado a emociones que no experimentó antes… atrapado en Seto, rodeado de él, y tan cálido que tenía miedo de moverse.

"Bien."

Lo que más en shock le dejó, fue el leve roce de la mano de Kaiba contra la suya… y el movimiento casi imperceptible de una caricia sobre ella.

"Eso me alegra."

Se puso en pie, en silencio, y salió de la habitación, dejando en Joey un remolino de emociones que agitaban su respiración y lo dejaron casi K.O.

-Continúa…-

Notas de Lena:

Hubo un bonito momento, y es que si me apresuro, las cosas no van a salir como YO las quiero, sé que me deben estar detestando, porque tardé mucho tiempo en actualizar y ahora porque me demoro en el YAOI, pero les juro que ya se viene acercando, es muy predecible en Joey, al menos en Kaiba estamos dándole la pauta que necesita, y un poco de tiempo para que no termine en un intento fallido de suicidio.

Gracias por los reviews, ando sin tiempo para responderlos pero quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han escrito, por su apoyo: Guerrera Lunar y Rex; Akeru Fujimi; Tenshi; Milharu; Kendra Duvoa; Oriko Asakura; Aguila Fanel; Ishida Rio; Akire Rosales; etcétera.


	13. Aceptando a los amigos

Capítulo 13. Aceptando a los amigos.

Seto Kaiba se sintió casi adivino al momento en que leyó la nota principal en el periódico. Lo supo desde un principio, dado que los periodistas se valían de sus notas amarillistas para atraer la atención del público, muy especialmente tratándose de él y de lo que la gente estaba considerando ahora como su 'vida amorosa'.

No quería enfadarse pero realmente había un motivo.

Se daba cuenta que lo estaban liando con el perro, y aunque admitía que físicamente el chico podía ser muy atractivo, su personalidad era molesta y realmente entre ellos dos no había posibilidades.

Sí, la conversación con Mokuba le dejó pensando y concluyó que se preocupaba por él porque eran, él y Mokuba, los dos únicos seres humanos con quienes el rubio no se mostraba arisco.

Leyó el periódico, rindiéndose a la curiosidad y deteniéndose en la noticia de Joey.

**_"Amante de Seto Kaiba sufre recaída."_**

_Ayer, en el hospital central de Domino City, fue reportada la visita de urgencia que hizo el famoso empresario Seto Kaiba, dueño de una de las empresas de mayor renombre, mundialmente. De acuerdo a las investigaciones que se hicieron, fue confirmado que el ciudadano Joseph Wheeler fue internado debido a incipientes dolores de cabeza que terminaron en jaquecas constantes que llevaron al sujeto a la posterior inconciencia._

Allí se cortaba la noticia, pero al lado había una fotografía de Joey, tomada para el torneo de Ciudad Batallas.

Veía su expresión arrogante, aquella sonrisa que indicaba autosuficiencia que le molestaba. Sus ojos color castaño veían al frente con desafío. Sí, Joey daba lo mejor de sí, pero al final Mariku consiguió derrotarlo.

Él siempre se burló del joven.

_Perro, duelista de tercera, inútil._

La relación que ambos mantenían era de intensa rivalidad, casi odio, uno innatural, nacido de la nada, y eso le molestaba. Odió al chico pero éste realmente no hizo mucho por ganarse ese odio; sólo que él no buscaba amigos y Yuugi con su pandilla de amigos, amantes de la amistad, no le inspiraban mucha confianza.

Se frotó las sienes con la yema de sus dedos, él mismo estaba experimentando dolores de cabeza al no poder apartar de sus pensamientos al rubio.

Toda su vida estaba girando en torno al cabeza hueca de Wheeler, y su tiempo se fraccionaba aún más, todo por las visitas que le hacía, por petición de Mokuba, al hospital.

En un día fue tres veces.

Cerró los ojos, muy a su pesar admitía que su nueva relación con Joey era algo que realmente le gustaba, lo que no disfrutaba era su confusión, la misma que llegó con la comodidad que el rubio le brindaba.

El sonido de los pasos de su hermano pasó desapercibido para él, y no alzó la mirada ni cuando su hermano se aclaró la garganta, queriendo llamar su atención.

"Seto, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó, entonces, Mokuba.

El de hermosos ojos azules y de personalidad tan fría, alzó la mirada, encontrándose con su hermano frente a él.

Nació en su rostro una involuntaria sonrisa que fue correspondida, incluso con mayor sentimiento, porque en Mokuba era más natural hacer eso.

"¿Ocurre algo, hermano?"

"Te pregunte si estabas bien." Dijo el pequeño, acercándose a Kaiba y tomando asiento frente a él.

El periódico abierto le enseñó al de cabello negro la noticia de Joey.

"¿Otra noticia de Joey?" Preguntó, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

"Sí."

"Y tú has estado muy ocupado pensando en cómo desmentir, una vez más, que Joey no es tu amante, sino que le estás haciendo el favor de darle un hogar en lo que recupera su memoria." Afirmó el pequeño, conociendo que esa sería la excusa que le diría su hermano.

Muy tonta, pero su hermano no quería evidenciar el hecho que, por primera vez, estaba experimentando algo que no era capaz de controlar, por lo mismo estaba sumamente molesto.

¿Cómo podía no ser capaz de dominarlo? Jamás vivió situación igual, por eso se sentía impotente.

Como un inútil más en el mundo.

"Sí." Respondió, Mokuba sólo negó. "Pero aún no sé cómo hacerles entender todo eso, porque no lo captan."

Mokuba sólo le regaló una amable sonrisa. "Quizá sólo quieren un poco de escándalo en tu vida. Te empeñas en negarlo tanto que quizá ellos quieran un poco más de notas. Además, como no te caracterizas por protagonizar noticias como ésas, ahora que Joey está en nuestras vidas tienen que disfrutarlo."

Kaiba no asintió ni negó, pero admitió que su hermano estaba en lo cierto.

"Yo sé."

"Entonces, ¿qué harás?" Cuestionó el joven, sus ojos fijos en la imagen del periódico, había seguido los ojos de su hermano y se topó con que éste no apartaba la mirada del Joey arrogante que estaba impreso en la hoja.

No recibió una respuesta, por lo que estiró su mano y rozó a su hermano con suavidad, atrayéndolo a la realidad, quizá un tanto bruscamente.

"¿Qué harás con Joey, Seto?" Quiso saber.

"Envié a un equipo de seguridad al hospital, no quiero que le estén asediando los reporteros sobre cuestiones que no planeo volver a tocar." Respondió y terminó de un solo trago el café que quedaba en su taza.

Mokuba se contuvo de sonreír.

Su hermano podía llegar a ser más terco que Joey, y su negación estaba tornándose más pesada.

Si no lo sacaba de allí, su hermano se estancaría.

"Oh, vamos, Seto, ¿sigues en eso?"

Su hermano le miró de reojo, y de no haber sido el pequeño Mokuba le hubiese fulminado con la mirada, pero no lo hizo, sólo negó.

"Te hago la misma pregunta." Susurró, cansado. "Es el perro y por el momento no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de él. Estoy cansado."

Mokuba sonrió.

"Ya no deberías buscar más excusas." Le sonrió. "Llévame al hospital a ver a Joey."

"¿Y la escuela?" Preguntó el CEO.

Los ojos de Mokuba denotaron confusión.

"Seto, es sábado, no hay clases."

El CEO sólo bufó, resignándose a pasar a ver al rubio, porque estaba seguro que su hermano le obligaría a bajar con él.

"Bien."

"Gracias, hermano."

--------------------

Serenity Wheeler miró a su hermano con cariño; llegó al hospital muy temprano, y contempló a su hermano dormir, hasta ahora, que abría los ojos con lentitud, despertándose finalmente.

Vio que su hermano la enfocaba y que un poco de desilusión se posó en su mirada, quizá esperaba ver a alguien más allí y no a su hermana.

Ella, sin embargo, lo comprendió.

"¿Dormiste bien, Joey?" Se acercó a él y le besó la frente.

Aquella muestra de cariño borró todo rastro de tristeza en ella y eso, la chica lo agradeció con una ligera risa que inundó cálidamente la habitación.

A pesar de no tener ningún recuerdo de ella, sentía que un lazo muy grande y fuerte, indestructible, le unía a la chica. Algo que no quería olvidar, más bien, quería recordarlo.

Pero su mente le frenaba, porque algo en su interior le recordaba a Seto Kaiba y el hecho que su relación quizá no era tan buena como él quería imaginar.

Mejor no frustrarse, ya que no tenía mucho sentido pensarlo demasiado.

Con Serenity estaba a gusto, y aunque esperó encontrar a Mokuba y a Seto, estaba feliz de encontrarse con alguien que para él era muy importante, y que demostraba mucho afecto a su persona, sin pedirle el mismo amor, aunque en el fondo, Joey lo notó, los ojos de la chica suplicaban por una mirada cargada del mismo sentimiento potente; Joey no pudo negársela.

"Sí, Serenity. Dormí muy bien."

"Eso me alegra, hermano." Respondió ella, tomando su mano entre la suya. "Creí que encontraría a Kaiba San y a su hermano aquí, cuidando de ti, pero una de las enfermeras me dijo que se fueron muy tarde anoche, porque Mokuba estaba sintiéndose muy agotado, entonces su hermano accedió a llevarlo a casa."

Joey le sonrió.

No necesitaba explicarle sobre la ausencia de los Kaiba, y así se lo hizo saber.

"No tienes que explicarme sobre los Kaiba, hermana. Estoy bien ahora, contigo aquí."

También era extraño hablarle tan familiarmente, pero muy reconfortante.

"Oh, Gracias Joey."

Le regaló una sonrisa y un asentimiento.

La chica cerró los ojos, su hermano era tan feliz en esta nueva vida, y la aceptaba a ella, sin negarse a su compañía, que deseó que no recordara, porque su vida era un tormento al lado de su padre, y porque si continuaba amnésico, mejoraría no sólo su calidad de vida, sino que, aunque lo negara, Kaiba terminaría cediendo y le brindaría también un poco de afecto.

Ahora no era desdichado.

"Serenity, gracias."

Ella le sonrió.

Le dio otro beso en la frente al mismo tiempo en que la puerta se abría, dejando entrar a un chico de ojos violáceos, con una sonrisa leve en el rostro, de apariencia dulce, que poseía cabello tricolor.

Yuugi, acompañado de su Yami, quien entró tras él, vieron al rubio, recostado en la camilla.

"Buenos días, Joey Kun." Saludó Yuugi, más formalmente, del mismo modo en que se dirigía a Kaiba.

"Yuugi."

Sí, ése era el nombre que Mokuba le dio cuando le mostró unas cuantas fotos de sus amigos.

"Vinimos en cuanto supimos que tuviste una recaída." Intervino Yami, viendo que Yuugi no se animaba a hablar, quizá por temor a un nuevo rechazo por parte de su amigo.

Era lo peor que le podía dar Joey: su indiferencia.

"Gracias." Dijo el rubio, un poco aturdido.

"Sí," continuó el faraón. "y a disculparnos por la mala presentación que tuvimos contigo la última vez, pero entenderás que todos ellos estaban muy preocupados por ti. Siempre has sido como un hermano para ellos."

Los ojos melados de Joey se suavizaron un poco, entendiendo el mensaje: los chicos sólo estaban preocupados por él.

"Lamento haber sido tan rudo." Se disculpó el rubio.

Serenity apartó el cabello que cubría el rostro de Joey y le abrazó con fuerza.

"Lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte, Joey. Si sigues presionándote tanto y queriendo recordar todo, sólo te perjudicarás a ti mismo." Aconsejó la pelirroja.

El faraón sonrió al ver la escena; los lazos entre Joey y Serenity eran muy fuertes, ni la amnesia era capaz de romperlos.

Vio como su aibou sonreía, complacido de ver que el rubio se mostraba feliz; una sonrisa genuina, como aquellas que, últimamente, el rubio se negaba a mostrar, quizá el infierno que vivía era demasiado grande.

Sólo tenía diecisiete años, lidiar con el hecho de mantener un hogar, cuidarse, alimentarse y ver que su padre no perdiera la poca cordura que poseía, era todo un logro a su edad.

Yuugi, con más confianza, se acercó un poco y tomó entre una de las suyas, la mano de su amigo.

"Lamento no haber estado antes contigo, y portarme insoportablemente apegado a ti, Joey; pero eres mi mejor amigo."

Joey sintió que su corazón se estrujaba.

No recordaba al pequeño que se tragaba con mucho esfuerzo las lágrimas, porque no quería incomodarlo; el mismo tipo que le llamó un par de veces a la mansión sólo para ver como iba el proceso de recuperación.

El rubio, de momento, se sintió profundamente agradecido.

Feliz de poseer amigos de tanta calidad, que contrastaban con la grotesca experiencia que vivió al conocer a su padre.

"No hay problema, Yuugi."

Yami sonrió, aliviado.

Para ir allí, su aibou sufrió demasiado, preguntándose constantemente frente a su reflejo, en el cuarto de baño, si estaría bien incursionar en la vida de su rubio amigo ahora que éste parecía tan calmado.

No quería ocasionarle daño.

Aún veía su rostro preocupado cuando recibieron el periódico esa mañana y el primero en verlo fue Yuugi.

La noticia del amante de Seto Kaiba sirvió para hacerlo entrar en un shock momentáneo.

Una recaída, debido a algún traumatismo posterior a todo eso… Joey estaría bien, con los cuidados de los mejores doctores.

Pero quería verlo.

"Yuugi," Llamó el rubio, sonrojándose un poco, y aquello sorprendió al faraón. El rubio no solía ser tan introvertido. "¿te molestaría contarme cómo fue que nos conocimos?"

Los ojos violáceos de Yuugi se suavizaron, rápidamente, y Yami sonrió interiormente.

Vio como su aibou asentía a la petición, y tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaban allí.

"¡Claro que sí, Joey!" Sonrió el pequeño, subiéndose a la cama y balanceando sus pies en el aire, como un niño emocionado.

En el fondo, se dijo Yami, eso era su aibou. Sólo un niño.

"Bueno, Joey," Empezó el enano, sonriéndole a su amigo, quien hizo lo mismo, sin saber por qué. Ahora que lo veía bien, el pequeño le inspiraba confianza con su mirada, por eso mismo se sentía a gusto. "nos conocimos cuando…"

--------------------

Kaiba bajó de la limosina en silencio, siguiendo a su hermano que, con rapidez, se encaminaba a la habitación que se le había asignado al joven rubio.

El CEO no creyó que encontrase reporteros fuera del edificio, pero eso encontró. Éstos se abalanzaron sobre él como si fuera alguna presa, y éste sólo los miró fijamente. No quería hablar con ellos, pero la prensa no pensaba lo mismo que él, menos cuando iba a entrar al hospital a visitar a su "amante".

Una de las reporteras le puso el micrófono en el rostro y no se detuvo a preguntar.

"Joven Kaiba, ¿qué opina, tras haber negado el romance con el Joven Wheeler, de lo que publicó la prensa esta mañana?"

Su voz sonaba un poco emocionada, como si estuviera segura que Kaiba iba a contestarle lo que ella quería, que era cierto y que estaba viviendo un romance tórrido con Wheeler, pero eso no fue lo que hizo.

Sonrió irónicamente.

"Sigo opinando lo mismo que al principio, Joseph Wheeler y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación. Yo sólo le estoy brindando la protección que él necesita hasta que pueda hacerlo por su propia cuenta." Dijo y sin importarle quien fuera, dio un leve empujón a la joven, saliéndose del centro del corro que se había formado a su alrededor.

No iba a justificarse ante la prensa del por qué estaba cuidando a Wheeler.

Lo que ésta creyera o dejara de creer, así como lo que estaba publicando, él sabía que era falso y por eso mismo ya no iba a detenerse a perder el tiempo en ello. Estaba cansándose y ni siquiera había aclarado sus propios conflictos internos, de los que Joey era la causa.

Vio a Mokuba sentado en una silla, esperando por él.

El chico se puso en pie en cuanto le vio llegar y le regaló una sonrisa dulce, comprensiva.

Entendía que su hermano estaba viviendo una verdadera pesadilla mientras esperaba que su rubio amigo recobrase la memoria, pero él, en su interior, esperaba que Joey tardase un poco más, para que las cosas se desarrollaran un poco más. Ya luego él vería la forma de solucionar las cosas si, cuando Joey recobrase la memoria, no recordaba a su hermano.

"No creí que siguieran con eso." Dijo Mokuba, sonriendo amablemente y esquivando a una enfermera que pasó corriendo en dirección contraria.

Kaiba sólo miró a su hermano de reojo.

Sabía que Mokuba le obligaba a ir al hospital porque quería que limara asperezas con el perro y porque veía algo en todo eso… quizá el pequeño estaba siendo demasiado idealista.

O él estaba siendo extremadamente pesimista,

"Es su trabajo, Mokuba. Nunca se cansan."

La sonrisa de Mokuba contagió a Kaiba que se permitió una sonrisa ahora que iban solos.

La vida de su hermano siempre fue diferente a la vida de un adolescente común y corriente, eso Mokuba siempre lo supo, por eso mismo no decía nada respecto a ello. Su hermano mayor sólo se preocupaba por él.

Era obvio que estaba confundido por el simple hecho de estar preocupándose por Joey; el rubio era como un huracán en su vida… todo estaba saliéndose de lugar. Kaiba no era un experto en sentimientos.

Sentir era lo único en lo que el CEO no era bueno, al menos cuando no se trataba de Mokuba Kaiba o de Gozaburo… A uno lo amaba profundamente, por ser su hermano menor y al otro le odiaba como nunca odió a nadie.

Quizá con Joey no fuera tan complicado, el chico siempre fue mucho más sentimental que Kaiba. Cuando estaba con sus amigos (antes de perder la memoria), era un chico impulsivo que actuaba basado en sus instintos y emociones… ahora era lo mismo, sólo que como no estaba consciente de su relación odio-odio con Kaiba él estaba formando una nueva relación.

Mokuba sabía que a Joey le gustaba creer que podía ser capaz de deshelar el iceberg que rodeaba el corazón de Kaiba.

Mokuba mismo pensaba que su hermano muchas veces exageraba y que se aislaba demasiado. Pero no podía obligarlo a compartir con la gente, ya compartía con él, y además tras el fiasco de Battle City no estaba dispuesto a volver a interactuar con Yuugi y su club de admiradores.

No ganó su propio torneo, y toda esa estupidez del pasado sólo le ocasionaba dolor de cabeza.

No había ciencia en ello.

Él era Seto Kaiba y no una reencarnación de un tipo que desafió al faraón sediento del poder que éste poseía.

Kaiba sabía que Yuugi (más específicamente Yami) era fuerte, pero no por eso iba a aceptar que su rivalidad con el joven estaba escrita en su destino. No podía permitirse creer todas esas fantasías.

"Seto, ¿cuándo podrá ir Joey a casa?"

El castaño miró a su hermano, fijamente. Él no estaba tan ansioso por recuperar la presencia del cachorro dentro de su mansión.

Requería un poco más de tiempo para aclarar sus propios pensamientos.

"El médico nos lo hará saber, Mokuba." Le respondió a su hermano.

Iban llegando a la habitación en la que el rubio estaba y escucharon la risa contagiosa del rubio y la voz suave de Serenity. La chica estaba comentando algo que al rubio le pareció muy gracioso porque volvió a estallar en ruidosas carcajadas que esta vez fueron acompañadas por Yuugi.

El más pequeño de los Kaiba sonrió.

"¡Yuugi y Yami están aquí!" Exclamó.

Kaiba no lo siguió cuando su hermano apuró el paso hasta empezar a correr directo a la habitación del rubio y empujó la puerta, cortando en seco las risas de los presentes.

Pero Mokuba no dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras él, espero pacientemente a que su hermano le alcanzara.

"Mokuba, ¿cómo estás?" Preguntó con una sonrisa el rubio, apartándose un mechón de cabello rubio del rostro.

Vio como Mokuba dejaba entrar a su hermano antes de responder con una resplandeciente sonrisa. Tan tierno y amable, completamente opuesto a su hermano. Aunque había ocasiones en las que el mismo Mokuba era igual de necio que su hermano, cuando le seguía la corriente.

"Muy bien, Joey. ¿Qué hay de ti?" Miró a Yuugi y a Yami al mismo tiempo que les sonreía. "Veo que ya permitiste la visita de tus amigos. Eso es bueno, ¿no?"

Joey asintió.

"Sí, es muy bueno. Y también me siento muy bien, Mokuba. Gracias por preguntar." Dijo, sus ojos melados estaban posados en la figura larga y estilizada de Seto Kaiba que, ausente, estaba apoyando su espada en la puerta.

Como si no estuviera presente.

"Kaiba." Llamó Joey.

Yuugi, Yami, Serenity y Mokuba miraron al aludido, que estaba mirando fijamente a través de la ventana.

"Seto." Llamó Mokuba esta vez y su hermano enarcó una ceja, finalmente reaccionando y dándose cuenta que no estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía en la habitación.

"¿Decías algo?" Preguntó.

Joey le sonrió amablemente, aunque estaba levemente preocupado del por qué Kaiba estaba actuando más distante que de costumbre. Siempre le ponía sus límites pero ahora estaba mostrándose mucho más reacio a estar con él.

O quizá era la presencia de todos los que estaban allí.

Mokuba pensaba algo similar, y también estaba sonriendo internamente, porque el hecho que su hermano se distrajera significaba algo bueno. Siempre estaba tan concentrado que por una vez que lo tomaran desprevenido, significaba que no estaba tan equilibrado como quería hacerle creer a los demás.

Su hermano si estaba dándole segundos pensamientos a algo con Joey.

"¿Por qué no vamos por un café?" Dijo Mokuba, mirando solamente a Yami y a Yuugi, y de reojo a Serenity.

Los tres captaron la indirecta y la chica asintió.

"Sí, vamos. Estoy sedienta y puedo tomar una soda." Le dio un beso a Joey en la mejilla, como una despedida.

Cuando llegó a la puerta dio una inclinación de agradecimiento a Kaiba, quien sólo asintió.

Yami sólo miró intensamente a Joey, feliz que hubiera aceptado la compañía de Yuugi y salió. La mirada que compartió con Kaiba fue mucho más intensa que las anteriores. En ella le dijo a Kaiba que cuidara a Joey… no quería verlo sufrir.

Yuugi tardó un poco más, porque se acercó a su amigo y le dio la mano.

Vio como su amigo parecía ya impaciente por hablar con Kaiba, así que tuvo que apresurarse.

"Nos veremos pronto, Joey." Dijo y miró a Kaiba. "Gracias por todo, Kaiba Kun."

Joey sonrió al verse solo con Kaiba.

"¿Estás bien, Kaiba?" Le preguntó. "Te noté un poco alejado."

El CEO negó.

Vio que el rubio estaba más feliz de estar solo con él que de estar en compañía de sus amigos.

Eso le confundió un poco más.

"Sólo pensaba un poco, Wheeler. Tengo trabajos pendientes en la corporación… Eso es todo."

Algo le dijo a Joey que era una mentira.

"Realmente lamento que estés pasando por todo esto, otra vez, por mi culpa. Yo sé que tienes una imagen que mantener y a Mokuba para cuidar, por eso mismo estoy siendo tan duro como puedo con la prensa, que han intentado entrevistarme dos veces." Comentó, sonriéndole. "No quiero cambiar tu vida, Kaiba. Si quieres puedo quedarme en cualquier otro lugar."

El CEO negó.

"No es eso." No estaba mirando al cachorro, no quería hacer contacto visual con él… si lo hacía quedaría atrapado en su mirada color castaño. "Además, ¿con quién te quedarías?"

Joey negó. "No lo sé, aún."

"Tus amigos no te rechazarán pero… serías una carga para ellos, además Tea es una mujer… ¿cómo se vería que te quedaras con ella? No muy bien." Planteó el CEO.

Claro que Joey sabía todo eso, o al menos sospechaba que podría ser una carga para sus amigos.

Ninguno parecía ser multimillonario, como lo era Kaiba Seto.

"¿Entonces…?"

El ojiazul caminó a donde estaba él y le miró a los ojos, por primera vez.

Joey se sonrojó porque no esperaba que el CEO hiciera eso… lo hermoso del castaño le hipnotizaba.

Estaba perdido en sus ojos… navegando en el mar cristalino y frío que era su mirada.

"Puedes seguir quedándote en la mansión." Su voz sonó monocorde, sin denotar ningún sentimiento… O quizá era lo que siempre hacía… Joey estaba tan absorto en sus ojos que apenas lo oía. "A mí y a Mokuba no nos molesta… _Joey._"

El rubio alzó la mirada… ¿acaso le había llamado…?

Sí, eso mismo había hecho.

Por eso mismo, sólo asintió.

"Supongo que puedo, ¿no? Gracias por todo, Kaiba." Sonrió. "Estoy seguro, aunque no recuerde nada de mi pasado, que esto es lo mejor que alguien haya hecho por mí… de forma desinteresada."

"Yo no sé eso."

"Kaiba… ¿te molestaría si empiezo, finalmente, a establecer contacto con mis amigos?"

En su interior, Kaiba tembló… quizá así el cachorro se iría mucho antes de su lado.

Eso no significaba que iba a demostrarse ansioso o posesivo. Además, Wheeler tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que quería. Él sólo le estaba protegiendo de su abusivo padre y de la soledad que como él ya sufría, no le deseaba a nadie más… ni al mismísimo Joey.

"Eso no es de mi incumbencia, Wheeler." Respondió. "Pero no me opondré a que los contactes… Sólo…"

"¿Sólo qué?" Preguntó Joey, esperanzado en que le dijera algo como _No me dejes._

"Sólo no hagas reuniones ruidosas en la mansión." Le dijo.

Se encaminó a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

Tomó la mano de Joey y sintió lo fría de ésta. "Estás frío." Explicó al hecho de sostener el cuerpo de Joey contra el suyo en un abrazo fuerte en el que le brindó un poco de su calor.

Quizá por lo hermético de su tono de voz o la expresión de seriedad neutra, Joey creyó que era verdad.

En otra ocasión, se dijo mentalmente, Kaiba nunca le abrazaría.

Pero el mero hecho de estar siendo abrazado por Kaiba, aunque no era algo sentimental, fue el mejor de los consuelos que Joey hubiera podido recibir a lo largo de toda esa nueva vida.

Continuará…

Notas de autora:

Hacía ya un buen de tiempo que no actualizaba "Crystal…". Espero no haberlas tenido en suspenso. Estaba un poco ocupada con mi nueva mascota, que por cierto es un conejito… Me considero muy afortunada porque mi perro Blacky nació un 25 de octubre (cumpleaños de Kaiba), el veterinario me lo confirmó… jeje. Y mi conejito nació el 12 de diciembre (cumpleaños de Kyo Chan personaje de KOF. Sólo falta que mi gato también cumpla años en un día célebre.

Volviendo al fic, sé que me doy muchos rodeos, pero no se preocupen. Si lo hago todo de una sola vez no va a tener mucho sentido. Yo misma lo he pensado siempre así, lo bonito de un anime, fic, serie, película, etc., es cuando se confiesa el amor… de allí la serie o lo que sea deja de interesarme. Yo no quiero que eso suceda con mi fic.

REVIEWS.


	14. Alma Pura

**"_Existen dos formas de difundir la luz: ser la vela o ser el espejo que la refleja."_**

_Edith Wharton._

Capítulo 14. Alma Pura.

_La sangre que manaba de la herida de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Joey manchaba de rojo sus mechones rubios, y la palidez de su rostro era demasiada… casi del mismo tono que la piel de un muerto._

_Pero, aún en ese deplorable estado, herido, sangrante, al borde de la misma muerte, Joey Wheeler, su perro, se veía tan hermoso. Completamente fuera de lugar, su hermosura simple, pero obvia, lo hacía alguien tan diferente a los demás; porque brillaba._

_Sí, Kaiba podía ver que aún muriendo el rubio invocaba un resplandor dorado a su alrededor._

_Él, tan impulsivo como siempre, tan testarudo, tan cabeza hueca… tan tremendamente suyo que le asustaba._

**_Luz y Oscuridad._**

_¿Qué no lo veía?_

_A su mundo de hielo, sumergido en las sombras, le brillaba un hermoso amanecer que derretía cada uno de los rincones. No más frío, no más miedo… no más soledad._

_Simplemente tenía que estirar su mano y sujetar firmemente aquello que más anhelaba._

_Pero tenía miedo, porque siendo como era no iba a permitir que alguien más, como lo era Joey, tan opuesto a él, se involucrara en aquella comedia que era su vida. Una broma del más allá._

**_Luna y Sol._**

_Él era un genio, todo mundo lo sabía, pero ahora que levantaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Joseph Wheeler, para llevarlo al hospital, ahora que lo estaba acomodando en el asiento del copiloto y le veía… no era más que el reflejo de la luz que se apagaba en el cuerpo de su rival._

_Tuvo miedo, por eso apretó con fuerza el acelerador._

_Joey no iba a morir._

_Su alma estaba muerta, sí. Seto Kaiba era una cáscara, lo que había quedado de un niño dulce e inocente, de alguien entregado a la vida… después de haber sido sometido a los crueles castigos de Gozaburo._

_No iba a permitir que el rubio muriera, tampoco iba a ser él quien apagara su vela._

_Joey era su vela… y en ese momento, él era el espejo._

_Lentamente, el viento que soplaba con fuerza, arremetió con violencia contra la llama moribunda y en vez de apagarse, ésta ardió con más fuerza._

Seto Kaiba abrió los ojos…

La calidez que estaba apoyada en su cuerpo era de Joey Wheeler, el mismo joven rubio con quien acababa de soñar… sí, todo eso fue un absurdo sueño que su subconsciente le envió como un mensaje que el chico genio quiso relegar a lo más profundo de su memoria, allí donde también guardaba memorias felices, que ahora no eran más que la marca de humanidad que estaba empeñado en borrar de sí mismo.

Ya no era el mismo niño amable de 10 años atrás, ni el mismo que le prometió felicidad a Mokuba, pese a que se la estaba dando, a costa de la suya propia.

Renunció a su vida por darle todo a su hermano, y no lo lamentaba, porque iba a lograr que su hermano consiguiera todo aquello que él no pudo tener. Lo que su trágico pasado, o los recuerdos de éste, le refrenaron.

Su protegido, el mismo que sostenía en brazos, estaba profundamente dormido, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho firme del CEO, quien no lo soltó rápidamente, sino que lo sujetó con más fuerza, confundido por lo que acababa de soñar, y queriendo poder borrar todo lo que pensaba.

Joey le brindaba confort, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir confundido, tan comprendido pero extraño.

Jamás estuvo atraído por alguien, menos por un chico.

El perro era dulce con él, entregado y amable, pero Seto sabía algo muy cierto, cuando recuperase su memoria, las cosas con él se irían al caño y los sentimientos que despertaran entre ambos se irían nuevamente a dormir. Lo que había entre ellos nació de la espontaneidad y moriría con los recuerdos y la rutina que tenían en su vida común y corriente.

Kaiba sabía, también, que los amigos de Joey no lo querían cerca de él.

Eran tan predecibles.

Un leve ronquido y bajó la mirada, admirando la belleza de Joey. Era un ser humano como cualquiera, pero con problemas muy serios, un padre alcohólico que le golpeaba, y además lo menospreciaba. Sus amigos parecían ignorar qué tipo de vida llevaba el rubio.

Siempre atribuían los golpes en su cuerpo a peleas callejeras, jamás pensaron que alguien fuese capaz de alzar su mano contra Joey.

Instintivamente, miró el reloj y le sorprendió, llevaba más de media hora a solas con Joey y ninguno de los que estuvo presente en la habitación entraba a interrumpirlos; en el fondo, sabía que su hermano tuvo algo que ver con ese hecho, especialmente porque ahora Yuugi y el ex faraón, debían estar ansiosos por conversar un poco más con el rubio, especialmente el más pequeño.

Su amistad con Joey lo era todo para él.

Cerró los ojos, aún podía ver con una claridad que le daba miedo, la sangre manando de la herida que Joey se hizo, sus mechones teñidos de sangre, los ojos cerrados y la espectral sonrisa que curvaba sus labios.

¿Por qué sonreía Joey?

Debía estar viviendo un verdadero infierno para permitirse pensar que la muerte era una salida por la que valía la pena optar.

Kaiba no quería permitirle al rubio pensar eso, pero cuando volviera a ser el mismo insoportable Joey de antes, el perro, el cabeza hueca, duelista de quinta… ya no mostraría su interés en él.

«Será lo mismo de siempre.» Se dijo mentalmente, no iba a engañarse ni a pretender que tras lo hermosamente vivido iban a olvidar sus diferencias e iban a cimentar una maravillosa amistad.

Mokuba podía irse olvidando de un invitado en la mansión.

Joey quizá se sentiría muy humillado por haber sido protegido por Kaiba, y Seto estaba seguro de algo, él también vería a su orgullo debatir contra sus sentimientos. Nunca antes se sintió mejor, pero no iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

Hasta admitirlo a él mismo le pareció una de las más difíciles cosas del mundo.

Sólo quería seguir adelante, él sabría lidiar con la situación, se diera lo que se diera, no era débil y estaba mentalmente preparado para lidiar con casi todo. Su 'entrenamiento' con Gozaburo podría servirle muy bien, por primera vez.

No iba a agradecérselo al sujeto, pero hizo sólo una cosa bien en su proceso de cuidar a los nuevos Kaiba, se encargó que estuvieran siempre preparados y por muy sorprendente que fuera una noticia, ellos sabrían cómo lidiar con ella.

Seto nunca perdía la cordura, sólo cuando estuvo controlado por su lado oscuro… el mismo que Yami envió al reino de las sombras.

Podía ser tachado de egoísta y pedante, pero él sólo buscaba ser el mejor en todo, alguna vez fue el campeón japonés del duelo de monstruo, y Yami le derrotó y le arrebató lo que él poseía.

Su gloria.

Su poder.

Su título como campeón.

Por eso mismo no fue al torneo de Pegasus, y por ese mismo motivo éste intentó apoderarse de Kaiba Corp., secuestrando a su hermano, ya que se rumoraba que Kaiba estaba perdido.

Todo lo importante para él era puesto siempre en peligro, no quería lo mismo para el cachorro.

Aunque eso significaba que lo apreciaba.

Se inclinó y besó la cabeza del cachorro…… Oh, por Ra, Kaiba Seto estaba frito, de todas todas… porque sí. En esos momentos, Joey era importante para él.

Lo soltó y lo acomodó en la cama, arropándolo cuidadosamente, como sólo lo hacía con Mokuba.

Un ojo dorado le miró, entreabierto.

"¿Ya te ibas, Kaiba?"

Le sonrió, a medias, inconscientemente.

"Sólo estaba acomodándote, Wheeler, eso es todo." Aclaró y tomó asiento al lado del rubio, en una abandonada silla que estaba allí dispuesta, la misma donde Serenity estuvo sentada en la mañana. "¿Quieres que busque a tu hermana?"

Joey le sonrió y negó.

Estaba bien con Kaiba, aunque no hablaran mucho, aunque el abrazo hubiese llegado a su fin. Estaba bien, porque el rostro del CEO allí denotaba preocupación, porque no se marchaba, le protegía.

Quizá era demasiado optimista, pero no quería rendirse todavía.

Veía mucho potencial entre él y Seto, lo negase el mundo entero, estaba seguro que algo existía entre él y Kaiba, una chispa de algo que era irremplazable, un fuego eterno que aún ardía…

…¿qué podría ser aquello?

De hecho, le preguntó a Yuugi y a Yami, porque no quería equivocarse y juzgar mal la actitud del mayor de los Kaiba.

_"Kaiba y tú siempre están pendientes el uno del otro."_ Fue la respuesta que Yami le dio, no lo que él estaba esperando, pero algo que le confirmaba que existía algo, que no estaba malinterpretando las señales.

No quería que le rompieran el corazón.

Odiaría sufrir por Kaiba, porque no podría odiarlo nunca, estaba metiéndose muy profundo en sí y eso estaba asustándole demasiado. Tenía que andarse con mucha precaución.

"Kaiba." Llamó, suavemente, recibió la mirada de esos ojos azules, fijos en su rostro pálido. "¿Cuándo podré irme de aquí?"

El rubio estaba ansioso por dejar ese frío lugar, no le gustaba mucho permanecer en el hospital.

Odiaba todo lo referente a ese lugar, aunque allí vio por primera vez a Kaiba Seto, cuando despertó amnésico.

"No lo sé, Wheeler. El médico no ha dicho nada."

En realidad no había hablado con éste, pero no iba a decirle a Joey eso, quizá el cachorro le presionara a hacerlo y aunque una parte de él ansiaba tenerlo en la mansión, la otra suplicaba que estuviera lejos para que pudiera tener tiempo para aclarar el gran enredijo que eran sus pensamientos.

Joey aquí, acá, en todas partes… ironía, cariño, pasión, algo desconocido… estaba tan perdido en la confusión.

Nadaba en la incertidumbre y sólo algo era seguro, Joey estaba con él.

"Pero sospecho que podrás ir pronto con nosotros, lo único que tuviste fue una leve recaída. Creo que habrá un par más de éstas antes que finalmente te recuperes por completo." Explicó. "Un día recordarás todo como si una cortina se descorriese en tu mente, no habrá dolor, o al menos eso fue lo que el médico me informó, aunque también sería perfectamente normal que lo hubiera. Es una seña de mejora."

Eso no era bueno, según Joey, porque esperaba poder estar más tiempo con Kaiba y si estaba recuperándose significaba que no iba a compartir mucho con él, así que era mejor empezar a aprovecharlo.

"Gracias por no dejarme desamparado."

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Seto, la simpatía que Joey le tenía le infundía fortaleza para seguir adelante, aunque supiera que a la larga estaba invirtiendo tiempo en un proyecto destinado al fracaso.

Bonita analogía.

Una nueva empresa que, por mucho que le aportase, en tiempo y esfuerzo, estaba destinada a destruirse.

Por mucho que él no creyera en el destino, esto realmente rayaba en lo imposible, porque estaba hablando de algo que era tan opuesto… Kaiba y Wheeler, es como una burla misma.

Realmente patético, triste. ¿Quién apostaba algo a favor de ellos dos?, estaba seguro que además de Mokuba, los amigos de Yuugi lo veían como una barbaridad más, una excentricidad sacada de la mente infantil de Mokuba. Aunque Seto sabía que su hermano lo hacía por el amor que sentía por él.

"Lo que sea, Wheeler." Dijo.

Pero en el fondo agradeció la sonrisa que Joey le regaló y apreció la mirada de cachorrito alegre que su rostro expresó. Jamás creyó que encontraría en la persona que más le irritaba, lo que más falta le hacía… comprensión, interés, emoción y muchas cosas más que ahora no recordaba.

--------------------

"¿Cuándo va a regresar Joey a la mansión, Seto?" Preguntó Mokuba cuando bajaron de la limosina y se encaminaron a la entrada de la casa.

Todo el viaje de regreso estuvieron en silencio y aunque Mokuba tuvo intenciones de hablar con Kaiba, éste se encerró en sus meditaciones, adoptando una expresión de seriedad que le indicó a Mokuba que su hermano no tenía deseos de conversar.

En realidad, el castaño nunca tenía deseos de abrir la boca, pero quería preguntarle sobre el regreso de Joey.

Mokuba era curioso por naturaleza, era apenas un niño, ¿cómo podía Kaiba negarle la oportunidad de hacer de las suyas mediante sus preguntas?, estaba buscando una forma de inyectarle a Joey en las venas a su hermano, así que debía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Quería que su hermano viviera por sí mismo, no por Mokuba.

Los sacrificios que hacía por él debían quedar atrás.

Mokuba no iba a aceptar la culpa de ver como su hermano se hundía en la miseria por pasar su tiempo con él; fue suficiente ver como Gozaburo se las ingenió para atar las manos de Kaiba, obligándole a ser así, tan distinto a como fue en su niñez.

Le arrebató su inocencia, le robó su infancia y por sobre todo modificó su carácter, incluso con Mokuba, aunque sí era cariñoso, se mostraba más lejano, como nunca antes lo hubiese hecho.

Vio como su hermano le miraba de reojo, como si no quisiera responder esa cuestión.

Mala suerte, Kaiba. Su hermano menor estaba en modo 'curioso' tenía que satisfacer sus necesidades de saber lo que estaba pasando.

En el fondo, muy hondo debía admitir, Kaiba estaba aceptando a Joey.

"El médico dice que mañana mismo podrá firmar su alta, ¿ya lo quieres de vuelta en casa?" Indagó, pero cuidando que su voz no se oyera muy interesada.

Eso le daría a Mokuba material extra para trabajar, y con ese material extra, su hermano podría adivinar lo que estaba ocurriendo bajo su coraza de hielo que, la misma que la ternura de Joey y su falta de memoria, estaban derritiendo.

"Claro, Seto. Joey le da luz a la casa, ¿no crees?"

"Por supuesto." Murmuró, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que su hermano no lo oyera.

"¿Dijiste algo, Seto?"

"Dije que no es cierto." Respondió, abriendo la puerta de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras Mokuba, quien sólo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Su hermano estaba siendo obstinado, cómo esperar que alguien tan serio, déspota y cruel de repente se tornara en alguien dulce y servicial?, él mismo estaba sufriendo una metamorfosis interna, su personalidad de hielo se rompía tal cual aquel enorme iceberg que resquebrajó el titanic.

Por Dios, debía dejar de hacer analogías acerca de lo suyo con Joey.

«No hay nada con Joey.» Se recriminó por haber pensado lo anterior, realmente entre él y Joey sólo había un vinculo de Protector-Protegido. El rubio encontraba en Kaiba la seguridad que no encontraba en nadie más.

Quizá después la encontrase en sus amigos, después de todo estaba empezando a tratarlos.

Era un alma pura, eso Kaiba lo sabía.

El mismo joven de 18 años a quien disfrutaba molestar, el mismo a quien sacaba de sus casillas con unas simples palabras pronunciadas con su usual ironía. Su relación era tan pasional, en el modo en que ambos se empeñaban en llegar al otro, y en sus intercambios de palabras buscaban satisfacer las necesidades del otro.

Sólo se detenían cuando realmente agotaban sus frases o cuando uno de los dos se daba por vencido.

Claro que Kaiba siempre permanecía más centrado, más tranquilo, mientras que Joey explotaba al instante.

Tan clásico de un perro callejero.

El mismo 'perro callejero' que traía entre ceja y ceja.

"Puedo hablar contigo, Seto?" Quiso saber Mokuba, un poco más serio.

Su hermano sólo asintió.

"Iré a mi oficina, Mokuba, te espero allá." Indicó, dirigiéndose a la derecha, donde estaba aquella oficina dentro de la mansión, para no tener que salir y abandonar por largos períodos de tiempo.

"Iré en 5 minutos."

--------------------

"Qué sucede, Mokuba?" Cuestionó el castaño que estaba a la cabeza de Kaiba Corp.

La actitud tan misteriosa de su hermano estaba escarbando en su poca paciencia, la misma que cuando perdía, era muy difícil de recuperarse. No dijo nada, iba a permitirle a su hermano explicarse y que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir, no era exigente y amaba a su hermano lo suficiente como para saber que estaba teniendo problemas para expresarse, de no ser así, ya habría lanzado la primera bomba.

Algo sucedía, una sombra de algo que no podía descifrar.

Lanzó un suspiro al aire, quizá iba a tener que sacarle a Mokuba las cosas con una cuchara.

"Qué es?"

Mokuba arrugó su nariz.

"No estoy ni remotamente seguro que quieras hablar sobre ello, Seto." Explicó Mokuba y su hermano sólo asintió, estaba sospechando seriamente que estarían tratando algún tema relacionado con el perro. No iba a negarlo, internamente estuvo esperando desde que tuvieron su primera plática de ello, a que su hermano le arrastrara a hablar una vez más de todo.

Para Seto no era fácil, por el asunto de lo malo que era en cuestiones sentimentales. Gracias a Ra!, hasta ahora no tuvo que hacer uso de ellos, hasta que decidió salir de su oficina a la misma hora en que Joey estaba siendo atropellado.

Cachorro malo, lo hacían los dioses a propósito?

Para Mokuba era difícil porque cómo iba a obligar a su hermano a admitir su homosexualidad, o peor aún, cómo iba a orillarlo a los brazos de Joey sólo porque ambos parecían ser, a diferencia de lo que todos creían, en vez de opuestos, complementarios.

"Supuse que querrías hablar de ello." Empezó el mayor, dispuesto a sostener aquella conversación con su hermano. "No tienes porque detenerte, Mokuba. No es una cuestión que no discutiremos más tarde. Entre más pronto mejor, así finalmente entenderás que estás malentendiendo todo."

El pequeño alzó una ceja.

"¿No serás tú quien está malentendiendo todo, Seto?" Preguntó, cuidadosamente, no quería sonar irrespetuoso y rudo. Era su hermano mayor con quien estaba hablando, el mismo que le daba su apoyo incondicional y que estaba con él cuando más le necesitaba. Quería creer que si Joey ingresaba en sus vidas, no iba a perder a su hermano, sino que iba a ganar a otro hermano, o algo similar. "Joey es una muy buena persona."

Kaiba gruñó, exasperado.

"Eso lo sé, desafortunadamente vi que cuando se trata de sus amigos y su hermana, él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa." Dijo a Mokuba. "Pero es sólo instintivo, Mokuba."

Los ojos grises del jovencito parecieron brillar, tocando en su mente un punto que no pensó que fuera bueno, pero que estaba recapacitando.

Su intelecto podría no ser tan bueno como el de su hermano genio, pero hay que darle crédito al menor de los Kaiba, era muy astuto.

"Eso es malo?" Su voz sonó muy suave, como un susurro contenido en la boca del joven.

Toda su vida, al igual que Seto, vivieron en sufrimiento y dolor, y aunque estaba acostumbrado, no quería que ahora, que eran libres de Gozaburo, desde mucho tiempo atrás, el dolor y el retraimiento de su hermano se convirtieran en una tradición a la que no querría renunciar.

"Seto, tú has actuado por tus instintos, así era cuando éramos pequeños. Cuando retaste a Gozaburo…"

"No, Mokuba. Eso lo hice porque sabía que era mejor que él. Analicé todas mis posibilidades de ganar y obtuve mi triunfo." Respondió.

No le gustaba que cuestionaran su inteligencia, ni aunque fuera el mismo Mokuba Kaiba.

"Debes admitir que hay ocasiones en que la astucia y la inteligencia no lo son todos, Seto." Dijo. "Habrá algún problema que no solucionaste con tus habilidades, eso lo sé. Te conozco."

Kaiba cerró los ojos, no ofendido, estaba pensando que su hermano estaba en lo cierto, no que fuera a decírselo, pero no estaba equivocado. Él vivió una situación así cuando Pegasus secuestró a Mokuba.

En su duelo contra Yami hizo lo posible por ganar, y aunque el faraón no tuvo consideración por él, Yuugi sí la tuvo y por eso mismo decidió que el ganador de ese duelo fuera Kaiba.

La preocupación por Mokuba le hizo desistir en una forma de buscar el triunfo, tuvo que amenazar al pequeño con lanzarse al vacío, era la única forma que conocía de que su hermano no estuviera más tiempo allí solo.

Lo hizo porque amaba a su hermano.

Era muy visceral.

"Sólo cuando es una situación extrema, pero eso no justifica lo que tú estás haciendo, Mokuba. Sobre todo si nos damos cuenta que tú ignoras los sentimientos del perro, esto no se trata de hacerla de celestina. No necesito un casamentero, Mokuba, necesito un hermano."

Válido argumento, aunque un poco rebuscado, se dijo mentalmente Mokuba.

Su hermano debió haber previsto esa conversación, quizá en su mente estaba toda trazada, así que lo mejor sería darle un giro conveniente a todo ese teatro.

"Si no te interesa Joey, hermano, ¿por qué no le dejaste morir en la calle? Lo llevaste a un hospital. Te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Fuiste su salvador en ese momento, y sé que no lo hiciste por altruismo… te preocupas por él." Dijo su hermano.

Kaiba cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir casi al instante.

"No sé por qué buscas pistas donde no las hay…"

Antes que pudiera terminar, Mokuba le interrumpió. "Pero las hay!!"

"Déjame hablar, Mokuba, no seas tan grosero. Como te decía, hice eso por ti, porque te conozco, así como tú dices conocerme." Mokuba vio a su hermano demasiado seguro de sus palabras. Muy serio, más que de costumbre, estaba encerrado en la negación y sacarlo de allí era más complicado que hacerle entender a Bakura que el reino de las sombras no era un paraíso vacacional para sus víctimas. "Si tú te hubieses enterado que _Joey_ estaba herido, al borde de la muerte, y yo no hice nada por ayudarlo, me habrías odiado."

El niño se quedó en silencio.

"Deja de pensar tanto en mí!" Exclamó Mokuba, sintiéndose mal, culpable por la carencia de vida social de su hermano, aunque el hecho que su hermano expeliera una vibra de 'aléjense-todos-de-mí' tampoco ayudaba mucho a la situación. "Deberías de ver, una sola vez, por ti, en vez de mí. No soy tu sol, hermano. Tu vida no debe girar en torno a mi felicidad."

Mokuba se limpió una lágrima que bajó por su pálida mejilla.

"Me gustaría que tuvieras una mejor vida." Dijo, sonriendo. "No quiero que por mi culpa pierdas a alguien tan maravilloso como Joey."

"Yo no quiero que creas que por ti no estoy viviendo mi vida, Mokuba. Soy feliz así, y no estoy planeando buscar pareja por estos momentos, así que deberías comprender eso." Explicó. "Si yo no lo quiero no será Joey ni nadie más."

Mokuba siguió llorando. "Por mi culpa has perdido tantas cosas."

"No lo niego." Dijo Kaiba, viendo como su hermano sollozaba, lastimado. "Pero eso me hace feliz, porque hice todo eso por ti… Eres mi hermano y sabes que te quiero."

"Eso no justifica que pierdas tu vida por mi culpa."

Los ojos azules de Kaiba brillaron con emoción, su hermano en verdad quería lo mejor para él, del mismo modo en que él lo quería para Mokuba. Los dos estaban siendo obstinados.

"Quieres que te culpe, Mokuba? Eso es lo que quieres?" Preguntó y vio como su hermano asentía. "Pero no lo haré, porque sé que no es cierto. No estoy renunciando a nada sustancial. Sólo estoy enfocándome más en ti que en cualquier sujeto, hombre o mujer, que intente conquistarme."

"En serio?" Su voz sonó suplicante y su hermano comprendió que sólo quería felicidad para ambos.

No quería más sacrificios por parte de su hermano, quería ver felicidad, vida en el rostro de su hermano.

Estaba harto de ser el mismo motivo por el que Kaiba perdía el brillo en sus pupilas, quería brindarle la misma felicidad que Seto le daba al entregarse a él en alma, sabiendo que no importaba su vida por el bienestar de su hermano.

Él lo sabía.

Aunque su hermano lo negase por la eternidad. Él y Joey se parecían en eso, mucho.

Ambos eran capaces de dar cualquier cosa por el bienestar de sus hermanos.

"Yo nunca te mentiría." Respondió Seto.

Su hermano se puso en pie, alejándose de su asiento y corrió con su hermano, donde le abrazó fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor de los Kaiba. Estaba feliz por ver que su hermano le amaba, pero quería que no todo el amor que había dentro de su hermano se quedase allí.

"Gracias."

En el fondo, Mokuba lo sabía, su hermano al igual que Joey también tenía un alma pura, que sólo se preocupaba por cuidar a Mokuba.

Continuará…

Notas de autora:

Pueden creerlo? Acabo de terminar una exposición de la homosexualidad, y me sale mi profesor con el mismo lema de siempre: "No es algo anormal, Dios creó al hombre y a la mujer como complementarios." Bueno, yo no soy fanática religiosa, pero sí creo en Dios, y me aferro al hecho que si hay amor de por medio y no afectan a terceros, una relación homosexual no es algo incorrecto. Si ustedes tienen algún comentario a favor de la homosexualidad, háganmelo saber. I'm with you, girls!

Ahora sí, al fic. Les juro que en el siguiente capítulo ya empezará el YAOI, porque ya me lo alargué mucho. Sé que me quieren linchar, pero necesitaba esa conversación entre Seto y Mokuba, ahora ya empezaré con el YAOI, y aunque me hace falta una conversación Seto-Yami-Yuugi, ésa la podré incluir furtivamente en otro capítulo, sin que me altere el YAOI. La historia Seto-Joey ya empezará en el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste. Kisses. Sayonara.

REVIEWS.

Kendra duvoa.- Sí, finalmente le dio una oportunidad a sus amigos. Espero no haber tardado mucho. Ciao.

Rei-Dark-angel.- No tardé mucho, y sí Kaiba es un poco sentimental, y muy preocupado por Mokuba, y ahora por el cachorro.

NaKuRucHaN.- Te juro que el beso se acerca vertiginosamente, pero antes necesitaba aclarar algunos puntos acerca de la relación fraternal entre Mokuba y Seto y entre Joey y sus amigos. Además, Kaiba sigue negándolo, aunque en el fondo le encante el cachorro.

Kida Luna y Rex.- Sigo viva!! Los dioses han tenido piedad de mí. Sí, sigo un poco atascada en el hospital, pero ya pronto los saco de allí. Saludos a ambos, y sé que esto se está alargando un poquito. Eso en parte es algo bueno.

Aguila Fanel.- Gracias! Espero poder escribir mucho romance, por el momento sólo me enfoco en los sentimientos de c/u. Sé que Seto piensa que Yuugi y Cía. Son una molestia, por eso igual allí demostrará que el cachorro sí le interesa.


	15. Mentiras y verdades

Capítulo 15. Mentiras y Verdades.

Joey estaba sentado en la cama del hospital, mientras veía por la puerta abierta a Seto conversando con el doctor, en el pasillo. Finalmente habían firmado su alta y con una de las enfermeras que Kaiba contrató, volvería a la casa del castaño.

A su lado, Mokuba estaba sentado, mirando el suelo con mucho interés, en el fondo estaba un poco arrepentido por empujar a su hermano y a Joey a admitir que se gustaban. Claro que era la única forma de conseguirlo, porque ambos buscaban esconderlo por miedo a las reacciones del otro, de modo que Mokuba se preguntaba cómo iba él a hacer para limar por completo asperezas.

Era un mundo complicado, se dijo.

Lo único que él sabía era que Seto y Joey se odiaban, o al menos eso decían, con una pasión casi sobrenatural. A él le importaba muy poco que su hermano pudiese ser Gay. Lo que contaba era lo que hacía por él, lo mucho que se esforzaba, y todo lo que él era capaz de hacer por las personas por quienes se preocupaba.

Tras la conversación del día anterior, y sus múltiples sollozos y reclamos a Seto por no cuidarse él mismo, consiguió que su hermano aceptara que Joey se trasladara cuanto antes a casa.

Dentro, seguía pensando que su hermano le mentía, ya que dudaba que sólo por él hubiese decidido ayudar al pobre Joey.

No quería imaginarlo, a su amigo rubio en el suelo, ensangrentado y a punto de morir. Conocía a su hermano, por eso también podía apostar todo su dinero a que había más de lo que Seto estaba dispuesto a admitir, al menos en voz alta.

Conocía tan bien a su hermano, era el único ser humano que lo hacía en el mundo entero. No iba a darse de golpes contra la pared, mejor iba a darle a su hermano por su lado. Claro que con Joey iba a seguir su primera estrategia.

Joey no era tan fuerte ahora que estaba amnésico, en su voluntad, aunque lentamente se iba reponiendo. Por qué no podía quedarse eternamente así el rubio?

Eso haría feliz al mayor de los Kaiba, aunque eso significara que Yuugi y el resto de los amigos de Joey tendrían que despedirse de la estrecha cercanía que tenían con éste.

Sería un doloroso proceso, pero todos notaban la forma en que Joey prefería la compañía del ojiazul por sobre la de sus amigos, y su relación era tan torpe y naciente, pero se veía tan real.

La preocupación de Kaiba aún no alcanzaba esos niveles alarmantes que tenía con Mokuba, pero entre más tiempo pasaban juntos mayor era ésta. Si el CEO quería engañarse y engañar a Joey, que lo hiciera, Mokuba sabía algo muy cierto: 'No importa cuánto tarde, la verdad siempre sale a flote'.

"Pasa algo malo, Mokuba?" Se atrevió a hablar Joey, en medio del absorbente silencio en el que estaban sumergidos.

No era común ver el rostro del pequeño Mokuba tan teñido de preocupación, ya que siempre llevaba tatuada una sonrisa en sus labios, la misma que solía contagiarle al rubio con una sola mirada.

Además, no disfrutaba el silencio, y quince minutos de éste eran suficientes. Ya vivió mucho de ese inquietante silencio en todos los momentos compartidos con el dueño de Kaiba Corp.

Sabía que le estaban dando las instrucciones a Kaiba sobre el cuidado que deberían tener en su persona.

Veía disponibilidad en Kaiba, al menos para él, por eso mismo no se rendía por completo. También el propio Yami le afirmó que algo había entre él y Kaiba.

Relación o no, él iba a arriesgarse.

Kaiba valía la pena, no importaba si terminaba con el corazón destrozado y sangrante en su mano. Tenía que correr el riesgo para saber si había o no había algo por lo que luchar, o en todo caso, alguien contra quien luchar.

"No." Respondió el pequeño, sus ojos grisáceos mirando al dueño de los ojos melados.

Podía ver como Joey se mostraba tan ausente en ocasiones, quizá absorto en sus pensamientos, queriendo buscar alguna fisura posible en su mente, para poder tener acceso a sus memorias.

Cómo saber qué era lo que le hacía tanta falta al rubio?

Creía que el riesgo de que su hermano y el rubio se aventuraran en una relación le devolvería la vida perdida a Seto, pero no sabía que tan dispuesto estaba su hermano a intentarlo con Joey.

No era malo.

Eso Kaiba lo aceptó, si él fuera Gay y gustase de Joey, sólo que Mokuba veía en las reacciones de su hermano que, si bien no era Gay abiertamente, o al menos no se lo había dicho, era obvio que sí gustaba del rubio.

Mokuba era un niño, no un estúpido.

Muchas veces, especialmente ahora que se trataba de esos dos, sentía que Seto y Joey insultaban su inteligencia.

Era tan obvio que había algo, que hasta el servicio de la casa empezaba a preguntarse si eran ciertos los rumores que circulaban en las noticias y en los periódicos.

Por supuesto, Kaiba no había oído aún a ninguno de los miembros del servicio, porque si no ya todos ellos estarían siendo despedidos y quizá tendrían nuevo servicio en la mansión Kaiba.

Era un poco gracioso ver como su hermano luchaba por un poco de intimidad, aunque dijera que lo de él y el 'perro', como le gustaba llamarlo en voz alta, era sólo un invento más de algún columnista estúpido que no consiguió una buena historia y quería conseguir dinero a expensas de otro.

"Estás muy serio, Mokuba. En verdad no pasó nada?" Insistió Joey.

Por su mente pasaban imágenes de Kaiba diciéndole a Mokuba que no lo quería en su casa, o que estaba harto de Joey, o que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Joey y por eso mismo quería verlo lo más lejos posible de su persona. Eso estaría afectando sus finanzas y muchos inversionistas homofóbicos podían retirarle su apoyo.

Quería quedarse con Kaiba, pero eso significaba que tendría que modificar el estilo de vida que los hermanos poseían, porque en su círculo estaban solamente ellos dos. Y aunque Mokuba saliera con Yuugi y los demás, eso no significaba que Kaiba los acompañara.

El castaño siempre disfrutó más la soledad, él mismo lo estaba notando, además de los relatos que Mokuba le contaba.

Seto Kaiba no era un ser humano muy sociable, por no decir que no era sociable de ningún modo.

Las únicas veces que asistía a fiestas eran a las reglamentarias en donde asistía sólo para conocer a más gente con quienes hacer negocios.

No bebía, porque además de ser menor de edad, no gustaba y no poseía ningún vicio. Ocasionalmente tomaba una copa de vino, pero sólo para no verse como alguien tan santurrón.

Joey supo todo eso gracias a Mokuba.

"Es sólo que… No, no es nada." Rectificó Mokuba, viendo como el rubio parecía a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Mokuba y obligarlo, a base de algún tormento (a su mente ocurrieron las cosquillas), a decirle qué era aquello que le estaba molestando tanto que hacía que arrugara su ceño?

"Seguro?"

"Joey, es sólo que me preocupo por ti." En el fondo quería decirle que no deseaba que recuperase la memoria.

Pero eso sonaría muy egoísta, verdad?

Él odiaba ese tipo de actitud en él.

Era como si no hubiese crecido junto al ser humano más estricto del mundo, pero también muy amoroso. No era así, sólo que Joey era ahora una salvación para su hermano.

"Por qué? Estoy bien, Mokuba. Eso lo sabes tú y tu hermano; lo que pasó fue un descuido muy grande. No estuve tomando mis píldoras." Mintió.

Intuía que el pequeño no deseaba que su memoria volviera, y en el fondo, estaba de acuerdo con él.

Ambos querían lo mismo.

"No me mientas, Joey." Pidió Mokuba, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y una presión en su pecho. Las ganas de llorar eran inmensas, pero su poder sobre las lágrimas era mayor y las dominó. "Mi hermano me dijo que ése es uno de los síntomas de que estás mejorando."

El rubio maldijo internamente.

Pero sabía que el CEO jamás le mentía a su hermano. No había nada que ocultar además.

"Sí. Lo siento."

Mokuba enarcó una ceja.

"Qué sientes, Joey? Soy yo quien lo lamenta." Se disculpó el pequeño Kaiba, su mano apretó el tejido de su camisa con mucha fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. La presión que ejercía era la que necesitaba para evitar el llanto, no quería que ni Joey ni su hermano le vieran en tan pésimas condiciones. "No debí ser tan brusco contigo."

Aspiró con fuerza.

"Pero no quiero que dejes la mansión, además, es mucho más seguro para ti."

Un estremecimiento recorrió al joven de dieciocho años.

Sabía de que estaba hablando Mokuba, de su padre y la vergonzosa relación que con él tenía. La forma en que éste le humillaba.

Recordaba su rostro surcado de odio y la mirada que le lanzó. Las frases hirientes, y todo eso fue directo a su corazón.

Quizá no le amaba.

Él no sabía que tan miserable era su estilo de vida, que tan doloroso era todo, pero de algo estaba seguro. La relación con Yami y Yuugi le decía que cuando menos contaba con unos amigos excepcionales que estaban con él en las buenas y en las malas.

Pero ellos ignoraban el problema de su padre.

Qué lástima! Le guardaba ese secreto a sus amigos, pero ahora Kaiba lo sabía.

"Te entiendo, pequeño. Tu hermano es quien decide, no?"

Mokuba negó.

"Tú decides, Joey. Cuando recuperes tu memoria dirás lo que pasará y… bueno, puedes tomar una decisión que no sea la más favorable para mí. Pero, a pesar de todo, sabes que Seto y yo te apreciamos mucho, verdad?"

_Perro…_

Joey sacudió la cabeza.

"Qué dijiste?" Preguntó.

"Que Seto y yo estamos contigo, decidas lo que decidas."

Una sonrisa brilló en el rostro dulce de Joey, y con la mirada buscó la figura de aquel que entraba ahora a la habitación que iba a abandonar en unos minutos más.

Los ojos azules le miraron con fijeza, y durante más tiempo que de costumbre, fue un sentimiento agradable en su pecho y sintió como la presión sanguínea bombeaba mucha de ésta a su rostro.

Estaba sonrojándose.

"Vámonos."

Mokuba asintió y tomó la pequeña mochila de Joey, adelantándose al rubio y a su propio hermano.

"Yo me adelantaré, los encuentro en la limosina, Seto." Dijo el pequeño, dejándolos solos en la habitación.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, esperando que el tiempo pasara, estudiando la posibilidad de irse ahora, sabiendo que Mokuba, tarde o temprano, les haría hablar. Aunque fuese obligatoriamente.

Mejor darle una oportunidad a una conversación entre ambos, de todas formas eso no implicaba nada y eso Kaiba lo sabía muy bien. Además, una relación es cosa de dos… el perro no gustaba de él.

Si lo hacía, cuando menos ambos lograrían brindarse un triste consuelo mientras durara la amnesia de Joey.

Lo suyo no era algo con un futuro prominente, especialmente porque ellos se odiaban, o al menos eso era lo que marcaba sus vidas, la forma en que se conocieron y se trataron decía que ellos no estaban hechos para estar juntos.

Ahora también decía que probablemente tendrían la posibilidad de darse una oportunidad.

Para Joey ahora no era complicado, lo sería después, cuando un día abriera los ojos a la realidad y viera que estaba involucrándose en una relación con el único ser humano a quien despreciaba en el mundo. Ni siquiera su rivalidad volvería a ser lo mismo una vez que decidieran arriesgarse en lo suyo.

Estaban jugando con fuego y podrían terminar quemándose.

Seto miró el techo del hospital, aburrido.

Por qué su vida estaba marcada por el dolor, sólo él recordaría todo al momento del final.

Joey no iba a estar eternamente así.

Era una amnesia temporal, no era algo permanente.

Joey se aclaró la garganta fuertemente, atrayendo de esa forma la atención del importante CEO.

Los ojos mieles demostraban afecto y preocupación, los de Kaiba, azules y penetrantes, estaban enfocando obsesivamente a Joey.

Quién hubiera adivinado esto, estaba seguro que ni el poseedor del collar del milenio sabía qué iba a pasar, más que ellos dos.

"Mokuba está actuando muy raro, no crees, Kaiba?" Preguntó Joey, poniéndose en pie sin mirar jamás a Kaiba, quien hacía todo lo contrario, no apartaba su mirada del cuerpo del cachorro.

No respondió, porque de hecho ni siquiera oyó al rubio, quien frunció el ceño. Estaba ignorándolo Kaiba? Aparentemente sí.

Alzó su mirada ambarina y se atrevió a establecer contacto con los ojos azules de Kaiba.

Era poderoso, más fuerte que su absurda rivalidad, mucho más poderoso que cualquier vínculo experimentado con anterioridad. Con cualquier otro ser humano, y estaban dispuestos a tomarlo.

Por mucho que doliese.

El amor duele¿no?

¿Por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente?

Ellos no eran una valiosa excepción, sólo dos chicos que buscaban consuelo, que necesitaban apoyo.

Uno abandonado desde siempre, el otro ignorado, uno un genio brillante pero solitario, el otro un buen amigo, pero en el fondo, también muy solitario.

"Vamos, Wheeler. Mokuba nos debe estar esperando."

Joey asintió y dio un paso en el justo momento en que Kaiba se volteaba a él, quedaron frente a frente.

"¿Pasa algo malo, Kaiba?" Quiso saber Joey, porque el castaño no estaba actuando igual que siempre. Se veía un poco tenso. Joey sólo quería llegar al fondo de todo eso y deshacerse de la curiosidad que le estaba matando.

Por supuesto, el hermoso CEO no planeaba lo mismo, así que sólo empujó levemente a Joey de vuelta a la cama, donde de un empujón un poco más fuerte, lo sentó.

"Tenemos que hablar, Wheeler." Fueron sus palabras.

El tono de voz que empleo y su mirada impenetrable le dijeron al rubio que algo no estaba bien allí. No quería sufrir tan pronto. Necesitaba más tiempo cerca de Kaiba¿Cómo iba a dejar su lado? No se creía capaz de realizar eso.

Por eso mismo, antes de oír la rotunda negativa que el CEO iba a darle, se decidió él mismo a darle un beso en los labios al castaño. Lo sujetó de su camisa y lo jaló hacia él, obligándolo a quedar semiarrodillado. Muy torpemente, sus bocas chocaron en un beso inexperto que envió descargas eléctricas por sus espinas dorsales.

Los ojos azules de Kaiba se abrieron en sorpresa ante ese hecho, sintiendo como los labios tibios del cachorro se presionaban contra los suyos deliciosamente, en un desesperado intento por retenerlo, aunque él no estaba luchando por soltarse.

Miró al rubio que seguía besándole tiernamente, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo como para notar que los ojos azules, líquidos, de Kaiba, estaban examinándole minuciosamente mientras sus labios empezaban a moverse en una caricia casi imperceptible que consiguió su propósito: hizo estremecer al rubio quien sujetó el rostro del CEO entre sus manos, acunándolo con dulzura.

Para Kaiba eso era extraño, porque ése era su primer beso en todo el mundo y la idea de estarlo compartiendo con Joey era risible.

Si le hubiesen dicho que estaría aceptando gustosamente un beso del 'perro', ese sujeto habría sufrido los peores castigos del mundo por atreverse a decir eso, sin embargo, estaba sucediendo, y Kaiba sabía que los únicos dos que obtendrían un castigo serían ellos dos.

Así que, sin importarle las consecuencias, por el momento, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó llevar, disfrutando del momento compartido con el 'perro', saboreando el aliento a miel del rubio, experimentando su dulzura, conociendo lo inexperto que todo era, pero tan profundo.

Tanto que daba temor.

Temor debido a un posible rechazo… eso no era algo predestinado a ser, y valía el riesgo, pero quizá no quedarían conformes jamás, por obligarse a no detenerse.

Joey se separó de él y bajó la mirada, avergonzado, pero jamás arrepentido.

El beso compartido dejó un cosquilleo en sus labios que le provocaba una sensación placentera en todo el cuerpo. No iba a negarse a esas reacciones en su propio cuerpo. Bastaba con sufrir debido al entorno que le rodeaba, el hecho que su vida era un martirio y que tenía amigos que en realidad no lo conocían tan bien como creían. No iba a culparlos, en realidad que no.

Su tormento era un paraíso cuando estaba con el CEO.

"Kaiba, yo no lamento esto… Quería dártelo antes que tú te deshicieras de mí." Explicó con un susurro dolido.

Su tono de voz estaba matizado de algo que nunca le oyó a Wheeler, algo que disfrutaba percibir.

El rubio estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que él… que se iban a mandar al demonio.

Una perspectiva un poco cómica ahora que lo analizaba, al final de cuentas resultaba que ambos sentían ese subidón en medio del estómago al momento en que compartían una mirada o que sentían la presencia del otro.

Un montón de reacciones en su interior que les impulsaban a compartir, a no encerrarse en sus emociones.

Eso era lo que Mokuba quería? Bueno, iba a complacerlo, dándole una oportunidad al perro.

Aún así tenían que ser cuidadosos y mantener eso en estricto secreto, o al menos era lo que Kaiba planeaba, porque no quería que la intervención innecesaria de los amigos del rubio, y lo extremo de la dulzura de Mokuba, arruinaran aquel hermoso momento que iban a empezar a construir.

Aún arrodillado en el suelo, Kaiba le sonrió a medias al rubio.

"No importa, Wheeler, tenía que suceder." Argumentó.

No sonaba como el romántico del milenio, pero su voz estaba más suave que de costumbre, casi con el mismo tono con que se dirigía a Mokuba, pero obviamente sosegado.

"Qué?"

"Uno de los dos lo iba a hacer, tarde o temprano." Terminó.

Se levantó y se sentó al lado del rubio, sujetándole de la mano.

No quería que lo suyo fuera una mentira, pero no podía decirle toda la verdad porque sino estaría traicionándose a sí mismo. Tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de estar con Joey.

"Pero hay que llevar esto con calma." Pidió el CEO, no acostumbrado a lanzarse por instinto. Para él la lógica lo era todo, ahora estaba dándose cuenta que quizá en el plano sentimental eso no tenía importancia. "Y mantenerlo en secreto."

Vio como el rubio negaba.

"Te avergüenzas de mí?" Fue su pregunta, aún sonriendo, pero estando preocupado por la posible respuesta del castaño.

Vio como éste negaba.

Su mirada ablandándose notoriamente y su mano sujetando la de Joey con firmeza entre la suya, entrelazó sus dedos y disfrutó la calidez que emanaba todo el cuerpo del rubio.

"No, Wheeler. Sólo que necesitamos estar seguros de esto antes que sea motivo de conversación para los demás." Miró a Joey a los ojos. "Además, ellos podrían intervenir, y si no estamos seguros, no valdrá la pena."

"Eso lo sé, Kaiba."

El rubio se aventuró y decidió darle otro beso al castaño, un dulce beso en los labios que sirvió para humedecer los labios resecos de Joey.

"Gracias por cuidar de mí, Kaiba… te estaré eternamente agradecido." Un tercer beso, pero esta vez en su mejilla.

Tanto afecto demostrado a Kaiba, por parte de alguien que no era Mokuba estaba haciéndole sentir abochornado.

Oh, Ra! Eran sus mejillas las que estaban tiñéndose de un profundo rubor?

Desafortunadamente así era.

"No te preocupes, Joey." Dijo, si iban a iniciar algo, por lo menos lo más lógico sería utilizar sus nombres. Lo demás, acerca de compartirlo con el mundo, vendría después, cuando las cosas fueran un poco mejor… porque si Joey recordaba en una semana, su relación aún sería muy inmadura, y la intervención de alguien como Tristán haría al rubio odiar aún más a Kaiba. "Ése es mi deber."

"Estoy seguro que esto era lo que Mokuba quería." Susurró el rubio, poniéndose en pie, ayudado por Seto, quien lo sujetó un poco rudamente del brazo. "Oye!" Exclamó el rubio.

Entonces Kaiba alzó una ceja, curioso.

"Ése era el brazo que estaba vendado, Kaiba… qué poco tacto tienes!" Se quejó el rubio, mientras era halado por el castaño, rumbo a la salida del hospital.

"Así soy yo." Fue lo último que dijo Kaiba.

-

Mokuba sonrió cuando vio a ambos jóvenes entrar en la limosina, pero el silencio que le siguió, durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa, le hizo suspirar largamente. Los dos jóvenes que estaban frente a él eran un par de cabezas huecas y pretendían esconder sus sentimientos.

Por el bien de la sociedad o por miedo, allí estaba todo el asunto.

El pequeño Kaiba sabía cómo lidiar con asuntos de ese tipo, no era como si su hermano no acostumbrara a protagonizar regularmente las noticias, hasta el más mínimo invento hacía que la prensa acosara a los hermanos.

Dudaba que el hecho de aceptar una relación entre ellos fuera a ser distinto a como las cosas ya eran.

Se mordió la lengua para no decirle a su hermano lo que estaba pensando en ese momento; después de todo valoraba su vida, y a Seto, aunque fuera un testarudo que se aferraba a engañarse a sí mismo.

"De qué hablaron?" Preguntó, no conteniéndose más tiempo y con ganas de inmiscuirse donde no le llamaban.

Era su hermano mayor, era tiempo que él hiciera algo por Seto, no?

Si su hermano estaba acostumbrado a ser el protector y a sacrificarse por el bienestar de Mokuba, estaba siendo hora que el pequeño aprendiera a actuar como el protector y buscase la felicidad que tanta falta le hacía a su hermano.

Joey sonrió.

"Tu hermano no ha hablado mucho, a decir verdad." Respondió y se apoyó más en el mullido asiento, apartando su mirada del pequeño y decidiendo mirar a través de la ventana.

No iban a una velocidad muy rápida, por lo que Joey aprovechó a disfrutar la visión de la ciudad.

En todos sus otros viajes siempre estaba muy concentrado en el CEO, ahora ya no tenía por qué torturarse mentalmente. Sólo guardar el secreto, por muy tentador que fuera contárselo siquiera a Mokuba.

Obviamente le sorprendió que el CEO no lo compartiera con su hermano, especialmente cuando veían que por parte del pequeño de ojos grisáceos tenían todo el apoyo que pudieran desear, y hasta más.

Pero no cuestionó al ojiazul, no quería presionarlo demasiado y conseguir que éste se aburriera de él y su terquedad.

Lo era, no iba a negarlo, estaba descubriéndolo gracias a su punzante curiosidad, pero no iba a ejercer mucha presión sobre el castaño, quizá más adelante lo hiciera.

"Lo supongo." Mokuba miró de reojo a Kaiba, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

A partir de allí, el resto del viaje fue en completo silencio.

-

De nuevo lunes, la rutina iniciaba de nuevo, y como Joey se negó a asistir al colegio, le permitió quedarse en la mansión, con la compañía de los del servicio. También le dijo que, si algo sucedía, cualquier cosa, podría llamarle a su teléfono móvil.

Era una pobre excusa para que Mokuba no sospechara y su falta de amabilidad con Joey, cuando estaba su hermano, le facilitaban las cosas; así nadie sospechaba que en el fondo, él y Joey estaba iniciando algo más serio, que definitivamente requería de la memoria de ambos para saber que no estaban cometiendo ningún error.

Pero ni el intelecto superior de Kaiba era algo con lo que pudieran controlar las emociones que lo embargaban.

El molesto sonido de la campana hizo eco en su cerebro, pero él ya estaba sentado en su asiento, leyendo un libro. Demasiado entretenido en su actividad como para notar la mirada fija de aquellos ojos violeta, grandes y expresivos, sobre su persona.

No iba a tomarle importancia, de todas maneras, aunque lo hubiese notado.

Aún estaba herido su orgullo por no haber sido el campeón de su propio torneo; todo 'Ciudad Batallas' resultó una pérdida de tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo, al final terminó cediendo Obelisk al milenario poder que poseía el faraón, o al menos lo que estaban diciendo… no que fuera a creerlo, estaba mucho más centrado en su futuro, su propio presente, que en una vida pasada.

Más que nada, su presente ahora estaba hecho un revoltijo, motivo por el cual todo aquel enigmático pasado que le unía al faraón no significaba absolutamente nada, al menos no para él.

El significado que Yami pudiera encontrarle era cuestión aparte, nada que fuera importarle a él.

Realmente, con el cachorro en un estado de amnesia, y ambos gustándose mucho, y en medio de una relación secreta, debía centrarse en su problema número 1, no quería darle un golpe bajo a Joey en el momento en que éste recuperase sus recuerdos; para él era suficiente ya el hecho de no recordar, pero saber que su padre le golpeaba y le obligaba a conseguir dinero para la casa, especialmente para comprar más licor, era lo desagradable de todo.

Suspiró.

Maldita mirada pesada, se dijo, al momento de alzar la vista y toparse con los ojos violáceos de su más grande rival, o al menos, de una parte de él.

«¿Qué demonios quiere Yuugi?» Pensó.

Tenía dolor de cabeza y soportar una aburrida clase de matemáticas, como primera clase, no entraba en su lista de favoritos… jamás.

En ese momento, raro en él, quería estar en casa, en compañía del cachorro y de Mokuba. Su hermano no se mostraría tan sorprendido si se enteraba que finalmente había cedido y abandonado todo rastro de raciocinio existente en él. ¿Qué sentido tiene luchar contra el mismo destino?

No que fuera a hacerlo, porque si todo iniciaba bien y Mokuba se entusiasmaba, al momento de terminar mal, Mokuba también sufriría cuando el rubio les retirase a ambos su amistad… y su rivalidad a Kaiba.

Le dieron a Joey en bandeja de plata, podría aprovecharlo mientras durase y no iba a involucrar a Mokuba, no le quería ver sufrir luego.

Jamás disfrutó nada en su vida, todo era pasajero y lo único que era permanente era Mokuba, pero su hermano no podía perder su vida por él, sacrificándose, renunciando a todos sus amigos.

No podía hacerle eso, prefería disfrutar un momento agradable con el perro, no le haría daño a nadie. Ambos lo deseaban¿qué podía salir tan mal?

No era lo que pensaba Yuugi en su lugar, mientras miraba de reojo a Kaiba, debido a que el profesor ya había entrado al salón y procedía a explicar un complicado método de resolución para un ejercicio que estaban resolviendo.

Casi nadie parecía conocer la respuesta, él no estaba prestando mucha atención.

Por algún motivo, en su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas su conversación con Yami, las palabras un poco egoístas que él le dijo a su parte oscura, sabía que era un poco posesivo, pero era, para él, lógica.

Joey siempre sintió cierta aversión por Kaiba, todo el tiempo estaban discutiendo.

Ahora, de súbito, Joey se mostraba tan feliz de estar con Kaiba que él se sentía como atrapado en la dimensión desconocida; no era agradable ver a alguien tan independiente como Joey, depender de alguien tan arrogante como Kaiba… y eso ya era pensar muy feo de la situación, especialmente porque era Yuugi, y él poseía un enorme corazón de oro. El problema era que él sabía muy bien que ni Joey ni Kaiba estaban tomando muy en serio la cuestión de la memoria, cuando todo giraba en torno a ello, porque era la causa principal por la que ellos dos estaban juntos, cuando todo indicaba en el mundo que más opuestos no podían ser, sería un insulto a la propia naturaleza intentar hacerlo un poco más.

Incluso sabiendo lo extremista que Kaiba podía llegar a ser.

Por Ra, si llego a organizar un torneo con tal de recuperar su posición de Campeón.

¿No podía Kaiba renunciar a la ternura de Joey, a su dependencia y a sus bonitos ojos color miel?

La respuesta golpeó de inmediato a Yuugi y se sintió enfurecer consigo mismo por no ser un poquito más obvio.

Era catastrófico, casi apocalíptico. A Kaiba le gustaba Joey, y lo más probable, por la actitud que estaba tomando Kaiba, tan defensiva y protectora, a Joey también debía de gustarle, y mucho, Kaiba.

Su amigo siempre basado en sentimientos, entregándose de lleno.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, conmovido por la intensidad de lo que él mismo sentía por Yami; el amor siempre es tan claro y facilita muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo causa un dolor profundo, al menos a él sí, al principio, cuando no sabía que Yami sentía lo mismo por él. Después, las cosas fueron viento en popa.

«Por qué, Yami.» Le preguntó al ente que vivía en su interior; Yami podía materializarse fuera de su cuerpo, pero no era algo que hicieran muy a menudo en el colegio.

No seas tan crítico, aibou. Kaiba no _puede_ ser tan malo. Sentenció el faraón, sin dudarlo un poco, a veces su hikari era tan altruista, tan bueno, tan… Yuugi, que él sabía que su preocupación a veces no tenía argumentos.

«Generalmente, soy yo quien te pide que no seas tan duro con Kaiba. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?»

Joey lo hizo. Fue la respuesta breve del faraón. Él está bien donde est�, no podemos bajarlo de su nube, Yuugi. No para traerlo a una realidad que es tan dura con él; Kaiba se ha vuelto en lo único que tiene, nosotros somos sólo una sombra de algo que él no quiere alumbrar… nos teme, como a su pasado mismo, aibou. Sólo ten un poco de paciencia. Pronto, Joey recobrará sus recuerdos y nosotros estaremos de vuelta en su vida. Se dio la oportunidad de tratarnos y nos acepta, pero no hay que presionarlo o nos volverá a expulsar de sus vidas. Hay que ser pacientes. 

Un suspiro de Yuugi.

Te lo prometo, Yuugi. 

«Gracias por no pensar que estoy exagerando.»

No, aibou. Yo sé que estás exagerando, pero también sé que es por un motivo muy justo¿no lo crees así? Es Joey. 

-

Era el descanso, Kaiba se refugió de sus admiradoras en uno de los salones vacíos. Estaba sentado en una de las bancas, lánguidamente, hojeando sin ganas uno de sus libros… justo en el momento en que más necesitaba que alguien (Joey, especialmente), le marcara a su teléfono móvil, nadie lo hacía.

De repente, ni en KC le necesitaban.

Se dio cuenta de la mirada que le lanzaban los amigos de Joey, quizá a punto de preguntarle por el cachorro, pero él les envió un mensaje de Joey, y éste les pedía que no lo presionaran, ya eso le había hecho ir a parar de nuevo al hospital, porque se culpaba constantemente por no ser capaz de recuperar los pensamientos que antes se hacían tan naturales.

Aceptó a Yami y a Yuugi, los demás irían entrando paulatinamente en su vida, así que él no quería lidiar con los amigos de Joey haciendo papel de mártir mientras le rogaban que les dejase verlo.

Se frotó las sienes con firmeza, estaba agotado.

Joey tenía razón, aunque no se lo diría, pero el trabajo no era bueno en exceso. Antes le servía para no sentirse tan solo, Mokuba era su única compañía, ahora estaba también el cachorro.

Por él no estaba dando todo de sí en el trabajo, y se acostaba más temprano, así como se levantaba media hora más tarde, no mucho, pero al menos ya era algo, una ganancia, al menos lo que decía Mokuba entre susurros al rubio, y que él lograba captar.

Kaiba jamás vio a su hermano tan animado sobre algo tan insignificante como el hecho que ahora, cuando le daba tiempo, desayunaba con ellos.

He allí el motivo por el que su hermano sospechaba de la atracción que sentía por el rubio. Desde que llegó a la mansión, Kaiba estaba tomándose más tiempos libres y estaba más con ellos.

Qué ingenuo, Kaiba!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Mokuba valía un poco más de esfuerzo al final del día, pero no demasiado… quería ver al cachorro antes de irse ambos a la cama.

Unos pasos frente a él le hicieron apartar la vista de su libro, no prestó atención cuando vio que era Yuugi quien le veía fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados de modo sospechoso.

Siguió su lectura, Yuugi tosió.

"Sigues aquí." Dijo, leyendo, o pretendiendo hacerlo.

"Quiero hablar contigo… sobre Joey."

Eso sí consiguió una respuesta por parte del CEO, quien levantó la vista y la posó de nuevo en el pequeño Yuugi, éste no parecía el mismo que siempre, se veía más decidido, menos amable y dulce.

"¿Qué quieres?" Fue su brusca pregunta.

Ése era Kaiba Seto, alguien un poco desagradable, pero a quien Yuugi aceptaba plenamente, no tenía derecho a cambiar a alguien que en realidad era así por lo turbio de su pasado.

"Me preocupa Joey." Dijo.

"¿Eso era todo? Porque Wheeler está bien, muy bien."

Definitivamente, Kaiba llegaba a ser la persona más odiosa del mundo cuando él se lo proponía, especialmente ahora que Yuugi quería tener una plática a gusto con él y él no dejaba de lado sus groserías, su altanería, y aquella pose tan arrogante que le caracterizaba.

Daban ganas de golpearlo con una de las sillas, o al menos a Yami, por ser tan irrespetuoso con alguien tan indefenso como lo era su hikari.

"Tenemos derecho a verlo, Kaiba. No puedes prohibirnos que vayamos a verlo… él es nuestro amigo." Reclamó Yuugi. "Además, él no está bien estando sólo contigo; le das esperanzas, le prometes algo que no podrás cumplir, porque cuando Joey recuerde, la única persona en quien se interese será Mai."

Kaiba no sintió absolutamente nada de compasión, ni por la desesperación que se veía en el rostro de Yuugi.

"Valentine no tiene absolutamente nada que ver en todo esto. El perro no quiere verlos, pero no sé cuál es la queja, tú y tu Yami no están en la lista, pueden hablar con Wheeler cuando les plazca, pero ésa es su decisión, yo no tuve nada que ver en ella. Si quieren pueden ir en cualquier momento a la mansión. Él mismo les pedirá que se marchen, yo no. El resto de tus amigos se verá herido cuando Joey les rechace. No me involucres a mí."

Yuugi cerró los ojos.

Eso lo sabía, porque Mai le dijo que Joey no quiso recibirla, que él le mandó el recado con la dama de llaves, y también le dijo que ese día Kaiba no estaba en la mansión, y Mokuba estaba en el colegio.

Joey en realidad no quería verlos, pero en el fondo era un alivio saber que para él Joey sí estaba disponible.

"¿Qué me dices de lo demás?" Preguntó. "Joey no es alguien con quien se pueda jugar, y eso es lo que tú estás haciendo en estos momentos, Kaiba, no quiero ver como juegas con sus sentimientos, porque él es mi amigo y yo lo aprecio, y porque Mai sí le ama."

Kaiba rió, burlón.

Yuugi retrocedió un paso, confundido por la actitud de Kaiba.

Además de insoportable era un poco anormal, siempre era diferente al resto de las demás personas, y a él (Yami), llegaba a parecerle tan golpeable.

"¿Lo sabes?" Preguntó, suave y pausadamente. "Eso es algo entre el perro y yo, no creo que a ti te interese en lo más mínimo¿o sí?"

"Joey es mi amigo." Afirmó Yuugi.

Hubo una negación por parte de Kaiba. "¿Tu amigo, entonces dejen de presionarlo, él no necesita eso ahora."

Se levantó de su asiento y pasó al lado del pequeño, quien bajó la cabeza.

"¿Por qué le das falsas esperanzas?"

Los ojos azul oscuro de Kaiba miraron al frente, incapaz de enfrentar al mejor amigo del rubio… sabía que bajo su escrutinio estaría perdido. No quería reconocer lo importante que era ahora, para él, la seguridad del cachorro.

"¿Kaiba?"

"Yo sólo le doy lo que él quiere¿no es lo justo?" Preguntó, su voz sonó un poco más suave y Yuugi ya no supo que pensar, Kaiba sonaba tan honesto, pero era Kaiba, y sus sentimientos por Joey no podían ser en ese sentido… quizá sí intensos, pero no afecto, él jamás lo demostró así en sus encuentros anteriores. "Además, el perro no va a sufrir cuando todo esto termine."

_Yo sí._

"¡Claro que va a sufrir, Kaiba Kun!" Gritó Yuugi, casi histérico. "Si tú lo llegas a apreciar… más… Joey se va a sentir muy mal."

La risa de Kaiba, nuevamente le sorprendió.

"No lo creo, Yuugi." Dijo. "Sólo va a odiar que un Snob ricachón como yo sienta algo por él."

Yuugi abrió los ojos.

Era cierto, estaba siendo imparcial, y conociendo a Joey, estaba seguro que iba a tomar partida de todo aquello, aprovechándose de la situación al máximo, especialmente si Kaiba demostraba estar interesado, más allá de la forma física, en Joey y buscaba algo más profundo.

Menos mundano.

"Entonces, no lo hagan."

Kaiba siguió su camino, llegó a la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de salir miró al interior del salón y sus ojos se posaron en Yuugi.

"No puedo renunciar a ello… no _quiero_ renunciar a ello."

-

Kaiba entró a su enorme oficina, estaba agotado física y mentalmente, y no comprendía por qué Yuugi había insistido en tener esa conversación con él, especialmente culparlo del asunto de Joey… él podía estar con el rubio, el problema estaba en el después.

Joey no sufriría, debido a que podría volver a su vida, comúnmente. Kaiba, sin embargo, se vería abandonado y solo, como él nunca quiso estar, y no quería creer que Joey estaba convirtiéndose en algo fundamental en su vida; el solo pensamiento le daba escalofríos y le hacía pensar que estaba volviéndose dependiente a alguien que en su vida era todo, menos estable.

Suspiró y se sentó en su silla giratoria, miró la pantalla de la computadora casi con flojera.

Lo que le dijo a Yuugi era verdad; en realidad no quería dejar de pensar en Joey, no quería renunciar a su presencia… Sí, estaba siendo irracional pero, qué tanto podría cambiar la situación de ser un poco más racional?

Era tan inverosímil.

Su hermano lo era todo para él, pero Joey significaba algo, eso era seguro, ya que le brindó apoyo, protección y la seguridad que nadie más le daba. La que toda su vida necesitó.

Kaiba sabía lo valioso que debía ser sentirse completo, o más lleno que antes, cuando recordaba, porque el vacío por la carencia de afecto de su padre era algo que nada más podía llenar. Ahora, el afecto de Kaiba y su cariño, no demostrado muy a menudo, era algo que le daba la fortaleza de seguir adelante sin andar presionando a su mente a recuperar los recuerdos ocultos bajo toneladas de neblina.

_El perro no va a sufrir cuando esto termine. -Yo sí.-_

Tan sencillo como lo que le dijo a Yuugi, y su frase que quedó implícita.

En una posible relación entre ambos, por muy frío que Kaiba demostrara ser, el único afectado en la relación era él mismo. Joey al momento de recobrar la consciencia, estaría tan indiferente a Kaiba que le valdría un pepino lo que le pasara al Snob ricachón.

El timbre del teléfono le hizo despertar de su ensueño.

"_Llamada de Joseph Wheeler, Kaiba San¿va a tomarla?_" Preguntó su secretaria, servicial.

El perro le llamaba a la oficina¿cómo si tuviera la necesidad de seguir volviéndose adicto al sonido tan suave de su voz, a la dulce inflexión que le daba a ésta cuando pronunciaba su nombre…? tan tiernamente, surgiendo de los sentimientos más que del interés.

Presionó uno de los botones, del intercomunicador, para aceptar la llamada.

"Sí, Carol, la voy a tomar."

En seguida, escuchó la voz rimbombante del rubio. Tan fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo, tan suave.

_"Kaiba, no te estoy interrumpiendo¿o sí?"_ Preguntó, sonando precipitado, muy agitado.

Una leve sonrisa. "No, acabo de llegar a la oficina. ¿Pasó algo malo?"

Una risita de Joey, que le hizo sentir un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, uno que no alcanzó a comprender.

¿Por qué no dejaba pasar al perro por su vida, como uno más entre muchos? Joey no significaba nada para él, al menos no Joey Wheeler, aquel arrogante y fastidioso duelista de quinta que siempre resultaba una enorme carga para Yami.

No debía caer por él, cualquiera menos él.

_No él._

_"Dijiste que podía llamarte si así lo quería. Sólo llamé para saludar."_ Le dijo y se detuvo, sólo escuchaba su respiración pausada por el auricular, como si estuviera nervioso o arrepentido de haberlo llamado.

Kaiba no dijo nada, no sabía qué decir.

_"Si estás muy ocupado puedo llamar luego."_

"No, está bien, Joey. Es que estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo." Se excusó, la verdad, estaba más que cansado, confundido.

Obviamente no iba a confesárselo al rubio, no llegarían a ningún lugar si ambos se mostraban confundidos con respecto a sus sentimientos, y se suponía que Kaiba debía brindarle un soporte a Joey, un apoyo… ser el consciente en la relación, especialmente por que Joey necesitaba de la compañía de alguien que conociera de él, cuando menos, de forma relativa, su pasado.

_"Realmente, Kaiba, no quiero incomodarte."_

Una negación. "Está bien, Wheeler."

_"Joey, Kaiba. Llámame Joey."_ Pidió, Kaiba casi podía imaginarse el rostro sonriente del rubio. No dijo nada.

"…" Su desesperación iba mucho más allá que de costumbre, era incluso peor que la que sintió cuando se enteró que Pegasus tenía en su poder a su pequeño hermano. O cuando Malik mandó secuestrar a Mokuba.

Esa vez fue mucho más práctico, planeó una estrategia y fue tras su hermano, ahora no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo reaccionar.

Joey le cortaba los pensamientos y no podía retomarlos. Era tan complicado la cuestión de los sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo le brindaba un confort que jamás experimentó y que era placentero.

_"¿Sigues allí?"_

"Sí."

_"Te oyes tan extraño¿pasó algo malo?"_ Le preguntó.

Su preocupación era casi tangible.

"Ya te dije que estoy cansado, _Joey_. Eso es todo, no tienes que preocuparte. Estoy bien." Aclaró.

Joey no dijo nada, y Kaiba supuso que no le creía.

_"Bien, te hablo luego, Kaiba. Mokuba y yo te esperamos a cenar¿sí? No demores, por favor."_

Tras una despedida breve, por parte de Kaiba, Joey finalmente cortó la comunicación.

Se frotó la sien.

No eran tanto mentiras, como él se empeñaba en decirse… era una extraña mezcla que ya no sabía distinguir entre verdades, mentiras y deseos, así como sueños inalcanzables.

Sólo esperaba que cuando toda esa locura terminara, su mente y su corazón no estuvieran tan afectados, de modo que él pudiera seguir adelante. Sí, si no podía tener a Joey después, lo mejor sería sólo seguir adelante con su vida.

Continuará…

Notas de autora:

Se los dije, ya incluí el YAOI. Están iniciando una relación y yo supongo que lo mejor es mantenerla en secreto, así que se la llevarán tranquila, porque a mí no me gustan los fics, donde empiezan una relación y al instante se lanzan por el sexo… NO! Además, no escribiré un lemon hasta que Joey recuerde, no vaya a ser que luego odie a Kaiba por eso. Y ya ven, para que no se quejen, capítulo largo… así van a tener para leer mientras termino el siguiente capítulo ni siquiera lo he empezado.

Vieron, incluí la conversación Seto-Yuugi-Yami, sin que alterase mucho el hecho que ya hay una relación. El fic avanza, chicas. No me puedo quedar más tiempo atascada.

REVIEWS.

Sehren Kou.- Hi, es bueno saber que hay a quienes les gusta mi fic. Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo que a la homosexualidad respecta. A mí no me parece malo si lo vemos desde el punto de vista en que tú lo planteas, además, es muy cierto el hecho que Dios busca armonía. Sinceramente yo no le veo nada de armónico al hecho que haya personas 0 tolerantes a la homosexualidad y que de hecho ataquen a las personas Gay. Yo por mi parte tengo incluso un muy buen amigo que es Gay, aunque él tiende a ser un poco libertino, no es algo que podamos componerle. Aunque últimamente tras el tema que discutimos con el profesor, me dijo que comprendía que el amor era muy importante… Ahora está empezando a ser un poco más centrado. Cuando le leí tu comentario, me dijo que no olvidara decirte que eres una persona muy sabia. Yo sólo diré que estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, mi profe casi pega el grito en el suelo cuando le mostré el review. Volviendo al fic, espero que este capítulo haya quedado bien y no las desilusione.

Sabrina.- Bueno, aclarado el punto que en mi fic no habrá lemon hasta que se resuelva lo de la memoria, te digo que no habrá un acostón de la noche a la mañana, además, yo lo veo como un proceso lento en el que tienen que ir aprendiendo a tolerarse… especialmente cuando Joey se recupere por completo de su accidente. Sobre tu comentario de la homosexualidad, yo entiendo, muchas personas piensan que todos los Gays son promiscuos, aunque no es así, hay gente que siendo heterosexual igual hace lo mismo. Gracias mil por el comentario, me sirvió mucho en otro debate en clases. Con el mismo profesor.

NaKuRucHaN.- Claro que Kaiba Kun no admite nada… Al menos ahora ya admitió que le gusta Joey, quizá no abiertamente, pero ya iniciaron 'algo'. Le dio un beso, Joey a Kaiba, pero hubo uno. Para que no digan que no cumplo mi palabra. Habrá lemon, chica, que de eso no dudes ni un instante, pero habrá que esperar un poco, lo más importante es que haya ese 'algo' que ya inicié a incluir. Y no, no eres morbosa. Eres una YAOI Lover.

Moogle.- Arigatou! A petición del pueblo, y la mía misma, he escrito la primera escena de beso del fic, y no la última. Obviamente Seto busca que quieran mucho de él… así que es trabajo de Joey apapacharlo. Y me fue bien en mi exposición, claro que mi profesor me miraba raro cada que yo decía que para mí no era algo incorrecto.

Forfirith-Greenleaf.- No hay pierde, amiga! Mira que a mí también se me descompuso mi Lena-Chan (nombre de mi PC Chan) y entiendo el dolor tan grande que eso puede llegar a ser. A todos les gusta ver a Kaiba confundido, porque en la serie siempre se ve tan seguro de sí mismo, y a todos les gusta explorar el lado sensible del CEO. El besito en la cabeza, fue señal de cariño. Ahora ya hubo un beso bien dado, que espero te haya gustado. Con este capítulo no demoré mucho, así que intentaré irme más relajada con los demás fics que tengo para prestarle atención en exclusiva a este, porque ya me gustó mucho la pareja. Nos leemos… muchos besos.


	16. Emociones Privadas

Capítulo 16. Emociones Privadas.

Cuando llegó a casa, sintió una calidez irreconocible en su pecho, algo que despertaba una incomodidad con la que no era fácil lidiar. Cómo iba a acostumbrarse a todo ello cuando su vida estaba regida por el sufrimiento y los sacrificios? Ahora que se veía rodeado de tantos beneficios sentía que, en el fondo no los merecía.

Pero tal como le dijo a Yuugi, no quería renunciar a Joey.

Era sólo humano, cometía errores y no era perfecto, aunque se esforzara por serlo. Si bien su vida empresarial y su relación fraternal con Mokuba llevaban un ritmo maravilloso y no había ningún altibajo en ellas, en su vida sentimental y la forma en que trataba a los demás, se veía a sí mismo muy lejos de ser alguien que motivara a los demás a comprenderle.

Su pasado no fue el mejor, pero su presente era turbio por decisión propia; como un mecanismo de defensa ante las posibles heridas que la gente pudiera ocasionarle.

Lo que para él significaba que si bajaba la guardia, muchas personas podrían llegar a querer apoderarse de lo que era suyo, lo que le costó tanto esfuerzo.

El bienestar era por Mokuba, él hizo todo lo que realizó buscando una vida sencilla para su hermano, así éste no tuviera que enfrentar los mismos obstáculos que él tuvo que superar, las mismas montañas que escaló.

Gozaburo fue una espina muy difícil de sacar, porque se enterró profundo, causando una herida muy hondo que apenas y cicatrizaba, y aunque en Mokuba también dejó huella, su paso por la vida del más pequeño fue tan rápido que los golpes que le dio a su inocencia se curaron con facilidad y ahora el pequeño era el mismo Mokuba alegre y dulce que Seto conoció.

El rubio le pidió que no demorara, porque él y su hermano estaban esperándole para una cena.

Cuando escuchó esas palabras, se dijo que no importaba… pero sí le importó y mucho, así que al momento justo, decidió que dejaría las demás actividades al día siguiente, después de todo, seguirían estando allí.

Si su hermano y el cachorro estaban esforzándose por complacerlo y brindarle su compañía, mientras que su hermano buscaba que admitiera una posible relación, él podía disfrutar simplemente la compañía que ambos podrían brindarle.

También estaba el hecho que desde la llegada de Joey a sus vidas, tras el accidente, el CEO tenía muy poco tiempo para sí mismo, porque si no estaba demasiado pendiente de Wheeler, gracias a la insistencia de Mokuba, estaba demasiado pendiente de Kaiba Corp.

Su tiempo se venía fraccionando cada vez más, así que poner todo su empeño a la realización de su trabajo, a la crianza de un niño, y al cuidado de un cachorro muy torpe que estaba amnésico, eran todo un reto hasta para un genio.

Las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que el recibidor estaba en completa oscuridad.

Conociendo cada rincón de su mansión, caminó muy seguro de sí mismo directo al apagador, sabiendo exactamente donde se encontraba éste.

"Ouch!"

Joey Wheeler le había caído encima, de algún lugar, y en ese preciso momento la luz se encendió.

Su hermano estaba parado al lado del interruptor, sonriéndole condescendientemente y mirando a Joey con diversión.

El peso firme de Joey sobre su cuerpo y la calidez que emanaba, así como aquel peculiar aroma a miel y canela, le hicieron sonreír instintivamente.

Los ojos de Mokuba no mostraron sorpresa ante el inusual gesto de su hermano, porque eso significaba que sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto y no estaba tan desviado del punto como su hermano quería hacerle creer.

"Lo siento, Kaiba." Se disculpó Joey, poniéndose en pie y extendiéndole la mano al CEO para ayudarlo a levantarse. "Mokuba me dijo que bajáramos pero todo estaba completamente oscuro y… me tropecé con el último escalón."

Kaiba aceptó la ayuda, sujetándose firmemente a la mano cálida del joven rubio.

El firme pero fugaz contacto sirvió para animar a Kaiba, quien dejó, momentáneamente de lado, sus ideas acerca de lo confuso que los sentimientos podían llegar a ser.

Después de la cena tendría tiempo para ello.

"Por qué estaban las luces apagadas?" Cuestionó, entonces, el CEO de Kaiba Corp, mirando a su hermano de reojo y sospechando que su inocente mirada no era más que una fachada.

El ya no tan inocente Mokuba estaba planeando algo, y Kaiba lo intuía al ver como su hermano se apresuraba a marcharse, para dejar solos a ambos jóvenes.

"Mokuba las apagó." Respondió el amnésico joven, viendo de reojo a Kaiba.

En el interior quería lanzarse sobre Kaiba y darle un profundo beso en los labios… por Dios! Podía sentir como sus labios palpitaban, suplicándole por un beso prolongado con el hermoso sujeto que estaba a su lado.

"Lo supuse." Murmuró el castaño, sujetando a Joey del brazo y jalándolo con él al comedor. "Vamos a cenar."

Joey sonrió.

"Eres muy brusco, Kaiba." Dijo, recordando que ese mismo brazo fue el que estuvo enyesado por dos semanas y media. "Ése brazo aún podría estar herido"

Vio como Kaiba negaba una vez, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

Se preguntaba cómo era posible que pudiera aceptar una relación en secreto con alguien que parecía no tener el más mínimo interés en él? No lo sabía, pero en el fondo estaba plenamente agradecido por el hecho que eso le ayudaba un poco en algo.

La carente muestra de afecto en el CEO le motivaba a ser él quien, cuando menos un poco, le brindara la atención necesaria a Seto para hacerlo sentir un poco más comprendido y querido.

Sonrió suavemente, provocando que el de maravillosos ojos azules le mirase, sin comprender.

"Wheeler?"

Negó.

"Cenemos, Kaiba." Y de un leve empujoncito, se soltó del firme agarre de Kaiba, quien estaba seriamente empezando a lastimarle. "Y no seas tan rudo! No ves que estoy herido?"

Su tono de voz, un poco infantil contrarrestó las palabras que le dijo, que de haber sido en otro tono hubieran sacado la crueldad de Seto Kaiba a la superficie, sin embargo, el CEO sonrió y asintió.

"Sólo muévete, Mokuba está esperando." Dijo, para después añadir, como un dato extra. "Odio hacer esperar a la gente."

El rubio asintió.

Eso Mokuba ya se lo había dicho.

Así que caminó más rápido y finalmente llegaron a la mesa, donde Mokuba ya estaba sentado, mirándoles con entretenimiento en sus ojitos grisáceos, los mismos en donde también se veía su casi perdida inocencia en cuanto al tema de la vida privada de su hermano mayor.

"Cómo te fue en la escuela, Mokuba?" Preguntó el CEO, sentándose a la cabeza de la mesa y viendo como Joey tomaba asiento a su lado.

"Fue bien, un poco aburrida, pero muy bien."

Joey miró el plato, con aburrimiento.

Kaiba sabía muy bien que el 'perro' amigo de Yuugi, el mismo Joey con quien siempre tuvo sus diferencias, ya habría atacado el plato de comida, hasta no verle el fondo y volver a distinguir la cerámica del elegante y costoso plato.

"Qué más, Mokuba?" Continuó, viendo que el rubio recibía, en una bandeja, una cápsula y tres pastillas.

"Bueno…" Se detuvo un momento, viendo al rubio. Odiaba el momento en que tenía que tomar sus pastillas… Lo detestaba! "hoy llegó una nueva compañera, y nos asignaron una tarea en equipo, por lo que mañana va a venir a trabajar conmigo."

Joey se ruborizó al notar la mirada de ambos Kaiba en su persona.

"Qué? Interrumpí su charla?" Preguntó, completamente rojo.

Mokuba negó, mordiéndose la lengua para no cometer otro error como el del hospital, mientras que Kaiba simplemente apartó la mirada.

Él no daba a nadie explicaciones de sus actos.

Sí, estaba empezando con Joey a abrirse un poco, eso no significaba explícitamente que iba a justificarse con él por todas y cada una de las acciones que llevaba a cabo. Era independiente y amaba su libertad.

"Sólo tómate eso y empieza a cenar, antes que la comida se enfríe." Ordenó Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba sonrió al ver como Joey se ruborizaba aún más.

Su hermano y el rubio componían una muy bonita pareja, aunque supiera que los amigos de Joey iban a rechazar a su hermano, por la peculiar forma en que siempre trató al rubio.

El pequeño estuvo pendiente de Joey hasta que la servidumbre se marchó con la bandeja vacía y vio la mueca de incomodidad que el rubio se forzó a hacer.

Eso de las pastillas y medicamentos para él era completamente innecesario, si alguna vez se iba a recuperar, iba a ser por cuenta propia, y depender de la medicina no se le hacía muy bueno.

También estaba el hecho que quería todo, menos recordar.

"Pasa algo, Joey?" Le preguntó Mokuba cuando vio al rubio suspirar y tomar el tenedor, para empezar a comer.

Seto miró de reojo, levemente preocupado.

"NO! Para nada, Mokuba, es sólo que… odio tomar medicamentos." Se justificó, sintiendo como la mirada del castaño abandonaba su rostro.

"Pues entonces no deberías tomarlas." Opinó Mokuba, consiguiendo ganarse una sonrisa del rubio, quien parecía estar a punto de decir 'Es lo que haré'.

"Pero tienes que tomarlas, Wheeler."

Joey asintió.

"Lo sé, Kaiba. Lo sé."

Así, en silencio, los tres terminaron su cena.

Ocasionalmente, Mokuba le enviaba miradas de súplica a ambos jóvenes, que eran olímpicamente ignoradas por el CEO, pero que contagiaban de un anormal nerviosismo al joven Wheeler.

El primero en ponerse en pie fue Seto, quien no dijo nada, simplemente se marchó.

"Siempre es así, Mokuba?"

La pregunta no sorprendió al niño, más bien le hizo sonreír. La preocupación evidente por parte de Joey hizo a Mokuba sonreír en alivio.

Si no estuviera el rubio allí, Seto estaría aún en Kaiba Corp y él estaría solo en la mansión.

"Generalmente, ceno solo."

La imagen mental del pequeño sentado en ese enorme lugar, solo, le hizo pensar en lo cruel que deliberadamente el CEO podía ser… y lo era a propósito, aunque dijera que no era así.

"No puedo creerlo!" Exclamó y se puso en pie. "Tu hermano no debe tratarte así." Le dijo al pequeño.

Mokuba sólo le sonrió. "No es problema para mí, Joey. Eso es algo a lo que estoy habituado."

Los ojos miel de Joey se agrandaron al oír la naturalidad en las palabras de Mokuba, que para él era una costumbre el hecho que su hermano mayor simplemente le dejase así, sin una despedida.

"Hablaré con él."

"Bien, no esperes mucho, Joey." Sonrió el pequeño, mirando al rubio ponerse en pie. "Generalmente, Seto no es muy amable cuando se le cuestiona. No quiero meterte en problemas."

El rubio negó.

"Mokuba," Empezó, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. "yo no recuerdo a Serenity, pero si lo hiciera, no le haría eso jamás. Es mi hermano, y así como tú y Seto, son lo único que tienen en el mundo."

"Cómo le llamaste?" Preguntó el niño.

Fue hasta entonces que Joey se dio cuenta que había cometido una indiscreción, pero haciendo uso de toda su dignidad, o la que pudo encontrar, no se sonrojó y miró firmemente al pequeño.

"Me dejé llevar, Mokuba. Tú siempre le dices 'Seto'."

El pequeño río.

"Por supuesto, Joey. Él es mi hermano." Fue la respuesta que dio el niño, disfrutando la leve incomodidad del rubio.

"Sólo hablaré con él, Mokuba."

Tras una despedida con el pequeño se dirigió a la habitación de Kaiba, esperando que éste no perdiera la razón y actuara dentro de los límites que hasta ahora conocía.

Le gustaba el CEO, pero le asustaba conocer la verdadera identidad del atractivo joven serio…

Eran muy raras las demostraciones de afecto que le hacía al pequeño, qué le hacía pensar que con él iba a ser distinto?

Apostaba demasiado en su 'relación' con el castaño, pero no le importaba arriesgarse, ya que sabía que si sufría, contaba con grandes amigos como Yami, Yuugi, su hermana, y quizá el resto.

Si Yami y Yuugi aceptaron su error y fueron a ofrecerle su amistad, sin pedirle nada a cambio, los demás podrían aceptar su mismo error y hacer lo mismo; de esa forma recuperarían su amistad con el joven rubio.

Tampoco quería forzar mucho lo que tenía con Kaiba.

Por eso mismo le daba su tiempo, pero el hecho que fuera tan insípido con Mokuba era un buen motivo para irlo a visitar en su habitación después de la cena.

Tocó la puerta levemente, casi tembloroso.

"Adelante." Ordenó Kaiba.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo vio sentado en un escritorio dispuesto en su habitación, trazando unos planos para la creación de alguna máquina virtual de la que Joey no quería saber ni lo más mínimo.

No tenía insomnio como para requerir de una conferencia acerca de los trabajos que el CEO realizaba.

"Kaiba…" Llamó, sintiendo el ambiente ponerse más pesado, un poco tenso… tanto que se podría cortar con una tijera. "podemos hablar?"

"Es lo que estás haciendo." Soltó el CEO. "Hay algo que quieras decirme?"

"Sí."

"Y es?"

Joey cerró la puerta tras de sí y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Mokuba no iba a interrumpir.

Tenía una conversación pendiente con el CEO, no iba a permitir que la presencia del pequeño Mokuba interrumpiese.

Sí, le agradaba el niño pero es no significaba que iba a permitirle interrumpir en su charla con el castaño.

Había un par de puntos muy importantes que quería aclarar.

"Habla de una vez, Joey, no tengo tiempo que andar perdiendo, lo mismo que tú." Habló Kaiba, viendo fijamente el monitor de su laptop.

No estaba haciendo algo que no pudiera interrumpir, pero no quería interrumpirlo, su conversación con Wheeler no debería ser ahora, porque él no estaba con ánimos de cuestionarse mentalmente si lo que estaba haciendo iba en contra de la moral con la que fue criado, mucho antes de irse con Gozaburo.

Porque si lo comparaba con su vida de infierno al lado de su padrastro, obviamente iba en contra de lo que éste profesaba.

El amor no era algo por lo que valiera la pena luchar porque termina destruyendo las defensas, y uno al ser vulnerable pierde todo lo que posee, porque sin carácter uno no es capaz de defenderse.

"No deberías ser tan brusco, Kaiba. No busco iniciar un argumento contigo." Se excusó el rubio.

En el fondo, Kaiba odiaba esa sumisión en el cachorro, porque no era el mismo que conoció en el pasado, él que hacía que su cuerpo se tensara, con el que siempre sostenía discusiones llenas de una atmósfera ardiente.

Fuera de odio o de algo más, ahora carecía de ello.

"Yo no soy lo que tú quieres creer, Joey." Le dijo. Sus ojos miraron de un vistazo al rubio, quien se estremeció ante la visión perfecta del CEO mirándole fugazmente. "Así soy."

"Lo siento."

"Eso es lo de menos. Qué es lo que querías tratar conmigo?"

Joey sonrió dulcemente y caminó hasta estar cerca de la cama del CEO, donde se sentó cómodamente en el borde y miró desde allí al líder de la corporación más famosa de todo el mundo empresarial asiático, y con miras a serlo mundialmente.

"Buscaba hablar contigo de nosotros dos."

Su voz, un susurro casi silencioso hizo experimentar un escalofrío al CEO.

"Habla." Ordenó precipitadamente, sabiendo que su hermano menor podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

Mokuba tenía el premio al niño más inoportuno.

"Sabes que no recuerdo nada, Kaiba." Empezó, sintiendo sus manos húmedas por el sudor que exudaba en sus palmas debido al nerviosismo. Kaiba sabría lo que estaba sintiendo? Tal vez no. "Ambos estamos arriesgándonos en eso, sea lo que sea, que tenemos. No estoy diciendo que debamos dejarlo de lado, porque yo ahora no podría, sólo digo que… Cómo vamos a hacer cuando yo recuerde?"

"Lo veremos en su momento, a menos que sí quieras dejarlo de lado." Fue la respuesta un poco incómoda del CEO. "Será lo que tú decidas."

"Ésa me sonó a la misma respuesta de Mokuba."

"Qué?"

"Hablé con tu hermano y dijo que me apoyarán, ambos. Pero que es decisión mía lo que suceda después que lo de la amnesia llegue a su punto culminante." Dijo, sonriendo. "No soy el más brillante ser humano del mundo, lo sé, pero también sé que, por la actitud de tu hermano, lo nuestro no sobreviva cuando yo me haya recuperado."

Un asentimiento por parte de Kaiba.

"Entiendo, Wheeler. Entonces, qué es lo que sugieres que hagamos?" Su voz sonó casi déspota. No quería dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos, porque haber aceptado el beso de Joey le ponía en una situación de por sí, ya muy difícil.

El rubio sólo negó, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en actitud pensativa.

"Que nos dejemos llevar… Ya después sabremos cómo resolver los problemas que vengan."

Fue el turno del castaño para negar. "Y si no es así?"

"Al menos habremos disfrutado la grandiosa oportunidad que se nos está presentando, Kaiba." Bajó la mirada. "Así no nos lamentaremos por lo que pudo ser y no fue al final."

"Concuerdo contigo…"

Se paró de su asiento y se acercó a Joey, sentándose a su lado.

Sintió aquel confort en su pecho cuando la mano de Joey se unió a la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

Se contuvo de mirar al rubio, simplemente se mantuvo allí, sosteniendo la mano de Joey contra la suya en un muy cálido contacto que le hizo sentir unido al joven que se apoyó en su hombro.

"Gracias por no echarme de tu casa."

Joey alzó su rostro para plantar un cálido beso en la mejilla del CEO, y escondió su rostro, apenado, en su cuello.

Con los ojos cerrados, el rubio inevitablemente cayó en un profundo sueño, del que Kaiba no quiso despertarlo.

"Gracias a ti, _cachorro_."

-

_Kaiba estaba parado frente a él, con una pose arrogante y con una mirada cruel en sus ojos azules, que parecían arder de algo similar al odio._

_Allí estaban todos sus amigos, a su espalda, y tras Kaiba estaba simplemente Mokuba, quien intentaba imitar la mirada desafiante de su hermano, que en ese momento sacaba una carta de su deck y la colocaba boca abajo._

_Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?_

_Por qué veía todo eso?_

_Quiso ir a Kaiba, pero no lo hizo, porque en ese momento el Joey Wheeler que estaba frente a Kaiba sonrió, burlón._

_Con una carta destruyó el monstruo que estaba tras Seto Kaiba, un enorme dragón blanco._

_No podía oír lo que ambos decían, pero fue conciente de la mirada de repugnancia que Kaiba le lanzó cuando hizo uso de otra carta, una que trajo de vuelta al enorme dragón, sólo que del lado de Wheeler._

_Ese odio en las pupilas de Kaiba era real?_

_Sólo esperaba que no lo fuera, porque no podría soportarlo al momento de regresar a la realidad._

_Pero no podía sentirse tan rechazado, la misma mirada que el CEO tenía en sus ojos azules era la que él estaba utilizando._

_Querían verse derrotados mutuamente._

_No quería ver eso!_

_"ALTO!" Gritó, con toda la fuerza que su voz le pudo dar, al más alto tono que alcanzó, pero ninguno se detuvo._

_Con una sonrisa en los labios, una que denotaba superioridad, y tras un remolino, Seto Kaiba recibió con una emoción apenas notable, la llegada de su segundo Dragón ojazul, para ver como ambos monstruos se atacaban y desaparecían del campo de batalla._

_Eso no era todo, o sí?_

_Supo que no cuando vio como con la misma carta que 'él' revivió al monstruo de Kaiba, éste hacía lo mismo._

_Fue el final para Joey Wheeler, cuando aquella cortina de polvo que se levantó del cielo le hizo cubrirse los ojos._

_Desafortunadamente sí escuchó las últimas palabras que Kaiba pronunció._

_"Tú y yo no somos amigos, Wheeler."_

_"Tú y yo no somos amigos, Wheeler."_

_"Tú y yo no somos amigos, Wheeler."_

-

Abrió los ojos, agitado, para encontrarse con que estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Seto Kaiba, quien le miró desde su sitio, en frente al computador. No se había apartado de allí desde que el rubio se durmió.

"Un mal sueño?"

Joey asintió, poniéndose en pie y arrodillándose frente a Kaiba, para poder inclinar su cara y robar un beso de los labios del CEO.

"Eso espero."

Pero Kaiba no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, porque el rubio le abrazó con mucha más fuerza, enterrando en el cuello de Kaiba su rostro.

NO QUERÍA RECORDAR!

Continúa…

Notas de autora:

Una entrega más de este fic, al cual finalmente le volví a agarrar el ritmo, y al cual ya le tengo un especial cariño, por ser el fic que más altibajos ha tenido, porque he estado a punto de dejarlo abandonado, pero luego pienso en lo que yo sufro esperando actualizaciones, o el desenlace de algún fic abandonado, y eso me dice 'Lena, continúalo'. Así que por eso mismo ahora es el único en el que me estoy enfocando.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, son de mucha ayuda.

REVIEWS.-

Sehren Kou. Sí, sé que no es YAOI, al menos no aún, sino Shonen Ai. Intento hacerlo muy ameno, porque a mí me aburren los fics donde tras un 'Te gusto' o un 'Te amo' se lanza a la cama. Eso carece de sentimiento y es una forma muy fácil de escaparse de escribir una trama. Para mí esto es un reto, ya que aprender a escribir no es algo que se hace de la noche a la mañana. A Mokuba lo planteo de ese modo porque es alguien muy inteligente y maduro para su edad, aunque como todos los niños en el mundo, tiene su toque de inocencia… muy en el fondo. Yuugi sabrá cómo tratar la situación, y Atemu ya lo está haciendo… Lo de mi profesor, fue un error de dedo (por no revisar el capítulo anterior hubo muchos errores, éste sí lo revisé): Pegó el grito en el cielo… o sea que se sorprendió mortalmente. Nos leemos. Sayonara.

Eiri Saiyuki. Concuerdo contigo sobre Moki, tener que soportar a semejantes necios, es todo un reto a su paciencia. Obviamente alguien tiene que sufrir, en este caso es Seto, pero Joey también se llevara su sana ración de dolor… es un intento de fic dramático, con leves toques de angst, alguien tiene que sufrir… quién mejor que los dos chicos más atractivos del anime? Y sobre tu duda, fue Joey quien recordó a 'alguien' llamándolo 'Perro'. A Seto apenas lo recuerda en este capítulo.

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta que en un fic que va tan bien, apenas y se demuestran la más leve seña de afecto, ya están uno encima de otro, tratando de 'comerse' mutuamente. Obviamente no abandonaré el fic, porque es uno muy especial para mí. Especialmente porque gracias a él he conocido gente maravillosa… Nos leemos, amiga. Besos! (Yo tampoco quiero escribir que Joey recupera la memoria, jeje).

Kida Luna. Ya ves! He hecho un pacto con Ra, al menos hasta terminar este fic y todos los que tenga planeados para Yu-Gi-Oh! No me puede llevar. La plática ya está en el capítulo 15. Lo importante sí es el amor, aunque eso de animal y mujer O.ó… bueno, entendí el punto. Tampoco me he perdido ya… ya hasta conseguí un mapa (XD). Nos leemos.

NaKuRucHaN. Claro, sólo falta esperar el lemon, tan ansiado y pensado (por mí) Lemon. Joey tiene que recuperarse, sino no tendría sentido todo lo que he hecho en mi pervertida cabecita. Pero no sólo Joey va a sufrir. Y mejor ni te digo, que me hago spoiler yo solita. No, no he leído ese manga, la trama del fic surgió en un momento de ocio. Tú también cuídate.

Kendra Duvoa. Seto no sólo es testarudo, es un poco más que eso. Qué bueno que me apoyen con mi humilde punto de vista! Mi profesor ha llegado al punto de prohibir más exposiciones pro-homosexualidad. Yuugi no es comprensivo porque se preocupa mucho por el después, pero pronto irá recapacitando.

Subaru Sakurazuka. No había pensado eso, de hecho extraño a muchas que ya no me escriben, incluida tú… Hey, la prepa no es tan mala, yo ya estoy un paso fuera, pero no es mala. Te lo dice alguien que va un paso de salida. Ahora sólo pienso yo en lo feo que será presentar para la Uni. Gracias por el apoyo. Viene bien. CUÍDATE! Nos estamos leyendo constantemente y Besos!


	17. Interludio

_Lo que hace disfrutable una relación son los intereses comunes; lo que la hace interesante son las pequeñas diferencias._

**-TODD RUTHMAN-**

**NOTA:** Éste capítulo (interludio), no sigue la trama del anterior, es un momento que decidí escribir aparte, porque cuando lo pensé y estaba en clase de economía, lo visualicé como parte del capítulo 15, pero ése ya estaba muy largo, en el 16 ya no encajó, por eso mismo lo puse entre el 16 y el 17.

Interludio. Abriendo la ventana…

La mañana era cálida y muy tranquila. Tres meses desde que su hermano sufrió aquel trágico accidente, cuando encontró la felicidad al lado del ser humano que nadie esperó lo acogiera con tanta amabilidad.

Ella sabía muy bien que su hermano estaba prendado del CEO, cómo iba a negarlo si cuando estaba frente a él prácticamente babeaba frente al ojiazul.

Quizá el ojiazul no hubiera hecho mención de ello, pero la chica sabía que Kaiba conocía de los sentimientos de su hermano. Tal vez no los correspondiera del mismo modo, pero estaba seguro que no el castaño no le era completamente indiferente a su hermano.

Seto trataba bien al rubio, no se quejaba de su presencia y estaba siempre dispuesto a ayudarle.

Mokuba le dijo que su hermano y el CEO estaban en la oficina del último, y le indicó cómo llegar a ella.

La mansión Kaiba era realmente grande, llena de largos y anchos pasillos, en donde abundaba la opulencia.

Podía apreciar el elegante decorado en las paredes, aquel papel tapiz de color arena que combinaba a la perfección con la alfombra, con las lámparas con forma de antorcha que estaban pendidas en las paredes, con aquel cuadro tan bien elaborado donde se mostraba un hermoso paisaje.

Un par de estatuillas de mármol prolijamente acomodadas en puntos estratégicos en el pasillo, dándole un toque clásico, muy elegante a la mansión.

Estaba un poco cohibida al principio, la primera vez que apareció allí para hablar con su hermano; porque quizá podría incomodar a los Kaiba, o porque no perteneciendo a su 'clase', podía equivocarse frente a ellos.

Mokuba parecía no fijarse en esos pequeños detalles, y Kaiba simplemente no estaba mucho tiempo y cuando estaba presente, su atención se centraba más en su hermano y en Joey, por lo que no tomaba tan en cuenta lo que la chica pudiera hacer bien o mal.

Suspiró, allí estaba, frente a la oficina del joven CEO, esperando poder hablar con su hermano un momento, sin tener que interrumpir ninguna conversación importante entre su hermano y Kaiba, por eso mismo golpeó suavemente la puerta.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un extraño gemido, que ella asoció a dolor, por parte de su hermano.

Inmediatamente abrió la puerta, para luego cerrarla, completamente sonrojada.

-

Joey estaba frente a él, porque le mandó a llamar con un miembro de la servidumbre, y en ese momento el rojo sonrojado del rubio se le antojó sencilla e irremediablemente apetitoso, por lo que con el consentimiento del rubio procedió a entregarle un beso en el que le demostró algo… no afecto abiertamente, quizá más gusto, pero algo al fin y al cabo.

Para el rubio fue un gran alivio cuando el castaño le sujetó el rostro entre sus manos y posó su boca sobre la suya, palpitante, sedienta de Kaiba.

La lengua experta de Kaiba se enredó con la suya en una danza peligrosamente sensual que incitó a Joey a gemir fuerte y prolongadamente, al mismo tiempo que un sonido como de un golpe leve le desvió un momento del beso.

Kaiba simplemente ignoró el ruido y reverenciando la boca suave del rubio, mordió levemente su labio inferior, disfrutando aquel nuevo gemido que probablemente se escuchó afuera de la oficina.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose les hizo separarse, y vieron como la chica cerraba de golpe la puerta. Sorprendida y avergonzada.

Joey cerró los ojos con fuerza y vio a Kaiba, que se alejó de él.

El momento estaba roto, además, Joey tenía que ir a aclarar las cosas con su hermana.

"Ya regreso, Seto."

Y el CEO simplemente asintió, suspirando derrotado.

Continúa…

Las notas de autora y la contestación a los reviews en el siguiente capítulo… Léanlo… subí dos.


	18. Fragmentos del ayer

_Si bien la rosa pierde al mediodía la hermosura que tenía en el alba, la belleza que irradiaba entonces era algo real. Nada en el mundo es permanente, y somos necios cuando pedimos que algo perdure. Y somos aún más necios si no lo disfrutamos mientras lo tenemos._

**-SOMERSET MAUGHAM-**

Capítulo 17. Fragmentos del ayer.

A Kaiba no le molestó cuando Serenity apareció de visita, porque era la hermana menor del cachorro, por eso mismo la dejó entrar a la vez que él salía en dirección a la corporación.

La chica le sonrió amablemente y entró a la mansión.

Sabía que su hermano era feliz en esa nueva vida, y ella también lo era, porque él no la excluía, sino más bien le permitía estar con ella y le contaba de los mínimos detalles que recordaba.

Tres meses y medio de amnesia, y la relación que su hermano inició con Kaiba (de la que ella supo por error), aún era secreto para todos… obviamente, el CEO le dijo que tenía que seguir siéndolo, por el propio bienestar de Joey.

Al momento en que se recuperase, Kaiba lidiaría con eso por cuenta propia, y Serenity le dijo que, si al momento de la recuperación total, él necesitaba apoyo, ella estaba allí para él.

Kaiba no le parecía una persona tan mala como decían los demás, aunque estaba consciente que su trato con el resto de los amigos de Joey era completamente distinto a como lo era con ella.

También con el propio Joey fue cruel cuando ambos eran conscientes de sus puestos; sabían que se odiaban. Eso era lo principal entre ambos, no?

Serenity terminó de entrar, mirando la belleza de la mansión, y sabiendo dónde encontrar a su hermano, que debía estar, junto con Mokuba, jugando algún videojuego. Eran tan predecibles, a diferencia del serio CEO que muchas veces le sorprendía.

Entró a la sala de juegos, donde ambos chicos estaban sentados en el suelo, mientras atacaban con brutal violencia los controles.

"Serenity!" Exclamó Mokuba, dejando de lado su control, y suspirando en derrota al momento en que la pantalla marcó "Winner" a favor de Joey. "No sabíamos que vendrías a Domino City."

De haberse anunciado, los hermanos habrían mandado a preparar una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, que era donde la chica siempre estaba, para no tener que ir a ningún hotel.

"Lo siento, fue un viaje de última hora. Papá decidió iniciar un juicio en contra de ustedes y envió una carta a mi madre, solicitándole ayuda, para que viniéramos a declarar en contra de tu hermano." Dijo a Mokuba.

Joey soltó de golpe el control y miró fijamente a su hermana menor y al pequeño Mokuba. No comprendía muy bien por qué un hombre que no le amaba en lo más mínimo y sólo le lastimaba, buscaba arruinar, una vez más, su vida.

Estaba perfectamente en la mansión de Kaiba, y aunque lo suyo ya no fuera completamente un secreto, estaba feliz de que la persona que lo supiera, fuera su hermana.

Ella prometió no decírselo a nadie, aunque el rubio luego le preguntó a Kaiba por qué no podían confiar en Mokuba?

Dijo que sí confiaban en el pequeño, pero no querían que fuera noticia del dominio público.

"Qué dijo 'mamá'?" Preguntó el rubio, sintiendo extraño pronunciar esa palabra.

No estaba acostumbrado a ello.

"Vinimos a Domino, pero no quiere ayudarlo. Así que sólo vinimos a brindarte nuestro apoyo."

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, con incredulidad.

"Gracias, hermana."

"Seto sabe?" Preguntó Mokuba.

La niña sonrió tristemente al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

"No creo. Pero hoy mismo deberá estarle llegando alguna nota o algo similar. No lo sé." Explicó lo poco que su madre le dijo.

Que era lo único que podía compartirle a Mokuba y a su hermano mayor.

Joey cerró los ojos.

Estaba recordando muy poco, desde el sueño que tuvo, empezó a recordar cosas más pequeñas, como su comida favorita, cuál era su videojuego favorito. Cosas muy mínimas.

Pero no quería seguir así.

Las pastillas que tomaba ya no servían, porque los dolores ya no eran tan frecuentes, y sus visitas al médico eran muy escasas. En tres meses y medio, fue cinco veces, las dos primeras cuando chocó, cuando sufrió ese dolor crónico y las otras fueron obligadas por el médico.

"Le dirás a tu hermano, Mokuba?" Preguntó Joey, abriendo los ojos y enfocándolos en Mokuba, quien sólo asintió.

"Acaba de salir, puedo marcarle a su móvil, no crees?"

La chica negó.

"Será mejor dejar que sus abogados atiendan esto, no creen? No hay que darle preocupaciones ahora." Dijo, y los dos jóvenes concordaron con eso.

No podían acudir a Seto cada que se presentaba un problema, aunque esta vez si ellos no iban, el mismo problema buscaría a Seto en Kaiba Corp por eso mismo ninguno de los dos dijo mucho al respecto.

Serenity tenía un punto a su favor.

No iban a complicarle su mañana más de lo normal, cuando salía siempre cansado de su monotonía. Acostumbrado a ella.

"Hay que ver cómo van las cosas."

Aunque a Joey no le gustara eso, vio como Mokuba se marchaba.

Al fin tendría un tiempo para hablar con su hermana de muchas cosas que le venían molestando.

Si sus recuerdos regresaban por completo, y Seto Kaiba demostraba el mismo odio que le profesó en su sueño, Joey no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, porque si su padre iniciaba ese juicio y ya no contaba con el apoyo del castaño, cómo iba a hacer para protegerse.

Ya era mayor de edad, pero él mismo se rehusaba a dejar la casa de su padre.

Ésa fue otra de las verdades de su patética vida que se le reveló.

"Cómo has estado, Joey?" Preguntó Serenity, mirando como su hermano lanzaba un prolongado suspiro y se sentaba, dejándose caer, en el mullido sofá. Sus ojos melados llenos de un sentimiento que contagió de tristeza a la niña.

Su hermano no quería recordar, y eso él se lo confió en el último viaje que hizo a la ciudad.

"Mejor." Dijo, parcamente.

No lo sentía, porque aunque fuera mejorando y pronto sus amigos fueran de nuevo felices por tener a su lado al rubio, éste iba a volver a su vida de sufrimiento y tormento diario.

Ella se sentó junto a él y sujetó su mano con firmeza, sintiendo la leve resistencia por parte de su hermano al momento que quiso dar por terminado el contacto.

"No me mientas, Joey." Suplicó ella, viendo a su hermano sufrir en silencio. "Sé que no estás 'mejor' como tú dices. Por qué no me dices?"

Él sonrió, a medias.

"Tuve otro sueño, hermana. Uno más perturbador que el anterior."

"Fue de Kaiba?" Preguntó ella, con inocencia, sin saber si debía o no hacer esa pregunta, pero haciéndola porque fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Un asentimiento por parte del joven rubio.

Cuando ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a preguntarle sobre qué trataba el sueño, vio como él se apresuraba a negar. Conocía muy bien a su hermana y no iba a dejar que lo convenciera.

"No." Dijo.

Ella negó. "Por qué no me lo dices?"

«Porque vas a cambiar de opinión respecto a Seto y no quiero que empieces a odiarlo.»

Él mismo se preguntaba por qué ese odio enfermizo en dirección a Kaiba.

Ambos lo tenían, pero la real pregunta para él era Cómo empezó todo ese enfermizo odio?

"Qué vas a hacer si papá gana el juicio?"

Él negó, confiando en que, con la ayuda de Kaiba y con la influencia que él tenía, era casi imposible que perdiera cualquier cosa. No iba a volver por su padre, al menos no por ahora.

Y eso le brindaba un maravilloso consuelo.

Uno que estaba seguro no estaría presente cuando los turbulentos dolores de cabeza explotaran finalmente y él terminara cediendo su mente a los recuerdos que estaban tan perfectamente ocultos bajo una neblina.

No quería recordar.

Sería sólo perder lo mejor que hasta ahora había tenido, y si bien sus amigos se mostraban maravillosamente, estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos hizo nada al respecto con sus padre.

"No creo que él gane. Ya sabes que Kaiba tiene muchas influencias, y no creo que sea fácil hacerlo perder un juicio."

"Él es tu padre." Afirmó ella.

"Kaiba me dijo que soy mayor de edad, hermana."

"Lo eres."

"Bien, entonces ya no hay problema, hermana. No lo crees? Lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado fue cumplir mis dieciocho años."

La chica le sonrió amablemente, ése era su hermano mayor. Siempre alegre.

"Sólo ten cuidado, Joey."

Él no entendió la advertencia de su hermana, pero no hizo mucho caso.

En ese momento, su hermana le regaló un cálido abrazo que le hizo sentir confortado, mucho mejor. Estaba seguro, además, que con el apoyo de aquel que estaba con él, en alma, iba a salir adelante.

-

Yuugi Motou miró por la ventana, sintiéndose mal, sinceramente mal por no confiar en lo que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Por creer que Kaiba Kun iba a abandonarle en cualquier momento.

Pero era normal, no? Porque su mejor amigo peligraba.

Al no estar conciente de nada las cosas eran mucho más complicadas para Joey, y sin el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos las cosas no iban a mejorar para el rubio.

Por Dios! Si hasta Yami aceptó que Kaiba Kun no era tan malo y el hecho que ayudara a Joey era un gran hecho.

Para él seguía siendo complicado pero sabía que el castaño no era malo, era que simplemente dudaba si lo que hacían estaba bien o no, tomando en cuenta que estaban jugando con sentimientos.

Joey y Seto estaban arriesgándose demasiado.

Su Yami le miró desde la puerta.

"Yuugi?" Le llamó suavemente, viendo que su pequeña luz estaba demasiado pensativo últimamente. "Sucede algo malo?"

Los ojos grandes y violáceos del más pequeño le hicieron mostrar una leve sonrisa de amor.

"Sólo pensaba en Joey. Eso es todo."

Yami negó.

"Sigues mortificándote por ello, no es así?" Le preguntó, disfrutando el violento sonrojo que ocupó las mejillas de su aibou.

Era tan predecible que le encantaba conocerlo tan bien.

"Sigo pensando que es un error."

Su forma de pensar estaba muy bien, porque Kaiba nunca se tomó la molestia de tratar bien al rubio, pero ahora estaba demostrando que podía hacerlo, y muy bien. Incluso mucho mejor de lo que ellos podían.

"Te lo dije una vez, aibou. Kaiba no es malo, simplemente es una persona muy cerrada. Para protegerse a él, y a Mokuba, tiene que recurrir a métodos que para muchos nos pueden parecer crueles; él sólo busca brindarle protección a su hermano, y ahora a Joey." Explicó.

Era raro ser él quien ayudaba a Kaiba, cuando siempre era Yuugi quien decía que estaba solo y necesitaba un poco de compañía.

"Lo sé, Yami; y eso es lo peor, porque me siento culpable de juzgar a Kaiba Kun por la forma en que antes fue."

"Sólo eres real, Aibou. No te mortifiques, cuando las cosas pasen, Joey decidirá su suerte, no nosotros, y mucho menos Kaiba." Le dijo, acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado.

Fue agradable sentir el calor del cuerpo de Yuugi a su lado, cuando le abrazó, en agradecimiento por el confort que le acababa de brindar con aquellas palabras tan sabias.

"Al menos Joey ya nos aceptó."

Vio la mirada de tristeza que adoptó el rostro de su aibou después de pronunciar esas palabras.

"Cuál es, entonces, el problema, Yuugi?" Cuestionó el antiguo faraón, curioso acerca de lo que su luz quería comunicarle.

"Sólo nos aceptó para ya no estar tan solo, Yami. Y ni siquiera le hemos visto desde hace una semana. No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo siendo amigos, pase esto y ahora esté con Kaiba Kun!"

Yami abrazó al pequeño y le besó la frente.

"No seas tan exigente con el destino, aibou."

Un sollozo cargado de tristeza hizo al faraón detenerse.

Sujetó con más fuerza el cuerpo pequeño de su luz y disfrutó que éste correspondiera con fiereza, no queriendo separarse de él.

"Mañana mismo podemos ir a verle, aibou."

Una sonrisa.

"Sí."

Un beso en la frente, y el pequeño se fue quedando dormido en sus brazos.

-

Seto Kaiba estaba muy ocupado realizando su trabajo dentro de la corporación cuando el teléfono sonó insistentemente. Tuvo que detener su trabajo para atenderlo, mirando casi furiosamente al aparato.

_"Señor, Kaiba, uno de sus abogados está aquí, dice que es muy importante."_

Los ojos azules de Kaiba se cerraron, en cansancio.

Los problemas legales de Kaiba Corp eran todo un martirio cuando no se trataban con rapidez, así que mejor darse prisa, incluso un dicho muy famoso lo dice: 'al malo paso darle prisa'.

Además, terminar rápido significaba llegar más temprano a casa, donde su hermano y el cachorro estaban esperándole para una tranquila velada.

"Hazlo pasar."

_"Sí, Señor."_

El porte firme de su abogado y su rostro siempre frío, calculador estuvo frente al castaño, dispuesto a explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo; aquello tan importante que tenía que haber detenido su actividad en la corporación para centrarse en la defensa personal de Seto Kaiba.

Los ojos azules centellearon con frustración, porque él odiaba verse interrumpido en lo que hacía y no quería tener más trabajo cuando él veía en su futuro, más exactos después de las 6h00 PM que iba a tener una tarde tranquila, completamente apacible al lado de Joey y Mokuba.

"Qué es lo que sucede ahora?" Preguntó, mucho más frío que de costumbre, viendo con mirada penetrante a su abogado, quien lanzó una risa casi irónica.

Cuando su cliente estaba de mal humor, muy pocos le soportaban. Él tenía la dicha de ser uno de esos escasos hombres.

"Hay una demanda legal en tu contra. Ése es el problema, ya que no conocía el caso que se me está presentando y necesito que usted se tome su tarde para proceder a explicarme todo lo ocurrido en los últimos tres meses y medio, especialmente en lo que cabe a su vida privada. Ya sabe, lo sentimental." Dijo el sujeto, caminando hasta la silla frente al escritorio.

Se sentó muy diplomáticamente y bajó su portafolio.

"No sé de qué hablas." Dijo el CEO, por completo olvidando que en esa misma cantidad de tiempo fue que todo inició con Joey Wheeler.

"Un tal Wheeler está demandándote para que le devuelvas la custodia de su hijo. Conoce al joven Joseph Wheeler?"

La pregunta sorprendió a Kaiba, en sí toda la noticia.

Acaso ese maldito bastardo que era el padre del rubio esperaba que huyera asustado por un pleito como ése? No iba a regresarle a Joey a menos que éste así lo quisiera, y podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, éste no deseaba absolutamente nada con su padre.

La única familia que ahora existía para él era su hermana, Serenity.

"Lo conozco." Fue la respuesta obvia del CEO, a un abogado jamás debe mentírsele, porque son ellos quienes se encargan de la defensa, y si no saben todos los datos es muy difícil para ellos estructurar su defensa.

"Supuse que lo del rumor no era completamente falso." Dijo. "Bien, el padre del joven Wheeler arguye que usted le robó a su hijo después del desafortunado accidente que le llevó al estado en que actualmente se encuentra. También ha sacado mucho provecho siendo él quien alimenta los rumores que usted es homosexual y está interesado en su hijo." Explicó.

"Cuáles son los cargos?"

El abogado rió sinceramente divertido, porque él sabía que a Kaiba no le iba a importar tanto eso. Pero la vida del Señor Wheeler tras haber atacado la reputación de un Kaiba, Seto especialmente, iba a ser un infierno.

"Secuestro, por muy estúpido que eso suene, y también acoso sexual."

"Yo no acoso a Wheeler." Dijo seriamente, dejándole ver al abogado, con una mirada, que estaba completamente furioso.

Claro, a diferencia del ser humano promedia no exteriorizaba su furia golpeando a medio mundo, sino que simplemente adoptaba un humor mucho más pesado que el acostumbrado.

"Y yo no dije que usted lo hiciera. Ahora, lo que necesito que usted me diga, siendo completamente honesto, si hay algo entre usted y ese joven." La bomba que le soltó a Kaiba le hizo apartar la mirada.

Para el abogado ésa fue respuesta suficiente, pero necesitaba que su cliente se lo confiara de palabra, para poder tener una verdadera defensa.

"Señor Kaiba?"

"Sí lo hay. Ése es un problema?" Preguntó, desafiante.

"Ninguno. Sólo habrá que mantenerlo en secreto, como hasta ahora usted ha hecho, por lo menos el tiempo que dure el juicio, o el que tarde su 'amigo' en recordar." Fue la explicación del abogado. "También tendremos que hacerle un par de análisis psicológicos al joven Wheeler, porque me tomé la molestia de ir al hospital donde estuvo cuando el accidente, y una de las enfermeras me indicó que su padre fue allí e incluso atacó a su hijo."

Kaiba asintió, consciente que aquel era un punto a su favor.

Su idea de noche tranquila se vio nublada desde el momento en que su abogado entró, pero jamás creyó que le llevara una noticia tan ridícula como ésa; especialmente el padre de Joey no gozaba ya de ninguna de sus neuronas porque estaba lanzándose al ataque contra alguien demasiado poderoso como lo era Seto Kaiba.

El papel de padre sufrido no iba a quedarle, especialmente después que había tantos testigos sobre la forma en que maltrató a su hijo en el hospital.

En el fondo estaba seguro que iban a ganar, y Joey iba a estar de su lado, incluso él declararía contra su padre, porque una noche en su habitación (la de Kaiba), el rubio le confesó que no quería recordar, porque sabía que no llevaba una vida muy amena al lado de su padre, y porque realmente disfrutaba estando con él.

"Aún así, Señor Kaiba, necesito que usted me ayude con esto." Fue lo siguiente que dijo el abogado. "El Señor Wheeler tiene un punto a su favor. Joseph Wheeler es su hijo."

"Ya es mayor de edad." Dijo Kaiba, furioso.

Acaso en todos los momentos en que encontraba un poco de paz y tranquilidad tenían que arrebatársela? Solamente quería que Joey fuera feliz y que lo vivido entre ambos no se fuera a borrar de la mente del rubio. JAMAS.

"Eso no tiene importancia, si se llega a saber la forma en que usted trató a Joseph Wheeler antes de esto, será un gran problema. Quizá ni siquiera le dejen quedarse cerca de usted."

"No pueden hacer eso!" Exclamó el CEO, a punto de lanzarse a golpes sobre su abogado, aunque él no hacía eso.

Joey despertaba los instintos más básicos en él. Quizá no Joey, sino el hecho de protegerlo.

"Claro que pueden, Señor Kaiba. Especialmente por la forma en que usted siempre se dirigió a Joseph Wheeler."

Kaiba rió, irónico.

"Eso también lo investigó?" Fue su pregunta, en un tono muy burlesco.

Estaba apretando los puños con fuerza bajo el escritorio, y sus ojos estaban centelleando con rabia. Cuándo fue la última vez que se enfadó tanto? No lo recordaba porque realmente hacía mucho tiempo desde que eso ocurrió.

Ahora que lo más importante en su vida era Mokuba, la ira no era algo que estuviera muy presente en su sistema.

"Es mi trabajo, luego usted no podrá quejarse que lo hago mal, porque me he documentado espectacularmente sobre este caso. Sólo necesito su ayuda en lo ocurrido en los últimos tres meses y medio."

Kaiba le miró.

"No consiguió nada de ese tiempo?" Preguntó.

"Su equipo de seguridad ni siquiera me dejó entrar a la mansión, por lo que debo admitir que hacen un excelente trabajo."

"Será mañana. Hoy tengo mucho que hacer. No quiero prolongar esto por más tiempo, así que solamente venga mañana. Al medio día estaré esperando su visita. No me haga esperarlo. Odio esperar."

El abogado asintió.

"Yo gozo de una gran cualidad, Señor Kaiba: la puntualidad." Rió al ver la mirada de agotamiento del CEO. "Vaya a casa. Mañana veremos como contrademandar al Señor Wheeler por todos los daños que ha hecho contra su hijo."

Antes de salir, el abogado agregó. "Siempre y cuando el hijo no se niegue a colaborar con nosotros."

"No lo hará."

-

Habían terminado la cena en completo y absoluto silencio, y Mokuba se fue a su habitación a dormir, aunque no pasaban de las 9h00 PM, y generalmente el pequeño suplicaba por quedarse más tiempo despierto.

Joey bajó la mirada, aunque Kaiba no lo había dicho sabía que el asunto de la demanda ya había llegado a Kaiba Corp, algo como eso no podía tardar tanto tiempo.

Menos cuando su hermana le dijo que requería de una respuesta inmediata.

"Ya lo sabes, verdad Cachorro?" Preguntó el CEO.

A Joey en un principio le sorprendió esa forma de llamarle de Kaiba, pero no iba a negar que era muy agradable escucharlo ser mucho más informal que un simple Wheeler o un Joey de mala gana.

"Sí, Serenity se enteró hace un par de días y ella y 'mamá' decidieron venir a apoyarnos."

"Yo necesitaré de tu ayuda, Joey." Dijo Kaiba, muy serio y el rostro de Joey adoptó una expresión casi triste. "Sé que será doloroso, pero necesito que declares en contra de tu padre."

Joey asintió.

"Él quiere mi dinero, me quiere a mí en la cárcel y seguirte lastimando. Yo no DEBO permitir que te hagan ningún daño."

El rubio asintió.

Instintivamente abrazó al CEO, sintiendo su calor ardiente contra su cuerpo delgado y esbelto.

-

_Estaban en las afueras de un bosque frondoso; allí estaban también sus amigos y veía frente a él, mientras estaba en el suelo, en una pose que indicaba su derrota, viendo el rostro de Seto Kaiba._

_Los mechones rubios cubrían parte de su mirada, pero a través de su rubio flequillo le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio al CEO, la misma que éste le estaba dedicando al tiempo en que lanzaba palabras hirientes al hermoso rubio que apretó los puños, sintiéndose vencido, herido en su orgullo como jugador en el torneo de Pegasus._

_La pose arrogante de Kaiba le dijo mucho, que se creía superior a todo el mundo, le dejó saber de su soledad, que por eso mismo se refugiaba en esa actitud hiriente que alejaba a todo el mundo._

_También le alejó a él, no es así?_

_Joey Wheeler y Seto Kaiba no eran buenos amigos, ni siquiera simplemente compañeros, como el CEO le dijo._

_Joey Wheeler y Seto Kaiba eran rivales._

_"Eres un perro patético, Wheeler, era lo que querías? Te derroté tan fácilmente que para mí eso no fue un duelo."_

_Él dijo algo, pero no lo escuchó, porque su cabeza dolía, algo en su interior quemaba y sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que estaban acumulándose en ellos._

_"Déjalo, Kaiba Kun. No tienes por qué tratarlo de esa forma!"_

_"ERES DESPRECIABLE, KAIBA!" Su propia voz le asustó._

-

Abrió los ojos y se apretó aún más al cuerpo que gustoso lo recibió entre sus brazos.

Era media noche y estaba en la misma habitación que Kaiba, ambos habían llegado a la conclusión que procederían legalmente contra el padre de Joey. Las cosas saldrían bien.

Joey finalmente iba a verse libre de su padre.

Pero por los sueños que estaba teniendo, donde se le mostraba su realidad con Kaiba, no era capaz de disfrutar plenamente de la sensación de saberse libre, porque cuando recordara y finalmente su odio contra Kaiba volviera… Todo se derrumbaría.

Continúa…

Notas de autora:

Lamento no haberme aparecido por acá la semana pasada, pero es que estuve en semana de exámenes y no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir y el poco tiempo libre lo usaba para descansar un poco mi cerebro de la horrible presión que los exámenes ponían en mí; ahora ya estoy libre de ellos y me dediqué a actualizar fics, porque no quería hacerlas esperar mucho más. Siento mucho la demora, espero que no haya sido mucha y que hayan tenido muchos fics buenos que leer… especialmente ahora que pasó el 14 de febrero.

REVIEWS.

Akire Rosales: Hola, ya las extrañaba, chicas! Obviamente habrá más YAOI, y no puedes acusarla de ser hentai… todas queremos cuando menos que haya LEMON, no? JEJE (Blush) Bueno, con respecto a agregarlas, ya las agregaré… aunque les advierto, yo casi no uso el msn. Y sobre tu fic, muy bueno, aunque nada más he leído el primer capítulo. Sorry por no dejar review, pero te prometo que te dejaré uno cuando menos. MUY BUENO!

Rei-Dark-Angel: Que bueno que te guste, a mí también me sorprende la forma en que escribo a Seto, pero es el amor lo que lo hace ser así, y sociable? sólo con Joey y Mokuba. Pero no te preocupes, ya viene un poco de lo bueno.

Forfirith-Greenleaf: Te aseguro que las cosas entre ellos, cuando Joey recupere su memoria, tienen que ir bien… TIENEN. Ese diálogo del después, me pareció muy cierto, por eso mismo escribí esa cita que esta al principio del fic… (Lena señala el principio del capítulo). Y en verdad no voy a abandonar el fic… Te mando un beso, amiga. No te me pierdas, sí? Y te cuidas mucho.

Evel: (Blush) Gracias por el comentario, que bueno que te esté gustando. Miles de gracias.

Sehren Kou: Mujer, ni disculpas tienes que pedir. A mí no me molesta, todo mundo tiene su lado Kaiba… despreocúpate. Te confieso que esa pelea entre Joey y Kaiba me gusta mucho, en sí, de todos los enfrentamientos de esos dos, ése es el que más me gusta. Bien, te quedé un poco mal con la actualización constante… me disculpo una vez más, pero fue por culpa de mis exámenes que no me aparecía por acá. Ciao!

Kendra Duvoa: Sí, una escuela católica, pero no es malo en absoluto, todo lo contrario, mis compañeros siempre le llevan la contraria a las monjas… Allí va otro recuerdo de Joey, espero te guste. Nos leemos.

Kishe: Ya son muchas las que no quieren que Joey recuerde, yo sólo aclaro un punto, sin memoria no hay más que besos. Que alegría que te guste mi fic. Lo que hará Joey, si se aleja o no, ya se verá después, no me puedo spoilear yo sola. Y gracias de qué, mujer? Yo soy quien te agradece ENORMEMENTE, ese review.

NaKuRucHaN: Bienvenida al club de las LEMON maníacas. Yo soy una! Jeje. Ok, en cuanto tenga la dirección, descargaré el manga. Gracias por el comentario.

Kida Luna (15): Rex tiene un punto a su favor. No puedo insultar a un profesor, Kida, además si me castigan por hacerlo, no hay actualizaciones… JAJAJA! Tú decides. Pero parece ser que mi profesor por fin entendió y ya dijo que está 'bien' mientras no sea pura lujuria ni dañe a terceros… GANÉ! La prensa se mantuvo fuera… fue el papá de Joey quien entró… yo gustosa te dejo que le cortes a él la lengua… No quieres? Claro que habrá LEMON. Siempre y cuando no me censuren aquí.

Kida Luna (16): Ya ves que Joey no lastimó a Seto, si ni lo quiere soltar. Supongo que a partir de ahora mi escolta personal va a estar más ocupada intentando protegerme, no? Pero si me matas no hay fic. Ya ves, siempre hay un punto para mi defensa. Esperaré esas amenazas con gusto… No! Digo, ese apoyo, con mucho gusto. Ustedes dos también se cuidan mucho, y tampoco se me pierdan. Ciao!


	19. Conflictos emocionales

Capítulo 18. Conflictos… emocionales.

"Está seguro, Joven Wheeler?" Preguntó el abogado de Seto Kaiba, mirando a su cliente y a su rubio acompañante, que estaban, al igual que él, en aquella lujosa limosina, rumbo a la corte.

No iban a juicio, porque tras una jugosa cantidad de dinero que el CEO le ofreció al padre del rubio, éste accedió a retirar todos los cargos, argumentando que sólo hizo lo que su instinto paternal (aunque no poseyera ninguno) le había ordenado.

Pero Joey insistía en querer ver a su padre, como una triste despedida, así que le rogó a Seto que le dejase acompañarlo a las últimas firmas que tenía que realizar, por muy reacio que se mostró el castaño, la mirada de cachorrito a medio morir que adoptó el rubio hizo un excelente trabajo, por lo que no dudó mucho antes de hacerla y asaltar a besos al castaño.

Eso a Kaiba cada día le parecía más normal, ya que viviendo a diario con el cachorro estaba habituándose a él.

Seguía preguntándose qué iba a hacer al momento en que éste recuperase la memoria.

Ya no habría vínculo alguno entre los dos y Joey iba a estar furioso por el simple hecho de haberse sabido invadido en su intimidad por Kaiba. Por ese mismo motivo, para evitarse un futuro odio virulento, era por lo mismo por lo que se rehusaba a concretar una relación física con Joey.

Lo deseaba, en muchas ocasiones, porque su compañero de cuarto era una hermosura andante y poseía algo que le atraía sobremanera pero no podía llevar a cabo ninguno de sus sueños.

Vio de reojo al rubio y vio que éste no respondía la cuestión que parecía haber sido olvidada; pero de hecho, el abogado no dejaba de mirar fijamente al rubio, esperando que éste le respondiera.

Por eso, sujetó la mano del rubio y le jaló repentinamente, sobresaltando al distraído Wheeler.

"Lo lamento, estaba ausente." Dijo, disculpándose y de paso, sonrojándose divinamente. "Sí, lo escuché. Estoy seguro."

Seto suspiró.

A diferencia suya que Gozaburo fue su padrastro, el cachorro tenía que lidiar con el maltrato físico y emocional de su propio padre, por eso mismo, aunque dudaba que lo recordara con certeza, no entendía como el rubio quería encontrarse con su padre.

Tal vez la estúpida bondad del rubio atravesó los límites y estaba presente en ese nuevo Joey, a pesar de saberse herido física y emocionalmente por aquel personaje que se suponía era su padre.

"Eso espero, Joven Wheeler, porque le preguntarán cosas sobre su padre y si en algún momento él decide cambiar una vez más su estrategia, para conseguir más dinero, tendremos que actuar de acuerdo a la ley, evadiendo el tema de una posible relación entre usted y el Señor Kaiba, y diciendo que su padre en verdad siempre le ha maltratado." Fue lo que dijo el amable abogado, viendo como el rubio asentía aunque en realidad no parecía muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero, cómo estarlo cuando se trataba del futuro de su padre y si iba o no a la cárcel?

Kaiba sujetó la mano del rubio, condescendientemente, disfrutando la mirada de agradecimiento que el rubio proyectó en su dirección. De la misma forma en que en el pasado sólo miraba a Yuugi cuando le ayudaba a salir de cualquier lío en el que se metiera.

El abogado se sumió en la lectura de las declaraciones del padre de Wheeler, ignorando olímpicamente a sus dos acompañantes, que tomaron eso como una invitación al silencio, compartir un momento silencioso en el que las miradas y los roces valían más que las palabras.

"Hemos llegado, Señor Kaiba." Anunció el chofer, deteniendo el vehículo frente a la entrada de la corte.

La misma donde frente a la presencia de un juez iban a firmar los documentos pertinentes y se iba a dictaminar la sentencia, en la que el padre de Joey iba a retirar los cargos y se iba a marchar silenciosamente para que, por debajo del agua, el abogado del CEO le entregara una jugosa cantidad de dinero.

En el fondo, Seto Kaiba no confiaba plenamente en ese tipo de movimientos ilegales, porque si salía a la luz que sobornó al padre del rubio las habladurías se iban a disparar por mil y su imagen de presidente ejecutivo de su compañía se iba a ver seriamente dañada.

Quizá podría ir a la cárcel.

Por eso mismo decidió que si su abogado conseguía el trato, todo se hiciera de modo en que no pudieran vincularlo luego con el padre del rubio.

En vez de darle un cheque con la cantidad que se pedía, el castaño le daría efectivo, porque un cheque con la firma de Seto Kaiba era algo muy provechoso para el padre de Joey porque así hundiría al CEO y podría recibir una cantidad incluso mucho más grande de la que pedía.

Kaiba bajó de su limosina y sujetó a Joey para que hiciera lo mismo.

Los flashes de las cámaras se dispararon súbitamente, cientos de reporteros y fotógrafos de los periódicos y noticieros más importantes en Domino City hacían acto de presencia.

Aunque odiaba a la prensa, desde un principio, el magnate supo que estarían presente, mortificándolo a él y al cachorro.

"Estás listo, Joey?" Preguntó, ganándose una mirada aterrada por parte del rubio que por mucho que aparentara, al momento de la verdad estaba demostrando que estaba aterrorizado de proceder legalmente contra su propio padre si las cosas no salían bien, pero extrañamente, sólo le importaba Kaiba.

Un suspiro por parte del rubio, quien se limpió el sudor frío de las manos.

"Sí." Con la frente en alto entró al elegante recinto donde se podían apreciar a varios abogados, jueces y policías andando con naturalidad.

Ya era común para muchos de ellos presenciar ese tipo de escenas como la que en ese momento protagonizaban el hombre más poderoso de todo Japón al lado de aquel que se rumoraba era su pareja sentimental.

Joey miró a las cámaras tras él y sintió como el castaño lo jalaba un poco bruscamente, por estarse quedando muy atrás, donde podían acosarlo con preguntas de las que no tenía respuesta y a las que no quería buscársela.

"No deberías atrasarte."

La presión de las manos de Kaiba sobre su piel hizo que sintiera un placentero escalofrío.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente, como si estuviera preparándose para ver a su padre y ver como éste renunciaba a él por un fajo de billetes que en la oscuridad se le entregaría, para que no perjudicara el procedimiento legal.

Estaba consciente que en la mansión, Mokuba estaba viéndolos por el TV, porque todo estaba siendo televisado.

Por eso mismo se sintió menos presionado, a la distancia, todos sus amigos estaban apoyándole.

También su hermana.

"Lo lamento, Seto." Dijo.

Finalmente y tras una larga argumentación que quedó a cargo del más pequeño de los Kaiba, Seto accedió a que el pequeño cachorro se dirigiera a él con su primer nombre, no había nada de malo en ello.

Además, aunque continuara siendo secreto para Mokuba, en los pequeños momentos de intimidad que compartían, Joey ya llamaba Seto al castaño.

"Sólo sigue caminando, ya nos deben estar esperando adentro." Aclaró Kaiba.

En ese momento Joey sólo sonrió y le dedicó una mirada agradecida a su 'novio', quien sujetó su mano con fuerza, en cuanto estuvieron lejos de las cámaras, así nadie vería ese emotivo roce.

"Lamento que hagas esperar a esa gente por mi culpa." Dijo Joey.

"No te disculpes, Joey." Pidió el castaño.

Su abogado abrió las puertas de madera fina y los tres entraron a aquel amplio salón donde ya les esperaba el juez y el padre de Joey, quien con una mirada de indiferencia se dirigió a su hijo y luego no volvió a tomarlo en cuenta en todo lo que estuvieron allí adentro.

-

Serenity miró su helado de vainilla que estaba derritiéndose entre sus manos pálidas; sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de Tristán, que parecía triste por el hecho de no poder ayudar a Joey con la cuestión de sus recuerdos.

Aceptó esa salida con el joven, porque a ella Tristán le agradaba mucho y porque era uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano.

"Cómo sigue tu hermano?" Le preguntó él, sujetando una servilleta de papel y entregándosela a la chica, para que limpiara sus manos del helado que estaba manchándola.

Ella le sonrió amablemente, en agradecimiento al gesto.

Pero su respuesta tardó un poco más en llegar.

Ella sabía muy bien que si los amigos de Joey se enteraban de lo que ella vio por accidente cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina de Kaiba, cuando menos Tristán y Yami iban a actuar en contra de Kaiba.

Joey lo hubiese hecho de no haber sido él quien recibía el apasionado beso de parte de Kaiba.

Instintivamente, se sonrojó, avergonzándose de aquella memoria que le carcomía el alma.

Su hermano era feliz con Kaiba y Kaiba estaba haciendo lo posible por abrirse un poco más a la naturaleza emocional del cachorro.

Por qué iban ellos a negarles la felicidad cuando era algo que deberían de regalarle cuando menos a Joey, por ser su amigo?

"Joey está muy bien, va progresando y ha recordado cosas que él considera insignificantes pero que en verdad no lo son." Respondió la chica. "Por ejemplo, ya sabe cuál es su comida favorita."

La sonrisa alegre de Tristán, que estaba a gusto con esa respuesta, le hizo feliz a ella.

Los amigos de su hermano lo eran de ella, especialmente si demostraban como Yuugi, Yami, Tristán y Tea su preocupación en cuanto a la salud de su hermano ahora que estaba amnésico.

Pero ella sabía que lo único que Joey necesitaba era de la compañía del CEO.

"Y de Kaiba? Ha recordado algo de ese engreído?"

Ella dudó, porque si decía la verdad significaba decir que sí, y entonces Tristán le preguntaría por qué Joey seguía estando con Kaiba pese a las circunstancias. No quería poner a su hermano en un dilema.

"No me ha dicho nada." Dijo ella, terminando su helado lentamente y guardando silencio a partir de ese momento.

Después de todo, por mucho que su hermano recordara, estaba segura solamente de una cosa, lo más doloroso iba ser olvidarse de lo que Kaiba estaba despertando en él, porque era algo que sabía iba a permanecer vigente aún después de recobrar su memoria, porque los momentos compartidos con el CEO, las miradas enviadas y el poderoso refugio que encontraba en Kaiba, Serenity lo sabía, eran mucho más que un simple gusto… estaba convirtiéndose lentamente en amor.

Compartió silenciosamente, con su hermano y Kaiba, aquel dolor silencioso que sabía ambos jóvenes venían sintiendo desde el momento en que iniciaron aquel romance secreto.

No querían dañar a terceros y mucho menos que terceros les dañaran a ellos mientras podían estar juntos.

Ella no iba a romper su promesa, la que le hizo a Joey después de haberlo encontrado en plena sesión de beso con su novio. No iba a separarlos porque sabía que era muy probable que cuando Joey se recobrase, debido a su terquedad y orgullo ninguno de los dos iba a volver al otro.

Así que mejor dejarlos disfrutar, no?

Tristán la vio sonreír y él hizo lo mismo, creyendo que la chica estaba pensando solamente en su hermano.

"No te preocupes, Serenity." Empezó el castaño, viendo con sus ojos imposiblemente verdes el rostro lindo y angelical de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. "Te prometo que tu hermano va a regresar pronto, como era antes de aquel accidente que nos lo arrebató."

Ella sonrió y asintió, falsamente.

Porque como lo pensó desde un principio, ella estaba más contenta con la nueva vida de su hermano, porque así eliminaba muchos riesgos de sufrir a manos de su padre que le torturaba a golpes y con insultos.

Que le menospreciaba, que le hacía sentir menos.

Sintió un deseo incontrolable de llorar y sin pensarlo mucho se abrazó al cuerpo fuerte de Tristán y escondió el rostro en el pecho de éste.

"Serenity." Susurró él, acariciando los rojizos mechones de cabello y sintiendo como la joven se convulsionaba en su llanto, sollozando el nombre de Joey con desesperación.

Tristán lo sabía, ella estaba muy preocupada y aunque dijera que sólo quería estar en su vida, ella lo quería de vuelta.

Pero en realidad, no podría equivocarse más.

-

Su celular sonó insistentemente pero lo ignoró mientras abrazaba al rubio por la cintura y le plantaba un beso profundo en los labios, sintiendo como la leve resistencia del rubio desaparecía al momento en que cruzaba sus brazos en su espalda y pegaba más su cuerpo al suyo.

La reunión con su padre no resultó del modo en que él lo quiso, porque tras firmar que las declaraciones las había hecho sin pensar y sólo por conseguir un poco de fama, se retiró, para recibir el dinero de parte del abogado del magnate.

Ni una sola palabra le dirigió, pero en ese momento a Joey no le importaba que su padre no hubiese tenido la decencia de preguntar siquiera por él, porque abandonándose a los besos de Seto estaba mucho mejor que lamentándose por no haber estado un momento con su padre. Para qué presionar lo imposible? Estaba mucho mejor allí, sintiendo como su espalda golpeaba la pared, al mismo tiempo que Kaiba le acorralaba en una esquina y le acariciaba la cintura con pasión.

Estaban en Kaiba Corp porque sabían que ese tipo de riesgos no podían correrlos en la mansión y tampoco podían ir a un hotel a pedir un cuarto porque eso levantaría muchos rumores.

No era lo más cómodo tener que demostrarse su afecto en KC, pero dónde más podían hacerlo? Allí no corrían ningún peligro porque nadie iba a interrumpirlos si Kaiba no lo quería y además, siendo el edificio más alto y estando en uno de los últimos pisos, quién iba a enterarse de lo que pasara dentro de la oficina del CEO?

Mordió el labio inferior de Joey, sintiendo como éste gemía dentro de aquel apasionado beso.

Su cuerpo se arqueó contra el suyo y le permitió sentirlo por completo, su entrega, su figura delgada, perfecta. Los ojos de Joey estaban cerrados debido al sentimiento de placer que estaba experimentando.

Partieron el beso, completamente agitados.

Joey enterró el rostro en el cuello de Kaiba, sintiéndose demasiado agitado, con ganas de probar mucho más de Kaiba de lo que éste le entregaba, pero también sabía el motivo y secretamente estaba de acuerdo.

Sus recuerdos sobre su pasado eran cada vez más nítidos pero sus ganas de seguir experimentando eso tan maravilloso que le contagiaba Seto eran el principal motivo por el que seguía estando con él.

Estaba empezando a amarlo más allá de una atracción.

"Estás bien?" Fue la pregunta que le hizo Seto al rubio cuando sintió como se estremeció de placer.

La respiración caliente de Joey en su cuello le contagiaba del mismo placer que el rubio estaba experimentando. No negaba que estaba a punto de mandar su idea de no herir al rubio por el caño con tal de experimentar la ardiente e imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo, pero eso sería faltarle a su honor.

Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, respetaba a Wheeler.

"Sí, sólo un poco agitado." Confesó, sonrojándose preciosamente, apoyando su frente en el hombro del castaño, quien no apartó sus manos de su cintura, sino que le apretó con más fuerza a su cuerpo. "Y tú?"

Kaiba casi rió, pero no lo hizo, mordiéndose la lengua.

Se apartó de Joey y le miró a los ojos, esas castañas piscinas en las que había tanto sentimiento que le hacían sentir como un ser humano completamente distinto cuando se reflejaba en ellas.

Amó la sensación que Joey despertó en él, pero sabía que era efímera, un delicioso tormento pasajero que tras una hermosa primavera y un fogoso verano dejaría a su paso la desolación del otoño y el frío del invierno.

"También." Respondió y sin contenerse, pegó su boca una vez más a la dulce de Joey, quien se estremeció de placer y abrazó fuerte a su novio.

La palabra sonaba un poco extraña para Kaiba, pero Joey se la dijo en una noche, antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos.

Aún en el beso, el móvil de Kaiba volvió a sonar, insistentemente, y esta vez el rubio se apartó de Kaiba y caminó hasta el escritorio, allí donde Kaiba dejó su celular. Lo tomó entre sus manos y miró quién llamaba.

"Es Mokuba." Dijo, tras leer el nombre de la persona que estaba llamando. "Vas a contestar?"

Kaiba gruñó un sí, sin muchas ganas y tomó el teléfono entre sus manos.

"Mokuba?"

_"Están bien, Hermano?"_ Fue la pregunta preocupada que hizo el pequeño pelinegro, sabiendo que los dos jóvenes habían ido a arreglar el asunto legal que estaba creando el padre de Joey. _"Tú y Joey?"_

Kaiba sonrió a la preocupación de su hermano, entendiendo que se preocupara por el cachorro. Él mismo lo hacía ahora que entendía que el rubio le gustaba y que estaba feliz de que hubiese entrado a su vida.

"Sí, estamos bien. Ya todo está arreglado."

_"Entonces, sólo les espero para cenar."_ Dijo apresuradamente y cortó la llamada, dejando a Seto allí.

"Colgó." Dijo, viendo al rubio quien sonrió y lanzando el teléfono al suelo, besó una vez más a su atractivo novio y lo empujó contra el escritorio.

"Gracias por todo, Seto." Dijo y lo abrazó, sintiendo como el castaño respondía el abrazo y le parecía protegerlo del mundo entero.

No quería decirle a Kaiba que lentamente empezaba a recordar, porque el dolor de alejarse era mucho más al de la supuesta humillación que como Joey Wheeler debería de sentir.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar incontrolablemente.

Kaiba sintió las convulsiones y lo sujetó de la barbilla, vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, las que ya descendían por su mejilla pálida. Sintió que no entendía el por qué del sufrimiento de su cachorro.

Qué estaba mal con él?

Por qué parecía que estaba escondiéndole algo?

"Estás, realmente, bien?" Fue su pregunta, mientras sujetaba el rostro del rubio y limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro, dejándolo limpio y brillante por las lágrimas que humedecieron su piel.

Joey lo pensó bien antes de responder.

"Es que me siento tan feliz contigo." Mintió, aunque eso era verdad. Claro que no le estaba diciendo lo que le preocupaba. "Siento que no te merezco, Seto. Dime que cuando esto acabe no vas a abandonarme."

Una sonrisa triste cruzó el rostro de Kaiba.

"Eso es lo que yo tendría que pedirte a ti, cachorro." Dijo Kaiba.

Una leve esperanza brilló en la mente del rubio.

El rubio se limpió el rostro y besó una vez más a Kaiba para luego apartarse del cuerpo tibio de Kaiba y abrazarlo solamente, sintiéndose feliz de aquel gesto, porque estar con Kaiba le inyectaba alegría.

"Vamos a casa, Seto. Mokuba nos debe estar esperando."

-

Dos días después, y Mokuba convenció a Seto que saldría un rato de la mansión con Joey y que estarían bien porque irían con todos los demás, lo que significaba que el cachorro compartiría con sus amigos.

Yuugi, que estaba sentado en una banca vacía, en medio del parque y esperaba la llegada de sus mejores amigos, veía de reojo a Yami, quien parecía ajeno a los pensamientos de su hikari, quien estaba preocupándose en extremos que ya eran peligrosos para una mente tan gentil como la de su aibou.

De repente, Yami le miró fijamente.

"Qué sucede, Yuugi? Sigues preocupado?"

"Ya no." Dijo con suavidad. "Lo que pase o deje de pasar con Joey y Kaiba Kun ya no es asunto mío, sólo espero que ninguno de los dos salga herido después de lo que están haciendo."

En realidad seguía sin estar de acuerdo, pero lo mejor era resignarse y aceptarlo, aunque nadie más aparte de él y Yami lo supieran.

Obviamente ninguno de los dos estaba enterado del penoso accidente por el que pasó Serenity.

"Lo dices en serio?" Preguntó Yami, estaba empezando a pensar que en su relación con Yuugi, el pequeño se tomaba más tiempo para pensar en Joey y Kaiba que en él, lo que le molestaba un poco.

Se sentía desplazado por una relación que quizá no durara mucho debido al orgullo tan torpe del rubio.

"Sí."

Yami le sujetó la mano y sonrió, esperando en verdad que el pequeño dejase de trastornarse por las noches con algo que no le afectaba a él en lo más mínimo. Por eso mismo sonrió.

Creyendo en el fondo que sólo faltaba algo para probar la fortaleza de Yuugi… que Joey recordara.

"Bien. Ahora, vamos a esperar a que Joey y Mokuba vengan y vamos a comportarnos como siempre hemos hecho." Dijo el pequeño de grandes ojos, viendo con amor a su faraón.

También el estaba arrepentido por no dedicarle a su amor el tiempo merecido, pero su preocupación por su amigo era mucha y quizá compartir tiempo con Tea le estaba afectando seriamente.

"Yuugi, Yami!" Exclamó Mokuba, bajando de la limosina que su hermano dejó para que ambos se transportaran. "Aquí estamos."

Joey le sonrió a sus dos amigos, viendo que eran los únicos que habían llegado. Sabía que irían Tristán y Tea y con ellos no había convivido mucho, pero también eran sus amigos, de acuerdo a lo que Yuugi le decía.

Pero lo que no se esperó jamás fue sentir aquel violento abrazo que le dejó sin aliento, ni mucho menos aquel beso que le sorprendió sobremanera al momento en que se lo robaron.

La mujer que había ido un par de veces a visitarlo a la mansión y a la que no quiso atender, debido a conflictos emocionales, estaba allí, sujetándose de un brazo y mirándole coquetamente.

Se preguntó qué demonios podía hacer para alejarse de ella, pero supo inmediatamente una cosa… alejarse de aquella mujer no sería cosa sencilla.

Los ojos grisáceos de Mokuba vieron la escena con pena, Yuugi con una leve risa de diversión y Yami simplemente negó un par de veces.

Mai Valentine era coqueta por naturaleza y ahora estaba frente a aquel que siempre se preocupó por ella y demostró que la quería realmente porque le salvó la vida, o al menos hizo todo lo posible por hacerlo.

"Hola, bobo." Fue el saludo que le dio.

De inmediatamente pensó en Seto Kaiba y miró a su alrededor como Mokuba parecía triste por la escena, quizá porque pensaba que se iría con Mai, debido a que era lo que estaba ya establecido, Yuugi parecía levemente entretenido, viendo como su amigo luchaba por librarse del agarre de Mai, y el faraón parecía levemente enfadado.

Para sorpresa de la rubia, en vez de recibir un saludo efusivo, alegre o normal, por parte del rubio, recibió la respuesta que casi cuatro meses atrás, dejó a Kaiba en un estado de Shock.

"Lo siento… pero, quién eres tú?"

Y la rubia sólo sudó una gotita…

Continúa…

Notas de autora:

Terminé el capítulo contra todos los pronósticos que me había hecho, lo que sucede es que estaba un poquito enfadada conmigo misma por haber salido tan pésimo en mis exámenes… admito que ese funesto 6 marca toda mi boleta, y esos dos 8 me hacen sentir la más floja de todo el universo… Y me autocastigué sin Internet por un par de días. Hasta que subí un nuevo capítulo de mi fic de HP, y como no había terminado éste pues tuve que esperarme hasta hoy. Espero lo disfruten, eh?

REVIEWS.

NaKuRucHaN. A mí me hubiera gustado un lemon también, pero no hay lemon hasta que el cachorro recuerde. Bueno, ya voy a agregarte para que me pases el manga, pero he estado sin Internet por un castigo que yo misma me impuse. Tú también te cuidas. Nos leemos.

Kendra Duvoa. A mí también me alegra tener buenos compañeros, sino me aburriría mortalmente. Bueno, al padre de Joey no lo voy a encerrar, aún… además, ese problema se arregló fácil, porque me servirá en el futuro. Ciao.

Kishe. HOLA! Bueno, yo ya tengo establecido que se van a quedar juntos, porque sí, hacen una excelente pareja. Sobre lo romántica, yo también me pongo cursi, así que aguántate un poco, ya se verán derramamientos de miel por acá. Gracias por los comentarios.

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Amiga, ni siquiera tienes por qué disculparte conmigo. Bueno, con el fic, la demanda se solucionó muy rápido, te cuento que es porque sólo necesitaba sacar eso rápido para que luego me sirva para algo más… Jamás pondría yo a Kaiba Kun en la cárcel! Sobre tu análisis, no planeaba hacerlo recordar así, sino del modo más real… te platico que yo tengo una amiga que sufrió un accidente y quedó amnésica tras caer de un caballo… ella recordó luego de medio año, y sólo necesito convivencia con su familia y amigos, y eso es lo que yo planeo hacer. Qué más? Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pobre Serenity… bueno, ni tanto! Y con Yami y Yuugi, ellos ya van entendiendo un poco las cosas. Que bueno que te guste el fic, eh? Tus ánimos en especial me ayudan mucho. Te me cuidas mucho, eh? Y no importa cuanto te tardes, lo que importa es la intención. Besos!

Kida Luna. Hola! Oye, mi escolta está preparada con armas de asalto, dispuestos a acabar con todo el que se me acerque. Y sigues! Obviamente va a haber LEMON, pero cuando Joey recupere la memoria, no puedo hacer que se aprovechen de la falta de memoria del cachorro. Yo no soy tan mala! Bueno, no hubo juicio, porque te confieso que eso de las leyes, que por cierto las sé a medias, me dio mucha flojera, por eso decidí que Kaiba lo sobornara. De todas formas, iba a aceptar. Gracias por el apoyo. Mi escolta tampoco les perderá de vista… Cuidado con ellos.


	20. Escapar

Capítulo 19. Escapar.

_Aunque corras, te escondas… no puedes _"Escapar"

**-ENRIQUE IGLESIAS… _ESCAPAR_-**

Kaiba Seto, diecisiete años, niño genio, CEO de su propia compañía, atractivo y poderoso. Por qué demonios seguía pensando en Joey cuando podía tener a cualquier ser humano a sus pies?

Estaba empezando a ser consciente del poder que Wheeler tenía sobre él y no quería aceptarlo porque sería admitir una debilidad y un Kaiba, especialmente uno que ha sufrido un violento entrenamiento para suprimir las emociones, jamás admite que está equivocado, que siente o que es débil. Por eso mismo debía encontrar otra forma de continuar con Joey sin sentir más que atracción por él, porque si bien estaba seguro que sus hormonas actuaban cuando estaba en plena sesión de besos con Joey, también sabía que su corazón se aceleraba peligrosamente y su mente borraba cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Lo malo era que el rubio estaba recordando, aunque se lo guardara para sí; y cómo demonios lo sabía él? Obviamente no era empático como para adivinar los pensamientos de su rubia pesadilla, pero su sueño no era tan pesado y las pesadillas del rubio no eran silenciosas.

Miró por la ventana una vez más, quizá el enano de nombre Yuugi tenía un punto a su favor.

Para qué forzar las cosas de un modo en que a él no le convenían? Especialmente ahora que sabía el final de tan bonito romance estaba cercano. No era bobo, y a diferencia de cualquier otro ser humano, por mucho que quisiera a Joey no iba a arriesgarse a salir herido.

Toda su infancia estuvo matizada de sufrimiento, no iba a ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para ir él mismo a autotorturarse sufriendo el desprecio del perro al momento en que éste recobrase todos sus recuerdos.

Lanzó un suspiro prolongado al mismo tiempo que cerraba su laptop. A quién intentaba engañar fingiendo que estaba sumergido en un nuevo proyecto? No había nadie interesado en él en ese momento porque todos estaban muy ocupados terminando de arreglar los últimos preparativos de la presentación del último proyecto de Kaiba Corp, así que no tenía caso fingir que estaba ocupado. No estaba ocupado.

Mokuba, su hermano menor, lo único en lo que se ocupó hasta la aparición del cachorro en su vida, estaba empeñado en hacerles a los dos, él y Joey, admitir que se atraían el uno al otro, pero él ya no quería ni admitirlo a sí mismo porque auguraba muy cercano el final de toda aquella mentira que estaba construida tras el accidente del rubio.

Por qué no le dijo desde un principio: "Yo te odio, tú me odias"?

Quizá porque en el fondo nunca le odió.

No podía estar seguro ahora, porque sus nuevos sentimientos se cruzaban con los anteriores y no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada, para él, en ese momento, lo único que importaba era la hermosa faz del rubio, sus ojos miel, su piel pálida y el tiempo que le dedicaba.

Estaba absurdamente enamorado de un imposible, así como suponía el 'nuevo' cachorro, porque cuando recuperase sus vivencias, Joey iba a odiarlo como nunca antes, por haberse atrevido a estar con él de un modo en que sólo en su subconsciente, donde nunca se molestó en buscar, imaginó.

Pobre soledad que le envolvía e inocente corazón que iba a sufrir al momento de la separación, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo alzar la mirada, que estaba fija en un punto de la oficina… en la esquina de aquella alfombra color arena.

"Está bien, Sr. Kaiba?" Fue la pregunta de su servicial secretaria al verlo con aquella mirada levemente confundida; su jefe no empleaba esa expresión nunca. Acaso estaba ella soñando? "Lo siento, Sr., allá afuera está buscándole su abogado, dice que las cosas salieron perfecto. Lo hago pasar?"

Un asentimiento, no estaba con muchas ganas de hablar.

La mujer salió de la oficina, confundida, porque Kaiba, el señor de la corporación estaba sumamente extraño.

A esa hora debía estar de mal humor, como todos los días, debido a la ineptitud del personal que no se adaptaba a la extenuante jornada que tenía que cubrir en la empresa. Estaba pagándoles una millonada, por qué se demoraban tanto en complacer sus gustos como empresario y mente maestra?

Le sorprendió ver como el castaño no la sacó casi a patadas de su oficina por no ser tan eficaz como debía ser.

Aún así disfrutó de esa inusual pose en Kaiba.

Muy raramente se le veía de buen humor, así que ahora que estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de rebatir nada era perfecto porque no estaba enfadado y enfurruñado.

Le indicó al abogado que entrase, Seto estaba esperándole y no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar.

"Dices que todo salió 'bien'?" Preguntó, en cuanto el abogado cerró la puerta tras él, sus ojos azules estaban posados en el rostro inexpresivo del apuesto abogado quien sólo asintió con una sonrisa que al instante desapareció.

"Así es." Respondió, estaba feliz de haber cerrado un caso que daba más que mala fama a Kaiba, a toda la corporación Kaiba y eso significaba menos rentabilidad en el negocio. "Todo salió como lo pronosticamos, así que no hay que tener ningún apuro, el Sr. Wheeler no se aparecerá por su vida en un largo período de tiempo."

Kaiba gruñó, no estaba tan seguro de aquello.

Una persona como le describieron al padre del rubio, que era un alcohólico, dependiente y apostador, no era alguien a quien se le confiaba una cifra con tantos ceros, confiando en que iba a durarle más de uno o dos meses.

"Sé que pronto querrá más dinero, no le daré ni un centavo." Fue la dura respuesta del CEO.

No iba a seguir pagando por Joey, porque se daba cuenta que el rubio no era un objeto y sentía que indirectamente estaba ofendiéndole, porque era como si comprara la compañía del rubio.

Quizá si fuera tan fácil, renunciaría a toda su fortuna.

"Lo sé, Sr. Kaiba, aún así no hay mucho que podamos hacer, salvo ofrecerle un equipo de seguridad al joven Wheeler… Quiere que llame a la gente necesaria para esto?"

Kaiba no asintió ni negó; sus ojos simplemente dieron la respuesta, obviamente quería que alguien le brindara la protección necesaria al rubio.

"Muy bien, Señor, yo me retiro, pero quédese sin cuidado porque hoy mismo habrá un equipo de seguridad encargado del joven Wheeler. Está de acuerdo con ello?"

"Por supuesto."

Cuando su abogado salió, cerró los ojos con fuerza y descargó un puñetazo en la superficie de su escritorio, sintiendo el golpe intenso en su puño cerrado… no quería mostrarse débil… pero estaba siéndolo y lo peor de todo era que su debilidad tenía nombre, y era el nombre de la persona que al principio de toda la historia él creyó que odiaba.

Por qué el destino jugaba tan cruelmente con él, como si fuera una ficha de ajedrez en un tablero enorme… Estaba a punto de perder, pero iba a encontrar la forma de llegar al rey del destino y darle un buen golpe inesperado.

Por qué empezó a sentir algo por el perro?

Por qué su hermano se empeñaba en hacerle ver que Joey podía llegar a ser beneficioso en su vida?

Por qué le abrió su corazón a alguien que, gustoso, iba a aplastarlo tras haberse enterado de lo ocurrido en su lapso de tiempo perdido?

Por qué estaba enamorado?

Podía ser muy inteligente, endemoniadamente sabio, pero para ese tipo de respuestas, estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado… en su cerebro, en vez de acudir a su corazón en busca de una solución que no le dañase tanto.

Pero así es la mente cuando está desesperada, sólo busca una salida fácil.

Mokuba miró de reojo a May y vio como Yuugi le sonreía al darse cuenta que en silencio estaba celoso por el hecho que el rubio aún no apartaba a la rubia de su lado. El pequeño sabía que Mokuba lo hacía por Seto, pero le parecía muy entretenida la expresión de sorpresa del pequeño pelinegro.

Finalmente, tras terminar de escuchar la explicación de May, sobre quién era ella, Joey la apartó de su lado, sonriéndole amablemente pero sintiéndose cohibido, porque debía admitir que la mujer era muy atractiva… a decir verdad, la palabra exacta era despampanante, pero Seto le seguía pareciendo superior en belleza.

Cómo fue que en su pasado salió con una mujer que en apariencia era tan superficial?

"Bueno, sólo hay que esperar a que llegue Tea." Dijo Tristán, quien llegó a mitad de la respuesta de May, mientras ella decía que se habían conocido en El reino de los duelistas, y que allí ella le enseñó unos cuantos trucos para ser bueno en el arte de los duelos de monstruos.

El rubio no creyó eso porque sabía por una fuente fidedigna que quien le enseñó todo lo que sabía había sido el buen Yami y que también puso mucho en la experiencia al enfrentarse con varios contrincantes.

Desafortunadamente, sólo podía pensar en aquel combate entre cuatro que sostuvo contra Kaiba, Yami y otro desconocido… alguien que en su mente no tenía nombre… como en ese momento la joven rubia.

"_El pequeño Joey… JAJAJAJA." _Su piel se erizó al oír la voz de aquel sujeto y al recordarse parado frente a él, en un duelo diferente a todos los que hasta ahora recordaba.

Había una poderosa niebla rodeando el lugar y su expresión de cansancio decía que su recuerdo estaba ubicado casi al final de aquel agotador encuentro.

Encontró rostros familiares, la mirada preocupada de Yami, vio a su hermana, a sus otros amigos… Todo estaba demasiado confuso y en su mente se formaba una cortina de niebla que no le dejaba ver muy bien a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apretó el pecho, sintiendo que el aire se le iba ante la visión que estaba teniendo; de repente, su pasado pasaba ante sus ojos como un film al que le han aumentado la velocidad.

Era consciente de todo el sufrimiento que vivió al lado de su padre, de los enfrentamientos que libró, de las batallas con Kaiba… de esa absurda rivalidad, de la soledad que en el fondo le comía el alma, dejándole al descubierto, tan vacío, tan falso ante el mundo entero que le creía feliz.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, llamando la atención de todos sus amigos, que inmediatamente le rodearon, intentando ayudarle, pero nadie como Mokuba quien se acercó y le sujetó una mano con fuerza, intentando infundirle un poco de comprensión a través de aquel gesto desinteresado.

"Estás bien, Joey?" Preguntó Yuugi, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho, a punto de salirse de su cuerpo.

Por qué el rubio estaba actuando de esa forma? Todos querían saber qué era lo que estaba sufriendo para poder ayudarlo libremente, pero todos sabían que el único que podía ayudarle no estaba entre ellos.

Dónde demonios estaba Kaiba cuando se le necesitaba?

Una explosión de recuerdos cruzó la mente del rubio, vio como la mirada azul de Seto Kaiba se posaba en él, estaban en la torre de duelos de Kaiba, en aquel extraño duelo de cuatro, todos contra todos.

Oyó su voz, hiriente y profunda.

"_Tú no estás a la altura de mi torneo, Wheeler, porque eres el único que no tiene un Dios Egipcio en su baraja."_

Le dolía ver el desprecio en los ojos de Kaiba.

"_Nos vemos está noche en la tienda de juegos, Yuug. No te preocupes, por supuesto que iré. Cómo podría yo fallarte a ti, amigo?"_ Fue lo que le había dicho a su mejor amigo antes de colgar el teléfono y sentirse bien.

Su padre no estaba en casa, por lo que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, no?

Finalmente iba a encontrar un poco de tiempo libre… Iba a convivir con sus amigos sin la imperiosa necesidad de volver temprano a casa, para evitar la paliza que de seguro su padre le daría por ser un hijo irresponsable.

Tomó su mochila y decidió salir a casa de Yuugi, por un día, estar libre de preocupaciones era algo maravilloso, por eso mismo iba a disfrutarlo como nunca antes, compartiendo su felicidad con sus amigos, sin que éstos sospecharan cuál era el motivo de su alegría.

"_Eres un bueno para nada, Wheeler. Acaso no ves que Yuugi está haciendo todo lo posible por protegerte. Ha utilizado una de sus cartas para salvarte… una vez más. Por qué no te das cuenta que él tampoco te considera capaz?"_

Las luces de aquel automóvil que iluminaron su esbelta figura, el golpe que le dio de lleno en el cuerpo, elevándolo del suelo… la brusca caída, cuando su cabeza golpeó duramente contra el pavimento… el charco de sangre y las últimas fuerzas que tenía, las que utilizó para sonreír, tristemente.

"JOEY? REACCIONA, JOEY!" Los gritos desesperados de Mokuba le hicieron sonreír una vez más.

Una secuencia de imágenes más cruzó por su mente, en todas ellas estaba con un atento Seto Kaiba que se preocupaba por él. No sabía si su preocupación era genuina, pero de algo estaba seguro… Quería revivir todos aquellos momentos, pero ya no sería lo mismo.

Estaba avergonzado de su comportamiento, y se sentía humillado al haberse visto atraído por Kaiba de esa manera. Por qué no pudo evitar sentir aquel cosquilleo en su interior por el CEO?

Ya no era el mismo Joey Wheeler que una vez fue, porque por culpa del destino estaba enamorado del mismo ser humano que le despreció y le hizo de menos todo el tiempo, haciéndolo sentirse mal.

Odiaba las humillaciones, y Kaiba le dio muchas.

Las lágrimas ahora brotaban de sus ojos, y él no era consciente de ellas.

Sintió aquella brusca sacudida que Tristán le dio, haciéndolo estar a punto de caer de bruces al suelo, pero el mismo Tristán le sujetó de la playera y le levantó del suelo.

"Joey." Le llamó, firmemente.

Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas. Miró a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, la mirada confusa de May, la expresión preocupada de Yuugi. Vio que Yami le sonreía, aliviado de que estuviera bien.

Las lágrimas en los ojos grisáceos de Mokuba.

El ver el rostro del hermano de su amor imposible le hizo sentir un vuelco en el corazón, un agujero enorme en el centro de su estómago. Estaba aturdido, cansado y haber recuperado todo lo que en cuatro meses ansió y al mismo tiempo temió, era agotador para su mente, su alma y desgarrador para su enamorado corazón que se aferraba con fuerza a la idea de volver al pasado y nunca soltar su agarre en Kaiba, hasta que ambos se entregaran de lleno.

"Estás bien?" Fue la pregunta que hizo Yuugi, dando un paso en dirección a su amigo, pero el rubio retrocedió un paso.

Cómo iba a enfrentarlos después de aceptarse enamorado del CEO?

Por Dios! Estaba completamente perdido y no quería encontrar una salida, solamente quería esconderse del mundo entero.

La humillación de su padre en el hospital, y el hecho que le hubiese vendido por una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero le hacían sentir peor que basura.

Los ojos comprensivos del castaño se aparecieron en su subconsciente, pero no hizo nada por ir tras él, simplemente asintió a la pregunta del pequeño Yuugi, muy bruscamente quizá.

Pero no quería estar más tiempo allí.

Hizo lo único que podía hacer, dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección contraria al parque, quería encontrar un lugar donde meditar bien las cosas y quizá encontrar una solución a todo lo que estaba viniéndosele encima, especialmente aquel imposible amor que latía desesperado en su corazón.

Kaiba golpeó la pared y vio a su hermano abrazar aquel mullido cojín y enterrar en éste su rostro sollozante. También sabía que Mokuba se sentía culpable por no haber encontrado al rubio con ayuda del equipo de seguridad, pero lo que más le molestaba era que creía saber el motivo por el que el rubio hizo todo eso.

No se necesitaba su intelecto para llegar a una conclusión que era la más acertada; en ese momento estaba seguro que si exponía su teoría, no iba quedarle duda ni a la cabeza hueca de Gardner de que era cierto lo que él decía.

Wheeler había recuperado la memoria.

Cómo sobreponerse a algo así?

Sabía que el rubio estaba escondiéndose por vergüenza a lo ocurrido entre ambos en esos maravillosos cuatro meses que compartieron en la mansión. Alguien como el cachorro no iba a quedarse callado.

Lo malo de todo era que él ahora no sabía cómo iba a continuar sin la alegre presencia del perro en su vida, sin sus sonrisas, sus besos suaves, las caricias y los abrazos nocturnos, cuando el rubio empezaba a tener sus pesadillas.

"Vas a mandar a algún equipo por él?" Fue la siguiente pregunta que hizo el pequeño, tras preguntarle antes si tenía alguna idea de dónde encontrarlo.

Kaiba negó, apartándose el flequillo de la frente, para sentirlo caer de nuevo sobre ésta.

"Por qué?"

"Él no quiere que lo busquemos, Mokuba." Dijo, dejándose caer en el sofá, completamente derrotado en su interior, aunque no lo expresara. Para qué iba a dejar que el mundo supiera que estaba enamorado… no era lógico. "Si va a hablar con nosotros, él nos buscará."

Limpió las lágrimas en el rostro de su hermano y se levantó de su lugar.

"Voy a ducharme, es hora que tú te vayas a la cama, Mokuba." Dijo el CEO, menos firme que de costumbre.

"Seto… entonces, Joey ya recordó?"

Vio las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano y se sintió terriblemente mal por él, porque finalmente su hermano no estaba solo en la mansión, porque había encontrado alguien con quien compartir cuando Seto estaba tan ocupado en las finanzas de su compañía, y ahora, nuevamente estaba solo.

"Así es, Mokuba." Dijo. "Pero no te preocupes, las cosas se resolverán pronto."

El niño limpió su rostro.

Quería creer eso, pero no sabía si en verdad las cosas iban a estar bien.

Por eso no hizo ningún comentario más.

Conocía muy bien a Seto y aunque no lo dijera ni lo expresara era obvio que iba a extrañar la rimbombante presencia del rubio quien, en una vida tan pacífica y sedentaria como la del CEO, era un gran alboroto.

Una sonrisa adornó sus labios al saber que su hermano sí iba a extrañar al rubio; era bueno saber que su hermano era capaz de amar de una forma diferente al amor fraternal que siempre sintió por él.

Cerró la puerta tras él y lanzó las llaves a aquella pequeña mesita que estaba en medio de la sala.

El poco dinero que tenía en sus bolsillos le había servido exactamente para pagar una semana en aquella habitación de aquel sucio y viejo motel. No era lo mejor, pero al menos estaba lejos del maltrato físico y emocional de su padre y del desprecio de aquel por quien estaba tan enamorado.

Ironías del destino, no?

Se quitó aquella chaqueta verde que estaba usando y la lanzó al sofá viejo que estaba allí dispuesto.

Aún le dolía la cabeza y no podía creer que en cuatro meses hubiera roto la capa de cristal del CEO y hubiesen iniciado una relación, aún con el temor de que ésta no durase mucho tiempo.

Rió, tristemente.

"Por qué sigues pensando en eso?" Se dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas que estaba empezando a derramar.

Kaiba quizá no estaba tan preocupado por él, quizá sí.

No quería pensar en él en ese momento, porque le dolía imaginar que en ese momento el CEO estaba feliz de verlo desaparecido de su vida, y no quería sufrir, estaba harto del sufrimiento.

Se sentó en el sofá.

Iba a recuperar su trabajo en el periódico, porque iba a necesitar dinero para sobrevivir, especialmente ahora que ya no iba a vivir en la mansión Kaiba, donde le trataban como un rey.

También tenía que empezar a pensar en una forma de hablar con Kaiba, una que no fuera muy humillante para él, ni muy incómoda para ninguno de los dos.

Caminó hasta la pequeña cama que iba a ocupar para dormir y se abrazó a la almohada, enterrando allí el rostro, escondiéndose mientras lloraba amargamente porque estaba solo.

Recordó su primer beso con Kaiba, sorpresivo, en el hospital, y también rememoró el último, el que le dio antes de salir con Mokuba al encuentro con sus amigos.

"Buenas noches, Seto."

Simultáneamente, en su habitación, Seto Kaiba hizo lo mismo.

Mirando por la ventana, en algún punto lejano de la ciudad, debía estar su cachorro.

"Buenas noches, Joey."

Continúa…

Notas de autora:

Les gustó? Fue muy complicado? Muy confuso? Lo que sea que hayan pensado, ustedes escríbanme sus dudas, yo las contesto. Bueno, para no alargar más las cosas mejor le cortaba allí el asunto de la memoria, ya vienen otros problemillas que serán de fácil solución, espero.

Ya se acerca más rápido el lemon, porque habiendo recuperado la memoria, sólo falta que vuelvan a juntarse.

**REVIEWS.**

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo. Bueno, ya no habrá más recuerdos, porque ya los recuperó todos… mi amiga está bien, aunque ahora le tiene fobia a los caballos… Bueno… siguiendo con el fic, espero que también este te guste. Nos vemos pronto y te cuidas mucho, eh! Besos.

Sehren Kou. Ya ves que todo se terminó, finalmente me salí del asunto de la memoria. Bueno, concuerdo contigo… yo también detesto a May, quien no. Sobre tu pregunta, sí, Yami y Yuugi tienen una relación, es sólo que no la he tratado muy a fondo. Bueno, no más preguntas sobre su memoria, porque ya recuperó todo. Y no te preocupes, no me aburres. Nos leemos pronto. Ciao.

NaKuRucHaN. Gracias por el review, pero hey, no viene la página, creo que el formato de los reviews por parte del administrador de la página no permite que salgan links. Así que será otro día, al menos ya tengo el nombre, no? Gracias por todo.

Kendra Duvoa. Mi mente no es truculenta, bueno, un poquito, pero por el momento ya Joey recobró su memoria. Ahora sí inicia el conflicto del fic. Gracias.

Kishe. Gracias! Bueno, ya está, Joey ya sabe cómo iba todo con Seto Chan, quien por cierto va a tener un mal momento con todo eso. Y sí me castigo, porque un seis no se ve bien, además yo no soy muy fanática del TV, así que me quedaba el Internet. Nos leemos.

Aguila Fanel. Bueno, May va a intervenir ahora, especialmente porque Joey ya recordó, pero no te preocupes, las cosas van a resultar bien para mis dos chicos adorados. Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic… me inflaste un poquito mi ego, jeje… no, muchas gracias. Bye.


	21. Sinfonía agridulce

Capítulo 20. Sinfonía agridulce.

"Cómo estás?" Preguntó la rubia, pasándole una taza de té al joven frente a ella, que bajó la mirada apenado. Sus mechones, del mismo color que el sedoso cabello de la hermosa mujer cubrieron sus ojos. "Bien, sé que no estás mejor que ayer; aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió tu llamada."

May sonaba mucho más seria que de costumbre, obviando el tono insinuante que siempre empleaba cuando se trataba de Joey Wheeler, quizá comprendía muy bien que no era un buen momento para el joven, especialmente después de haberse repuesto tras agotadores cuatro meses de amnesia.

"Anda, bobo, tómate tu té. Te hará bien."

Joey asintió y tomó la taza entre sus manos, sintiendo que estaba realmente desesperado como para acudir a May.

"Gracias."

"Qué fue lo que pasó ayer?" Preguntó ella, tomándose la libertad de sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano entre las suyas.

El rubio no la apartó, para él eso era más común que andar con expresión triste porque no lograba dejar de pensar en el arrogante ricachón que era Seto Kaiba, y en lo mucho que le necesitaba.

"Lo que debió pasar desde hace mucho tiempo May. Recordé todo lo que había olvidado." Fue su rápida respuesta, y la mujer le sonrió, apretando su mano con firmeza.

"Eso lo supuse, ya que estás aquí."

Joey sonrió.

Extrañaba tanto a Kaiba que para olvidarse de él era capaz de pasar por alto la coquetería de May, y el hecho que cuando intentaron formalizar su relación la chica tenía ojos para todos, menos para él.

Pero era muy difícil ignorar lo que sentía, esperaba que Kaiba estuviera atravesando una situación similar, porque si era el único desesperado por amor iba a terminar enloqueciendo.

"Ya hablaste con tus amigos?" Le preguntó May, sabiendo que el rubio no lo había hecho.

Quería saber el motivo por el cual el rubio había acudido a ella en vez de ir directamente a buscar a sus amigos o a su hermana que también estaba en Domino City y que debía estar muy preocupada por él.

"No." Respondió. "Y no quiero que tú les digas que ya recuperé la memoria."

Ella asintió, aunque pensaba que todo aquello era un error por parte de Joey, quien debía estar muy confundido tras haber convivido tanto tiempo con Seto Kaiba, quien se caracterizaba por aquel tan ácido carácter.

"Me dirás dónde te estás quedando?"

Joey negó una vez y pasó una mano por su cabello despeinado.

"No, sólo te basta saber que estoy bien, he recordado lo que debía recordar y volví a mi antiguo trabajo en la prensa. Estoy adaptándome tras tantas ventajas en la casa de Mokuba."

Ella rió.

"Debe ser duro recordar que Kaiba fue quien cuidó de ti, no es así? Especialmente a ti, que lo odias tanto."

Aquellas palabras le dolieron más al rubio de lo que le hubiesen dolido a Kaiba, o eso fue lo que pensó Joey y asintió.

Qué más le quedaba que fingir que por Kaiba no sentía más que el mismo odio antinatural que sintió antes de aquel accidente que marcó su vida para siempre. Donde pudo conocer otra faceta del CEO.

Kaiba iba a hacer lo mismo, de eso estaba seguro.

Quizá para Kaiba todo aquello fue una absurda broma, una forma de vengarse de él, porque siempre le había menospreciado.

Tanto le odiaba el idiota de Kaiba?

Por Dios! En estos momentos, Joey sólo quería volver a su modesta habitación en aquel viejo motel y encerrarse para esconderse bajo las sábanas y llorar todo el dolor que estaba guardándose en el interior.

"Sí, pero eso ya no importa." Mintió. "Kaiba nunca importó."

Joey apartó la mirada, sintiendo que la mujer estaba mirándolo muy fijamente, como si sospechara de algo.

"Por qué no has buscado a Serenity?" Fue la siguiente cuestión que ella hizo.

Cerró los ojos.

"Porque Serenity hará un gran escándalo y quiero tomar esto con calma, no sé cómo son estas cosas y no quiero arriesgarme, además, ella va a querer obligarme a que le agradezca a Kaiba."

"Deberías hacerlo." Habló la rubia. "Digo, cuando menos de mala gana, pero deberías hacerlo, ya que el témpano de hielo Kaiba te ayudó mientras estuviste amnésico. Al menos eso es lo que Yuugi dijo."

"No tienes que recordármelo, May, eso lo recuerdo perfectamente bien." Respondió el rubio, apartando la mirada.

Claro que lo recordaba, de hecho, no podía sacárselo de la mente, el hecho que Kaiba había hecho tanto por él.

"Hablarás con él? De todas formas creo que hay algunas cosas tuyas en su mansión." Dijo la rubia, sonriendo.

Joey negó.

Sí, pensaba hablar con Kaiba, pero mucho tiempo después, cuando su enamoramiento hubiese disminuido un poco porque por el momento no se sentía con ganas de ser despreciado por aquel a quien amaba. No era masoquista. También dudaba que quedara algo suyo en la mansión.

Todo lo 'suyo' que estaba en la mansión había sido comprado por el CEO cuando lo llevó a su mansión.

"Bueno, Mai, yo ya me voy. Sólo quería venir a pasar un rato." Comentó.

"Admite que no te sentiste con el suficiente valor para buscar a los demás y te conformaste con buscarme a mí, Joey. Pero no te preocupes, les diré a los demás que estás bien." Concluyó la rubia.

Sorpresivamente, le robó un beso al rubio, quien sin saber cómo reaccionar y recordando los labios dulces y suaves del CEO, no hizo nada más que recibir el beso, pasivamente.

Una forma de olvidar al CEO.

Era mejor que morir de sufrimiento en el interior, porque su alma estaba desangrándose ante el pensamiento que el CEO encontrase a alguien más y estar con Joey era sólo una forma de pasar el tiempo.

Sería alguien capaz de fingir los besos, las caricias, los abrazos?

Kaiba era bueno en todo lo que hacía, del mismo modo podía ser también un excelente actor y esconder que en verdad solamente estaba jugando con los sentimientos del cachorro mientras éste conseguía recuperarse por completo de su estado amnésico.

"Adiós." Se levantó y se marchó.

Volver a su habitación era lo más importante para él porque corría el riesgo de encontrarse a Kaiba o alguno de sus amigos a mitad del camino y no estaba listo para enfrentar a ninguno de ellos.

Caminó por las calles vacías, iba con la cabeza baja, mientras andaba por aquel parque.

Vio a lo lejos a un grupo de amigos que se reía de algo que probablemente era muy gracioso. Él estaba solo, en ese momento por decisión propia, pero es que no encontraba la forma de confesarle a Yuugi, su mejor amigo, que estaba enamorado del arrogante de Kaiba.

Quizá lo supusieran, después de lo estrecha que era su relación… pero ni Mokuba lo supo, o quizá solamente estuviera fingiendo que no lo sabía.

Empezó a correr, sintiéndose perseguido por su propio amor, no quería salir y sabía que ésa era la misma ruta por la que andaba Kaiba cuando iba de regreso a casa. Eran las 6h00 PM, estaba seguro que ya iba rumbo a casa porque últimamente no estaba trabajando mucho.

Cuando menos a lo lejos, pero quería verlo, por qué el destino le negaba una oportunidad como ésa.

Sólo quería verlo, porque le extrañaba demasiado.

oOoOoOoOo

El día había sido muy aburrido en la mansión Kaiba, el silencio muy penetrante le pegó duro al pequeño Mokuba que estaba acostumbrándose a la presencia siempre alegre de su amigo amnésico.

Además, su hermano estaba encerrado en su habitación, ni siquiera hizo el ademán de salir de la casa.

En cuanto se levantó entró a la oficina de la mansión y dijo que iba a trabajar en casa ese día, porque no tenía ganas de salir, además era un día muy feo, no quería abandonar la casa.

La verdad, el pequeño tampoco quería salir de casa y al igual que él, sospechaba que su hermano estaba siendo víctima de la melancolía, de los recuerdos que el rubio había dejado grabados en su memoria en los cuatro meses que estuvo con ellos.

Él iba a encontrar una forma de encontrar al rubio y hacerlo volver a sus vidas.

Estaba seguro que algo tan honesto como lo que ambos sentían era algo que iba a sobrevivir la amnesia del rubio.

Sonó el timbre y corrió a atender, pese a que los de servicio podían hacerlo, tenía la vaga ilusión que el rubio fuera quien tocaba su puerta, queriendo entrar de nuevo en la vida del CEO.

Se equivocó, era Serenity.

"Has sabido algo de Joey?" Fue lo que preguntó inmediatamente, sin dejar que la chica dijera nada.

"Sí. May me dijo que él fue a buscarla y le dijo lo que pasó. Él ya recuperó la memoria, por eso mismo no se ha aparecido ante ninguno de sus amigos… Debe estar tan avergonzado con tu hermano."

Mokuba asintió, pero se detuvo.

De qué estaba hablando la hermana del rubio? Avergonzado de qué? ACASO SU HERMANO Y JOEY…? Tenían algo y no se molestaron en compartirlo con él!

Sonrió, estaba seguro que algo así iba a terminar ocurriendo entre los dos, pero ahora el problema era encontrar a Joey, su hermano estaba sufriendo mucho, ahora entendía el por qué?

"Entonces, te dijo dónde estaba?"

"No, me dijo que Joey le había dicho que sabía que iríamos a buscarlo si nos decía dónde estaba, por eso mismo le dijo que sólo nos dijera que estaba muy bien." Fue lo que contestó la pelirroja.

"Alguna pista?"

Serenity negó.

"Bueno, me dijeron que lo vieron caminando por el parque, pero quién no camina por el parque?" Preguntó la chica. "Iba corriendo y con expresión confundida, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo Tea."

Mokuba negó.

"Y por qué no le siguió?"

"Lo hizo pero dice que lo perdió de vista en la esquina de aquel motel viejo de Domino City." Respondió y vio como Mokuba salía de la mansión.

"Sígueme, Serenity, ya sé donde empezar a buscar!"

La chica miró como Kaiba bajaba las escaleras y se quedaba mirándola fijamente.

Los ojos azules del CEO penetraron en sus ojos, parecía que la culpaba de algo, o estaba muy confundido. Vio que el CEO terminó de bajar y se paró frente a ella, estaba a punto de preguntarle que estaba haciendo allí cuando vio a Mokuba aparecer de nuevo frente a Serenity.

"Vamos, Serenity. Ya sé dónde est�!"

"Mokuba." Oyó la voz de su hermano y se detuvo, le miró y vio tristeza en el fondo de sus ojos.

"Seto… yo…, nosotros vamos a buscar a Joey, porque sé que tú quieres verlo, aunque digas que no es cierto."

No dijo nada más.

"Vamos, Serenity."

"Lo siento, Kaiba Kun." Se disculpó la pelirroja, inclinando la cabeza ante el CEO, y cuando iba a darse la media vuelta, el CEO la detuvo.

"No quiero verlo." Dijo, con voz seria, incluso fría, la misma que la muchacha estaba acostumbrada a oír de él, pero que en el lapso de tiempo que el CEO estuvo con su hermano cambió a ser más amable. "Contrario a lo que diga Mokuba, estoy mucho mejor sin él."

Ella rió, aunque no le creyó.

"Aún así, Kaiba Kun, tengo que encontrar a mi hermano, no cree usted? Si usted perdiera a Mokuba Chan, no iría a buscarle?"

Kaiba negó.

"Iría por él, obviamente." Respondió. "El problema es que Mokuba quiere hacer trabajo de celestina, y yo no necesito que me emparejen con nadie."

Serenity sonrió.

"Me aseguraré de decírselo a Mokuba Chan." Una sonrisa amable. "Y lamento mucho todos los inconvenientes."

Kaiba asintió. "En realidad eso es lo de menos, mientras tu hermano se mantenga lejos de los problemas. Es un perro molesto, dile que su amo no siempre va a estar salvándolo de todos los problemas." Una risa cortante brotó de su garganta. "Soy una persona muy ocupada, niña."

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta de la joven, le dio un leve empujón y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Apoyó su espalda en la puerta y cerró los ojos.

Por qué era tan difícil ignorar aquel latido potente que le zumbaba hasta en el cerebro? Joey ya no estaba en su vida pero sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en él porque a diferencia de muchas personas que pasan por tu vida y nunca más las vuelves a ver, Joey entró a su vida produciendo un caos al que no estaba acostumbrado y modificó su forma de existir en el mundo.

Ahora era complicado continuar sin pensar en lo mucho que significó la breve intervención del rubio en su vida tan apática.

Le llenó de vida, luz, confort, sonrisas y muchas otras cosas a las que antes sólo tuvo acceso gracias a la vida que Mokuba le inyectaba con sus sonrisas, su entusiasmo y la esperanza de ver a su hermano socializando.

Pero no iba a dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.

Gozaburo, por muy maldito que fue, le enseñó algo que valía la pena, si confiaba sus sentimientos a alguien iba a terminar con el corazón roto.

No quería arriesgarse a que el cachorro realmente le rechazara, ya que la falta de interacción le parecía una mejor salida, dado que significaba no intercambiar palabras y así estaba mucho mejor.

No quería ser rechazado ni tener que ofender al cachorro por eso mismo.

Era preferible evitarse el dolor.

Por eso no iba a darle muchas vueltas al asunto; Joey y Seto era un asunto terminado.

Todos los que creyeron que entre ellos dos hubo algo mientras cuidaba de él (que por cierto sí existió una fugaz relación), debían aceptar que ése era un período al que estaba dando fin.

Tras un suspiro recuperó su postura y apartándose el flequillo del rostro, decidió encaminarse a la cocina. Un vaso de agua fresca iría muy bien con una pastilla para ayudarle a eliminar su naciente dolor de cabeza.

Pensó en qué haría si su hermano localizaba al rubio y le llevaba a la mansión?

Llegó solamente a la conclusión que si se volvían a ver, cosa que no era muy factible según él, iba a hacer todo lo posible por actuar de modo que el cachorro no se sintiera presionado, es más, de hecho iba incluso a tratarlo como en el pasado para eliminar cualquier vestigio de afecto que hubiera en el cachorro hacia él.

Una risa fuera de control le dominó.

Estaba tan confundido y odiaba estarlo, porque era un genio. Por qué estaba confundido?

Joey, Joey, Joey… Era todo lo que había en su mente.

Cuando llegó a la cocina tomó su vaso de agua y lo ingirió de un solo trago.

Bien, mejor irse a terminar los preparativos para la presentación del día siguiente, porque pensar en el joven rubio le estaba haciendo sentir una increíble jaqueca, tan penetrante que las ganas de trabajar se le estaban quitando.

Sonrió levemente.

La voz del rubio resonó en su mente, profunda y nítida, por eso mismo se dijo una cosa, iba a ir directo a la cama, porque en el tiempo que estuvo con él Joey le dijo que no debía esforzarse tanto porque iba a terminar dañándose él mismo y no quería verlo consumiéndose por culpa de su trabajo en Kaiba Corp.

Además, no era dueño de la corporación entera? No tenía a nadie a quien complacer, por eso mismo era mejor que se tomara las cosas con más ligereza, para pasar más tiempo de calidad con su hermano.

oOoOoOoOo

Llegó al motel, viejo y sucio, qué demonios hacía Joey allí cuando bien podía seguir en la mansión Kaiba? Por qué los jóvenes se complican tanto la vida? Estaba seguro que todo el problema entre el rubio y su hermano se podía arreglar si lo hablaban detenidamente.

Pero su hermano era muy necio, igual Joey, así que para que mortificarse, mejor iba a intentar limar un poco asperezas con el rubio que ahora debía estar muerto de la pena, especialmente si lo que suponía era cierto.

Le habían engañado en su propia casa!

Eso sólo probaba lo mucho que su hermano y el rubio querían estar juntos, para llegar al grado de esconder su relación en su propia casa. Aunque la pelirroja le había explicado que su hermano le dijo que era para que su relación no peligrara, porque si muchos intervenían en ella, iba a terminar siendo una relación con muchos, incluida la prensa, en lugar de un noviazgo con Kaiba.

Había preguntado por Joseph Wheeler y tras haber entregado una gran cantidad de efectivo en sobornos, dejaron entrar al pequeño Mokuba a los pasillos, y le dijeron que tenía que tocar en la habitación 107.

Así que eso hizo.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta, y cuando oyó los pasos al otro lado se puso tenso, porque no sabía cómo enfrentar al joven rubio.

Qué iba a decirle para convencerlo que volver a la mansión y hablar con Seto era lo que debería estar haciendo en ese momento en vez de estar ocultándose en aquel viejo motel?

"Ya voy." Respondió el rubio, suavemente.

Cuando atendió perdió el color en el rostro al enfrentar el rostro de Mokuba, que le miraba curioso desde la puerta.

"Qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó, haciéndoles gestos para que entraran a la habitación que por dentro estaba mucho más limpia que el pasillo, y se veía con mejor aspecto.

"Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti, Joey." Fue lo que dijo Mokuba, esperando a que la joven entrara antes que él, para seguirla y cerrar tras de sí la puerta, queriendo evitar que los del servicio del motel oyeran la conversación.

Jamás esperó encontrarse tan rápido con el rubio, pensó que éste sólo llegaba al motel a dormir, por eso mismo pensó sobornar al encargado y finalmente sorprender al rubio en su habitación, pero esta vez el destino le sonrió ayudándole a encontrar al rubio mucho más rápido.

"Eso no es de su incumbencia, Mokuba. Lo lamento mucho pero no tenemos nada que discutir."

"Y eso lo decides tú?" Preguntó firmemente, viendo como el rubio retorcía el dobladillo de su camisa con nerviosismo. "Yo creo que mi hermano también está muy involucrado en esto, pero lo has estado evadiendo."

El violento sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio le dijo a Mokuba todo lo que tenía saber, pero de todos modos quería que el rubio se lo confesara, que tomara la decisión de buscar a Seto.

La leve risa de Serenity molestó a Joey.

"No tenías por qué decírselo a nadie más." Le espetó, enfadado. "Además, confiésame que tu hermano no está mejor, Mokuba. Las cosas están bien así, nosotros dos no fuimos hechos para encajar."

Los ojos de Mokuba suavizaron su expresión, comprendiendo que la preocupación del rubio era la reacción que iba a adoptar el CEO.

"Yo lo lamento, hermano, pero tal vez ése es el motivo por el que estás huyendo de todo. Dime por qué no me has buscado?" Preguntó, con el rostro triste, guardándose las lágrimas porque no quería hacerle una escena a su hermano.

Joey negó.

"No estoy listo para enfrentarme a mis amigos después de haberlos abandonado así." Confesó muy serio, de un modo que nunca antes había empleado. "No después de todo lo que ellos han hecho por mí; y yo les di la espalda."

El pequeño Kaiba rió.

"Si son tus amigos, Joey, no deberían de juzgarte por eso, estabas amnésico y necesitabas apoyo. Seto te lo dio, y ellos también estuvieron allí para ti, por qué no les das a todos una oportunidad?" Le preguntó suavemente.

Porque era difícil, se dijo Joey mentalmente.

Si enfrentaba al CEO, cómo iba a confesarle a la cara que estaba enamorado de él? Era mejor seguir así, manteniendo una sana distancia entre ambos.

"No es fácil, Mokuba." Se atrevió a decir, evitando la mirada del hermano del CEO, porque estaba nervioso. "Además, tu hermano debe ser una persona ocupada, yo ya no entro en su vida, especialmente ahora que ya sé todo lo que pasó antes del accidente."

Serenity cerró los ojos, recordando las duras palabras del CEO.

También debía estar muy nervioso, confundido y asustado para optar por comportarse como el imbécil más grande del Universo, pero leyendo entre líneas, ella estaba segura que su hermano y el CEO aún estaban prendados el uno del otro y no valía la pena desaprovechar un amor como ése.

Quién, encontrando el amor, le da la espalda? NADIE.

"Deberías darle una oportunidad a Kaiba." Dijo su hermana. "Tal vez él también espera que tú decidas… después de todo, Joey, lo que pase de ahora en adelante es decisión tuya, eso es algo de lo que debes estar consciente."

Joey negó.

"Creen que no lo sé?" Preguntó con voz fuerte, rabia contenida en ella, porque no sabía cómo actuar. Cómo iba a soportar aquel enorme vacío en su alma que sólo Kaiba podía llenar. Estaba en un tremendo dilema. "Pero tampoco quiero darle la oportunidad de humillarme más de lo que ha hecho en todo este tiempo… porque cuando recordé, también vinieron las memorias de todas las veces que él me ha menospreciado."

Mokuba negó, por qué su hermano se trazaba un futuro tan miserable al actuar tan maliciosamente con las personas que le rodeaban?

Definitivamente estaba emparentado con un demente.

"Pero yo no hago eso, Joey, y sin embargo también te escondes de mí… Te confieso que no debes sentir vergüenza de lo tuyo con mi hermano, porque a mí no me afecta en lo más mínimo. Yo lo apruebo."

El rubio dio un puñetazo al mullido colchón.

"No me escondo de ustedes, Mokuba." Confesó, apartándose el flequillo del rostro y viendo directamente el rostro de su hermana, que sin contener más las lágrimas estaba llorando desconsolada. "Mi padre me vendió, Mokuba, por una enorme suma de dinero. No puedo volver a mi casa así como así y pedirle que me vuelva a aceptar, especialmente porque me cansé de ser maltratado."

El pequeño asintió.

"Por eso mismo te lo dije, ven conmigo, estoy seguro que Seto no te va a echar de la casa. Créeme."

Joey negó.

"No quiero complicar más su vida, además, es alguien muy famoso, por qué voy a darle una mala imagen a su empresa… Yo no quiero estar con él, porque somos tan opuestos."

El rubio sonrió tristemente.

"Hermano," Sonrió la pelirroja. "no has pensado que en vez de opuestos sean complementarios?"

El rubio no se contuvo más y lanzó una carcajada, burlándose de sí mismo.

"Hermana, es Kaiba! Él y yo estamos hechos para estar separados, así que no presionen mucho al destino… fue un error de cálculo… Nada más."

Pero Mokuba no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, además quería un reencuentro entre los dos, cuando menos una despedida.

"Cuando menos una despedida, Joey…" Empezó Mokuba, viendo como el rubio le devolvía finalmente la mirada. "Qué dices a eso? Una forma de decirle adiós a mi hermano. Solamente dale las gracias y dile adiós."

Joey asintió.

Decirle adiós significaba cortar con su cadena de dolor, así que sería lo mejor para él… sí, definitivamente iba a renunciar a Kaiba, porque, qué ganaba sufriendo tanto si el CEO no iba a mirarle con más que aversión?

"De acuerdo, Mokuba… pero sólo le diré _Adios_" Sonrió. "Porque no tengo nada más que decirle."

Aunque eso era mentira, estaba seguro que si se atrevía a confesárselo a Kaiba, estaba seguro que no iba a obtener mucho y odiaba las humillaciones, no iba a permitirle a Kaiba que por estar enamorado de él le hiciera sufrir con palabras tan hirientes.

Porque si bien el amor te hace tolerar muchas cosas, tenía cierta estima por sí mismo y no iba a permitir que le menospreciara del mismo modo en que siempre le había hecho. Por mucho que le apreciara.

Continúa…

Notas de autora:

En el siguiente capítulo se van a encontrar, finalmente, no? Bueno, gracias a todas por su comentario, pero ando corta de tiempo porque tengo que preparar una exposición en equipo y si no empiezo ahora no termino jamás, así que les debo los REVIEWS, por eso les responderé en el siguiente capítulo.

Pero no crean que no las estoy leyendo, eh?

Muchos besos, amigas. Estoy sinceramente agradecida con todas. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	22. Al principio

Capítulo 21. Al principio.

_Cambiante, distinto… lo que comenzó siendo un intenso odio, terminó por sufrir una metamorfosis que lo convirtió en un intenso amor._

**-LENA HIYASAKI-** (Luciéndose por cursi)

Yami miró a Yuugi quien sonreía alegremente tras haber recibido aquella llamada por parte de Joey, quien les había dicho que finalmente tras tres largos días de ausencia iba a hacer acto de presencia en la tienda de juegos de Yuugi para poder hablar con ellos de un tema que se le hacía de vital importancia, especialmente ahora que ya estaba bien.

A Yami eso le dijo que se trataba de Kaiba, por mucho que el pequeño quería negarlo, diciéndose que era algo más lo que el rubio quería tratar, que de todas formas la convivencia entre el CEO y Joey no existía más.

El ex Faraón entendía perfectamente la preocupación de su Aibou, pero también sabía que estaba siendo muy prejuicioso, aunque sabía que lo hacía por el bienestar de Joey, especialmente por todo el dolor que la vida le daba… cosa que el mismo Joey finalmente decidió confesarles.

Sonrió, a él le gustaba ver feliz al pequeño Yuugi, porque en su inocencia actuaba como el niño inocente que era, con el alma limpia que poseía… seguía sin entender por qué la negación a la fugaz relación entre su mejor amigo y uno de sus más grandes rivales.

Tal vez sólo quería evitarle sufrimiento al rubio, pero así no era la vida… porque para madurar se requiere sufrir de ciertos golpes para ir fortaleciendo el carácter y ser capaces de soportar los más duros golpes de la vida.

Yami sabía que podía confiar en la fortaleza del rubio, porque le había visto superar muchos retos difíciles, la relación sentimental con el CEO era una barrera más que iba a superar… No iba a impedirle desarrollar su fortaleza espiritual y sentimental porque tenía miedo a verlo sufriendo.

Eso no era de amigos.

Yuugi se sentó a su lado, con una taza de té que preparó para su Yami, quien la tomó entre sus manos tras dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento al pequeño que la respondió mucho más afectivamente, con un sonoro beso que le plantó en la mejilla al más alto.

"Gracias, Yami." Dijo Yuugi, acurrucándose en el pecho de Yami y sintiendo los brazos de éste rodear su cintura con firmeza, pegándolo más a su cuerpo. "Por todo lo que has hecho por mí."

La parte oscura de Yuugi sólo sonrió y levantó el rostro del pequeño para darle un suave beso en los labios.

"Lo dices por Joey y Kaiba?"

"Ya todo se arregló Yami, así que ya no tengo de qué preocuparme." Afirmó Yuugi, aunque no estaba tan seguro.

Podía oír la voz triste de su amigo por el auricular, no se reponía completamente de aquel drástico cambio que hubo en su vida tras haber salido de la del CEO, tal vez ninguno de los dos estaba completamente bien, y eso lo sabía porque aún recordaba su conversación con Kaiba Kun.

_"No puedo renunciar a ello. No **quiero** renunciar a ello."_

Por qué Kaiba sonó tan honesto?

Le preocupaba que en verdad hubiese existido algo entre ellos dos porque no quería ver como los dos se aislaba, negándose a sí mismos sus propios sentimientos, especialmente siendo las personas tan necias que eran.

Conocía perfectamente bien el carácter de Joey y sabía que no iba a ser quien cediera, y del mismo modo conocía el siempre arrogante y frío carácter del CEO, también sabía que él iba a esperar a que Joey diera el primer paso.

Y podía sonar muy poco amigable para Joey, pero estaba con el CEO en ese aspecto, porque, como todos le venían diciendo al rubio, él era el más afectado, así que más que nadie todo dependía de él.

"Tú no, Aibou, pero sin que te ofendas, estás siendo muy egoísta. Lo sabías?" Le preguntó, reafirmando la presión en su cintura, para que Yuugi no se sintiera ofendido, no quería dañarlo.

"Sé que sí, Yami, pero yo se lo dije a Kaiba Kun." Respondió. "Y él decidió esto, estuvo en sus manos en un principio evitar algo así. No lo hizo porque no quiso."

Yami negó, pero no agregó nada más, en ese momento su aibou estaba en una actitud muy infantil y no quería terminar recalcándoselo más porque terminarían en una discusión y lo último que quería en ese momento era una pelea con su hermoso pequeño.

No iba a caer en una pelea por culpa de Seto Kaiba y su rubio amigo, además, si se reconciliaban, Yuugi tendría que acostumbrarse.

"Vamos, Yuugi, Joey nos debe estar esperando."

Yuugi rió.

"No creo que haya llegado tan rápido a la tienda de juegos, Yami, pero es una buena idea esperarlo allá abajo, para que le recibamos después de no haberlo visto en tres días."

Yami estaba seguro que el motivo del egoísmo del pequeño Yuugi era debido a la seguridad del rubio, éste siempre había sufrido y si demostraba estar encariñado con Kaiba y el CEO actuaba como un imbécil, eso iba a dañar a Joey y ninguno quería ver al rubio sufrir.

"Sí, esperémosle abajo."

Tras un cariñoso beso, Yami y Yuugi decidieron ir a la tienda de juegos, allí verían al rubio, quien decidió buscarlos a ellos.

Sí, antes que al propio Seto Kaiba.

oOoOo

Mokuba desde que se levantó corrió a la habitación de su hermano, para ver si podía convencerlo de quedarse todo el día en la mansión, como el día anterior, pero se llevó la enorme sorpresa que su hermano no estaba ya en su cama, y corrió a la planta baja a ver si alguno de los empleados sabría indicarle dónde estaba Seto.

La dama de llaves, Madeline, le dijo que su hermano no estaba y que dejó dicho que iba a demorar, que le dijeran a su hermano que no le esperara despierto, porque no tenía planes de regresar temprano.

El pequeño cerró los ojos.

Justamente el mismo día en que Joey iba a ir a la mansión Seto no iba a estar y eso haría al rubio sospechar que el CEO no quería en verlo, aunque eso no podía estar más lejos de la verdad, porque el castaño ni siquiera se enteró que su hermano había convencido al rubio.

Serenity habló con él la noche anterior.

_"Estás seguro que es lo que debemos hacer."_ Fue lo que preguntó la chica, nerviosa y sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar Kaiba si se encontraba de pronto con el motivo de su tristeza ante él, diciéndole simplemente adiós.

No muy bien, pensó la chica.

_"No lo sé, Serenity, pero algo debemos hacer… yo no puedo dejar que mi hermano sufra y tú no puedes dejar que el tuyo sufra."_ Fue la única respuesta que él dio. Muy buena.

Todos sabían que para ser apenas un niño, Mokuba era muy inteligente y sabía, a diferencia de su hermano, cómo tratar a las demás personas, por eso mismo, Serenity supo que estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo. Además, como el pequeño decía, era por el bien de sus hermanos.

No iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como se desmoronaba la felicidad de las dos personas a quienes más amaban.

Tenían que hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando Mokuba iba a marcar al móvil de su hermano, el teléfono sonó y tuvo que responderlo.

"Mokuba, soy yo, Joey." Escuchó del otro lado de la línea… sólo sonrió nerviosamente, esperando que no le pidiera que le comunicara con su hermano, además, no podían terminar su relación de aquella manera. Quién termina algo tan bonito por teléfono. Eso es ser demasiado informal.

"Hola, Joey!" Saludó el pequeño, nervioso, muy nervioso. Qué querría Joey? "Sucede algo malo?"

Hubo un corto silencio.

"Sólo llamaba para decirte que primero voy a reunirme con mis amigos para hablar con ellos de todo lo que pasó… por eso mismo voy a tener que retrasar un poco mi visita a tu hermano. Espero no le moleste que le haga esperar." Dijo, aclarándolo, porque sabía muy bien que el CEO odiaba la tardanza en las personas, no quería que le odiara también por ser impuntual.

Mokuba rió.

"Oh, no te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo, porque él va a trabajar tarde… ayer cuando le comenté de tu visita, me dijo que te avisara que vinieras un poco más tarde, porque él tenía una importante reunión de trabajo, planeada desde hace seis meses y no puede faltar a ella." Mintió.

"Bien, entonces estaré un rato con mis amigos, si a tu hermano en verdad no le molesta que llegue tarde."

"Para nada!" Dijo Mokuba. "Bueno, Joey, yo tengo que irme porque también tengo unos asuntos que atender. Nos vemos en la noche!"

Sin esperar a que el rubio se despidiera de él, cortó la llamada.

Corrió afuera de la mansión, hasta donde estaba el chofer que como siempre había vuelto para ver si al joven Mokuba no se le ofrecía algo.

"Joven Mokuba, va a salir a algún lado?" Preguntó cortésmente, abriéndole la puerta de la limosina.

El joven de cabello negro negó y recuperó el aire que le hacía falta.

"Puede decirme dónde está mi hermano? Adónde le llevó?" Preguntó, casi suplicante, sabiendo que el chofer le diría sin necesidad de tanta súplica, pero si lo hacía más dramático quizá hasta obtendría que el chofer le ofreciera llevarlo con él.

El chofer asintió.

"Fue a la convención de proyectos tecnológicos de las empresas de mayor renombre mundialmente. Fue uno de los invitados de honor, Joven Mokuba. Quiere usted que lo lleve all�?" Preguntó.

Mokuba negó.

"A qué hora tiene que ir a recogerlo?" Quiso saber Mokuba, curioso en verdad porque no quería que su hermano quedara mal en una reunión de la que no estaba ni siquiera enterado, pero en la que su ausencia tendría un efecto devastador en el joven Joey, quien tras una plática con Mokuba había aceptado a encontrarse con Seto, cuando menos para una despedida.

"Dijo que fuera por él a las 18:00 hrs, por qué, Joven Mokuba? Usted necesita hablar con su hermano?"

"Sí, es una cuestión muy urgente." Respondió el pequeño.

"Por qué no le marca a su celular?" Preguntó el sujeto, intentando serle de utilidad a Mokuba en ese momento.

"Porque si está en una convención en la que va a presentar su nuevo proyecto dudo mucho que tenga su celular encendido, y si es así, de todas formas no lo va a atender, aunque sea yo." Fue la sabia contestación de Mokuba que al conocer tan perfectamente a su hermano estaba consciente que éste se mostraba siempre pendiente a su trabajo y a la competencia.

No iba a dejar de prestar atención ni aunque Mokuba estuviera gritándole en la cara, así de concentrado estaría.

Además, su hermano siempre mostraba una alta concentración, muy pocas cosas realmente le harían apartar su atención de algo.

"Entonces, si le llevo?"

Mokuba volvió a negar.

"No, pero cuando vaya a ir por él, ahí si iré con usted."

"Entendido, joven Mokuba."

"Y si viene alguien llamado Joey Wheeler, por favor, dígale al otro chofer que le lleve a la corporación Kaiba, a la oficina de mi hermano. No importa cuantas preguntas haga Joey, sólo llévelo allí, por favor." Pidió el niño, entrando a la casa para irse a arreglar.

Sabía que su hermano era muy capaz de arruinar lo que él y Serenity habían logrado tras haber hablado con Joey y no quería que se perdiera una excelente oportunidad de reconciliación entre ambos jóvenes.

Por eso mismo, aunque él tuviera que interferir una vez más, iba a encargarse que la reconciliación entre Seto y Joey sí se llevara a cabo y que la despedida de Joey no fuera más que una idea que consiguieran borrar de la mente del rubio.

Así éste y su hermano finalmente vivirían la historia de amor que les correspondía pero que el destino, torturante, les arrebató de las manos, al momento en que decidió darle a Joey de regreso todas sus memorias, pero por muy doloroso que fuera, eso estaba haciéndoles ver a ambos que en el fondo realmente se necesitaban y que lo suyo sí fue cierto.

"Joey Wheeler?" Preguntó, para estar seguro de lo que estaban diciéndole, para no cometer ninguna equivocación.

"Así es: Joey Wheeler. Un joven rubio, con eso basta, no?" Dijo. "Además, tengo que irme a preparar unas cosas, de hecho, necesito que me lleves a buscar a una persona y nos conduzcas a KC."

El chofer sonrió, asintiendo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

"Entendido, Joven Mokuba."

El pequeño corrió a su habitación y en un dos por tres se arregló, como desayuno sólo tomó una rebanada de pan tostado untado con mantequilla y tomó un largo sorbo de jugo de naranja y salió apresuradamente.

Tenía un día muy agitado, y con ayuda de Serenity tenía que planear algo perfecto para que ni el carácter arrogante de su hermano ni el orgullo desmedido de Joey fueran a arruinar todo lo que ellos dos hicieran, por el bienestar de sus respectivos hermanos mayores.

oOoOo

May, Tea, Tristán, Yami y Yuugi vieron como Joey se tronaba los dedos con nerviosismo y como evitaba mirarlos a los ojos, como consecuencia de lo que iba a contarles.

Aún no sabía cómo hacer para sacarlo de su interior pero cada vez que pensaba en cómo hacerlo se convencía de que en verdad era un error y estar enamorado de alguien tan opuesto como él era un completo error. Algo de lo que debía irse olvidando, aunque no quisiera.

"Bien, Joey," Empezó Tea, sonando insegura al momento de hablar, quizá Joey no quisiera hablar todavía con ellos y eso no sería muy bueno, especialmente si alguno de ellos alejaba de nuevo al rubio. "qué es lo que querías decirnos?"

Tristán asintió y May no hizo más que sonreír, comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

Serenity le había dicho que ella siempre estuvo de acuerdo en que ella y Joey tuvieran algo, pero ahora su hermano estaba enamorado de alguien más y ella, como su hermana, debía brindarle la protección que necesitaba.

No iba a darle la espalda porque le amaba e iba a hacer lo posible porque su hermano y su amor se reencontraran.

Con eso, May entendió que de quien estaba hablando la pelirroja era del mismísimo Seto Kaiba y eso respondía las dudas que Joey le dejó cuando ni siquiera se expresó mal del CEO ni siquiera argumentó que estaba enfadado por haber sido cuidado por él, lo cual a ella le pareció casi milagroso, considerando lo mucho que esos dos siempre se habían repudiado mutuamente.

Pero a ella no le afectaba en nada, porque lo suyo con Joey no progresó debido a su coquetería con los demás, por eso no le reprochaba nada al rubio, además, si Kaiba era capaz de brindarle a éste la estabilidad que tanta falta le hacía, ella no iba a negárselo.

"Antes que nada, Joey… yo no tengo nada en contra de eso, así que por mí está bien, y no tienes que darme ninguna explicación." Terminó la rubia, dando media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, porque allí no había nada que pudiera interesarle.

"Serenity te lo dijo." Fue lo único que comentó antes de ver como la rubia se perdía tras la puerta, sin despedirse de ninguno de los que estaba allí presente.

Yuugi cerró los ojos, si era lo que estaba pensando, el motivo por el que May se había ido era el mismo en el que había estado pensando tan obsesivamente durante todo el tiempo en que su amigo estuvo amnésico.

"Amigos, lo que quiero hablar con ustedes tiene que ver con lo que pasó mientras yo estuve amnésico." Empezó, sonriendo levemente. "Primero quiero disculparme por haberlos hecho a un lado de mi vida, pero ustedes saben que como no recordaba absolutamente nada de ustedes no quería verme obligado a portarme bien con ustedes, por ese motivo fue por el que los expulsé de mi vida… además, estaba cómodo en la mansión Kaiba, porque allí todos me trataban muy bien, incluso Kaiba." Dijo, consciente que para ese momento alguno de sus amigos iba a protestar, pero vio la mirada que Yami le dirigió a Tristán, casi obligándole a callarse, al menos hasta que el rubio terminara de exponer su punto. "Para ustedes debió ser muy difícil que yo escogiera a Kaiba sobre ustedes, pero fue un impulso que se dio en ese momento, porque ustedes me hicieron sentir abrumado, no quise lidiar con unos amigos como ustedes en ese momento, porque me iba a ver en la necesidad de esforzarme por recordar, y cada vez que lo intentaba eso terminaba por hacerme sufrir un intenso dolor de cabeza."

Todos los allí presentes comprendieron eso, de haber estado ellos en la misma situación que el rubio probablemente hubiesen hecho lo mismo, porque sentirse así de perseguido por las emociones afectivas de los amigos iba a resultar un enorme problema, y ninguno se sentía con la capacidad de ser capaz de autopresionarse sólo por complacer a alguien más.

Comprendían que estuvo mal querer apartar a Joey de los Kaiba, porque a pesar de todo ellos eran capaces de brindarle la ayuda que en ese momento necesitaban, e incluso el CEO corrió con todos los gastos, debido a que por la falta de trabajo del padre de Joey, éste no poseía seguro social.

"Entiendo, Joey." Intervino Tea, sentándose finalmente en un mullido sillón, ya que Yuugi les había dirigido al interior de la casa luego que todos se hubieran reunido en la tienda de juegos. "Pero, qué es lo que te tiene tan nervioso?"

"Es que no he terminado, Tea." Sus ojos color caramelo vieron a Yuugi, porque sabía que su mejor amigo conocía perfectamente la relación que, en su estancia en la mansión, se había formado con Kaiba. "Porque lo que yo quiero decirles tiene un poco más de complicaciones que eso."

Yami sonrió, definitivamente si lo que iba a decir Joey era que quería estar con Kaiba iba a haber muchas complicaciones.

"Antes que nada," Interrumpió Tristán. "por qué no has vuelto a tu casa, hermano? Nos tenías muy preocupados porque te has estado escondiendo de todos nosotros!"

"No estoy escondiéndome, pero no planeo volver a casa, porque mientras estaba con Kaiba mi padre lo demandó diciendo que no quería devolverme con él, cosa que no era cierta, y como mi padre había ido a amenazarme al hospital, Kaiba le dio dinero para que nos dejara en paz."

Tristán lanzó un gruñido.

"Por su culpa, tú estás en una enorme deuda con ese arrogante ricachón." Espetó el ojiverde.

Eso era lo de menos, al menos para Joey ya que si lo que estaba involucrado a fondo en todo eso eran sentimientos a quién le iba a importar una interminable deuda con una de las personas más ricas del mundo entero.

Kaiba no iba a ser tan cruel en la cuestión monetaria, eso no era lo que molestaba al rubio, lo que le inquietaba era el hecho que estaba enamorado del CEO. Cómo se había enamorado de alguien que le trataba tan mal?

Ocurrió de pronto, cuando recuperó la memoria aún estaban vivos los recuerdos de lo sucedido en su amnesia, aún podía ver aquella faceta de Kaiba que éste siempre escondía a los demás pero que a él le dejó, más que verla, experimentarla. El amoroso Kaiba que por las noches lo abrazaba a su cuerpo para que no sufriera aquellas tormentosas pesadillas, el mismo que le daba un beso en los labios cuando se quejaba de lo mucho que quería recuperar sus memorias, el mismo que le entregaba afecto ilimitado, sin condiciones.

Por eso mismo terminó enamorándose de ese CEO, el que no era cuando era Joey Wheeler, el perro, sino el que era cuando él era el amnésico Joey Wheeler que, desvalido, necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, la protección de alguien.

Por qué no podía simplemente cerrar los ojos y olvidar todo lo que atravesó en la mansión Kaiba?

Sería mucho más fácil para todos, incluido Kaiba y su hermano menor, quien estaba esmerándose demasiado para que esos dos tuvieran una conversación decente, y eso era algo que Joey agradecía.

Contaba con el apoyo incondicional de Mokuba.

Pero no tenía lo más importante, lo fundamental, que era el amor de aquel por quien estaba sufriendo.

Irónico, no?

Hasta su hermana estaba apoyándole, pero el único que le interesaba le daba la espalda y estaba muy ocupado en una convención de negocios importantes, donde iba a exponer su nuevo proyecto, aquel por el que Joey siempre le reprendía, el que ocasionaba que se desvelara, que madrugara, que se esforzara demasiado, llevando sus capacidades al límite y sobrepasándose.

"La deuda no es el problema, verdad, Joey?" Preguntó Yami, consiguiendo una mirada levemente enfadada por parte de su aibou.

Joey sonrió, asintiendo.

"Es parte del problema, pero no la deuda en efectivo." Afirmó, ganándose una mirada penetrante por parte de todos sus amigos, motivo por el cual se sonrojó profundamente. "Cuando estuve con Kaiba sucedieron muchas cosas entre nosotros dos… al principio, como no sabía quién era, iniciamos una agradable relación amistosa y como él demostraba preocupación por mí, me sentí muy a gusto a su lado, por eso mismo empezaron a surtir ciertos efectos en la relación que yo tenía con él, y él empezó a atraerme, física y emocionalmente."

Tea lanzó un leve gritito de sorpresa, Tristán estuvo a punto de estrellar su puño en la pared y Yuugi sólo negó.

Esperaba incluso más por parte de sus amigos, gritos enfadados, voces coléricas, pero a lo mejor era sólo la sorpresa la que estaba conteniéndolos momentáneamente; aún así era mejor salir de ese problema de una buena vez, ya que no ganaba nada guardándose todo ese sufrimiento en el interior.

"Estás jugando, Joey. Deja eso, hermano!" Pidió Tristán, sus ojos verdes fijos en el rubio que simplemente bajó la cabeza.

Estaba apenado porque era complicado confesar que estaba enamorado de Seto Kaiba.

"Pero eso pasó en cuando recordaste, no es así, Joey?" Preguntó Tea, pensando que no había motivo para preocuparse, ahora que el rubio sabía toda la verdad sobre Kaiba no iba a gustarle.

Joey negó.

"Entonces lo que Kaiba Kun nos dijo era cierto." Empezó Yuugi. "Ustedes dos no midieron las consecuencias y a pesar de saber la situación en que estaban involucrándose decidieron seguir con eso… ahora tú eres el que está sufriendo."

Joey iba a aceptarlo, cuando repasó en su mente lo recién dicho por su mejor amigo.

"Hablaste con Kaiba? Sobre lo nuestro?"

Yuugi asintió. "Y me dijo que iban a seguir con eso, que era decisión de ustedes y que no íbamos a impedirlo. También dijo que si terminaba iba a ser por ti."

"Por qué me dices esto, Yuugi?" Preguntó. "Si no quieres que esté con Kaiba porque me dices que lo que viví con él sí fue cierto?"

Yuugi cerró los ojos.

"Porque te entiendo, Joey. Sé que no quiero que sufras, y si tú no lo buscas, él no va a buscarte, porque él me dijo que tú ibas a odiarlo después de lo vivido entre ustedes… y me cansé de ser egoísta contigo, porque tú te mereces la felicidad… aunque sea con Kaiba Kun." Aceptó el pequeño, arrepentido de haber sido tan prejuicioso en una relación entre su mejor amigo y el CEO.

"No es cierto." Intervino Tristán. "Que él te apoye no significa que yo también lo haga. Kaiba no es una buena opción para ti."

Joey rió.

"La es May?" Preguntó, burlón. "Lo siento, amigos, pero es decisión mía, como Mokuba y Serenity me dijeron. Lo que pase a partir de ahora va a depender de mí, porque soy yo el más interesado, no creen?"

Tea asintió.

"Si es lo que te hace feliz, como amiga tuya no voy a interponerme en tu felicidad Joey, porque no estaría siendo una amiga de verdad si lo hiciera." Dijo la muchacha, mirando a Tristán.

Con esa mirada estaba prácticamente obligándolo a que le dijera algo similar.

Más el ojiverde no hizo eso.

"Yo sigo sin estar de acuerdo, hermano, pero no voy a impedírtelo… aunque yo sé que es incorrecto y que terminarás con el corazón destrozado." Dijo, confiando en sus palabras, como si conociera tan bien a Kaiba.

Joey asintió.

"Pero yo tendré que lidiar luego con ese corazón roto, amigos… Porque voy a disfrutarlo todo lo que pueda, si no funciona, al menos tendré unos buenos recuerdos, no creen?"

"Por supuesto, Joey… y sabes que siempre vas a contar con nosotros." Dijo el ex Faraón.

oOoOo

En todo el trayecto a la oficina, el CEO estuvo en completo silencio, aburrido y sin ganas de volver a KC, pero su secretaria le llamó diciéndole que había algo muy importante que requería solución inmediata, motivo por el cual iba a tener que llegar tarde a casa, mucho más tarde de lo que le había dicho a Mokuba.

El chofer que iba adelante, llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, porque Mokuba le había contado de la pequeña sorpresa que le había preparado, tras haber modificado su plan, por eso mismo no iba allí mismo con su hermano, como al principio planeó.

"Ya llegamos, Señor Kaiba." Le dijo, amablemente, el chofer, bajando para abrirle a su jefe la puerta de la limosina.

"Te llamaré cuando vaya a ir a casa." Dijo el CEO, dándole la oportunidad que se diera una descanso momentáneo.

Por el momento no quería trabajar, pero si en verdad era algo tan importante como su secretaria le dijo, realmente necesitaban allí de su presencia, porque todos en la corporación parecían ser unos completos imbéciles.

Subió las escaleras que le separaban de las puertas de cristal, que al sensor de movimiento, se abrieron cuando la presencia del CEO estuvo frente a ella, y a paso presuroso se dirigió al ascensor, para llegar rápido a su oficina, que estaba en el último piso de todo aquel inmenso edificio.

Las luces apagadas de los pasillos no le daban una buena impresión, y de hecho, los únicos que estaban, para en verdad ser una situación de extremada urgencia, eran los guardias.

Dónde podían estar todos los técnicos y asistentes?

Tal vez sí era tan importante que todos estaban arriba trabajando por intentar arreglar el problema de aquel satélite del que su secretaria habló.

Llegó al piso de su oficina y caminó rápido a ella, sorprendiéndose una vez más de ver todo en completo silencio y en completa oscuridad. Abrió la puerta.

Kaiba vio con sorpresa su oficina, y se dividió entre la furia y la fascinación. Dónde estaban sus archivos, su escritorio, su laptop? Por qué había una mesa para dos y una cena servida? No estaba de humor para ese tipo de bromas, y justamente cuando dio la media vuelta, con la más clara intención de abandonar aquel salón, oyó que la puerta se abría, al mismo tiempo que Joey replicaba.

"Ni siquiera me has anunciado con él, Mokuba. Va a enfadarse!"

"No te preocupes, todo lo preparé desde la mañana. Así que disfrútalo, Joey." Fue la respuesta que dio su hermano menor tras cerrar la puerta de la oficina con la llave, dejando a los dos jóvenes encerrados en la enorme oficina del CEO.

Finalmente, tras un largo minuto de silencio, Joey dio media vuelta y vio a Kaiba, quien estaba parado a medio metro de distancia, viéndole fijamente, como si no pudiera creer que en verdad el joven rubio que estaba frente a él era corpóreo.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron a Joey por completo, deteniéndose en sus labios y luego en sus ojos ambarinos, donde había tanta emoción contenida que no sabía cómo transmitirla al otro ocupante de aquella habitación.

Para Joey también era sorprendente ver al CEO frente a él, que no expresaba odio en su mirada, como él había creído que sucedería. Pero el hecho de encontrarse con una cena para 2 preparada por Mokuba, significaba que el pequeño y su hermana aún tenían sus esperanzas puestas en el hecho que podía resurgir el romance entre ambos.

Joey iba a hablar, pero cuando abrió la boca para empezar el corto discurso de despedida que tenía planeado, inició una suave melodía romántica que le hizo cerrar los ojos y sentir como se le erizaban los vellos de la piel.

Estaba atrapado con Kaiba y, la verdad, los dos estaban incómodos porque no se atrevían a hacer ningún movimiento.

"Por qué no nos sentamos?" Preguntó Kaiba, rompiendo el tenso silencio que entre ambos se había establecido desde el momento en que se vieron a los ojos y recordaron tantas cosas ocurridas entre ellos dos.

El rubio sólo asintió y se sentó en la silla que el CEO amablemente le ofreció.

Estaba sonrojado, pero había venido a terminar con su sufrimiento, así que lo mejor iba ser apresurar las cosas, ya que podía ver que Kaiba tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decirle a su hermoso rubio, pero no podía apartar los ojos de él.

"Kaiba, yo…" Joey vio como el CEO acortaba la distancia, jalando más cerca de él, su silla. Con horror sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza anormal en su pecho, emocionado por la cercanía, por el aroma delicado que el cuerpo de Kaiba desprendía, el mismo que estaba aspirando celosamente. "…sólo quería darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Sé que gastaste mucho dinero conmigo, por eso estoy en deuda contigo."

Dejó de hablar y fijó sus ojos en Kaiba, quien sólo rió un poco, levemente divertido por lo que Joey estaba diciéndole.

Sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir, ahora que el rubio recordaba como se llevaban, iba a ser mejor no demostrar su afecto desmedido, porque iba a terminar con el corazón hecho pedazos, y él odiaría sufrir, porque no estaba hecho para sentir el dolor.

"Deja de burlarte de mí." Ordenó el rubio, subiendo instintivamente sus defensas, porque se lo había repetido todo el día, Kaiba no iba a humillarlo nunca más, porque no era débil.

"No me estoy burlando de ti."

Joey cerró los ojos, porque la voz de Kaiba había sido tan suave.

"Dime lo que querías decirme de una vez." Pidió Kaiba, su voz aún muy suave, como un susurro, porque el ambiente propiciaba esa aura tan íntima, y él no quería llevarle la contraria.

"Ya lo dije…"

"Bien," Empezó el CEO, cortando un poco más la distancia. "así no vas a interrumpirme mientras yo hago lo mío."

Y sin esperar a que el rubio dijera nada, sujetó al rubio del cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios, dulce y suave, en el que compartía el afecto que se dijo no iba a compartir.

Pero era mejor haber vuelto a besar sus labios, al menos como una despedida a haberse quedado con las ganas.

Cuando Joey lo correspondió, él sintió como su corazón latía con más fuerza, como la sangre bombeaba con violencia a sus mejillas, sonrojándole por haberse atrevido a hacer eso y haber sido correspondido en su deseo por compartir su afecto con el rubio.

Chupó el labio inferior de Joey y suavemente introdujo su lengua en la boca del rubio, tras haberle pedido permiso a éste, quien sin pensarlo mucho accedió a esto.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Kaiba mientras éste descendía sus manos hasta la cintura del rubio y lo abrazaba con fuerza, levantándolo de la silla y haciéndolo aterrizar en su regazo.

"Eso era lo que tú tenías que decirme?" Preguntó Joey.

Y Kaiba simplemente pegó su frente al hombro de Joey quien sentado sobre él simplemente lo abrazó, feliz de haber solucionado eso, o al menos que Kaiba lo hubiera hecho, porque el iba con intenciones de terminarlo todo, porque a pesar de lo que Yuugi le dijo, llegó a la conclusión que quizá en la vida del CEO iba a ocasionar un caos muy grande.

Lo bueno de todo, para él y Kaiba, era que el CEO no pensaba de la misma forma que él y si pasaba o no, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la corporación Kaiba porque era algo que trataba sobre la vida privada de Seto, y éste lo había pensando ya.

Los negocios y la vida privada, que ahora eran su hermano y el cachorro, no tenían nada que ver una con la otra.

Una vez más, Joey agradeció.

"Gracias por todo, Seto…"

Kaiba le dio un suave beso en el cuello.

"No, cachorro, gracias a ti." _Por darle luz a mi vida, por no irte, y por permitirme estar contigo._

Continúa…

Notas de autora:

Ya los reuní, jeje. Espero que el derroche de miel no les haya parecido excesivo, pero es más bonito cuando la miel abunda en los fics porque así se compensa lo que sufrieron mientras estaban separados, no?

Les prometo que, a las ansiosas por el LEMON, las voy a complacer muy pronto, estoy pensando si es en el próximo capítulo o en el 23… dejen que lo piense un poco. Gracias por todo.

Ahora sí, los REVIEWS…

**REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Misao cute girl. Si no te gusta lo que escribo no lo leas, de todos modos yo no obligo a nadie, pero por si no lo sabías existe algo llamado libertad de expresión y bien, del mismo modo en que yo no censuro que vengas a insultarme, también deberías saber que estoy en todo mi derecho de publicar esto aquí o en donde yo así lo quiera… y si no lo sabías, empieza a leer un poco de leyes, digo, si es que sabes leer.

Mellory. Sí, que bueno que te está gustando. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

NaKuRucHaN. Se fue a un motel porque no tenía mucho dinero, además lo que gana en su empleo no basta, y está huyendo de Kaiba, dudo mucho que vaya a un lugar donde el CEO o alguien más pueda irlo a buscar, de todos modos, Moki le encontró.

Sabrina. Espero que el capítulo anterior también te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y el comentario positivo.

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Hi! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y yo también pienso que si se extrañan se darán cuenta de cuánta falta se hacen el uno al otro, pero no puedo dejarlos mucho tiempo separados. Todas queremos que los dos chicos lindos del anime se junten de una vez. Te gustó la idea de las buenas noches, por algún extraño motivo, sólo imaginé que eso harían, extrañándose tanto. Tú también cuídate mucho… Besos, amiga.

Eiri Saiyuki. Si no lo hacía de ese modo iba a estar muy complicado, porque Joey es terco por naturaleza y eso de hacerlo enamorarse del CEO luego de los sucesos ocurridos iba a tomar un poco más de tiempo. Ya Moki encontró al cachorro, porque su hermano está en fase de negación… una vez más. Ja ne!

Kida Luna. BANG! Oye! Si me sigues disparando no terminaré a tiempo el fic… y lo bueno es que ya tengo más ayuda, porque Yuugi me prestó a los tres dioses egipcios… Ra, Obelisk y Slaifer tienen ganas de 'jugar' un ratito. Sobre la escuela, te comprendo, la presión de algunos profesores es excesiva, dímelo a mí… pero el profesor del debate no fue quien me puso ese 6, de hecho él me dio un increíble 10. Y yo no me junto con cualquier mafioso, los mío son los Yakuza, así que dudo que realmente hayas reducido mi escolta a la mitad… Y no, en mi casa no me castigan porque mi papá siempre me dice el discurso de… 'Tú sabrás lo que obtienes, y es lo que te mereces, yo no tengo que castigarte porque tú misma sabrás qué hiciste mal'. Un poco frustrante, no? Te aclaro algo, Kida, yo no estoy intentando escapar… sólo estoy protegiéndome en el tiempo que dure el fic… jajaja. Cuídense mucho los dos, y nos leemos pronto Ja ne!

Magic. Gracias por el comentario, esos dos ya van rumbo a juntarse, me alegra que te guste. Y sí, Yami y Yuugi van muy bien. No te preocupes, que me estoy apurando para darles un buen final, o al menos eso es lo que espero. Ciao.

Kendra Duvoa. Claro que van a hablar pronto, porque a mí me encanta el CEO y no quiero verlo preocupado… y no te preocupes… al menos ese asunto está arreglándose. Gracias.

Kai 250. Me encantó tu lema, porque es muy cierto, y te aseguro que entre ellos ya no habrá muchas barreras, o al menos como tú dijiste, habiendo amor, serán fáciles de superar. Gracias por el comentario, fue muy agradable, algo así como para levantarme más el ánimo. QUE VIVA EL SETO/JOEY! Y ARRIBA EL YAOI! Bye.

**REVIEWS DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Bueno, amiga, ya se reencontraron, y fue iniciativa del CEO, porque si no, ninguno de los dos iba a hacer nada bueno para las fans, por eso Kaiba me susurró al oído que el quería ser el que hiciera lo mejor. Gracias por el comentario, besos.

Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H. Yo estoy muy bien, y tú? Para que veas que sí tomo en cuenta lo que ustedes me dicen, fue Seto Kun quien tomó la iniciativa, y con un beso, como tú querías… espero te haya gustado. Abrazos.

Rei Dark Angel. Gracias por el comentario, y les juro que ahora sí, en el cap. 22 o el 23 les pondré el LEMON.

Kai 250. Gracias, es muy bonito lo que me dices, por eso espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Y es muy cierto. ARRIBA EL YAOI, EL SHONEN AI Y SETO/JOEY!

Serena140186. Yo estoy muy bien, y tú? Espero que igual. Escribiendo, llevo entre 4 ó 5 años. Oye, tu política es igual a la que yo tengo, si me gusta el summary leo el primer capítulo y si me engancha, lo guardo en Word. Bueno, sí estoy muy interesada en tu fic, me gustaría leerlo. Bueno, ya se viene el LEMON, del que aquí todas somos fanáticas, no? Igualmente, yo también espero que nos llevemos muy bien. Ciao.

Kida Luna. Mira, si dejas de atacarme, me apuro más con el LEMON, eh! Lo juro, además, ya me deshice de May y ya los volví a juntar. Y tú, Rex, yo creí que en verdad me apoyabas… tanta muerte de animales no es bueno, mira que les voy a mandar a los de Greenpeace. Y por supuesto que me suena la palabra… Y así como dice ese capítulo, Luna, aunque corras, te escondas, no puedes **escapar**. Tú también cuídate mucho… los dos, y en eso estoy, aunque mis Yakuza son muy eficientes. Ciao.

Tenshi Lain. Hola, gracias por el comentario. Ya me encargaré del padre de Joey y May ya se fue para siempre de su vida. Ciao.

Ishida Rio. Hola! Gracias por el comentario, la necedad de ambos así será siempre, al menos en este cap. Kaiba decidió dejar de lado su necedad, para arreglar las cosas con el cachorro. Espero te haya gustado. Nos leemos.

Caballero-reina12. Para nada, si Kaiba hacía eso, me echaba a perder todo, así que se aguantó y se tragó su orgullo. Gracias por el comentario. Ciao.

NaKuRucHaN. Ya est�, listo para iniciar la planeación del lemon. Gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos.

Ave Suiris. Bueno, ahorrándome complicaciones, decidí que lo mejor era juntarlos de esa forma, porque eso de andar creando más conflictos, cuando aún me queda uno pendiente me da mucho dolor de cabeza. Gracias por el comentario.

Kishe. Ya viste que no, Kaiba no se portó para nada mal, sino que fue él quien arregló todo, además, ya faltaba romance cursi en este fic, no creen? Ciao.

Kida Luna. Ya te pusiste al día! Que bueno! Si sigues lanzándome granadas y una de esas me da, ya verás, te lanzo a mi perro… por muy diminuto que esté (muy chiquito). Por May ni te preocupes, que yo me encargué que una de tus granadas le diera directito en la cabeza. Ya Joey volvió con Seto, porque no soy tan cruel, además si ya hasta May se aprovechó del rubio, bien le toca su turno a Seto… no te preocupes, pronto LEMON! YUPI! Hasta que tengo un brazo nuevo, ya sabes porque me han dado de todo en mi vida, menos un brazo… XD Nos leemos… ciao.


	23. Sueño de espejos

Capítulo 22. Sueño de Espejos.

**NOTA: **Escenas NC-17 en este capítulo, en pocas palabras LEMON, escenas MaleXMale. Para las que lo pedían, regalo especial. Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario… Bienvenido!

oOoOo

Atrapado, así era como se sentía, y sin mentir; tan burbujeante, como si estuviera lleno de mariposas que aleteaban hasta el cansancio en su pecho, por primera vez en su vida supo que la lógica, el sentido común y su tan magnánima inteligencia servían sólo para guardarse en un cajón bajo llave, porque en ese momento lo que dominaba era la emoción, ardiente y fogosa que como si fuera un incendio imposible de apagarse quemaba sus poros.

Eso que solamente estaba besándole los labios, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda, bajo la camisa de color blanco que se amoldaba perfectamente a la esbelta figura de su próximo a ser amante.

La suavidad de la piel del rubio era cremosa, sedosa, inimaginable, como si su mano se deslizara sobre algo increíblemente liso, que dejaba una sensación suave en las yemas de su dedo, mientras causaba escalofríos placenteros en toda la espina dorsal de su presa.

Amó todos los pequeños sonidos que Joey producía y estaba feliz de estar experimentando ese gran paso con él y no con alguien más, porque estar al lado de su brillante sol era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado después de aquellos tres días de martirio en los que estuvo en stand-by del mundo entero.

Hasta Kaiba Corp dejó de ser de vital importancia, porque en su imaginación seguía planteándose millones de formas de volver a introducir al rubio en su vida; de una manera en que nunca se marchara de ésta.

Lamió su cuello, sensible, produciendo más cosquillas en el rubio que, sin evitarlo, lanzó un gemido que se mezcló con las risillas que estaba lanzando esporádicamente, conforme Kaiba descendía con su lengua caliente del cuello del rubio hasta el inicio de su pecho, o la forma en que ascendía, lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios rojos, urgidos de un beso de aquella boca tan perfecta.

Para los dos era difícil admitir que se necesitaban con palabras, mejor hacerlo con acciones, ya que de esa forma no podían equivocarse e iban a demostrar su amor, no? Eso era hasta más especial.

Sobre todo ahora que había descifrado las intenciones no tan santas del joven CEO que planeaba llevarlo a la cama, obviamente con amplio consentimiento del hermoso rubio, porque no iba a negarse.

Al igual que Kaiba sentía que estaba atado de pies y manos y que su cuerpo entero rogaba por la atención que Seto muy posesivamente estaba dándole, mientras le abrazaba como si no quisiera soltarle.

Joey rió.

Por Dios! Jamás imaginó que aquel hotel que Mokuba pagó (hizo nota mental de agradecerle al pequeño) pudiera ser tan cómodo y adecuado para lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche.

Oh, sí! Seto y Joey iban a hacer unas cuantas travesuras.

Su boca se entretuvo mordiendo el cuello del CEO que, habiendo sentado a Joey sobre él, montándolo, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

Y eso trascendía lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, porque más allá de un acto carnal desenfrenado y simplemente pasional, era el símbolo del amor de dos personas que tras superar diversas adversidades decide que para sellar un compromiso tan hermoso también tienen que compartir ciertos placeres que los unirán, aparte de lo espiritual, físicamente.

Sin esperar mucho, Kaiba sujetó al rubio de la cintura y le levantó el rostro con su mano libre, haciéndolo mirarlo a los ojos, fijamente.

"Mírame, Joey." Pidió, suavemente, con la respiración agitada y el rostro rojo, como nunca nadie en el mundo se hubiera imaginado que el CEO iba a estar. "Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?"

El rostro de Joey se mostró color bermellón, pero no lo ocultó y aunque sabía que Kaiba estaba riéndose de su nerviosismo con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenía, sólo asintió.

No iba a dudarlo, porque además no tenía mucho que pensar.

Si estaba enamorado, tanto que sufrió un tormento horrendo durante tres días, creyendo que el CEO le odiaba, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de entregarse abiertamente a él y disfrutarlo, no iba a decirle que no, porque él también lo deseaba.

Quizá demasiado.

"No tienes que preguntar." Susurró, rodeando el cuello de Kaiba con sus brazos y acercando su rostro, dejando que su respiración acariciara los labios que estaban húmedos por la saliva compartida. "A menos que tú seas quien no esté preparado para esto."

Los ojos azules brillaron con emoción.

Su rubio no estaba arrepintiéndose y aunque él fuera inexperto en el terreno de lo sexual, debido a que nunca en su vida había tenido una experiencia de ese tipo, iba a demostrarle a Joey que también podía ser cuidadoso, por él.

"Luego no acepto que te retractes, Wheeler." Susurró, lanzando al rubio a la cama y posicionándose sobre él, quien simplemente se apoyó en sus codos y besó a Kaiba en la boca, fuerte y apasionadamente, enredando sus lenguas en un beso caliente en el que quería entrar a lo más profundo del CEO, así como éste ya estaba en su interior.

Rompieron la tan perfecta unión debido a la falta de aire y a que tenían que avanzar en aquella tarea que se habían impuesto de concretar una relación sexual… misma que surgió tras la cena, luego de unos cuantos arrumacos en uno de los sillones de su oficina.

Mismos arrumacos que pasaron de ser aptos para menores a unos que pasaron a ser **no** aptos para menores.

"Quién se está retractando." Gimió cuando sintió la mano de Kaiba vagando por su cintura, hasta llegar al botón y cierre de su pantalón, donde con una facilidad que sorprendió al rubio los abrió, deslizándolo luego por sus piernas.

Las manos suaves de Kaiba recorrieron esas piernas, acariciándolas, y bajó su rostro hasta ellas, lamiendo desde su cintura hasta su muslo, donde se entretuvo lamiendo y mordisqueando, haciendo temblar de placer al rubio.

Su mano libre estaba en el miembro erecto de Joey, donde fue su siguiente parada, lamiendo toda la extensión de sexo y succionándolo suavemente, sintiendo como las caderas del rubio respondían al estímulo que se le estaba aplicando a su implacable cuerpo.

Estaba orgulloso de ser el primero en la vida del rubio, y quizá el último, si las cosas iban bien.

Volvió a ascender tras haber disfrutado los desgarradores gritos placenteros que le hacían perder la cabeza.

Amaba estar complaciendo a su amante rubio.

Besó su cintura, su pecho y finalmente su hombro húmedo de sudor, donde descansó un momento, sintiendo bajo el suyo el cuerpo agitado de Joey quien rodeó fuertemente al CEO.

Debido a que estaba muy ocupado disfrutando del calor que emanaba el cuerpo sudoroso de Joey no se percató cuando éste los giró a ambos, quedando sobre Kaiba y fue él quien besó y lamió el torso de Kaiba, el cual desnudó en unos cuantos segundos.

La camisa, junto con algunos de los botones, fue a dar a un lugar desconocido de la habitación, eso realmente no importaba.

"Joey…" Llamó Seto, viendo como su rubio se detenía en su tarea por complacerlo y le miraba. No era necesario que hiciera eso, Kaiba quería ser quien brindara placer sin barreras a Joey, por todo el sufrimiento que a lo largo de su vida había experimentado. "Ven."

Eso hizo el rubio, llegando a la boca hambrienta de Seto, quien lo apretó contra sí y lo besó profundamente.

Una vez más, terminó estando sobre Joey quien arrugó graciosamente el ceño.

"Estás listo?" Preguntó.

No asintió, no negó, simplemente besó a Kaiba, con eso le dijo que estaba listo.

El CEO estiró la mano y tomó aquel tubo de lubricante que encontraron cuando entraron a la habitación con una nota de Mokuba, que a Kaiba le pareció vergonzosa.

_SETO: Disfruta nuestro regalo._

_MOKUBA Y SERENITY!_

Vertió un poco en su mano y deslizó uno de sus dedos en el interior estrecho de su precioso cachorro, sintió la presión que ejercía el aro muscular de Joey y le pareció de hecho muy excitante.

Lentamente, para evitar dañar al rubio, introdujo otro dedo y sintió el temblor que recorrió a su acompañante.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó, preocupado.

Joey movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

"Deja de preocuparte, tonto. De hecho eso se sintió muy bien." Confesó con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tras el tercer dedo y haber lubricado perfectamente bien el interior del rubio, habiendo encontrado el punto que iba a estimular, terminó por untar un poco del famoso lubricante en su miembro henchido por el placer.

De una sola embestida entró al cuerpo de Joey, que le recibió con una sacudida de placer y un gemido entre doloroso y excitado.

Su piel se erizó y enterró su rostro en el cuello del rubio, absorbiendo el aroma tan característico de su cachorro.

Empezó a moverse en su interior, cuando sintió que era el momento preciso y lamiendo la piel del cuello de Joey, con sabor salado debido al sudor, minutos después sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Joey momentos antes de entrar al clímax, y los músculos internos de Joey apretaron el miembro de Seto y éste estuvo en el paraíso.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos expulsaron las semillas del placer de sus cuerpos.

Instintivamente, Kaiba abrazó al rubio pegándolo a su cuerpo desnudo y disfrutó las siguientes palabras que susurró el rubio, medio dormido.

"Te amo, Seto."

Pero cuando él respondió, el cachorro ya estaba dormido.

"Yo también te amo, Cachorro." Y depositó un beso en su frente.

oOoOo

"Ahora ya deben haber hablado eso, Serenity, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, de eso estoy seguro." Comentó Mokuba, sentado en aquel enorme sillón azul de Kaiba Corp.

No siguieron a los enamorados a la mansión porque Mokuba podía jurar que si oía algún ruidito sexual iba a enloquecer debido a que no estaba mentalmente preparado para imaginarse a su hermano en eso.

No todavía.

"Eso espero, porque Joey se merece lo mejor." Dijo la chica, sonriente. "Además, por lo que vimos en el Reino Virtual de tu hermanastro, tu hermano también merece un momento sólido de felicidad… espero que ambos sean capaces de sanarse mutuamente las heridas."

Mokuba asintió, conforme con la breve plática que realizó con la chica pero ya era más de media noche y estaba seguro que por muy grande que en un joven de dieciocho años fuera el deseo sexual, iba a ser probable encontrarlos dormido porque tanto agotamiento físico y mental iba a hacer que el sueño sedujera las mentes de ambos jóvenes.

No se equivocaba.

"Ya es muy tarde, Serenity." Dijo Mokuba, frotándose los ojos con cansancio y componiendo una sonrisa amable a la pelirroja, quien le devolvió el gesto con expresión cansada.

"Ya me había percatado de ello, Mokuba Chan."

El pelinegro se puso en pie y ahogando un bostezo le indicó a la hermana menor del rubio que le siguiera para abandonar la oficina de su hermano, iba a buscar a su chofer para que también llevara a Serenity al hotel donde estaba hospedándose con su madre.

"Te llevaré a tu hotel." Afirmó Mokuba.

Salieron en silencio, en medio de la fría oscuridad nocturna, iluminados sólo por los faroles que enviaban una luz irreal a toda la calle y que hacían lucir muy espectral Kaiba Corp debido a los vidrios de las ventanas.

El pequeño se dijo que debían modificar un poco la infraestructura de aquel lugar porque a él le causó un involuntario escalofrío.

Agradeció que el chofer ya estuviera esperándoles abajo, con una sonrisa en el rostro tras haber llevado a su jefe a la mansión con el rubio a quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

"A casa, Mokuba Sama?"

"Pero antes llevaremos a Serenity a su hotel." Dijo el jovencito, sonriéndole a su cómplice, aquella por quien Seto y Joey, al igual que él, iban a ser felices.

oOoOo

Sus ojos rojos miraron fijamente el suave movimiento que hizo el pequeño en la cama, imposibilitado para dormir debido a un sorpresivo ataque de insomnio que se apoderó del sueño de ambos chicos. El ex Faraón y Yuugi Motou estaban intentando dormir desde hacía más de tres horas.

Para Yami fue fácil aceptar que estaba quizá demasiado impactado por la confesión de Joey y se dejó vencer, aceptando que en todo lo que restaba de la noche no iba a dormir ni un poco.

Por eso mismo procedió a sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando el pacífico y relajante paisaje que se desplegaba frente a él, místico y fresco, con la única iluminación de la luz de la luna y las estrellas, debido a que había un frondoso árbol adornando aquella callejuela que debido a lo abundante de sus ramas cubría el faro que iluminaba el lugar.

Su aibou era la más cercana imagen a la ternura y él estaba feliz de ser a quien él había escogido, porque siendo Yuugi una persona con un corazón tan grande y tan comprensiva, aún no entendía por qué tuvo aquel lapso en el que estaba determinado a no brindarle su apoyo a Joey.

Otro movimiento menos sutil en la cama le hizo volver a girarse, para encontrar al pequeño Yuugi sentado en la cama, apoyando su espalda en aquella mullida almohada en la que apoyaba su cabeza.

"Estaba preocupado por él." Fue su contestación, leyendo en la mente de Yami lo que éste no quería preguntar.

Por él estaba bien que el Faraón no confiara plenamente en su instinto sobre protector porque también estaba seguro que había sido muy cerrado al momento de juzgar a Kaiba cuando no tenía ni siquiera por qué haberlo hecho.

El CEO probó que se merecía su confianza cuando arrancó a Joey de su vida común y le inyectó de un dinamismo que ni cuando estaba con May se reflejó en su atractivo rostro.

Ése era un buen motivo para creer que sus modales arrogantes y frígidos de ser, cuando menos al tratarse de Joey eran mucho más flexibles de lo que ellos podrían llegar a creer.

Y no era cuestión de 'ver para creer' sino de aceptar que le hacía feliz a su amigo y que eso era lo que importaba a la larga, no?

"Yo lo sé." Dijo Yami, acercándose a Yuugi y sentándose a su lado en la cama, su mano acarició la de Yuugi, que apretaba con mucha fuerza la manta con que cubría su pequeño y delgado cuerpo. "Sólo que no entiendo por qué negarte a darle tu apoyo a Joey."

"No se lo estaba negando, Yami, es sólo que no sé cómo dejarlo aventurarse con alguien como Kaiba, porque hemos experimentado muchas facetas de él, y creo que somos quienes mejores le conocemos, no crees tú?"

Yami asintió.

"Somos quienes mejores le conocíamos, pero después del accidente de Joey, o más precisamente después de todo lo que pasó, no hemos tenido grandes intercambios de palabra con él… ha cambiado, Yuugi, porque al igual que muchos seres humanos, él también puede dejar de actuar de un modo u otro."

El pequeño asintió, gentilmente posó su mano en la de Yami, entrelazando sus dedos.

"Ya no voy a negarle mi apoyo, porque sé que va a ser feliz, cuando menos de forma efímera."

"Pero es mejor a que viva en la incertidumbre." Dijo Yami.

"Ésas fueron muy sabias palabras, Yami…" Le besó la mejilla y se arrojó a sus brazos. "Gracias por no dejarme solo, nunca."

Sus ojos violáceos se cerraron con fuerza, disfrutando el delicioso confort de las manos de Yami acariciando su espalda con firmeza, presionándolo contra su cuerpo duro y fuerte.

El amor de esos dos seres era tan hermoso, puro y desinteresado, limpio.

Y ambos estaban tan enamorados uno del otro que, además de su conexión por haber compartido un cuerpo, estaban creando otros lazos muy fuertes en los que ahora los sentimientos eran la base más sólida de su vínculo.

Por eso mismo, lo que Yuugi experimentaba como un dolor infinito para Yami lo era también.

Y el alivio que sintió Yami cuando Yuugi finalmente liberó su alma y comprendió que su amigo tenía derecho de amar a Kaiba, y que Kaiba podía demostrar su amor por el rubio, Yami lo experimentó con la misma intensidad y fuerza, y con la misma culpabilidad.

Un beso suave, en los labios, fue la prueba más fidedigna que el amor podía componer las vidas de las personas.

oOoOo

Abrió la puerta de la mansión, tras haber llevado a Serenity a su hotel y haberse despedido de ella con una sonrisa encantadora, como la que siempre estaba plasmada en su rostro, especialmente en momentos como ése, donde sabía que él también era capaz de hacer feliz a su hermano, del mismo modo en que su hermano le hacía ser feliz a él.

Entró silenciosamente, porque estaba seguro que si Seto se enteraba de que hasta ahora, que eran las 2:00 AM, iba a regañarlo, sin importar la excusa que le plantease.

Subió las escaleras de puntillas y llegó a la planta alta.

En el más completo silencio y rodeado por la oscuridad, caminó por el pasillo hasta estar seguro de situarse enfrente de su puerta.

La abrió cuidadosamente y entró, para encontrarse con la imagen de su hermano, sentado en el borde de la cama, viéndolo fijamente.

"Estás bien, Seto?" Preguntó, en un susurro.

Vio a su hermano asentir.

"Los del servicio me dijeron que no estabas en la casa." Respondió.

"Eso es porque estaba en KC, para no arruinarte tu noche, ya sabes, de la bonita sorpresa que Serenity y yo te preparamos… -la cual espero te haya gustado-." Respondió el niño.

Kaiba asintió.

"Entiendo."

"Sí?" Preguntó Mokuba, viendo brillar un rayo de esperanza.

"No, realmente, pero ahora estoy muy cansado, tengo mucho sueño y discutiremos esto en la mañana."

Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, tras haber cerrado la puerta de Mokuba, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Entró a su cuarto y vio al rubio aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas y con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras enterraba su cara en la almohada, como si por sentir el aroma de Kaiba estuviera completo.

Ese simple gesto hizo al CEO sonreír.

Con cuidado se volvió a meter a la cama y abrazó el cuerpo cálido del rubio, a quien había limpiado cuidadosamente tras aquel increíble orgasmo que ambos habían experimentado.

Joey quedó sumido en brazos de Morfeo y él se entretuvo un rato apreciando su particular belleza… ahora, la misma escena parecía repetirse, pero esta vez, lo apretó contra sí y decidió alcanzar a su rubio en el país de los sueños. Luego tendría tiempo para preocuparse por el mundo y lo que ocurría en él.

Continúa…

Notas de autora:

Antes que me maten, les confieso que ése es el primer LEMON Seto/Joey que hago en mi vida, espero haberlas complacido a todas, porque soy muy quisquillosa con algunas de las cosas que hago, y aunque seguía pensando que el LEMON iba a verse mejor en el siguiente capítulo, quise concluir su primer encuentro amoroso de esa manera.

Espero sus comentarios respecto a mi escenita subida de tono.

**REVIEWS.**

Susana. Gracias! Ahí tienes la siguiente entrega, disfrútalo.

Kishe. Que alegría que te gustó, y ahí tienes el otro, muchísimas gracias por el ánimo, es muy agradable.

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Bueno, amiga, complaciendo los deseos de las que piden lemon, allí lo tienen, espero no sea muy feo o simple; sabes que te agradezco todo de corazón, eres muy amable. Y como andaba de cursi, por eso mismo esas escenas que te gustaron. Ciao.

Kai250. Jamás esperé sorprender a alguien con mis fics locos, pero me alegra que te haya gustado, el ánimo siempre viene bien y las porras también, por eso mismo te lo agradezco mucho… y no importan las faltas de ortografía, si hubieras visto mis inicios como escritora, te reirías. Ciao.

NaKuRucHaN. Ahí tienes tu lemon! Espero que te guste, y ya te mando tu panal luego. Bye.

Rei Dark Angel. La siguiente entrega, espero que la disfrutes. La plática con los amigos considero que fue muy corta, pero allí la lleva, ahora Joey tendrá que lidiar con otros factores.

Serena140286. Oye, lo cursi es lo mejor, a mí también me gusta, aunque también adoro lo angst. Y sobre tu fic, estoy muy interesada, así que estaré pendiente. Ciao.

Kida Luna. Está bien, tú y Rex son los únicos con ese derecho, se los concedo. Te entrego a Rex con venditas y curadito, los dioses terminaron por aburrirse de él. Sólo me enviaste un review por capítulo, pero olvidé poner de cuál era… sorry. Yo habría aceptado el ojo, sería muy 'bonito' JEJE. Tú también te cuidas, y lamento todo lo ocurrido Rex, pero ya estás curadito… Y cumpliendo con mi palabra, allí tienes el LEMON. Ciao.


	24. Fuego

Capítulo 23. Fuego.

Y tengo miedo de perder el control  
y no espero, por volver a ti  
cada vez que te encuentre  
volverás a ser como el deseo  
que arde dentro con mi "Fuego"

**-DULCE MARÍA… RBD "FUEGO"-**

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Joey en su cama, aún durmiendo, aún eran las cuatro de la mañana y aunque tenía que hablar seriamente con su hermano, dudaba mucho que Mokuba ya estuviera despierto, especialmente porque llegó después de la media noche a la casa y siendo sábado sus horas de dormir finalizaban alrededor del medio día.

Sonrió suavemente, sintiendo la calidez que le transmitía el cuerpo desnudo de su hermoso amante.

Después de haber concluido su encuentro amoroso en el hotel, Kaiba decidió ponerle fin a su estancia allí, tomando en cuenta que la mansión Kaiba era más apropiada para seguir conociéndose; además, la privacidad iba a ser mayor, porque sabía que su hermano no estaba en casa.

Lo supo desde el momento en que vio aquel tubo de lubricante con una nota pegada… ése era uno de los temas de los que también quería charlar con su hermano, quien parecía cada vez perder más y más de su preciada inocencia y dejaba de parecerse al cariñoso hermano dulce e ingenuo a quien siempre protegía.

La piel pálida de Joey parecía adoptar un brillo especial ahora que la luz que se colaba por la cortina semi abierta le daba en su espalda, y su cabello rubio cubría su perfecto rostro.

Cómo había iniciado todo aquello, pensó detenidamente.

Había sido un proceso mucho más complicado de lo que el mundo entero creía, y de lo que incluso él mismo pensaba.

No inició a amar a Joey de la noche a la mañana, porque estaba seguro que no lo hizo cuando le vio por primera vez y le pareció una persona por completo diferente a él, por ese mismo motivo le pareció molesto.

Pero tampoco fue cuando le vio herido… en ese momento por el rubio cachorro sólo sintió pena, una intensa lástima al ver como éste parecía feliz de estar al borde de la muerte, de una forma tan desesperada, como si viera en la muerte la única posibilidad de encontrar la felicidad.

Ahora que estaba con él, Kaiba quería tener la certeza que su cachorro iba a estar feliz e iba a huir de cualquier salida desesperada como ésa.

Ése era su propósito, hacer feliz al cachorro.

Entonces, se preguntó mentalmente, cuándo inició todo aquel remolino de emociones en dirección a Joey, porque cuando le vio herido no le amó y cuando le conoció mucho menos.

Quería saberlo, porque la curiosidad de entender en qué momento Joey dejó de ser una molestia para convertirse en parte importante de su vida era MUY grande.

Se puso en pie, procurando moverse lo menos posible y se cubrió el cuerpo con su bata, para ir a sentarse a la silla de madera que estaba dispuesta en la habitación, desde donde miró fijamente a su cachorro durmiente.

Nunca imaginó que terminaría emparejándose con alguien como el rubio, tan opuesto a él en todos los sentidos y que al principio no despertaba en él más que un fuego de molestia al verlo actuar de forma tan impulsiva y sentimental, pero ahora su espíritu ardiente y la necesidad imperiosa de siempre ayudar a los demás, por sobre sí mismo, eran lo que le atraía peligrosamente al rubio.

Es más, él en su vida siempre se imaginó sólo con Mokuba, porque no tenía planeado iniciar un proyecto de vida en el que incluyera una pareja con quien compartir su tiempo y su amor.

Siempre se vio como el un sujeto a quien nadie vería realmente por su forma de ser, sino al que apreciarían por ser dueño de una siempre creciente fortuna.

Tener dinero no era el problema, el problema era que mucha gente fingía interés en él debido a éste. Odiaba las hipocresías y por eso mismo también aceptaba al cachorro, porque aunque sabía que algo existía ya entre los dos, irrompible, era consciente también que éste no iba a callarse las cosas y que, al igual que siempre, terminarían discutiendo.

Lo más natural del mundo, era como le parecían esas discusiones ahora al CEO, como si hubiese sido en el pasado la forma más correcta de expresar la pasión que mutuamente despertaban subconscientemente en sus cuerpos.

La ira corriendo por sus venas era similar a la pasión que ahora alimentaba su sangre, pero menos intensa.

El viento mecía los cabellos rubios y suaves de su cachorro y hacía que la sábana se moviera por el estilizado cuerpo que por primera vez había recorrido la noche anterior, con ardiente deseo.

_Su_ primera vez había sido con la persona a quien menos creyó probable entregarle su afecto, de ninguna manera, ni siquiera de forma amistosa.

Pero así era.

A la distancia de un metro de la que se encontraba de su durmiente cachorro, veía las cicatrices en su espalda, producto del maltrato del que había sido víctima, por parte de un padre que lo veía como su benefactor…

Tomó aire con fuerza, reponiéndose de un repentino ataque de ira que surgió en su interior en dirección al padre de Joey.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente, ese cachorro despertaba demasiadas emociones en él, como siempre lo había hecho.

Si ni el Faraón con toda su pose de salvador del mundo le había hecho experimentar con tanta intensidad emoción alguna, por qué lo hacía el rubio… no que le molestara, de hecho estaba feliz.

"Seto, podrías volver a la cama, apagar esa lámpara y dejar de mirarme como si fuera la primera vez en tu vida que me estás viendo?" Preguntó Joey, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

Su cuerpo serpenteó en la cama, buscando una posición que le brindara un poco de calor, como cuando Kaiba estaba en la cama, abrazándolo a su cuerpo y compartiendo su calor corporal con él.

El CEO asintió y se puso en pie, se inclinó sobre el rubio aspirando su aroma a canela y cerró la distancia, besando el cuello de Joey.

"Sigue durmiendo." Susurró en su oreja y apagó la luz, sentándose en el borde de la cama, sin ocupar su lugar en la cama, junto a Joey, quien se apoyó en su codo y en la semioscuridad miró, curioso, a Kaiba.

"Podrías dejar de verme de esa forma? Estás empezando a asustarme y eso que sólo hemos estado juntos una noche." Rió el rubio, acomodándose más cerca del CEO, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del chico. "Además, aunque no parezca posible, estás más serio que de costumbre."

Kaiba negó.

"Sólo estaba pensando en Mokuba, eso es todo." Comentó automáticamente, a pesar que era una mentira era mucho mejor decirle eso, que era creíble, a confesarle que estaba pensando en él y en lo que le hacía experimentar.

"Eso mata pasiones, Seto." Bromeó el rubio, mirando fijamente a su amante. "Qué hizo ahora tu hermano? Digo, aparte de la bromita que entre él y Serenity planearon." Dijo, recordando la expresión de Kaiba al ver aquel tubo de lubricante con la nota de sus hermanos menores.

Fue muy graciosa, pero cuando él vio la nota, fue muy vergonzosa.

"Me preocupé por él." Respondió. "Anoche llegó incluso después que tú y yo. Y eso que nosotros no llegamos muy temprano."

Joey asintió.

"Sí, ese hotel no estaba muy cerca, a decir verdad."

"Ahora sí, Cachorro, sigue durmiendo." Se quitó la bata y entró bajo las mantas, pegándose al cuerpo caliente del rubio.

"Sí, ya sé." Bostezó el rubio. "Porque mañana los dos tenemos trabajo, y yo tengo que ir temprano al motel a cambiarme de ropa."

Kaiba enarcó una ceja.

"Sí, sobre tu permanencia en ese hotel hablaremos luego, no me gusta que estés allí."

"Es lo único que puedo pagar." Bostezó de nuevo. "Y no quiero que tú te ofrezcas a pagarme nada, me has entendido bien, ricachón?" Preguntó en medio de un nuevo bostezo.

Kaiba rodó los ojos.

"Sólo duérmete de una vez, no eras tú quien estaba callándome?"

Joey rió suavemente.

"Sí…"

Rápidamente, se quedó dormido.

oOoOo

Esta vez que se levantó, Kaiba ya no estaba en cama, y por eso mismo salió disparado de la cama y corrió a la esquina de la habitación a recoger su ropa, para vestirse inmediatamente.

Quería evitarle muchos problemas psicológicos a Mokuba, aunque sabía que por sí solo ya tenía suficientes, y por eso no iba a permitir que si el pequeño entrara le viera desnudo.

Cuando terminó de vestirse la puerta se abrió revelando a un muy serio Kaiba que ya estaba vestido en uno de sus muy formales trajes, para ir directamente a su oficina en Kaiba Corp.

Joey sonrió de lado.

"Buen día, cachorro." Saludó el castaño entrando a la habitación. "Puedo saber por qué tanta prisa?"

"Dos motivos: si tu hermano me ve aquí podría tener un nuevo trauma aún no descubierto ni tratado, y segundo, voy a llegar tarde a trabajar." Respondió a prisa.

"Ya veo." Dijo.

"Sí." Dijo el rubio a su vez. "Así que por eso yo ya me voy… nos veremos luego, supongo." Salió de la habitación del CEO corriendo, porque quería llegar temprano al trabajo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Mokuba entró, viendo a su hermano con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

"Ya veo que Joey pasó la noche en la casa… anoche, cuando te vi en mi habitación creí que se habían despedido anoche, no creí que lo hubieses traído a la casa… me alegra que se hayan reconciliado." Sonrió el niño.

"Tú tuviste mucho que ver con eso, pero ése no es el punto que quiero hablar contigo, Mokuba." Dijo el CEO. "Anoche llegaste muy tarde, incluso después que yo, lo cual ya es decir mucho. Puedo saber dónde estabas?"

El niño se sonrojó.

"Serenity y yo salimos a celebrar y regresamos a Kaiba Corp, ya de allí, habiendo perdido el sentido del tiempo, la lleve a su hotel y me disculpé con su madre por la hora, y finalmente volví a casa." Se explicó el pequeño, sonrojándose aún más al tener que explicarse con su hermano. "Te juro que eso es todo."

Kaiba asintió.

"Nadie dijo que hubiera más." Fue lo que habló Kaiba, riéndose internamente de la inocencia de su hermano, que parecía aparecerse solamente cuando le convenía al pequeño. "De todas maneras no quiero que esa conducta vuelva a repetirse, mucho menos la pequeña bromita de ustedes dos."

Mokuba se rió a lo grande, al recordar la expresión de sorpresa de Serenity cuando él le enseñó el tubo.

"Pero no me niegues que lo usaste, Seto."

"Mokuba!" Exclamó el mayor, lanzando una mirada de advertencia al pequeño. "Nuestra conversación aún no termina, pero tengo que ir a trabajar, así que lo mejor será que hagas algo productivo mientras estoy en la oficina. Vendré temprano a hablar contigo."

"Y a pasar otra noche con Joey, no?" Preguntó.

Los ojos azules miraron una vez más al pequeño, con fijeza.

"Te repito, haz algo de provecho, Mokuba."

El pequeño Kaiba rió y corriendo, bajó las escaleras, para tener su desayuno y poder irse a hacer algo _productivo_ en cuanto a lo que la relación de su hermano y el rubio se refería.

Oh, sí! Para ese día también habían planeado otra sorpresa.

oOoOo

Cuando salió del motel recibió la sorpresa de su vida al encontrarse cara a cara con su padre, quien estaba completamente ebrio y le veía con una alegría difícil de contener, como si hubiese encontrado una mina de oro y estuviese dispuesto a excavar en ella hasta dejarla vacía.

Por su parte, el rubio no pensaba lo mismo, porque aún recordaba que para evitar problemas legales, el castaño le había dado a su padre una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, para que dejase de molestarle y retirara los cargos contra el castaño.

Ahora sabía que iba a ser inútil.

"Así que aquí estabas, niño estúpido." Susurró iracundo, acercándose al rubio, que retrocedió un paso ante la amenazante mirada que su padre estaba mandándole.

No podía correr porque frente estaba su padre y detrás no había más que una pared, así que podía decir que estaba atrapado, y sabía perfectamente que eso significaba que su padre iba a intentar hacerle algún daño.

Pero él no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño, después de haber probado la verdadera felicidad al lado del CEO iba a luchar por seguir con él, aún cuando tuviera que contradecir a su padre.

"Y no piensas decir nada, por lo que veo. MALDITA MARIQUITA!" Le gritó, llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes que, para evitarse problemas, evitó pasar por allí, donde aquel hombre borracho arrinconaba a un joven.

Quién iba a ayudarle en ese momento?

NADIE.

Porque Joey sabía que nadie iba a arriesgarse a involucrarse en la vida de una persona como él, que no tenía en el mundo nada más que ofrecer, además de su agradecimiento.

Cerró los ojos cuando vio a su padre levantar la mano, pero se movió a su derecha, consiguiendo que el golpe no le diera de lleno, es más, la mano de su padre sólo alcanzó a rozar su brazo.

Vio como su padre estaba enfadado por el hecho que su hijo hubiese esquivado su ataque.

"Ahora sí te salió lo hombrecito. PUES DEFIÉNDETE COMO UNO!" Gritó, escupiendo saliva y sofocando al rubio con aquel penetrante aroma a alcohol que brotaba a raudales de su boca. "Y DEJA DE ANDAR DE PROSTITUTA CON SETO KAIBA!"

Los ojos de Joey se estrecharon de ira ante lo recién escuchado.

Él no le vendía su cuerpo al CEO, es más, odiaba la sola idea de pensar en aprovecharse de la riqueza de éste, porque era el mismo motivo por el cual su amante era tan cerrado con los demás, porque todo el mundo le veía como una fuente de riqueza y no como el ser humano excepcional que en verdad era.

"YO NO SOY NINGUNA PROSTITUTA!" Le respondió Joey, empezando a enfadarse seriamente con su padre. "Tampoco necesito que nadie se encargue de mí, porque yo puedo mantenerme perfectamente por mi propia cuenta, a diferencia de otros."

Se había pasado, lo supo inmediatamente, porque vio como su padre arremetía contra él, lanzándole un golpe en el estómago, que le hizo encogerse de dolor en el suelo.

Jamás había recibido un golpe así de violento por parte de su padre, pero tampoco en toda su vida había respondido a los insultos que su padre le lanzaba en medio de su estado de ebriedad.

"No te sientas con tantos derechos, Joseph." Fue lo que dijo, atreviéndose a patear el cuerpo caído de Joey.

El rubio se mordió la lengua, evitando decir algo más.

Se puso en pie, de forma lenta, ya que sus piernas temblaban… la ira sacudía su cuerpo por completo.

Y no se podía sacar de la mente la mirada decidida de Kaiba cuando le ayudó a superar lo de su padre, cuando aún estaba amnésico.

Cuando él inició a darse cuenta cuán profundo eran en verdad los sentimientos que el ricachón de Kaiba despertaba en realidad en su persona, más allá de la misma molestia que a veces le acometía.

Era atracción.

Cerró los ojos.

"Lamento haberte gritado." Se disculpó, no que en verdad lo sintiera, pero tenía un trabajo que atender y una nueva vida que empezar, así que mejor terminar rápido con su padre.

"Y tú crees que eso se arregla así de rápido?" Preguntó, como no recibió una respuesta inmediata del rubio lo sujetó de su brazo y lo acercó a su rostro. "Tú tienes que darme algo a cambio, Joseph Wheeler."

El rubio siempre lo supo.

Quería dinero.

Suponía que ahora iba a obligarlo a que fuera con Kaiba a pedirle dinero para que así pudiera ir a seguirse embriagando… tan típico de él, no?

Pero lo malo era que no iba a tener dinero si su padre no lo dejaba irse a trabajar, y así no iba a poder darle nada.

"Tengo que ir por el dinero, entonces." Dijo el rubio.

Vio como su padre negaba.

"Tú crees que voy a dejarte ir con tu noviecito a que le digas que volví a amenazarte?" Sus ojos castaños, similares a los de Joey brillaban de enojo, uno que el rubio jamás le había visto antes. "No soy estúpido, Joseph. Estoy ebrio, pero eso no me hace estúpido."

Sin que el rubio lo esperara, le mostró una pistola que guardaba en el interior de aquella chaqueta que vestía.

"Y está cargada." Le confesó. "Así que quiero que en silencio me lleves contigo a esa empresa donde trabaja tu noviecito, para que sea yo quien le pida el dinero."

Quería negarse, pero no podía, porque si lo hacía iba a morir.

Recordó cuando el automóvil le golpeó y él se sintió feliz, en este momento, cuando tenía todo lo que deseaba, morir no era una opción, a diferencia de esa vez, ahora sí estaba completo.

Qué iba a hacer para evitarle un escándalo a Kaiba?

"Ni siquiera pienses en una forma de salirte de esto, porque también voy a usar la pistola."

Joey no dijo nada, sólo caminó.

"Sígueme."

No le quedaba más que llevarlo a Kaiba Corp, donde se disculparía con Kaiba.

"Tu amante ya me dio suficiente dinero, pero jamás le pasó por la mente la idea que yo podría pedirle más, no es así?" Preguntó, pero una vez más, el rubio no respondió.

Los ojos de color miel del rubio estaban llenándose de lágrimas, pero no iba a dejarlas caer, porque si la gente lo veía llorar iba a empezar a sospechar de algo y no quería darle a nadie motivos para interferir, especialmente ahora que su padre estaba tranquilo.

"Dime, niño, cuando menos sigues asistiendo al colegio?" Preguntó, queriendo tener una conversación con su hijo, no que le interesara mucho.

"Sí." Mintió el rubio. "Han estado dejando mucha tarea."

"Bien."

Dobló una esquina, estaban acercándose a la corporación Kaiba, que por cierto estaba cerca del motel donde estaba hospedándose, se preguntó si quizá por eso mismo había elegido ese lugar?

Tal vez sí.

Unos metros más y allí estaban, frente al enorme edificio donde trabajaba Kaiba, se preguntó qué pasaría por la mente del CEO al momento de verlo llegar con su padre, que por cierto tenía un arma.

oOoOo

Mokuba vio por las cámaras de seguridad al rubio, que iba entrando acompañado por su padre.

Miró de reojo a su hermano, quien discutía con uno de los inversionistas con quien estaba haciendo un muy importante trato.

_Apresúrate con eso, Seto_. Pensó el pequeño, viendo aún en la cámara, la mirada de preocupación que cruzaba el rostro del rubio al momento de llegar al mostrador e intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con la muchacha.

Sin mirar más a su hermano, salió de la oficina de éste, azotando con fuerza la puerta y subió al ascensor, llegando en tiempo corto a la planta baja, donde vio que el rubio le veía, sorprendido de encontrarlo allí.

"Joey, qué sorpresa!" Dijo. "Ven un momento." Le dijo, sujetándole la mano y jalándolo hacia él.

Los ojos de su padre viajaron al pequeño y fue en una fracción de segundo, pero su mano viajó al interior de su chaqueta a una muy rápida velocidad y apuntó al pequeño Kaiba, pero en cuanto el rubio lo vio, empujó a Mokuba quien cayó al suelo, consiguiendo un buen golpe en la frente.

El impacto de la bala ocasionó un eco en todo el piso y todos miraron el charco de sangre que brotaba de la herida que se hizo en el cuerpo del rubio.

"OH POR DIOS, JOEY!" Gritó Mokuba.

Cuando el padre del rubio quiso salir corriendo, los encargados de la seguridad en el edificio lo rodearon y habiéndole quitado la pistola se encargaron de llevárselo.

Mientras tanto, la secretaria hacía lo posible por comunicarse con una ambulancia.

El costado derecho de Joey seguía sangrando.

"Lo lamento, Joey, yo no sabía que estaba armado." Se disculpó el pequeño, pero el rubio le dijo que se callara.

"No te preocupes, Mokuba, estaré bien…"

"Iré a avisarle a mi hermano, asegúrense que esté bien." Ordenó y subió de nuevo al ascensor.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de su hermano ni siquiera llamó, sólo abrió la puerta y vio como Seto le lanzaba una mirada.

Estaba siendo inoportuno.

Pero eso a Mokuba no le importó… la vida de Joey importaba más que un negocio.

"Seto, el padre de Joey acaba de dispararle… está abajo, herido… tienes que venir conmigo."

El CEO escuchó todo y eso se repitió como en eco en su cerebro… su cachorro estaba quizá en peligro de muerte, tan solo esperaba que esta ocasión, en vez de mostrar una sonrisa al estar a un paso de la muerte, mostrara inconformidad por no poder estar más tiempo con él.

Tenía que estar al lado de su cachorro, por eso mismo, ignorando el llamado de aquel accionista, salió de su oficina, a paso presuroso, pero sin correr, en dirección al ascensor… Joey necesitaba de su compañía, de su fortaleza y de su amor.

Continúa…

Notas de autora:

Les dije que el asunto del papá de Joey me iba a servir para luego, ahora sí ya me deshice de él, y espero que les haya gustado, antes que me digan, por qué de nuevo herí a Joey, les digo que era para darle más dramatismo a la escena. Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la demora, estaba un poco ocupada… ya saben, librándome de las pertenencias que mi ex dejó en mi casa… y ahora sí, soy soltera una vez más… y es que terminamos porque dice que ya no tolera que yo lea YAOI. HOMBRES! No he conocido muchos que no me saquen mis canitas verdes.

AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL: NaKuRu-cHaN, porque gracias a tu consejo, el que me diste en el MSN, me decidí a iniciar el capítulo de esa forma, y luego las ideas fueron fluyendo. MILLONES DE GRACIAS.

**REVIEWS.**

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Qué alegría que te haya gustado! Sobre Seto, pues todas sabemos lo excéntrico que el chico puede llegar a ser, así que perdonémosle su carácter, porque es todo un bombón. Un enorme agradecimiento, amiga. Besos.

Eiri Saiyuki. Antes que nada, gracias por el review. En verdad te pareció gracioso lo de Mokuba y Serenity? Bueno, ésa era mi intención, pero yo carezco de sentido del humor, así que no creí que sí quedara. Pasemos al Lemon, yo esperaba enfocarme más en su forma de sentir que en el acto mismo, porque muchas veces las escritoras olvidan las emociones y se lanzan al sólo sexo… espero que en verdad se haya percibido eso. Lamento la demora, especialmente ahora que hay vacaciones.

Tenshi Lain (21). Ya han hablado, incluso ya hicieron más. Gracias por el comentario.

NaKuRu-cHaN. Te pareció exagerado el regalo de Mokuba? Era un intento humorístico en un fic tan dramático y serio, espero no haya quedado mal. Te prometo que tu panal ya se acerca, en un desbordamiento de romanticismo… El lemon de Yami y Yuugi voy a ver si lo hago, si no lo escribo intentaré hacer un one-shot de ellos, para complacer a las que quieran un lemon de ellos. Nos leemos.

Keyg. Sorry por los cambios tan bruscos de escena, pero es que el capítulo lo hice en casa de una amiga y no recordaba dónde había cortado la escena. Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon, es mi primero SETOXJOEY, y espero ir mejorando. Me doy cuenta que el regalo de Moku y Serenity fue cómico, justo como yo esperaba. Muchas gracias.

Rei Dark Angel. Mira que por dejarme comentarios, yo también te adoro, y ahí tienes un nuevo capítulo, espero también te guste. Ciao.

Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H. Te gustó? En serio! He pasado la prueba de la mayoría de los que me leen, eso es agradable… Seto es caso perdido, especialmente porque hace cosas que sorprenden a los demás. No, aún no terminaba en ese capítulo, ni en éste, pero de que ya se viene el final, ya se viene. Un abrazo.

Kai 250. Así es Mokuba, y Serenity… espero que este capí también esté bien… me alegra mucho que haya gente que crea que hago esto bien. Muchas gracias.

Mellory. Nop, aún no termina, pero ya pronto. También te mando muchos saludos, y miles de gracias por el comentario.

Tenshi Lain (23). Me alegra que te haya gustado, y por los reviews tú no te preocupes, basta con que queden complacidas con lo que escribo. Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de escribir. Ciao.


	25. Poco a poco

Capítulo 24. Poco a poco.

Cuando Yuugi se enteró del incidente con el papá de Joey, terminó arrastrando al faraón al hospital, preocupado por la salud de su mejor amigo y con ganas de compartir con él este golpe de la vida, porque la última vez habían llegado muy tarde y Kaiba les arrebató a su amigo… cosa que ya se había solucionado y todos salieron ganando… incluido Kaiba.

"Apresúrate, Yami, Joey debe estar muy herido." Dijo el pequeño, jalando al faraón de la mano.

Pero Yami no iba con tanta prisa porque Mokuba le dijo que no era algo de cuidado, que se tomaran su tiempo, no fuera que alguno de ellos terminara sufriendo algún accidente, como el que le sucedió al faraón en ese momento que, siendo jalado por su novio, aterrizó en el piso cuando Yuugi le jaló con más fuerza y él no lo percibió.

Su rostro terminó en el suelo.

"Yami, no es hora de jugar." Le reprendió Yuugi y apareció unos pasos atrás, Tristán con Serenity, que venían a visitar al rubio también.

"Sí, Yami," Se burló el castaño de ojos verdes, viendo como el faraón le lanzaba una gélida mirada, avergonzado del momento que acababa de protagonizar debido a la ansiedad de Yuugi por ver a su mejor amigo. "no es hora que estés jugando, mucho menos en un hospital."

Yuugi sonrió, en forma de disculpa al faraón, pero levemente divertido por el comentario que hizo Tristán.

Pero la pelirroja hermana de Joey no encontró el comentario muy gracioso, por lo que reprendió inmediatamente al amigo de su hermano.

"Tristán!" Exclamó, levemente enfadada por la actitud tan bromista del chico. "No es hora para que estés jugando, imagínate que en verdad se hubiera lastimado, o que tú te hubieses caído."

"Igual se hubieran reído." Se defendió el joven, pero Serenity no le hizo caso en ese momento, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la habitación donde Kaiba les había dicho que estaba el rubio.

"Lo siento, Yami." Se disculpó Yuugi, dándole un suave beso a Yami en la mejilla, que hizo a Tristán sonrojar por estar haciendo mal tercio justamente allí donde estaba la pareja.

Por eso mismo decidió seguir a Serenity y llegar antes que los enamorados al cuarto donde el rubio estaba descansando.

Cuando alcanzó a la chica, ésta le sonrió levemente.

"Vamos a ver a mi hermano, Tristán." Dijo suavemente, tomando la mano del joven quien se sonrojó ante el contacto.

"Sí, vamos."

oOoOo

"Cómo sigues?" Preguntó Mokuba, por millonésima vez al rubio, quien sólo sonrió esta vez, sin saber ya en que idioma responderle al pequeño hermano de su amante para que dejara de estar tan preocupado.

La herida de bala no había sido grave porque había sido atendida inmediatamente y porque no había dañado ninguno de sus órganos, es más, la mencionada bala sólo rozó la piel.

No entendía por qué todos hacían tanto alboroto por eso?

Estuvo peor cuando estuvo amnésico y nadie parecía recordar que superó eso y muy bien… es más, hasta con novio terminó saliendo de eso.

Lástima que Seto estuviera tan atareado enviando a su padre a la cárcel en ese preciso momento, porque si no ambos estarían en plena sesión de besos en aquella habitación y no dejarían entrar a nadie.

En verdad, lástima.

"No te preocupes," Dijo Mokuba leyéndole la mente y asustándole por ese mismo hecho. "mi hermano vendrá en cuanto termine las diligencias que está haciendo… él mismo está igual de preocupado por ti que todos nosotros, y algo me dice que no te molesta que él se preocupe."

Joey sonrió.

Estaba pensando que eso era muy cierto, porque al menos la forma de preocuparse de Kaiba incluía uno que otro beso suavecito y abrazos reconfortantes, pero los demás sólo podrían brindarle su amistad, contrario a Kaiba que iba a darle más que eso… Sí, estaba sonando muy pervertido incluso dentro de su cabeza.

"Eso es diferente, Mokuba." Dijo el rubio, viendo de reojo al pequeño que se reía de él en ese momento. "Kaiba es mi novio, y tú eres el hermano de mi novio."

Mokuba sonrió.

"Bueno, lo que importa es que estás bien, no?" Su voz sonó muy divertida. "Iré a buscar una taza de café. Quieres algo?"

Joey arrugó graciosamente la nariz.

"Puedes sacarme de aquí?"

Cuando Mokuba negó a su pregunta, el rubio negó.

"Entonces, no. Muchas gracias, Mokuba."

El pequeño salió y a los cinco minutos entró su hermana, acompañada de su amigo.

"Hola, Joey!" Saludó la joven, acercándose hasta la cama para depositar un beso en la frente de su hermano. "Cómo te sientes? Te están atendiendo bien? No necesitas algo más? Seguro que Seto hará que te lo den."

El rubio rió.

Su hermana estaba mucho más paranoica que el propio Mokuba cuando le llevaron al hospital, quien hizo que su hermano instalara a un oficial de la policía, que estaba en la puerta, vigilando que los que entraran no estuvieran armados para atentar contra la vida del rubio.

Ahora su hermana estaba lanzándole aquella serie de preguntas… todo estaba muy raro y rápido ese día.

"Seguro que lo hace, hermana, pero Seto no está en el hospital." Anunció el rubio, haciendo que su amigo sonriera.

"Genial! Así no tendré que fingir que me agrada."

La chica le miró de reojo y le lanzó un resoplido de indignación.

"Tendrás que enfrentarlo en algún momento." Fue lo que dijo Joey.

Fue como si lo hubiera invocado, pensó Tristán inmediatamente, porque en ese instante se abrió la puerta y Seto Kaiba entró, viendo confundido que Tristán y Serenity estaban con su cachorro.

Se congeló en la puerta.

"Si quieres puedo volver luego." Dijo.

Joey estalló en risas al ver lo cohibido de su amante al momento de estar con otras personas.

"No te preocupes, Seto." Dijo, sonriendo. "Ellos ya se iban, no es así, Serenity?"

Ella asintió, jalando con ella a Tristán que se resistía a abandonar la habitación, especialmente porque acababan de entrar a ella.

"Pero…"

"Luego puedes decirle eso, Tristán… yo no creo que a Joey le interese en este momento." Dijo la pelirroja.

"Estás seguro?" Preguntó Kaiba cuando ya habían llegado a la puerta.

"Ciento por ciento, Seto."

La pelirroja se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Quedaron solos en la habitación de hospital.

"Debo admitir que esta vez incluso la paranoia de tu hermano se transmitió a Serenity." Dijo con una sonrisa Joey, viendo a su amante que caminaba a él y se sentó a su lado.

Los ojos azules de Kaiba estaban fijos en su persona.

"Qué pasó con mi papá?" Preguntó Joey.

"Está en la cárcel, cachorro, como debió estar desde hace mucho tiempo."

Los ojos melados del rubio vieron fijamente a Kaiba, con un leve reproche.

"Sé que sigues creyendo que fue innecesario, cachorro, pero no iba a permitir que siguiera lastimándote más." Confesó el CEO, desde el disparo no había hablado así con Joey, a solas.

"Lo siento."

Kaiba negó y tomó entre la suya la mano del cachorro.

"No fue tu culpa y yo debí suponer que algo así iba a intentar después de todo el dinero que le ofrecí… Lamento no haber estado contigo antes." Se disculpó el CEO, la mano de Joey se entrelazó con la de Kaiba.

"Tiendes a preocuparte mucho, Seto." Dijo el rubio, levantándose con mucho cuidado y sentándose en la cama, para darle un abrazo al castaño, quien lo correspondió levemente, no queriendo abrir la herida del costado del rubio. "Deberías relajarte un poco."

Kaiba simplemente sacudió la cabeza y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Joey, el aroma delicioso del cachorro era intoxicante y dejaba sin defensas a Kaiba.

"Eres muy tonto, Perro." Dijo, pero dándole una entonación afectuosa a las palabras, de modo que Joey simplemente rió.

"Qué dices?"

"Si no me preocupara por ti no me tomaría todo tan en serio." Fue lo que dijo, sin levantar el rostro.

Era la primera vez en su vida que confesaba algo así, motivo por el cual estaba sonrojándose y no quería que su cachorro se diera cuenta que confesar su preocupación y su afecto era algo que le cohibía.

"Te digo un secreto…?" Preguntó Joey.

Kaiba simplemente asintió.

"Te quiero muchísimo."

El beso en su cuello le hizo sentir un placentero escalofrío y el que le siguió, en su oreja le hizo sonreír debido al cosquilleo que estaba produciéndole las expertas caricias del CEO.

Se apartó de él y le dio un profundo beso, en ese mismo momento la puerta se abrió.

"Joey!"

Los dos jóvenes se separaron inmediatamente.

Kaiba suprimió un gruñido de enojo al momento de ver que Yami y Yuugi estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta, luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

"Si tienes energía para hacer _eso_, definitivamente no es algo de lo que deba preocuparme." Dijo Yuugi.

El CEO apartó el rostro, debido al profundo sonrojo que se había anidado en sus mejillas.

"Definitivamente." Les concedió el rubio, sorprendiendo a Yami, Yuugi e incluso a Kaiba. "Así que no sean tan aguafiestas y dejen que cuando menos terminemos lo que estábamos planeando…"

Yuugi rió.

Yami asintió.

Kaiba no hizo absolutamente nada.

"Lo siento, Joey." Dijo el pequeño y tras darle un abrazo a su amigo, quien lo correspondió, se despidió.

"Sí. Ambos lo sentimos… de haber sido nosotros también nos habría enfadado que nos interrumpieran."

"LARGO!" Exclamó Joey, con expresión casi homicida.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kaiba suspiró.

"Así que esto es estar en tu vida." Dijo con una sonrisa que Joey encontró muy atractiva. "Presiento que es incluso peor, no es así? Todo un entero remolino que me va a arrastrar."

La sonrisa de Joey se ensanchó.

"Eso es cierto, pero si yo pude soportar cuatro meses contigo y tus estrictas formas de ser, creo que es hora que tú me soportes a mí." Retó el rubio y Kaiba rió.

"Así que esto sólo va a durar cuatro meses?"

Hubo un sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio, al tiempo que replicaba.

"Eso no es lo que yo intentaba decir!"

Iba a decir algo más, con voz potente, cuando Kaiba lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente y lo apretó contra sí.

"Eres una enorme molestia, Wheeler, pero… te amo."

Los ojos del rubio se agrandaron ante aquella confesión y se abrazó con más fuerza a su amante.

Jamás creyó que alguien fuera a decirle algo así y con tanta seriedad, tan intensamente.

Sí, iba a ser casi un martirio convivir con Kaiba, porque ambos eran dos personas muy diferentes, pero el amor era un factor muy importante en la relación que ellos dos llevaban, no?

Por qué decirse que no había cuando sí había?

Besó los labios del castaño con amor.

"Y tú eres un ricachón arrogante, pero también te amo, Kaiba." Confesó.

"Ha sido mucha emoción por hoy, cachorro. Iré a la mansión un momento, en seguida vuelvo." Dijo. "Hay un guardia cuidándote y además están tus amigos… me llevaré a Mokuba."

Joey sonrió.

"Gracias a Dios! Porque creo que su paranoia es contagiosa." Dijo el rubio.

El beso que le dio Kaiba en los labios fue sólo un roce que el rubio disfrutó plenamente.

"Duerme un poco, así el dolor disminuirá."

Joey asintió.

"Por mí ni te preocupes, Seto. Yo estoy de maravilla." Se volvió a acostar y cerró los ojos, inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

No porque estuviese agotado físicamente, pero sí lo estaba mentalmente y tras tantas sorpresas de ese día su subconsciente sólo quería un poco de descanso, así que, libre de sueños y pesadillas, el rubio tuvo un sueño placentero.

oOoOo

Cerró la puerta suavemente, evitando cualquier ruido, vio a los dos jóvenes afuera, esperando a que él saliera. Yami y Yuugi se acercaron a él inmediatamente, con una sonrisa leve en los labios.

"Queremos hablar contigo." Fue lo que dijo el faraón.

No estaba de humor para conversar en ese momento, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro que tenía algo que ver con su rubio, así que iba a tener que posponer unos cuantos minutos más su descanso para hablar con los amigos de Joey.

"Muy bien, qué es lo que quieren?"

Yami le hizo señas para que los siguiera y terminaron sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones que había afuera, en aquella pequeña sala de espera para los familiares del enfermo.

Hubo un lapso de silencio de aproximadamente dos minutos, en los que Yami no hizo más que mirar a su aibou, que era quien quería hablar seriamente con el ojiazul, que estaba empezando a hartarse de tanta espera.

Hizo el ademán de ponerse en pie justamente cuando Yuugi empezó a hablar.

"Sabes, Kaiba Kun, yo siempre supe que había algo entre tú y Joey." Dijo con voz suave. "Jamás imaginé que fuera en esta dirección, no lo desapruebo, sino todo lo contrario, pero sí me parece un poco inusual… sí me entiendes, no?"

Kaiba lo miró a los ojos, viendo que el pequeño estaba siendo muy serio, aceptó. "Sí, es inusual, especialmente porque Joey y yo jamás dimos muestras siquiera de tolerancia uno al otro."

Yami vio que Yuugi asentía.

"Estamos de acuerdo en que ustedes se amen, eso es tácito." Dijo el faraón. "Eso no era lo que querías tratar con él, Yuugi."

"Cierto."

"Qué es entonces lo que quieres hablar conmigo?" Preguntó Kaiba, muy serio.

Estaba terriblemente cansado y no quería dar explicación alguna de su relación con el rubio.

El mundo podría cuestionarlo todo y no estar de acuerdo, mientras hubiera afecto entre ambos las cosas iban a estar bien para él.

"Bueno, es sobre Joey." Dijo Yuugi.

Los ojos de Kaiba vieron a Yuugi casi incrédulos…

"Lo sé."

"Bien, nos estábamos preguntando si vas a dejar que regrese al motel donde ha estado viviendo." Preguntó Yami, directamente. "Porque ahora que está grave, con lo de la herida, nos preocupa que esté en ese lugar."

Eso era muy cierto, él desde un principio no estuvo de acuerdo con la estancia de su rubio cachorro en aquel lugar, iba a hacer todo lo posible por hacer que su cachorro no decidiera estar allí.

Incluso iba a llevarlo a la mansión Kaiba a vivir.

No habría ningún problema con Mokuba y él no iba a aburrirse jamás del rubio, así que no había más que pensar.

"Ya había pensado en eso." Dijo seriamente. "Alguien irá a recoger sus cosas a ese lugar. Estará en la mansión Kaiba de hoy en adelante."

Los ojos violáceos de Yuugi se agrandaron en sorpresa, pero estaba feliz de ver que Kaiba estaba tomándose en serio a su amigo.

"Gracias por cuidar de Joey."

Las palabras de Yuugi hicieron a Kaiba pensar en los buenos amigos que el rubio tenía, y eso era bueno, porque él no iba a estar todo el tiempo con Joey, sí, le amaba y esperaba compartir toda su vida con él, pero su tiempo se fragmentaba, debido a la empresa, a Mokuba y ahora a su amante.

Por eso mismo estaba conforme con las amistades de su rubio cachorro, quien iba a estar siempre rodeado de personas capaces de hacerlo feliz y protegerlo por si él le faltaba.

Solamente esperaba estar con él todo el tiempo.

"No es necesario que lo agradezcan," Dijo, poniéndose en pie, en verdad anhelaba cuando menos una hora de descanso, si no iba a terminar por perder la poca cordura que aún tenía. "es Joey y yo siempre estaré allí para él."

Dio media vuelta y sin despedirse de los dos jóvenes se marchó.

Los ojos de Yami vieron fijamente a Yuugi.

"Lo ves, él va a protegerlo, no tienes porque ser tan paranoico."

"Pero es que… ya ves lo que sucedió, y estaban en Kaiba Corp." Dijo el pequeño y Yami sonrió.

"Joey tiene un punto, la paranoia de Mokuba sí es contagiosa."

El codazo que le propinó Yuugi le hizo sonreír.

oOoOo

Abrió los ojos lentamente, disfrutando aquella suave caricia que le estaban dando en su rubio cabello, y cuando lo hizo pudo reconocer la figura de su amante, sentado al lado de él, en la cama, acariciándole afectivamente, sus ojos azules fijos en los rasgos bonitos de su cara.

"Buenas noches, cachorro." Saludó Kaiba, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente al rubio, quien arrugó la nariz y se inclinó un poco en dirección a Kaiba, para estar más cerca de él y compartir un poco de su calor corporal.

Disfrutaba mucho de los contactos con el CEO, porque contrario a lo que pensó siempre que le conoció, el CEO no era aquel cubo de hielo que el mundo entero pintaba, sino alguien muy cálido y muy posesivo que siempre demostraba su afecto a las personas que amaba, aunque le costara un poco de trabajo, y sólo lo hiciera en privado.

"Seto, tiene mucho que volviste?" Fue su pregunta, preocupado por haber hecho esperar tanto tiempo a su castaño, que estaba perdiendo el día de trabajo y no se estaba quejando, como lo haría normalmente.

No hubo respuesta del CEO.

Éste tenía sus ojos fijos en la herida que había manchado la venda que cubría su torso, alrededor de aquella herida que ocasionó la bala.

"Llamaré a la enfermera." Dijo. "Podría infectarse la herida."

La mano del rubio le detuvo, sujetándole de la manga de su camisa.

La mirada que le envió Seto fue casi asesina, estaba preocupándose por él y éste se negaba a ser atendido apropiadamente. Qué esperaba Wheeler de él, en ese momento, cuando estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa?

"Podrías resultar…"

"No me importa." Confesó el rubio, sujetando su mano. "Han entrado muchos doctores, he visto cientos de enfermeras, y estoy seguro que tú has sido contagiado de la infernal paranoia que tu hermano tiene… deberías pensar en enviarlo a un psicólogo… Yo estoy perfectamente bien… de hecho cuando te fuiste, a los cinco minutos entró una enfermera y dijo que mañana mismo podría irme."

El CEO asintió, serio.

"Ya me lo habían dicho."

"Sí, eso supuse de inmediato, pero como no estabas no pude comprobarlo."

"También mandé a recoger todas tus pertenencias al motel para que te quedes en la mansión, conmigo y con Mokuba."

Joey negó.

"Yo no estoy contigo por la cuestión del hogar, y eso lo sabes, déjame cuidarme por mí mismo." Pidió el rubio y Kaiba le dio un leve golpecito en el brazo.

"No te estoy ofreciendo ser tu benefactor, Joey." Comentó el castaño. "Pero te estoy dando la oportunidad que estés en un lugar donde, especialmente ahora que estás herido, alguien puede cuidar muy bien de ti."

Los ojos de Joey se cerraron.

"El mundo va a especular." Su preocupación era por Kaiba, no por su persona.

"Que lo hagan si así lo quieren, a mí no me molesta, por qué va a molestarte a ti? Además, ya lo hicieron una vez y sobrevivimos a esa situación, podemos hacerlo nuevamente. No sé por qué, Joey, pero tú te empeñas en decir que no va a funcionar así."

El rubio sonrió y se inclinó hacia Kaiba, sujetó su mano con fuerza y asintió.

"Es que todo esto es muy… irreal." Dijo. "Aún recuerdo cuando me llamabas perro y esas cosas, y ni siquiera me has dicho el verdadero motivo por el que te apiadaste de mí cuando me encontraste en la calle."

"Al principio fue por Mokuba." Confesó, suavemente, sintiendo como el rubio se tensaba, como si se diera cuenta que Kaiba estaba diciendo que no le importaba. "Pero al mismo tiempo me di cuenta que era porque tú eras importante no sólo en la vida de tus amigos, sino también en la mía, quizá de un modo muy retorcido en ese entonces, pero no quería perder aquello que sólo tú me brindabas."

Joey rió.

"Yami era tu rival." Comentó el rubio. "Él te daba más de lo que yo."

"Cachorro, tú me dabas tu pasión en cada uno de nuestros encuentros y eras tan entregado que eso me bastaba." Confesó. "Además de Mokuba tú eras importante, pero yo no quería admitirlo."

"Te gustaba?" Preguntó, incrédulo.

Los ojos azules del CEO le miraron con afecto, entendiendo que lo que estaba confesándole al cachorro era algo muy íntimo.

"Me atraías, no lo voy a negar, pero era puramente físico."

"Y cuándo cambió?" La curiosidad del cachorro divirtió a Kaiba.

"No lo sé, pero cambió… y eso es lo único que debería interesarnos, no es así?" Preguntó y su mano tomó la de Joey.

"Aún así, quiero saberlo, Kaiba."

Éste le dio un beso en la frente.

"Fue cuando te vi tan vulnerable, como un cachorrito abandonado."

Recibió un leve golpe del rubio.

"Oye!" Exclamó "Yo no soy ningún cachorrito abandonado."

Un abrazo de Kaiba le presionó contra su cuerpo.

"Bueno, pero eres mío."

Los labios del cachorro le besaron suavemente, estaban felices uno con otro y no había más obstáculos entre ambos, lo único que importaba era seguir cultivando el amor, no? Ya habían superado varias cosas juntas, por qué no superar unas cuantas más.

Continúa…

Notas de autora:

Estuve a un paso de decir que éste era el último capítulo, pero luego me dije que no podía cortarlo tan bruscamente, así que me decidí a escribir uno más, y si me da la inspiración, quizá un epílogo, para aclarar los últimos puntos.

De todas formas aprovecho a agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado a lo largo de este proyecto que ha sido Crystal Memories, que fue muy importante para mí como mi primera historia larga de Yu-Gi-Oh, y con suerte no la última.

_Kida Luna, Forfirith-Greenleaf, NaKuRu-cHaN, Keyg, Ishida Rio, Kendra Duvoa, Kai 250, Rei Dark Angel, saritakinomoto, Dark Beth, Tenshi Lain, Mellory, Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S-H, Kishe, Susana, Ave Suiris, caballero-reina 12, serena 140186, Magic, Eiri Saiyuki, Sabrina, AGUILA FANEL, Sehren Kou, evel, Akire Rosales, Subaru Sakurazuka (Selene Sumeragi)_.

**REVIEWS.**

NaKuRu-cHaN. Sip, ése es tu nick. Bueno, como en este capítulo no hubo mucho romance, tu panal vendrá en el siguiente, porque planeo algo más romántico, o al menos ésa es mi idea. Te tengo la mala noticia que el lemon YamiYuugi no lo voy a hacer en este fic, pero estoy pensando en un One Shot de esos dos… Cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto.

Saritakinomoto. Qué bueno que ya tengas Internet, es un suplicio estar sin él! Bueno, creo que incluso sobrepase mis expectativas, porque yo planeaba 15 capítulos y un epílogo… pero ya ves, me pasé por unos cuantos. Mokuba no ha perdido su inocencia, él sólo se burla de su hermano… eso es divertido. Joey está de maravilla, y el papá ya recibió su merecido, así que ahora ya no más conflictos… Sobre mi ex, tienes muchísima razón, pero yo fui quien le terminó, porque me hizo escoger entre mis fics o él… y si no me acepta con mis gustos, entonces no me aceptaba. Gracias por el ánimo y el comentario. Besos.

Rei Dark Angel. Estando en la cárcel espero que sufra, eso queda a imaginación de cada una de ustedes. Besos.

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Hola, amiga! La herida de bala de Joey no es peligrosa, ya lo dije en el fic, fue sólo un roce, porque no puedo poner a mi cachorrito en peligro, mucho menos ahora porque le da un ataque a Kaiba, y eso es algo que nadie quiere. Cómo crees, amiga, el agradecimiento va de mi parte, porque te tomas el tiempo de leer y dejar review! Como sea, te mando un besote, y te cuidas mucho. Nos vemos pronto. Y no te preocupes, sí voy a terminar el fic de Gundam Wing.

Kai 250. Kaiba llegó justo a tiempo, ahora que empieza la recta final, me enfocaré en su relación y en su afecto. Bueno, tal vez sí encuentre alguien que comparta mis gustos, pero sí sería muy raro… además, agradezcámosle al torpe de mi ex que ahora tengo más tiempo libre para mis fics. Te leo pronto. Ciao.

Kida Luna. Hola, Rex. Hola, Luna. Gracias por el apoyo.

Keyq. Gracias por el comentario. Nos leemos pronto. Y tienes razón, Joey no pega ni una. Ciao.

Sehren Kou. Gracias por el comentario, lo del hotel y la mansión sí fue un error, pero luego me percaté y se puede ver que Kaiba o Joey dicen algo de regresar del hotel. Nos leemos pronto. Ciao. Y no te preocupes, tengo otro fic planeado para cuando termine este. No se van a librar tan fácilmente de mí.

Kendra Duvoa. Gracias por la compañía a lo largo del fic y los comentarios, sobre el novio no hay problema, creo que la compañía de mis amigos ha sido algo fundamental y ellos no me abandonan… así que mejor para mí, ahora tengo más tiempo para escribir. Suerte y nos leemos.


	26. Retorno

Capítulo 25. Retorno.

Nunca mires atrás,  
porque el pasado es algo que no debe importar tanto  
hay que fijarnos más en nuestro presente.

**-ANÓNIMA.**

Un beso en la frente, una caricia en su mejilla, un apasionado beso en los labios, aquel abrazo firme que le presionaba al cuerpo de su amante y el deseo que era imposible de esconder entre ambos; una llama que después de haber sido encendida iba a ser imposible de apagar, algo que estaba destinado al triunfo.

Las manos curiosas que acariciaban bajo aquella camisa blanca, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel firme, mientras sus labios se entretenían en aquel largo y esbelto cuello con aroma a canela.

Hasta que su mano se topó con la venda que cubría la cintura del rubio, hasta donde estaba la herida, entonces, Kaiba detuvo sus movimientos suaves sobre el rubio, debido a que éste estaba herido y no quería ser el causante de abrir la herida que había sido curada con esmero por una enfermera, para que el rubio pudiera irse.

Pero era una forma de entretener al cachorro sin que éste preguntara cada cinco minutos por qué aún no iban de regreso a la mansión, que él ya quería estar a solas con él y ese tipo de cosas.

Kaiba tenía que hacer de oídos sordos para poder ayudar a Mokuba a que terminara de arreglar el regalo que estaban preparando para el rubio.

Todos los amigos del cachorro habían ido a la mansión Kaiba a ayudar al pequeño, pero necesitaban una distracción y todos miraron a Kaiba.

Aún recordaba la expresión casi burlona de Tristán cuando le vio.

"_Él es tu amante, Kaiba, así que es hora que tú te encargues de distraerlo mientras nosotros preparamos la sorpresa."_

Quiso negar, decir que no iba a poder porque tenía trabajo que hacer, cuando vio que Mokuba sonreía.

"_No te preocupes, Seto,"_ Había dicho, viendo a su hermano con fingida inocencia. _"yo le dije a tu secretaria que estabas muy enfermo y que no ibas a ir, así que canceló todos tus compromisos de hoy."_

Por eso mismo ahora estaba en el hospital.

Pero tampoco hay que malentender, él quería estar con el cachorro, pero realmente tenía trabajo que hacer ese día. Por una parte agradecía el gesto que Mokuba tuvo al hacer eso, pero eso sólo amontonaba la carga de trabajo para otros días, y ahí iba a haber problema, porque en verdad iba a querer pasar más tiempo, luego, con su cachorro.

"Pasa algo, Kaiba?" Preguntó muy serio el rubio, alejándose de su amante.

Su tono de voz era muy formal y su mirada muy inquisitiva, de una forma que hizo reír mentalmente al castaño, porque esa expresión tan pensativa y curiosa del rubio le hacía lucir muy diferente a como en realidad era. Mucho más analítico de lo que era en verdad Joey.

Aún era una interrogante muy fuerte para él y para todos los interesados en su vida, léase la prensa, cómo se enamoró de alguien a quien en un principio desdeñó y odió con toda su fuerza.

Para el rubio también era una pregunta que quería, o más bien exigía, Kaiba le diese una respuesta.

Y exigía una coherente, cuando nada entre su relación lo era.

Todo se salía de los parámetros que normalmente cualquier pareja tuviera en sus vidas, mucho más excitante que las relaciones promedio.

Porque, quién, en su relación sobrevive todo lo que ellos dos? Una amnesia, el recuerdo y un padre alcohólico y vividor.

Y la manada de amigos alegre, irritantes y cursis (Tea) del cachorro.

Por su mente cruzó la pregunta si en verdad Joey soportaba los discursos de la amistad de la tipa, quien no era tan mala persona realmente, sino que era un poco obsesiva con respecto a ese tema.

Su mundo era muy rosa.

"Seto Kaiba!" Exclamó el rubio, dando un golpe en la cama y llamando así la atención del castaño, quien parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar a su pareja, frente a él y darse cuenta que había estado divagando y por consiguiente, ignorándole. "Ya regresaste de tu viaje a la Luna?"

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Kaiba y el rubio estalló en ruidosas carcajadas.

"Te sonrojas?" Se burló, consiguiendo que el otro le diera un leve empujoncito que le llevó a caer de espaldas en la cama de hospital. "Te veías completamente adorable, Seto."

"Deja. Eso. En. Paz." Puntualizó el castaño, suplicándole a todos los dioses que conocía que el cachorro pronto olvidara aquel episodio de sus vidas.

"Bueno, ahora sí vas a hacerme caso?"

Un asentimiento y la mirada cerúlea se posó en su figura, atentamente, demostrando que ahora sí iba a estar atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera o a cualquier cosa que le dijera.

"Por qué no vamos a la mansión? Quiero ver a tu paranoico hermanito." Dijo sonriente.

"Tanto quieres volver?"

"Sí!" Respondió el rubio, pasando su mano por el despeinado cabello que le caía en los ojos y apartándolo con un movimiento rápido. "Quiero ver a los demás, y también quiero dormir mucho rato."

Tal vez lo que le había atraído tan magnéticamente sobre el rubio era el hecho que era su complementario y que se tomaba, a diferencia suya, la vida como una jornada entretenida, a pesar de todos los altibajos que se le habían presentado y que había tenido que superar por su propia cuenta.

En resumidas cuentas, Joey era al mismo tiempo que lo opuesto de Kaiba una copia casi exacta.

Ambos peleaban ferozmente por el bienestar de sus hermanos y salieron adelante sin ayuda de nadie más, sólo su esfuerzo, su inteligencia y su capacidad, así como las ganas de no quedarse estancados.

"Vamos, Seto! Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?" Presionó el rubio, sospechando que el motivo por el cual su hermoso novio estaba reteniéndolo en el hospital, a pesar que el alta ya había sido firmada, era por algo más que las ganas de estar allí. "Porque dudo mucho que en verdad te guste tanto estar en un hospital."

"Bien, cachorro… quieres ir a desayunar?" Preguntó suavemente.

Había dado en el blanco, se dijo mentalmente, cuando vio que la expresión del rostro de Joey se convertía en una alegre sonrisa, al tiempo que asentía, sujetaba la mano del castaño y lo jalaba fuera de aquel cuarto de hospital.

Él mismo estaba hambriento porque salió de la mansión muy aprisa, huyendo de las miradas suplicantes de todos los amigos del cachorro, donde le pedían que sí fuera a entretener al cachorro.

Incluso creía haber oído a Yami decir un…

"_Si es necesario puedes rentar una habitación de hotel… ya sabes."_

Todos habían reído… incluso Mokuba.

"No creí que intentaras librarte de mis preguntas de esa forma, Seto." Le dijo Joey, cuando ya habían llegado a la limosina del CEO y estaba adentro, dirigiéndose a un restaurante. "Pero estoy dispuesto a perdonarte eso si prometes decirme qué es lo que estás escondiéndome."

Un gruñido de la garganta de Kaiba fue lo que recibió.

Se lanzó sobre él y le dio un beso de lleno en los labios. "DIMELO."

"Bien, Joey," Dijo con una mirada seria. "es una sorpresa, así que tendrás que esperar hasta que sea hora."

"No me parece tan buena idea, pero no voy a decir nada."

"Ya lo hiciste, cachorro." Dijo el CEO, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo fuera de la habitación.

Iba a llevarlo a desayunar y haría que se olvidara de todo, porque estando juntos a él el mundo entero se le borraba de la mente y su vida simplemente era el rubio ruidoso y hermoso que estaba frente a él… iban a tener que acostumbrarse al hecho que a ellos dos el amor les era una medicina que curaba sus almas después de tanto sufrimiento al que habían sido expuestas.

OOOO

"Apresúrense!" Canturreó Tea, viendo como todos estaban muy apurados terminando de adornar la mansión Kaiba, en contra de éste, quien había dicho que no quería que cambiaran la decoración de su casa con globos y serpentina.

Bien, nadie dijo que todos fueran a obedecer a Kaiba, y si bien Mokuba estaba un poco _obligado_ por ser su hermano menor, los demás no tenían por qué obedecerlo y cierto faraón, con ayuda de Tristán, se habían encargado de romper las reglas impuestas a Mokuba.

Había serpentinas en todo el suelo, así como globos y confeti, y todos los adornos de la mansión que eran considerados muy caros, habían sido retirados del salón para que no fueran a romperse.

"No crees que ayudarías más si en vez de dar órdenes estuvieras ayudándonos?" Preguntó Bakura, a quien Ryou había llevado allí con un chantaje (le había dicho que si no iba, iban a dormir separados por dos semanas). Aquello había sido casi la muerte para el robatumbas, motivo por el cual decidió ayudar.

La castaña miró de reojo a Bakura y negó.

"No seas tan aguafiestas, Bakura, mejor termina de ayudar a Ryou." Dijo ella, disfrutando la mirada de enfado que el albino le lanzó, al mismo tiempo que a él le lanzaba una mirada de ese tipo Ryou.

Ella se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a ayudar a Yuugi a terminar de inflar los globos, pero alcanzó a escuchar al robatumbas.

"No estoy dispuesto a soportar más… la mandaré al reino de las sombras."

"Si tú haces eso, ya verás lo que yo _no_ voy a hacer contigo."

"…" Ninguna réplica vino de parte de Bakura mientras terminaba de colgar aquella enorme manta que había hecho Tea, que decía 'Todos estamos contigo, Joey. Bienvenido a Casa'.

"Eso supuse." Dijo Ryou, antes de dar media vuelta y continuar con su tarea de retirar toda la cerámica y porcelana cara, para evitar que Kaiba terminara asesinándolos por romper algo valioso.

Cuando Tea llegó con Yuugi tomó algunos globos y empezó a inflarlos, viendo como quedaban desperdigados en el suelo, junto con la serpentina y el confeti, así como otros papeles de colores.

"Cuándo van a llegar?" La pregunta de Tea hizo a Yami volverse.

"Le dijimos a Kaiba que tardara cuando menos unas dos horas." Respondió. "Pero si oyó mi última sugerencia, démosle cuando menos tres horas y media, no crees, aibou?"

La expresión de vergüenza que cruzó el rostro de Yuugi hizo a la castaña reír al darse cuenta que Yami estaba dándole detalles íntimos de su vida romántica con Yuugi, cosa que a ella no le interesaba saber, pero que al ver la expresión sonrojada de Yuugi le daba mucha risa.

"Esperemos que no haya oído lo último."

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró un sonriente Mokuba, uno de los sirvientes de la casa llevaba un enorme pastel de sabor chocolate en sus manos, en dirección a la cocina.

"Conseguí el pastel!" Gritó entusiasmado, Mokuba, sus ojos grisáceos con tonos azules vieron todo el lugar. "Ésta es mi casa?"

Un asentimiento de parte de Tristán.

"Es lo mejor que pudimos hacer, en tan poco tiempo, Mokuba."

"Además hay muchas cosas costosas y muy pesadas, no quisimos moverlas todas porque podríamos romper algunas." Confesó Serenity, sonriendo a modo de disculpa. "Pero todas las figuras pequeñas se la entregamos a la dama de llaves."

"Madeline sabrá donde guardarlas."

"Eso espero, porque si Kaiba luego decide cobrarnos, voy a deberle esto eternamente." Fue la queja de Tristán.

La sonrisa de Mokuba le infundió un poco de tranquilidad al castaño, ya que confiaba en que Mokuba iba a protegerlo con su amable personalidad del intratable carácter de su hermano mayor.

_Dios bendiga a Joey._ Fue lo último que pensó antes de continuar con su labor.

"Serenity, acompáñame." Dijo Mokuba, llamando a la pelirroja, quien asintió, alejándose de Tristán y uniéndose a Mokuba.

Subieron a la habitación de Mokuba, donde él sacó de su armario una enorme caja, envuelta en papel para regalo y con un moño azul sobre ésta.

"Es de nosotros para Seto y Joey." Aclaró al ver que la pelirroja reparaba en la tarjeta, que decía: 'De Serenity y Mokuba'.

"Pero yo no cooperé en tu regalo, Mokuba." Dijo la niña, sonriéndole a Mokuba.

"Aún así, estoy segura que ellos apreciarán el gesto, y quiero que estés conmigo cuando se los entregue, hoy al final de la fiesta." Confesó el pequeño.

"Por supuesto, Mokuba. Cuenta conmigo."

OOOO

"Deja de quejarte y termina con eso." Dijo Ryou, pasándole aquella escoba al espíritu de la sortija, quien resopló y se negó a aceptar aquel artefacto en sus manos. No iba a limpiar! "No seas tan necio, Bakura, además es sólo aquí… para que no haya basura."

Bakura negó, frenético.

"Hay suficientes esclavos que trabajan para Kaiba, no pienso limpiar la entrada de ése." Exclamó, dejando que la escoba cayera al suelo y viendo de reojo a Ryou, quien se agachó a recogerla y empezó él con la tarea.

"Bueno, si no te molesta… me convertiré en otro más de los esclavos de Kaiba… digo, quizá él, al menos apreciará lo que yo sabré_ hacer_ con él." Dijo inocentemente el peliblanco, su acento inglés sonando de forma seductora cuando en un susurró concluyó. "Y yo sé hacer _muchas_ cosas."

"O.ó" Expresión en el rostro de Bakura.

"n.n" Expresión en el rostro de Ryou.

De un momento a otro, la escoba ya estaba en manos del robatumbas mientras terminaba de limpiar la entrada que daba directamente a la casa, las escaleras e incluso parte de aquel camino por donde transitaban los vehículos.

"Listo, Ryou."

Recibió por parte del inglés un beso en la mejilla, uno en los labios y un leve abrazo.

"Llegando a casa me aseguraré de recompensarte por lo bien que te has portado hoy." Un guiño de parte del peliblanco y lo vio entrar a la mansión, dejándole allá afuera, con ganas de que la aún no empezada fiesta ya terminara, para poder irse a la casa con Ryou y asegurarse él que su recompensa fuera entregada.

Sí, señor, no iba a quedarse con las ganas de estar con Ryou.

OOOO

"Yami, no puedes esperar a que estemos en casa? Esta casa es de Kaiba." Dijo el pequeño sintiendo las manos del faraón hurgar bajo su camisa y descender bajo su pantalón, hasta apretar firmemente entre sus manos sus glúteos. "YAMI!"

Éste no se apartó, sino que le dio un beso muy profundo al pequeño, robándole el aliento de forma sorpresiva y disfrutando de la entrega casi total cuando el pequeño sucumbió en sus brazos y se pegó por instinto a su cuerpo, para evitar caer al suelo.

Una vez más, aprovechando que el otro estaba muy distraído dentro de aquel beso, aprovechó para desabotonar los primeros botones de la camisa de Yuugi y empezar a quitársela.

Yuugi gimió de contento cuando sintió la lengua de Yami en su garganta, dejando un rastro húmedo que iba descendiendo, hasta llegar a su pecho, y no habría despertado de su estupor si no hubiera escuchado aquel grito proveniente de la puerta, y no habría, tampoco lanzado a Yami en dirección a donde el pastel se encontraba si éste no lo hubiese estado provocando en medio de la cocina.

El merengue del pastel manchaba el cabello tricolor del joven ex faraón.

"Yuugi!" Exclamó Mokuba, en la puerta, justo detrás de Serenity, quien había sido la que lanzó aquel grito.

En el fondo, ignorando la conversación entre Mokuba, Yuugi y Yami, Serenity pensaba que ahora que tenía un cuñado tan adinerado iba a aprovechar para ir a un psicólogo, especialmente ahora que estaba topándose muy a menudo con ese tipo de escenas, y es que ver a su hermano y a Kaiba no había sido precisamente algo muy agradable… ver a Yami y a Yuugi tampoco lo fue.

Qué le había hecho ella a los dioses para que la tratasen tan injustamente mostrándole ese tipo de imágenes?

Ella (a diferencia de la fic-writer y las lectoras) no era una YAOI-Lover, era simplemente una joven que tenía un hermano enamorado del más rico de todos en Domino.

Iba a tener que hablar con Joey sobre lo del psicólogo.

Fuera de los pensamientos de Serenity, Mokuba regañaba a la pareja por haber sido tan descuidados, especialmente a Yami, por haber aterrizado en el pastel que había ido a comprar para Joey.

Ahora tendría que mandar a Madeline a buscar otro, porque ellos no podían perder más tiempo.

"Lo siento, Mokuba." Se disculpaba con Mokuba, Yuugi, completamente apenado por la escena que acababa de protagonizar con Yami, quien estaba intentando quitarse todo el merengue del cabello y de la ropa. "Yami también lo siente, de eso estoy seguro."

"Ése no es el problema, Yuugi." Dijo Mokuba. "El problema es que Joey y Seto ya vienen en camino y ahora tengo que enviar a Madeline por otro pastel, y esperar que no demore mucho."

"Bonito atuendo, faraón. No sabía que te gustaba vestirte de merengue." Se burló Bakura y lo lamentó cuando sintió en su rostro aterrizar aquel montón de pastel que Yami le lanzó.

"Yami no!"

"Bakura!"

Pero ninguno de los dos escuchó y Mokuba vio como el robatumbas aterrizaba sobre el pastel de chocolate cuando quiso atacar directamente al faraón, y ambos terminaron completamente cubiertos de crema para pastel.

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró corriendo Tea.

"Ya llegaron, Seto y Joey están…"

Las palabras murieron en sus labios ante el espectáculo que todos estaban presenciando y que nadie quería perderse.

OOOO

Joey terminó apresuradamente su desayuno, mientras Kaiba iba apenas por la mitad de éste.

"Sé que tienes muchas ganas de ir a casa y encontrarte con tu sorpresa, cachorro, pero tómalo con calma." Pidió el CEO suavemente, sonriéndole. "Por qué no ordenas algún postre en lo que yo termino esto."

Joey negó.

"Mejor te espero, para que compartamos el postre." Dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa en los labios, tomándose el último sorbo de su malteada de fresa y mordía descuidadamente una última rebanada de pan tostado que había en su plato, cubierto con mermelada.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kaiba para mover de forma negativa la cabeza.

"No me gustan los postres, cachorro; generalmente evito comer cosas dulces." Dijo, comprobándolo al momento de tomar su taza de café y tomar un poco del amargo líquido, al que no se molestó en agregarle azúcar.

"Eres un fenómeno." Murmuró el rubio por lo bajo, complacido de obtener una mirada de su amante, quien sólo rodó los ojos. "Pero uno muy agradable."

"Bien."

"Y…… qué es la sorpresa?" Preguntó el rubio, descuidadamente, como si esperara que el castaño no fuese a darse cuenta de cuál era la pregunta que estaba haciéndole y le respondiese rápidamente, olvidándose que era una supuesta sorpresa para el rubio, pero Kaiba no era torpe y sólo ignoró su pregunta.

Los ojos de Joey le miraron con reproche.

"Eres cruel, Kaiba, lo sabes?" Preguntó.

"Vas a ordenar sí o no?" Quiso saber el CEO, viéndole de reojo, mientras terminaba de desayunar.

"Sólo si aceptas compartirlo conmigo." Dijo.

"Bien, qué tan complicado puede ser comer un postre?" Preguntó.

Diez minutos después, Kaiba supo que con Joey comerse un postre no era muy complicado, especialmente porque más de tres cuartos terminaron siendo del cachorro, y como él no disfrutaba mucho de la comida dulce, no se rehusó.

"Bien, cachorro, si en verdad quieres llegar a ver tu sorpresa, es hora que nos vayamos. Los demás deben estarnos esperando."

Los demás, esa palabra hizo a Joey sonreír cuando miró a Kaiba.

"Los demás también están allí." Dijo, poniéndose en pie con ayuda de Kaiba, quien quería evitarle a su cachorro todo el esfuerzo posible, por eso mismo lo dejó apoyarse en él mientras caminaban a la limosina, después que Kaiba hubiese dejado el importe de lo consumido junto con una muy generosa propina en la mesa.

Un asentimiento y ambos entraron al vehículo, ocupando sus respectivos lugares para poder, finalmente, marcharse a casa.

Unos minutos después ya estaban fuera de la enorme mansión y Joey la miró fijamente.

"Sabes? Aún recuerdo, vagamente, la primera vez que vine a tu mansión… fue cuando… tú sabes, me trajiste del hospital, aún estaba amnésico."

Kaiba recordó ese momento, había sido cuatro meses atrás, y no creyó jamás que ese acontecimiento le llevaría a encontrar el amor.

"Sí, aún recuerdo ese día." Fue lo que dijo el CEO.

Cuando entraron, oyeron ruido, gritos y ambos se precipitaron con rapidez a la cocina, donde, al pasar por la sala vieron todos los globos y demás cosas, Bakura estaba sobre Yami, ambos cubiertos de crema para pastel, intentando mancharse más, aunque ya no era posible.

La mano de Joey sujetó la de Kaiba, y disfrutó viendo la sonrisa que se formó en los labios rosáceos del CEO.

"Gracias por la sorpresa." Dijo en un susurro, los demás los miraron levemente, para continuar al pendiente del combate que estaban teniendo el faraón y el robatumbas.

Por su parte, Kaiba se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente al rubio.

"Y también recuerdo lo que te dije esa vez, cachorro."

La expresión confundida de Joey hizo al castaño sonreír levemente, cuando entrelazando sus dedos, sintiendo la calidez de la mirada de Joey y recordando rápidamente lo que habían vivido durante esos cuatro meses, repitió lo mismo que la primera vez…

"Bienvenido a mi casa, Joey…" Pera esta vez, agregó algo más. "Bienvenido a _nuestra_ casa."

Y ninguno de los dos vio venir aquella enorme rebanada del pastel que dio de lleno en la cara del CEO, haciendo a Joey sonreír, al mismo tiempo que Kaiba estallaba en gritos y se dirigía a donde estaban los causantes de aquello, para conseguir su propia venganza.

Finalmente, estando juntos, habían encontrado la suficiente felicidad y los amigos del cachorro, aún un poco renuentes, pero habían aceptado que Kaiba hacía feliz a su amigo, y así, estarían juntos hasta que el amor así se los permitiera.

O W A R I

Notas de Lena:

Hola! Les pareció el final? Quise hacerlo un poco más ligero, por eso mismo me permití poner algo que cuando lo imaginé era cómico, espero que a ustedes les haya parecido divertido.

Tras 25 capítulos y un interludio, espero haber complacido a todos, y que les haya gustado el final que tomó esta serie, pronto les traeré otro fic SetoXJoey, que de hecho ya estoy empezando a escribir. Una vez más, les agradezco a todas el apoyo y la compañía a lo largo de este fic… un enorme beso a todas ustedes… se les aprecia.

Sobre el epílogo que mencioné en el capítulo anterior, pues les advierto que no es algo seguro… podría hacerlo o podría no hacerlo… Será de acuerdo a mi inspiración y mis tareas.

Hasta el próximo fic.

Una vez más, menciono ahora sí, sin olvidar a nadie, a todos aquellos que me acompañaron a lo largo del fic… y a ti también, aunque no estés en la lista por no dejar comentarios… Gracias por leerme.

_Kida Luna, Forfirith-Greenleaf, NaKuRu-cHaN, Keyg, Ishida Rio, Kendra Duvoa, Kai 250, Rei Dark Angel, saritakinomoto, Dark Beth, Tenshi Lain, Mellory, Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S-H, Kishe, Susana, Ave Suiris, caballero-reina 12, serena 140186, Magic, Eiri Saiyuki, Sabrina, AGUILA FANEL, Sehren Kou, evel, Akire Rosales, Subaru Sakurazuka (Selene Sumeragi), Noriko Sakuma, Ari-chan, AkaiMegami, Leaven, Radfel, Ken Ohki, Ishisu-Magy, Feith Aisha, Elizabeth, kiki-chan, Hezziel Leiya, kinyoubu, Tanuki-chan y Kitsune-kun, moogle, Arashi WeiB KreuZ Yaoi, Akeru Fujimi, aome-sama, tenshi, caila-c, Milharu._

**REVIEWS.**

Saritakinomoto. Ni que lo digas, generalmente cuando yo leo un fic igual dejo que mi imaginación se cree toda una historia… muchas veces me llevo agradables sorpresas, otras no… Y como tú dices… démosle una cálida bienvenida a mi libertad. Gracias!

Pretty Tana. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario… y concuerdo contigo… ésa es una enfermedad muy fuerte… XD

Forfirith-Greenleaf. No! Creo que sinceramente Mokuba sí necesita que lo envíen a un psicólogo… si ya hasta te contagió a ti… este capítulo yo no lo vería tanto como un gran final, sino algo mucho menos complicado a la historia y según yo más relajado. Créeme, a mí también me gustó hablar contigo en el msn, y me agradaste mucho… yo también espero encontrarte pronto. Cuídate mucho, amiga. Besos!

Caballero-reina 12. Gracias, es muy agradable oír comentarios como los tuyos. Cuídate y nos leemos pronto. Ciao.

Kai 250. Sí, más tiempo libre para mí! Y mis fics! Espero que el siguiente fic que escriba también te guste… nos leemos. Ciao…

NaKuRu-cHaN. Ya no hay más para fic, además creo que es mejor que le diga adiós mientras aún esté bien, que luego si le alargo y sale muy feo me voy a arrepentir. Espero haber complacido tus gustos con este cap, aunque no sé si sea muy tierno… hasta luego.

Anya Shoryuky. Allí tienes la continuación, esperando que nadie se vuelva loca esperando. Gracias por el tiempo que te tomaste leyéndome y escribiéndome. Ciao.

Kida Luna (24). Está bien. ME RINDO! Mi ejército estaba empezando a cansarse y Yami me exigió que le regresara a sus dioses egipcios. Hey, Rex! No fue mi culpa el daño que te hicieron, yo no te usé como escudo… es más, hasta te cuidé… De mi Ex… se enojó porque me gusta el yaoi, y por eso lo mandé lejos… donde espero no lo vuelva a ver… Espero hacer un fic one-shot YamiYuugi, porque me pidieron un lemon de ellos… pero no es seguro. Espero mis ojos con ansias, eh? Nos veremos.

Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H. Es que es suyo! Kaiba TENÍA que decirlo. Pues ya no más problemas, eso es algo que ya no queda… aquí se termina. Te gustó la paranoia de Mokuba… sí, fue algo chistoso, supongo. Gracias por todo y te mando un abrazo.

Serena140186. Estúpidos administradores de ffnet. Gracias por el comentario e igual yo espero mejorar en mis próximos lemon. Hasta pronto.

Kida Luna (25). Gracias por el comentario, pero ya deja de atacarme, que ya me rendí, mujer… Quieres que dañe a Yuugi? Mira que yo con gusto lo hago XD, para que Yami le consienta. Y de hecho, Seto Kaiba ya se preocupa por ti… se preocupa porque estés lo más lejos posible de él… XD… dice que podrías llegar a ser peligrosa… Hasta el próximo fic.

Tenshi. No hay problema… a mí me agrada que me traten con familiaridad, así se siente mejor. Gracias por el mensaje… nos leemos pronto.

Tenshi Lain. Gracias! Y no te preocupes, a Joey no le pasó nada. Sobre mi ex, no importa… no mucho al menos, y a veces a mí me incomodaba el hentai, cuando mi hermano lo buscaba, pero aprendí a aceptar que cada quien tiene sus gustos, por eso si a él no le gustó mi gusto por el Yaoi, entonces no le gustaba yo. Ciao!


	27. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO.

(8 MESES DESPUÉS)

Estaba trabajando en su oficina en Kaiba Corp, después de haber sido seleccionado uno de sus productos como el más vendido en el mercado mundial. Sus ojos azules estaban tan cansados de ver la pantalla de la laptop desde la mañana, si bien sus hábitos de trabajo se habían modificado, cuando era hora de entregar un trabajo o proyecto, se tornaba todo responsable y adicto al trabajo, como al principio.

Sus cabellos castaños se sentían tan pesados contra su frente y el constante dolor de cabeza que le estaba dañando seriamente era algo que, estaba seguro, ni un par de aspirinas iba a desaparecer.

Terminó de teclear lo que estaba haciendo y cerró el documento tras haber guardado los cambios; por su mente pasaban miles de pensamiento que le hacían sentirse satisfecho por el rumbo que su vida había tomado, a diferencia de exactamente un año atrás, cuando estaba en su oficina, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que en ese instante... sólo que en aquella ocasión sólo había una persona en su mente por quien se preocupaba.

Ahora tenía que preocuparse por dos, compartir con dos y amar a dos, sabiendo que el amor que tenía por cada una de ellas era diferente, pero que con ambos se sentía tan completo como nunca antes en su vida se sintió.

Joey Wheeler en su vida fue un remolino, que removió todo y lo cambió de lugar, pero que trajo grandes beneficios a largo plazo y una alegría imposible de reemplazar.

Amaba a Joey, aunque a veces su relación era un gran reto a su paciencia y a su forma de ser; ninguno de los dos terminaba de congeniar perfectamente con el otro, pero habían aprendido que se necesitaban y sobre todo, se complementaban y estarían uno para el otro en lo bueno y en lo malo.

Un año atrás, cuando estaba pensando en su oficina en lo cruel que mucha gente podría llegar a ser, y en lo mucho que él se cerraba al mundo, nunca contempló la idea que ese mismo día todo iba a cambiar para él y que se encontraría recibiendo a la única persona a quien nunca pensó tener.

Mokuba siempre fue su única preocupación y al único ser humano al que amaba, puramente.

Pero después llegó Joey, con la cuestión de su accidente y su pérdida de memoria, en la que ambos se vieron arrastrados en nuevas emociones y sentimientos tan extraños que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo manejar, especialmente Seto Kaiba por ser como era, alguien tan ermitaño y cerrado. Para Joey fue complicado porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo eran las cosas antes.

Lo bueno fue que todo se resolvió y muy bien y ambos terminaron juntos, compartiendo todo.

Un año atrás, Joey entró a su vida, quizá para siempre, quizá no, pero algo era definitivamente seguro, ambos estaban felices con lo que habían obtenido.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, apartándolo de su rostro.

Terminó su taza de café lentamente, mientras seguía contemplando en su mente la imagen de Joey, su hermosa belleza natural, recordando su entregada pasión, su vitalidad contagiosa y hasta la artística forma en que dormía... de una forma tan perfecta que a él le asustaba.

Por qué amaba a Joey? Por qué Joey le amaba a él?

Simplemente estaba feliz de tener a alguien con quien compartir y con quien ser feliz, alguien con quien estar y con quien pasar los momentos más importantes de su vida y que ya no era solamente Mokuba; ya no limitaba a su hermano, ya no le cortaba la libertad.

Hacía ocho meses, celebró el regreso del cachorro a la mansión, con una fiesta sorpresa que terminó siendo un desastre.

Él terminó sucio por la crema del pastel, Yami completamente _vestido_ en merengue y Bakura imitándolo también estaba mucho más sucio que el CEO, quien sólo tenía en la cara.

Aún no pagaban su atrevimiento, pero es que con tanto trabajo y el cuidado de su hermano y la atención que le prestaba a su amante, no le quedaba mucho tiempo libre.

Bostezó.

Quería simplemente volver a casa y encontrarse con su hermano y Joey, pasar un momento silencioso y tranquilo con sus dos personas favoritas.

Así que se levantó de su silla y se encaminó a la salida, pensando en lo afortunado que era, aunque él no creía realmente merecerlo.

OOOO

"Estás bien, Mokuba?" Preguntó Joey, sonriente, viendo al pequeño, que no lucía tan feliz, sentado en uno de los sillones de la mansión, tomando chocolate caliente. "Qué es lo que tienes?"

El pequeño no respondió inmediatamente, sino que se detuvo un momento a observar su humeante taza y a disfrutar de su aroma delicioso, aquel vapor que expelía y que hacía llegar el olor a él.

Se consideraba muy afortunado por tener una familia, ya no estaba solo y su hermano era feliz y ya no estaba amargado el 70 de su tiempo.

"Serenity y yo les hicimos un regalo hace ocho meses y está cercano a expirar." Dijo Mokuba, tristemente.

Joey recordó el regalo.

Un viaje a una isla tropical, para que se alejaran de todas las preocupaciones y de la vida ajetreada de Seto Kaiba; pero su amante no había tenido mucho tiempo libre... así que por eso mismo Mokuba consiguió un paquete que estaría disponible un año.

Faltaban sólo cuatro meses más y el plazo se terminaría.

El rubio sonrió, él quería mucho olvidarse de todas sus responsabilidades y marcharse con Seto, lejos de todo el mundo, estar juntos sin que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos, como lo hacían las reuniones de Kaiba y los estudios de él.

"Hablaré con Seto, sí? Intentaré convencerlo que partamos pronto." Animó al pequeño, comprendiendo que Mokuba estaba pensando que su regalo había sido un desperdicio. "Además, hace un año que yo vine a esta casa, Mokuba, cuando aún estaba amnésico. Supongo que eso es algo para celebrar."

El pequeño asintió, contento de la respuesta que había obtenido de su nuevo hermano, uno con quien pasaba más tiempo, que jugaba más con él, que le brindaba a Seto la felicidad que toda su vida le hizo falta.

Él por eso estaba tan feliz con la presencia del rubio en sus vidas, aunque eso también significaba que Joey había arrastrado con él la presencia de sus amigos y de su hermana, motivo por el cual Seto muchas veces se enfadaba, diciéndole que no quería que le obligara a ser amigo de los otros.

Aún no se trataban amigablemente, se toleraban, pero no eran amigos.

"Ésa es una buena idea, Joey!" Apoyó Mokuba. "Estoy seguro que va a aceptar."

Joey no dijo nada al respecto, aunque realmente no estaba muy seguro si la respuesta de su amante iba a ser sí o no.

OOOO

Cuando Kaiba entró a su habitación, el rubio ya estaba en la cama, durmiendo, así que intentó no hacer mucho ruido cuando entró al baño, para tomar una ducha de agua tibia y finalmente irse a la cama.

No tardó mucho, diez minutos después salió, liberando el vapor encerrado en el baño y se dirigió a la cama para tomar su lugar al lado del rubio quien se movió lentamente, acomodándose junto al cuerpo del CEO, quien sólo sonrió mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura del rubio, rodeándolo y pegándolo a él.

Joey no tardó mucho en despertar y mirar al castaño.

"Hola." Le saludó el rubio, besando los labios del castaño, quien respondió el beso. "No dijiste que vendrías tarde."

"Lo siento." Se disculpó. "Estaba muy ocupado en el trabajo." Mintió, realmente había estado muy ocupado pensando en un suceso de un año atrás, cuando encontró el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio, una duda que no tuvo respuesta en los ocho meses que habían estado como amantes, y en el año que compartieron contando desde el momento en que estuvo amnésico.

Un asentimiento de Joey.

No iba a presionar a Kaiba y a pedirle que pasara más tiempo con él, al principio lo había hecho y eso terminó mal, ambos discutieron y se dijeron cosas que no querían decirse, para al final terminar reconciliándose y decidiendo que no se iban a entrometer en las actividades del otro, siempre y cuando no se ignoraran.

"Lo supuse."

No dijo más.

"Podemos hablar, cachorro?" Preguntó Kaiba, inusualmente serio.

Del mismo tipo de serio que no había estado en meses y que hizo a Joey perder todo sueño y estar demasiado alerta a las palabras que su amante pudiera pronunciar en ese momento.

"Sucede algo?"

"Solamente quería hacerte una pregunta." Empezó Kaiba, su voz disminuyendo a un casi inaudible susurro que sopló en los labios del rubio, quien no se contuvo más y besó una vez más a Kaiba, sintiendo su fuerte sabor a menta. "Te importa?"

El rubio negó. "Qué es?"

"Hace un año, cuando te encontré inconsciente en el suelo... después de haber sido arrollado... estabas sonriendo, cachorro. En el hospital no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte el motivo." Explicó lentamente, sin apartar su mirada del rostro del cachorro. "Por qué?"

"Por qué sonreía?" Kaiba asintió. "Siento tú, creo que deberías saber muy bien por quél, Seto. Eso iba a alejarme de una vida de sufrimiento."

Kaiba negó. "Qué hay de tus amigos, tu hermana..., yo?"

"Bueno, mis amigos iban a superarlo, igual que Serenity, y tú no te interesabas por mí en ese entonces, así que no tienes mucho qué reclamar, Seto." Rió el rubio ante la mirada de indignación de Seto.

"No es justo, cachorro."

"Quién dijo que la vida es justa, eh?" Otro beso a Kaiba, quien no reclamó más. "Ah, te tengo una propuesta... Mokuba me recordó los boletos para nuestro viaje, aquel que nos obsequiaron él y Serenity."

Kaiba asintió.

Era una muy buena idea, especialmente porque él acababa de terminar un proyecto y tenía tiempo de sobra (tres semanas para él era mucho tiempo libre, aunque para otros era casi una miseria) para compartir con su hermoso amante.

"Es una buena idea... cuándo partimos?"

OOOO

La hermosa visión de aquel atardecer hizo sonreír a Joey, estaba sentado en el avión, en el asiento junto a la ventanilla... desde el cielo todo se veía mucho más hermoso; recibió una caricia confortante en su mano, por parte de su bien parecido amante ojiazul, que estaba también emocionado ante la perspectiva de estar tres semanas alejados de todos, teniendo al rubio total y exclusivamente para él.

No fue muy difícil que Joey le convenciera del viaje, porque terminaba el proyecto e iba a tener tiempo libre para pasar con su cachorro y Mokuba, lástima que su hermano hubiese insistido en que ése era un viaje exclusivo en pareja, donde él iba a estar de más y decidió quedarse en casa, con compañía ocasional de Yuugi y Yami (a quienes Seto _pidió_ _amablemente_ que le ayudaran con su hermano menor).

Los dos jóvenes que iban en ese avión no tenían ninguna expectativa realmente, simplemente buscaban pasar más tiempo uno con otro, enterándose de lo que pasaba entre ellos, compartiendo su amor, siendo por primera vez como una pareja cualquiera, en la que, no por ser uno un CEO, tuvieran que estar fraccionando su tiempo como pareja.

Joey y Kaiba hacían todo lo posible porque a pesar del poco tiempo juntos, el amor entre ellos dos no muriera.

No era una tarea sencilla porque estando juntos sólo un día o dos a la semana, lo demás del tiempo apenas se veían o simplemente intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras y un beso de despedida.

Era una horrible forma de estar juntos; al menos Kaiba no podía quejarse de la falta de interés del cachorro, quien en realidad hacía todo lo posible por no perder la paciencia ante la carente falta de atención que su amante ponía en él, todo por andar trabajando obsesivamente.

"Será un buen viaje." Susurró Kaiba, no queriendo romper el íntimo ambiente que estaba formándose entre ellos dos.

El rubio no apartó su mirada del espectáculo de colores cálidos que se mostraba en el horizonte, como un cuadro donde han trazado una línea suave de un tenue color rojizo que se va difuminando y que se combina con un exquisito color púrpura que empieza a inundar el cielo.

La experiencia de mirar un atardecer tan bello, tan cerca.

La sonrisa en su rostro contagió a Kaiba de un sentimiento hermoso y sin contenerlo más, giró al cachorro para entregarle un beso suave que simplemente acarició los labios del cachorro, mientras su mano libre le regalaba una caricia a su mejilla.

Joey sonrió asintiendo.

"Eso espero, porque no dejé todo para venir a encerrarme en el cuarto de hotel contigo..." Kaiba le miró, casi incrédulo. "viéndote trabajar, Seto. Trabajar, no."

Una sonrisa de parte del CEO, que le hizo saber a Joey lo mucho que en verdad éste había cambiado, aunque el mundo entero siguiera diciendo lo bastardo que el joven podía llegar a ser.

Aunque en ocasiones podía seguir siéndolo.

De eso no había duda alguna.

"Bien, porque yo no vine a trabajar, Wheeler." Le dijo en un tono retador que hizo sonreír al rubio.

"Y eso me alegra, sabes? Ya estaba empezando a pensar que tu manía por el trabajo estaba haciéndote olvidarte de mí." Se quejó el rubio, sonriendo, sujetando la mano de su amante y disfrutando el contacto, experimentando un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, como la primera vez que estuvo con Kaiba. "Te amo, Seto, aunque seas una enorme molestia."

El ojiazul sonrió sinceramente, de una forma en que no hacía muy comunmente, solamente a su amante y a su hermano menor, demostrando lo mucho que había cambiado, lo feliz que era y lo indispensable que la presencia de Joey y Mokuba era en su vida... para siempre.

"Lo mismo digo, Cachorro; tú eres lo más extraño en mi vida, un constante rompecabezas... y aún así eres lo único que siempre me ha hecho falta... sigo preguntándome cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta antes?"

No hubo respuesta de parte de Joey, mientras él mismo pensaba en una, para satisfacer su propia curiosidad, la duda por saber cómo habían terminado juntos realmente, aparte del hecho que su pérdida de memoria ayudó, y mucho.

Acaso estaban destinados a compartir?

Seguro que sí, porque estar juntos era tan natural como el aire que respiraban, como el color del cielo.

"Tampoco lo sé, pero lo bueno es que nos dimos cuenta."

Joey apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Seto y lentamente se quedó dormido.

Kaiba simplemente le observó dormir, mientras él acariciaba los mechones rubios y sentía un calor en su pecho ante la hermosa, perfecta visión de su amante durmiendo a su lado, sujetó una manta y cubrió a Joey, dejándolo dormir tranquilamente, el besó su frente y se quedó admirándolo.

OOOO

"Tienes sed?" Interrogó el rubio, sujetando una bandeja con dos copas.

Kaiba ni siquiera asintió o negó, simplemente se puso en pie y sujetó su bebida, jalando a Joey con él, quien dejó caer la bandeja al suelo... los dos fueron al balcón, donde observaron a lo lejos el hermoso paisaje.

Llevaban dos semanas en aquel hermoso hotel, disfrutando el tiempo libre, compartiendo, haciendo el amor y simplemente estando juntos, como hacía mucho tiempo no hacían.

El rubio estaba muy contento, jamás en su vida había salido de Domino City a otro lugar que no fuera la El reino de los duelistas o la Isla de Kaiba, los cuales, debía admitir, en su tiempo no habían sido los mejores destinos, porque había ido arrastrado por problemas que hacían que su estancia allí no fuera placentera, ahora que estaban lejos, en un viaje con su amante, él estaba feliz.

Una especie de Luna de miel, según Mokuba, a pesar que no estaban casados.

"Esto es divertido." Comentó el rubio, alegremente, disfrutando el abrazo en el que estaba. "No crees?"

Un asentimiento. "Mgh.."

Joey se volvió, mirando a Kaiba con seriedad.

"Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo, ya sabes: escapar del mundo y venir a refugiarnos a esta paradisíaca isla... sería genial."

Seto sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, desde que estaban juntos a pesar del amor incondicional y los momentos compartidos en la alcoba, ésta era la primera vez que realmente escapaban del mundo para compartir algo.

Sabía que le debía mucho al rubio.

"Podemos hacer de esto una tradición." Dijo Kaiba. "Festejando que un día como éste, hace un año llegaste a mi vida."

Joey sonrió, besó los labios de su amante y asintió.

"Y agradecer que tú estás conmigo, no?"

"Y todo porque tú perdiste la memoria." Fue el comentario de Kaiba. "Irónico, no?"

Joey guardó silencio, sólo pensando en lo cierto de todo eso. "Te amo."

Kaiba besó sus labios una vez más, con pasión desbordada, con una emoción que en vez de marchitarse con el tiempo florecía diariamente. "Yo también te amo, cachorro."

Un amor tan profundo, un sentimiento sin final que surgió de un momento de debilidad y que fue anclándose en los corazones de dos jóvenes necesitados de consuelo, de ayuda mutua para sobrevivir a las inclemencias de la vida, para encontrar un equilibrio y ser felices y finalmente poder decir que habían encontrado el amor y que estaban realmente contentos de conocerse uno al otro. Estaban completos.

O W A R I

Notas de Lena:

Hacía mucho que les debía esto, no? Lo lamento, pero realmente se me olvidó que había dicho algo sobre el epílogo. Hubo unos comentarios sobre el regalo de Mokuba y Serenity a la pareja, pero no me olvidé, era mi excusa para hacer el epílogo... pero en verdad olvidé todo de este fic, fue hasta hace poco que abrí un archivo y vi que era el fic y me decidí a terminarlo. Me debatía entre dos regalos, el viaje y un cachorro... pero me dije: _Ya tuviste suficiente con cachorros en el otro fic, así que será el viaje._ Espero que les haya gustado, ahora sí, me olvido para siempre de _Crystal Memories._

REVIEWS.

Sabrina. Bueno, ya hay nuevo fic, pero ahí tienen el epílogo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

TENSHI. Tarde pero seguro, allí tienes el epílogo. Y sí, me agrada que me traten familiarmente. No sé, creo que estoy medio loca.

Caballero-reina 12. Bueno, sé que ya saben de mi nuevo fic, así que eso ya no es problema... tienen nuevo fic mío XD, sólo me faltaba cerrar este finalmente. Espero te agrade.

evel. No prometí el epílogo, pero me mataba la culpabilidad por haber dejado en duda el regalo de Mokuba y Serenity... por eso volví con este fic.

Nanase Katsura. Gracias por el apoyo, ya está el regalo de Moku y Serenity.

Blueazulacero. Tu comentario fue muy agradable. Arigatou!

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Amiga! Bueno ya tengo otro hijito, pero quería dejar volar libre a éste, así que cerré, según una amiga con "broche de oro". Sólo espero te guste.

Kai250. Sip, Seto cubierto de merengue fue el tema principal de mis sueños durante un buen lapso de tiempo, igual Yami y Bakura... Muchas gracias.

Susana. Nop, no se me olvidó el regalo, fue mi excusa para escribir el epílogo... allí se resuelve tu duda... espero.

Dark. Finales felices siempre? si sigo como voy con Shadows' World no llegaré pronto a mi final feliz, pero al menos lo intentaré. Gracias.

Rei Dark Angel. Allí está lo que contenía el regalo de los hermanos para Seto y Joey.

NaKuRucHaN. Qué bueno que te gustó, igual el que te dediqué... y ya hay nuevo fic mío... así que espero seguir en esto un largo tiempo más.

Serena140186. Hey, no pude leer tu historia, pero ya la buscaré, eh? Aún así gracias por el tiempo que le dedicaste a mi historia.

Tenshi Lain. No te preocupes por no haber dejado muchos reviews, lo importante fue que te gustó... jeje. Al menos para mí, porque me dijeron que no hago esto tan mal... Gracias por el apoyo. Y me alegra que te haya gustado el chantaje de Ryou a Bakura, intentaba hacer reír... pero no sé si me fue muy bien.

Aguila Fanel. El regalo fue un viaje, ya está explicado en el epílogo. Y ya hay un nuevo fic mío.

Kida Luna. Gracias por el apoyo, fue muy agradable contar contigo y Rex... también intentaré escribir más SetoXYami, sin que me linchen aquí, jeje. Nos vemos pronto en el msn.

Balucita. Gracias por el apoyo, intentaré no abandonar los fics, aunque me roben tiempo.

Cuídense mucho, chicas y gracias por su compañía a lo largo de este, mi primer fic largo de Yu-Gi-Oh!


End file.
